Herrschaft
by misssixty1
Summary: When a 19-year-old French dominatrix finds herself entangled with The Basterds, Donny becomes ensnared by just about everything about her. Donny X OC.
1. Sazerac

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds. **_

**Sazerac**

As I sat in front of the vanity mirror, I stared at myself, before grabbing a brush and applying rouge to the apples of my cheeks.

Stroking lightly, I watched in wonder as my face came to life, transforming me from a depressed and lifeless drone, to a glamorous woman of the night.

With each circular stroke, my pale skin shifted, giving me the false impression of health and real beauty, covering up all the blemishes, the dark circles under my eyes, and the dullness of my eyes, which once sparkled with life.

Watching my appearance change nothing short of drastically, even I found myself mesmerized, forgetting the truth for a moment and pretending I was someone else, not the girl who was dying inside. The whore who lived under numerous kilos of makeup, hiding her problems and insecurities under layers and layers of paint. I found it incredible, just what makeup could do for a girl. For one, it could transformer her sad pace into a living piece of artwork, showcasing the false impression of happiness. It could bring a dull dead thing to life, giving her a sort of Glasgow smile that remained on her face even when it was long gone. Makeup could cover up everything and anything a girl was feeling, hiding her true emotions, although I had learned long ago that emotions are strong within a person, and unless you were strong enough to conquer them, they would always find a way to get through.

Setting the brush down, I looked at myself, turning my head to watch the way the blush highlighted my high cheekbones under the dim lighting of my room. The color rounded off my cheekbones, giving me a picture of youth and health, while the dark eye makeup gave my eyes the appearance of a feline-like smoky glimmer. Long eyelashes covered in mascara framed my eyes, and arched eyebrows dusted with makeup brought severity to my face, exactly what I wanted.

I was the picture of a woman who broke men, bringing them pain and making their fantasies come to life as I drove them places from which they could never come back from. I brought my whip down upon their backs, giving them a release from their life, an escape from the daily routine of control.

Hair slicked back in a strict bun, I stood up, almost laughing as I thought about the girl beneath the appearance. The girl beneath the whips and chains who was begging for mercy, the way her clients so often did. I wanted, _needed _, an escape. I needed a break from reality, whether it come from alcohol abuse or death. I wanted something more than the life I lived every day in this brothel, wondering each and every night if a missile would fall from a German plane above and kill us all.

Standing up, I looked around the room, grabbing a latex trenchcoat and slipping it on over the skimpy clothing I wore. A black bra, fitted with a chain that lopped around my neck with matching panties, garter belt, stockings, and thigh-high Wellington boots. Tying the trench around my body tightly, I glanced at myself in the mirror one more time, pressing my lips together to smooth my red lipstick and making my way out of my room.

Stepping out into the hall, lined with hardwood floors and paintings, I closed my door and made my way down the corridor, designed to give the place a feel of class, despite the activities that went on behind closed doors. Stepping past Delacroix's _La Mort de Sardanapele_, I sniffed and walked towards the staircase, silently thinking.

Working in a Parisian brothel had never quite been what I imagined doing at age 19, especially coming from a prominent family where money was all but embedded in our bloodline. I did not picture myself, fucking and breaking men day after day, making their dreams come true for an hour, and doing the things for them their wives could not. It kind of just happened, I suppose, as much as a thing such as that could happen to a person.

During the heat of the war, I was thrown out of my home by a father, a German officer who was also a war hero from World War I. Augüst Fuerst, one of the most recognized names in German households. The man who was responsible for taking down an entire battalion in World War I, and maintaining Germany's dignity.

My father came from a long line of men, dating back several hundred years to a farmer, poor as dirt who moved and started a vineyard. His success followed for many years to come, and the Fuerst name was now legend in Germany. At the tender age of 23, my father took a beautiful French aristocrat named Isabelle Gaudier as his wife, and together, they had me.

We lived in a magnificent home up in Nice, surrounding by rolling hills and green pastures. The sky remained ever blue, the sun shining on the horizon like a picturesque Monet painting, and for a time, life was nice. I went to an all-girls school, rubbing elbows with the other daughters of wealthy individuals, played with finely crafted toys, the best that money could buy, and wore clothes tailored specifically for me, all while indulging in the compliments that came with giving my surname, however, when the war started, things began to change.

When my father came home from dinner, it was no longer meetings with his friends he talked about, but the Nazi Party, a group of high-ranking German officials who would become the "solution" to a growing "problem", and I soon discovered that problem was not disease. It was not revolt, or uprising, or even danger. That problem, was the Hebrew race, everyday men, women, and children, who went from ordinary citizens, to a plague upon the country with the words of one individual.

I remember, watching my father change before my very eyes as he spoke of "ethnic cleansing", and the need to rid the country of the men and woman who remained innocent in the eyes of the Lord. He pulled me out of school when the daughter of a prominent Jewish girl was admitted, and never again did I see the kind eyes that sparkled when he read me stories, but the eyes of a man who was so small-minded I was ashamed to admit I belonged to him.

When I started secondary school, I met a boy, named Walter. I remember, he would stare at me across the room every day in class, something not only I had noticed, but my friends. He was exceptionally brilliant, the top of our class and many pegged him to be the next Einstein. He was a talented inventor, who constantly spoke of seeking out things that could improve the world, but more than anything, he was a Jew, straight off the boat from Israel. His parents had moved to Germany after he was conceived and his father received a new job in Berlin.

During school he would write me notes, leave me flowers, and for the first time, I felt my heart leap in my chest whenever I thought of him, and a blush creep into my cheeks each time I caught him look at me. He became my boyfriend, and was my first in many ways, besides taking my innocence. He was the first person that I was certain with all my heart that I loved. He was the first to treat me like a princess. He was the first who ever really listened to me, and saw me for more than my namesake. He was my first boyfriend, the first love of my life, and more than anything, the first person who showed me what life really was.

Part of me was always certain that I was just being foolish, letting my emotions and inexperience with relationships run wild, but after the first time we made love, I was certain that I truly loved him, and would possibly spend my life with him.

He always spoke of plans, he had so many plans. Plans to move mountains, see countries, and use his talents to better the world we lived him. He always said he would take me places, like America and Peru, where we would spend our days on the balconies of beautiful hotels and watch the sunset together.

And I believed every word he said, everything he whispered in my ear when we lay in bed together after making love under the stars. I believed we would live together, and die together.

When I told my father I was bringing him over for dinner after dating for two years, he surprised me by saying he looked forward to meeting him, and in that moment, I truly believed everything would be okay.

Walter showed up at my front doorstep in his finest suit, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a dazzling smile on his face as he shook hands with my father, and complimented my mother. We sat down to a magnificent dinner where Walter struck up conversation with my dad, and entertained my parents in a way I never thought possible. I truly began to wonder if maybe I had been wrong about my father, when he invited Walter downstairs to come see his medals. Sitting at the table, I watched the two leave together, trying to keep the joy from bursting from my chest.

A knock on the door changed everything. Once I heard the voices of my father's three best friends, all S.S. Officers, I knew that things would not be okay. I screamed, sobbed, and begged as my mother held me back, and watched as the officers dragged Walter out kicking and screaming. The last thing I heard him say was my name, and the last I knew of him, he had been sent to a concentration camp with his family. Which one, I did not know.

The next night at dinner, my father went along like nothing had happened, asking me about my plans for the week and my studies. Sitting there in my chair, feeling empty and deflated, I was overcome with rage as he brought up Walter's name in passing, wanting to do nothing more than take a knife and drive it through his cold, unfeeling heart.

And that, my friends, is exactly what I tried to do.

It would seem impossible, you think, so try and kill a man who had given me life, taken care of me all my life and provided me with everything I wanted and needed. Even in my anger, it was simply against human nature for me to want him dead, it was against God's law, and even more so, it was against everything I knew. It was ungrateful, relentless, and proved me to be just as cold-hearted as he, but here is how I saw it:

Every day, he went to the camps. He saw the men, women, and children, starving, diseased, and dying at the hands of the man he so willingly served. He watched them strip down naked with their fly-ridden and gaunt bodies, and forced them to run around, acting as God as he chose which ones could live, and which ones would die. Even worse, my mother sat at home in her diamonds and jewels, smiling and entertaining him and his friends as though none of it was happening. As if her husband was not directly responsible for the deaths of dozens if not hundreds.

And so, in my mind, it was with that I justified the attempt on his life. Kill one, avenge a thousand, save a million. When I stood before God on Judgment Day, I firmly believed my name would be in his books, and if not, I would feel no remorse.

An officer trained in combat, I did not think of my inevitable failure as I grabbed a streak knife and streaked across the table, screaming with rage and eyes blinded with tears as my heart ached and raged for Walter all at once.

That night, I would have died, had it not been for my mother. After throwing me down onto the floor, my father savagely broke my nose, driving his boot into my face and told me never again would I look upon his face. His eyes were cold as his hands slid around my neck, squeezing tightly as I felt the life leave me, and for the first time in her life, my mother did something. She smashed the back of a glass against my father's head, knocking him out and giving me time to escape. I suppose that when it came to her own child, she just couldn't bear to see me die that way, although others had been choked in the showers, gasping for air just as I did on the floor.

I packed a bag with things and took off for Paris, unsure of how I would survive. I had only enough money for a few days, and I knew that working in stores was dangerous, where I would be an easy target.

It was when I was sitting on a bench, contemplating just what to do with my life that I met a girl, a year younger than me who told me she could take somewhere I would have food, shelter, make money, and better yet, protection.

A brothel, and so, unable to refuse such an offer, I agreed, delving into a world that I knew nothing of until the moment.

When I first started, I was known as _Jeuene Elise_, and dressed up as the innocent schoolgirl I truly was, taking on men with sick fetishes of young girls. With each client though, I began making my way up the ranks until discovering the pleasure I got from inflicting pain. With that, one year later, I became the Madame of Torture, the most ruthless dominatrix in the area, able and more than willing to make men's fantasies come true. I did the things for them they could not find elsewhere. Chancellors, officers, doctors, lawyers, they all came to me, sick and tired of the control and needing someone to take it away from them, and I did just that. I became everything they wanted and needed, and even more, I found a way to release the anger that had been building up inside for so long.

Making my way down the stairs, I clenched my jaw, silently transforming from the wounded girl of 19, into the Madame who made men call out her name. Hands on my hips, I turned into the waiting room, standing in the center and instantly commanding the attention of every man there, all except one.

He twirled his hat in his hands nervously, staring at the carpet and tapping his foot on the floor anxiously in a way that told me it was his first time.

"Monsieur Glohab?" I nodded, and he looked up, eyes flitting away from me before he nodded.

"I am Elise, your companion for the evening. You will call me Madame. Come with me." I barked harshly, and he stood up, trailing behind me in a way that was already submissive.

Without a word, I lead him up the steps and back into my room, closing the door behind me and locking it. He stood in the room nervously, thin as a rail with a dark moustache and mousy features.

"This is your first time?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded once more, not looking at me and I sighed.

"You will answer my questions verbally. Now, because it is your first time, I will go easy on you. Your safe word will be "apple", you say that when you have reached your limit and I will let you go. No matter how much you beg, unless you say that word, then I will continue. Because it is your first time, I will not have intercourse with you, that is a privilege I reserve only for my regulars, however I can please you orally if you would like. You will now give all control over to me. If you struggle, you will leave. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes Madame." He stammered, and I walked across the room to get rope.

This, was another day in my life.

* * *

As I stood in the market, I glanced around, observing the other women who milled about, picking up various items and inspecting their quality. Fingering my coinpurse in my hand, I made my way through one of the aisles, seeking out a bottle of cold apple juice from the sparsely stocked shelves that showed the true impact of the war.

It was evident from the quality of things, watered down liquor, cereal boxes half-full. No longer could we afford gluttony, and the basic necessities were getting harder to come across.

Grabbing a bottle from the counter, I held the glass container gingerly as I made my way up the counter, mustering a smile for the elderly shopkeep I had become acquainted with.

"Good evening Elise." He greeted me, hunched over in his usual spot with knotted hands and white hair. I nodded my head in return.

"Hello Monsieur Fragot."

He turned around, grabbing the pack of cigarettes I usually bought when I came in before looking at my apple juice.

"Three Reichsmark." She said wearily, and I raised my eyebrows, at the price which had increased in a week. Even beyond that, I still had not gotten over the conversion from Francs to Reichsmark.

"That's double last time I came in here!" I muttered, and Fragot sighed.

"I know I know. Krauts are setting my prices now."

"Tell them to set this." I snarled, handing over the total in Francs before giving him a small goodbye and departing.

Stepping out into the night, I wrapped my coat around my body tightly, protecting myself from the freezing air. Despite it being early Spring, the temperatures had continued to plummet over the last few days, leaving frost on the windows in the early morning hours.

Fiddling with the pack of cigarettes, I opened one, before sliding the slim paper between my lips and fishing in my pocket for a lighter. Stopping on the sidewalk, I lit the cigarette before inhaling the tobacco gratefully into my lungs and continuing my trek, listening as my shoes clicked against the sidewalk loudly. Ruby red shoes with kitten heels, a replica of Dorothy's in _The Wizard of Oz_, my favorite childhood film. I remembered begging my mother for a pair, and gasping during the early morning hours of Christmas when I opened a box beneath our tree and found the sparkling shoes, nestled beneath layers of tissue.

As I strolled quietly, making my way back to the brothel, I thought about the client I had that day, the way he cried out in pleasure beneath my booted foot when I ground my cigarette into his back, melting the skin. Despite his initial nervousness, he lasted longer than I expected, only crying out the safety words after I had accidently pierced one of his nipples with a spiked clamps after putting it on the wrong way.

As he limped out, looking more confident than he had been upon his arrival, I knew he would become a regular, and wondered how many days it would be before I saw him again.

And that, was another day in my sad life, beating men then spending the rest of the day in my bed, shut up in complete darkness so that I could escape the world, and letting dreams take me, along with the sleeping pills I took to keep me in the world of dreams.

By no means did I think my life was terrible, I knew wholly that there were those who had it a lot worse off than me. Each and every night, I came home to food, shelter, and had a bed to sleep in and water to drink. There were those in the world who had none of that, and every crumb of food I neglected, I knew that one of them, somewhere out there, would have eaten it happily to soothe their cramped stomach.

Socially though, I was slowly becoming someone who knew nothing of relationships. I had left my father learning that I could trust no one for any reason at all, and because of that, my ability to communicate with others slowly dissipated. I spoke to no one except our Madame, and that was only when I had appointments. Some of the girls were bothered by my sheer unwillingness to reach out and speak with them, but she insisted that as long as I raked in money, I could live life how I wanted.

I suppose the thing that frightened me the most, was letting myself open up again, and giving myself wholly to another person only to lose them. Walter had been the first person I ever truly let see the real me. At school with other girls, I kept myself guarded, knowing that I could not embarrass my family, but I could tell Walter everything. My fears, hopes, dreams and insecurities. When he was gone, it felt as though he had taken a part of me with him, and I feared now that by letting someone become close to me again, I would be faced with that void once more. I would feel the insufferable emptiness that dwelled within me at their absence.

A sharp whistle pulled me from my thoughts, and I stopped, turning to face a German officer who came from the other side of the street, medals shining brightly on his uniform.

As he came towards me, I tensed, face falling into a deep frown as worry began to grow within me. Through dark eyes he stared, stepping in front of me with white teeth bared like a wolf.

"Good evening young madam. How about a fine gentleman to escort you tonight? These streets are not safe." He said in German, and I quickly feigned confusion.

"Eh…no German." I said stubbornly in French, thankful my accent had begun to wear off with the years I lived here.

"A Frenchwoman who does not speak German? How unusual." He commented, the smile sliding from his face as he stepped closer to me. "Let me see your papers."

Thankful I had remembered to bring them with me, I fished in my pocket, grasping the official documents tightly in my hand before handing them over. He unfolded them, before glancing at the paper and curling his upper lip in disgust, recognizing my name in an instant.

"There will come a day when those who sympathize with Jews will suffer the same fate as them." He snarled, throwing my papers in my face. As they fell to the ground, rage boiled within me, and I met his eyes coldly, my fists curling.

"And one day swine like you will be killed like you deserve!" I shot back in German, watching his face contort with rage.

Without hesitation, he raised the back of his hand before sending it flying across my face, causing one of my teeth to sink into my gums painfully.

The powerful blow sent me reeling, and I tumbled backward, losing my balance before falling onto the ground, the glass bottle of apple juice breaking and releasing its contents onto the pavement.

"You will regret that." He hissed, grabbing my wrist tightly and yanking me to his feet. I struggled against him, before an unfamiliar accent pulled us both from the struggle.

"Ain't your momma tell you never to lay your hands on a woman." A voice drawled, and before either of us could do anything, the soldier was yanked off of me violently and thrown onto the ground by two hulking men in uniforms.

Emerging out of the darkness, a tall man with a moustache a sparkling eyes stepped forward, smoking a cigar between strong fingers. His face was slightly rounded and handsome, with wrinkles telling stories of both stress and laughter.

"You Elise?" he asked, with a thick accent that hit my ears sharply.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked in English, clutching my coat to my body tightly.

"Lieutenant Aldo Raine, United States Army. Me and my boys been looking for you quite some time now."

I stared, uncertain what exactly to say. An American searching for me? Why?

"Why?"

"Come with me and you'll find out just that."


	2. Earthquake

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds. **_**One review per chapter please. **

**Earthquake**

I followed my American savior through the darkness of the night, struggling to keep up as my heels pinched my feet from years of growth and the fact that they were made for sitting at tea parties and showing off, not traipsing around the streets of Paris.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around and trying to catch sight of the two brutes who pulled the German soldier off of me. They are nowhere to be seen, and as I feel my pants stick to my flesh, soaked with the apple juice that fell to the pavement below in a shattered mess.

As I followed, my mind continuously warned me to turn around and head to the brothel where I would be safe under the protection of the girls, our Madame, and the countless clientele who elected to spend their evening in the company of beautiful woman, however against my better judgment I continued to follow the man who saved me, an unknown force pulling me behind him

"You'll see." He finally answered as we arrived at an abandoned tavern, windows boarded up and swastikas painted across the wood panels.

I have never been sure what disgusted me more, the fact that the swastika has become the new symbol of Germany, or that it was taken from a broken cross. The notion that anything the Nazi party has done can stem from anything related to Jesus Christ sends anger blossoming within me, curling my hands into fists and pumping my heart faster.

Stepping in front of the door, I watched as Aldo leaned down, pulling something out of his pocket and grabbing a rusty lock meant to keep intruders out of the tavern. With ease he picked the degraded vessel of irony and unlocked it, bouncing it in his palm playfully for a moment before opening the door.

With a resounding creak, the door squeaked open and an explosion of dust particles shot from the dark abandoned abyss and into the night, speckles of dirt floating beneath city streetlights and up into the air. With apprehension we both waited, before Aldo walked in, leaving me outside to silently wrestle with whether I should really follow him or not.

"You going to come in here or not?" I heard from drawl, his voice sounding kilometers away in the darkness.

Looking around, I took a deep breath before heading into the deep black, nose tingling with the mixture of allergens that continued to swirl around the atmosphere, dancing quietly. Silently, I focused on one spot, letting my eyes adjust as much as they could in the pitch black darkness as I tried to make out shadows and outlines.

I could feel Aldo's eyes on me in the darkness, and swayed uncomfortably, thinking I should thank him for saving me from impending rape or murder, whichever the officer had in mind.

"Thank you." I said quietly, watching his outline through the darkness. He shifted, and suddenly the area surrounding us was full of dim light as he lit another cigar, the flame of his lighter dancing in the darkness and casting shadows on the floor around us.

He said nothing, inhaling his cigarette before clearing his throat.

"So, you're Elise. Girl that has Germany on its knees." He drawled in a manner that was more of a statement than an insult. Nevertheless, I help my guard, prepared to run if I had to. At the moment I was uncertain of which was more dangerous: the Germans out there, or the American I was trapped with in here. I knew if I stepped out of my shoes, I would likely be able to make a run for it, the only problem was I did not know if he had anyone outside or not.

"If you wanted an appointment you could have just come to the brothel." I said casually, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Hate to disappoint but I'm not into that sort of thing. You know who I am Elise?"

"I cannot say that I do." I replied, taking a step back as quietly as I possibly could in my shoes. Without making a sound, I stood on my toes, slowly removing one foot and setting it on the filthy ground.

"I also go by Aldo the Apache, leader of a little rogue U.S. military group called The Basterds. Now I'm assuming you've heard of us?" he said, this time in a tone that told me if I didn't, he would be very frustrated.

For a moment I considered trying my luck and lying, asking him who exactly The Basterds were to see his reaction. Of course I had heard of them, who in Paris hadn't? The Basterds, a group of merciless soldiers who took out and scalped Nazi's, earning both retribution and sadistic glee for those who had wronged them.

"Yes, I have." I finally responded, curiosity taking over against my better judgment as I found myself rooted in the spot, waiting to hear his next words.

"Well Elise, I'm here because you have quite a reputation. Roughest girl in all of Paris rumor has it. We could use a girl like you."

"What is 'a girl like me'?" I narrowed my eyebrows.

"You know, a girl who gets off on torturing guys."

The statement slaps me like a bed of nails and I felt myself flush with offense at the statement, sticking out my chest and opening my mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, twitching irritably as he makes a sound from his throat that resembles a chuckle.

"Nothing offensive, just listen to my darling. We need information, and sometimes the only way to get that is through torture. That's where you come in. We need someone that is good with extracting information, more specifically, someone who knows what buttons to push without a guy dying on us. Can't tell you how many times that has happened."

"What you don't have someone to do that in that?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but think about it for a moment. You're lying on your death bed, getting ready to go to whatever afterlife you believe in. Would you be more willing to divulge your secrets to a beautiful woman who can play the role of dutiful sympathizer, or some guy with a baseball bat?"

"What is a baseball bat?" I asked in confusion, forgetting the details of my current situation at the mention of the term. Perhaps it was more of the way for my mind to try and forget that I had just had a run-in with German officers, and was essentially indebted to God knew who. Whether I thought about what had just happened or not though, I knew that tonight my dreams would be full of harsh screams in German and hands around my neck.

"We can talk about that at another time, you in or you out? We can offer you protection, a pretty nice place to stay, and people will know you were on the right side when this is all over." He says, and I am tempted to accept the offer, reeling in the realization that no longer will I have to succumb to the greatest fantasies of men, lying with them and doing the things that made me shower multiple times at night to get secrets. I could help right this world.

But in all the fantasized heroics of it, I was happy where I was (as happy as I possibly could have been), and preferred to simply live my life rather than get involved with the troubles of others.

"I do not think so. I do not want to be involved in a war, I just want to…be. I like what I am doing, where I am." I shrugged, glancing up at him through the darkness.

His snort can be heard throughout the abandoned structure and I listened nervously as he began to pace the floor, his boots creaking with each and every step.

"Honey you're in a war, whether you like it or not. The question is, are you going to sit there and let things like what almost happened to you tonight happen, or are you going to get justice?"

I hesitated, thinking over his words. He did have a point. Each and every time I went out, there would be chance that something would happen, and there wouldn't always be someone there to save me. But what about my involvement, what would that mean? Would it mean getting close to people and getting attached, only to lose them to the war? Beyond that, I didn't truly see myself going out of my way to help the cause. I just wanted the entire ordeal to be over with, plain and simple.

Noting my silence, Aldo sighed before muttering something under his breath I cannot hear. Stepping across the room to me cautiously, he grabbed one of my hands and I instinctively pulled away, jerking the appendage from his grip without even realizing I have done it.

Without a word, he yanked my hand back forcefully, and pressed a scrap of paper into it, before closing my fingers over it.

"I'm going out on a limb here, I trust you. I hope I'm not wrong. I'm giving you 48 hours to think about it, after that, I'll assume you've made your choice. Don't show that there to nobody, protect it with your life, you got me?"

Swallowing, I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me as his hand squeezed mine, all but crushing my fingers and causing me to wince.

"_You got me_?" he repeated in a low hiss and I opened my mouth, barely choking out a "yes" as his touch became menacing.

After several more seconds he let go and I flexed my fingers, shoving the slip of paper into the pocket of my coat, planning no going home and forgetting the situation entirely.

* * *

I awoke from a dream that someone was sitting on my chest, a man so heavy that each time I tried to inhale I choked, sputtering wildly. It was when I rolled over in the bed, pulling up the sheets that I realized my dream had purpose as I attempted to draw air into my lungs, only to be met with resistance.

The night was full of screams, and within seconds I sat up, the heavy smell of smoke flooding my lungs and robbing me of oxygen.

It wasn't uncommon for one of the girls to fall asleep with a cigarette in hand, and occasionally with all the wooden floors and rich tapestries, a small fire wasn't anything new.

But this, this was entirely different. The smoke was thick, so thick that when I opened my eyes I could see nothing but black. They began to water heavy and I was forced to shut them tightly, struggling to breath in the silent prison.

Adrenaline coursed through my body and my mind told me that this was no small fire, this was serious. Carefully trying to compose myself, I rolled over onto the floor and got on my hands and knees, crouching down so that I was close to the floor, able to take in what clean air was left. Trying to remember the layout of my room, I crawled around my bed, making my way to the door before throwing a hand over my nose and mouth and grasping the doorknob, pulling it open only to be met with a cloud of black smoke so violent that my lungs burned and I found myself on the ground wheezing, strangely light-headed and surrounded by screams.

With all the strength I could muster, I reached up and slammed the door shut then grabbed a leather mask off of my bed, bringing it to my nose and mouth.

Just the smoke that had come in from opening the door had all but flooded my room, and I knew I only had around two minutes to get out before I was a goner.

Thinking on my feet (literally and figuratively) I hopped up, waving my hands in the air and trying not to breathe in more smoke before making my way to my dresser, grabbing my papers and my coat off a chair. Shoving them into my pocket, I slid my coat on, coughing wildly and tying it around before throwing open my bedroom window and sticking my head out, breathing in the cool night air thankfully.

I was up on the second floor, but what choice did I have? There was only one way out of the brothel and that was through the front. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance in the black-filled darkness of the hall, trying to find the stairs and hoping that the fire didn't block the entrance. My only hope would be going out the window and praying I escaped with nothing but a minor break at that.

Climbing onto the ledge, I maneuvered my feet out then closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and ceasing all thought about it, deciding I wanted to live. Pushing myself from the ledge, I relished the feeling of flying through the air for what seemed an eternity.

It was a tremendous feeling of liberation, I was weightless, truly free to fly with the birds, something I had always longed for.

My momentary joy was ended as I hit the ground, the air knocked clean out of me and every bone in my body jarred violently as pain radiated through my limbs. Swearing in my native tongue and staring up at the night sky.

The stars twinkled and blinked at me, dark smoke pouring out of my window in wisps as I tried to pull air back into my lungs. After several moments, I pulled myself to my feet, every single muscle in my body screaming in pain then walked around to the front of the house where I saw the full extent of the damage.

Several girls and onlookers stood out on the street, gazing up into the sky as I limped over. Following their glances, I looked up only to find myself faced with both a horrific and awesome sight: the entire front of the brothel, licked in flames and black smoke which billowed up into the air like the fingers of some great God.

"What happened?" I breathed, barely aware of the fact that I was standing beside one of the girls I worked with.

"Angel's room caught fire. It was her candles." She replied in a hollow voice and I looked around, taking in everyone around me. There were 19 girls in all that lived in the house and only five out here, including me along with bystanders from the neighborhood.

"Where are the others?" I turned to her quickly.

While I had never formed great friendships with the girls I worked with, it was nice to have them around. Perhaps I had been taking their company for granted, but I had shared even the fewest of laughs with them, occasionally eaten meals with them, and gotten to know a few things. The thought of any of them hurt in the fire sent a pang of hurt through my chest, and I silently prayed that everyone would make it out alright, even as the girl beside me, a quivering blonde name Fleur with big blue eyes and long legs turned to me and swallowed, tears in her eyes.

"They didn't…we are all…." She choked out between tiny coughs in German, and I forced myself to look back up at the burning building, silently wondering if the screams I had heard where not screams of panic, but the cries of women with fire licking their flesh and peeling back their muscles.

14 girls. There could not be 14 girls dead inside of there. It simply was not possible. Perhaps they had done the same thing as I had and fled through the windows, tumbling to the ground on the other side of the house. Perhaps they had escaped when the whole thing had started and ran to go get help. There was no way those that resided on either side of me where laying in there, fire reducing them and their memories to nothing but ash. There was just simply no way that we were it.

But Fleur's eyes managed to doubt my very thoughts, full of tears as she mourned her friends and sisters. Backing away from her, I fell back onto the curb, stumbling and collapsing on the ground.

"Come here sweetheart." A gruff voice muttered and I felt myself pulled to my feet by strong arms, unable to do anything but look up at the monstrous blaze that lit up the night sky.

I felt small, the world weighing down on my frame as I clutched myself tightly. In stunned silence, I made my way into the brick street and did the only thing I could: I ran.

Without thinking I took off, my bare feet hitting the pavement as the night air whipped around me. I let go of all the sights and sounds, I struggled to pull air into my lungs, wheezing loudly every time I inhaled. I tried to get away from the chorus of shrieks and the mystic crackle of the blaze, away from the disintegration of life as I knew it, the life I was still adjusting to.

I ran as if the Devil was behind me, until I could run no more.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you alright miss?"

I opened my eyes slowly, glancing up to find a tall man standing over me in uniform.

With burning lungs I breathed, in and out, trying to stop the world from spinning as my legs pumped acid and my heart threatened to tear right from my chest. Everything hurt, inside and out. The arches of my feet screamed, my back squealed with agony, and it felt as though every part of my body lay on a bed of needles. Never had I wished for death as I did in that moment as my body threatened to shatter with each breath.

After running for what seemed an eternity, I ducked into a local garden, falling into the shrubbery and closing my eyes as I teetered on the edge of consciousness. Even through the sweat a chill took over as I was clad in nothing but a thin coat and a negligee underneath, no shoes to speak of. As I looked up at the officer I swallowed, my throat dry as sand and found my voice, small as can be.

"Yes." I breathed and sat up slowly, wincing in pain. Standing on shaky limbs, I pushed a stray strand of hair back with my hand and glanced up at the soldier whose eyes flitted down to my bare feet.

"I got in a fight with my husband and needed some fresh air." I lied weakly, and his eyes met mine, searching for something I did not know before he replied.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked and I quickly shook my head, wrapping my coat around my body tighter.

"No but thank you." I bowed my head slightly, and he remained for a moment before backing away slightly and taking off. As he turned around, I watched his retreating form and stuck my hands in my pockets out of habit, fingering several Francs before I brushed against something slightly unfamiliar.

The paper was stiff, foreign, with sharp edges that startled my flesh. Wrapping my hand around the sliver tightly, I pulled it free from my pocket, unraveling the crumpled scrap and glancing at the scrawled writing in the center, a name, along with several numbers that could only be coordinates.

_Aldo Raine_

Bringing the sheet of paper to my chest I closed my eyes and sighed, clutching it tightly. I had nowhere to go, no one who could help me. Was it simply by chance that in my most desperate hour of need I came upon the mysterious man I had met only a few hours ago?

What else could I do? There was one option, and one option only:

I was going to join The Basterds.


	3. Green Vesper

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds. **_**One review per chapter please. **

**Green Vesper**

"Shit!" I swore loudly as I stepped on another stick, bark going into the arch of my foot roughly as I moved through the woods, blind and barefoot as I tried to make my way to the only home I had. With each step, my sore feet weathered further injury as I stepped on rocks and branches, almost on the verge of tears as blood trickled from the wounds and into the soiled grown below.

I knew that if I did not find the home soon, I would be in trouble. In the thick woods, I had yet to come across any animals, with all of the noise I made with each step, however I could not be certain I would remain lucky. In addition to that, both my strength and resolve were weakening, and millions of germs and bacteria entered the open wounds in my feet with each step, setting me at risk for possible infection.

As I traipsed though the woods I silently went back and forth in my mind, no regretting that I had not simply stayed at the brothel. Perhaps they would have found somewhere for us girls to stay together. I could have found a client willing to take me on as his mistress too, I would have had something to eat, somewhere to sleep, and some semblance of normalcy in my life.

The headquarters of The Basterds were deep within the woods, and I knew that I had to be close, but just _how close _was a matter of great inquiry. For all I knew, I could have been walking around in circles in my broken down state as my mind begged my body for rest.

Weakness overcoming me, I leaned against a large tree stump, putting my hands on the bark and bending over slightly as I tried to catch my breath. The mixture of smoke, running, and now the freezing night air and left my airways swollen, breathing becoming more and more difficult by the second. Closing my eyes, I felt myself shake, tears pricking the back of my eyes as I miserably sunk to the ground of the woods and looked up between a canopy of trees at the night stars.

Fatigue began to crawl over me, thick tendrils wrapping around me and dragging me into a world of darkness where peace and tranquility called my name. Unable to think, I felt my body slump as my eyelids dropped slowly, my body becoming weak.

Falling to the ground, I smiled, finally free from the running, the screaming, the pain. It had all melted away, and as black dots appeared on my vision, I wondered if I just might die in those woods, my body decomposing day my day, my bones sinking into the ground until hundreds of years later I was buried deep beneath the earth.

Freedom had always been what I wanted hadn't it? I had never specified in what form I got it, and now, here it was. I had a chance to see Walter again, the only person who I was certain every truly loved me. Perhaps everything had fallen into place for a reason, so that I could be with him again, and this time, nothing could tear us apart. Not my father, not his ideals, not the Nazi Party, not even the great country of Germany.

Yes, that sounded nice, and so with one last breathe, I let myself sink into the ground, the last of consciousness leaving me, and my mind and body finally at peace.

* * *

"She's coming to."

My eyes fluttered open slowly, bright white light dominating my vision as voices swirled around my ears, my body strangely light and my mind incredibly free. It felt as though I was floating above the clouds, my body free of the things that weighed humans down. Skin, sinew, bone, muscle, blood, organs, it was all gone, replaced with an invigorating air that filled me up and drove me into the clouds where I lingered above everything, simply floating, floating like a bird.

"Walter?" I breathed, tilting my head to the side as I wondered if I had indeed died and gone to heaven. Was I waiting to be judged? Would I soon be reunited with the boy who I had lost, and who had taken a part of me with him? I would finally be whole again, I would finally be…happy.

Happiness. The thought of feeling joy brought excitement within me. I had not felt it for such a long time, and I wondered if I would even remember what if felt like? Would I recognize the emotion? Would it feel unfamiliar and foreign, surprising me?

"What'd she just say?"

"I think she said 'Walter'?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Back away all of you!"

The voices surrounded me, seeming to meld together as one. Blinking rapidly, the white haze fell away from my vision and blurred shapes began to form, dark shadows hovering over me as I frowned, my mind trying to make sense of it all. This wasn't heaven, it couldn't be. Where was I?

"Where am I?" I heard myself mumble aloud and my body began to return to me, muscles aching feet stinging. Wiggling the toes of my right foot, I felt my skin brush against something soft, and realized my feet where bandaged.

Without thinking, I pulled myself into a seated position, the blood rushing right out of my and bringing about a light-headedness that made me sway, just as a hand landed on my shoulder, pushing my back forcibly.

"Where am I?" I mumbled again, this time reaching my hands out and bringing them across my eyes as I squinted, trying to bring myself back into the reality. My light-headedness was replaced with a painful throbbing in the back of my head, an aching pound that made me wince visibly and turn my head away from the light where my mind began to make sense of things, and I found myself staring at the rough hands of a man.

Looking up, I gazed at his face and found him looking back down at me, just as intently. He had white hair, although he looked to be somewhat young, still in his 50s perhaps and a stern face, with sharp cheekbones and a pronounced jawline.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, my throat burning with each word and he bent down taking my head in his hands lightly and looking into my eyes, turning my face slightly.

"Relax sweetheart, you're safe." He assured me gently, letting of my head and backing away. When I looked up again, I noticed a stethoscope peeking out from under his shirt and turned my head again, looking directly up as I had when I first awoke.

As I stared at the ceiling, it all came back to me, each and every moment in fine detail. The horrendous blaze that had robbed me of the life I knew, the sounds of screams that pierced the night. It all rushed through the floodgates of my mind, sinking in behind my eyelids. The ordeal choked me like the thick heavy smoke that had flooded my lungs while I tried to escape the inferno.

Feeling strangely empty, I brushed my fingertips against the freezing cold metal beneath me, suddenly realizing just how cold I was. Glancing down slightly, I noticed that my coat was gone, leaving me bare in nothing but the thing negligee which clung to my body, soiled with a mixture of dirt, sweat, and despair.

"Where's my coat?" I asked, trying to sit up again, this time more carefully. As I did, I blinked rapidly, trying to stop the screaming pain in my back and neck as a chorus of "woahs" and "take it easies" surrounded me.

"Come on girl, it's alright." A voice said calmly, hands landing on my shoulders and pushing me back onto the table. As I went down, I looked up and realized I was staring into the face of none other than Lieutenant Aldo Raine, who appeared to have saved me twice in one night now.

"Aldo?" I said quietly, and he parted his lips in a small smile that somehow managed to put me at ease.

Leaning over, he blocked out the light so that I saw nothing but his stern face, hair falling forward slightly and kind eyes boring into my own.

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty." He drawled, before standing upright once more, hands on his hips. Looking around, I realized that I was not in fact alone with Aldo and the doctor, but was surrounded by muscular men, each more hard-faced and menacing than the last.

"Where am I?" I asked once more, this time more sure of myself and my surroundings. The lightness I felt upon awakening was replaced with dull aches from my jarring fall from the window, along with the sprinting I did as I tried to get away from it all.

"Take a wild guess. You got lucky, guys went out looking for deer and found you about a quarter-mile away the house. You might have been in bad shape if we hadn't found you sooner."

Unable to say anything, I simply nodded graciously to whoever had found me then looked over as Aldo extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you again." He said, and this time I reached out my hand, trembling with weakness and pain to grasp his own, shaking weakly. To my surprise, Aldo grinned, backing away and putting his hands on his hips once more.

"I see that you've warmed up to me now." He leaned forward, rocking on his heels. Ignoring his statement, I slowly swung my legs over the side of the cold metal table, letting my feet hover above the ground before gently pushing myself up with no regard to what could possibly happen.

"Do not stand!" a man exclaimed with a thick German accent, his words ages too late as my legs buckled beneath me, sending me to the ground in less than a second.

As I went down I reached out, grasping onto the table with the last of my strength and gasping as all strength within my body left me, turning my achy muscles into mush. Closing my eyes, I tried to find my balance, mind reeling with a mixture of embarrassment and panic as several hands clasped on me, pushing me back up onto the table gently.

Clamoring on my stomach I panted, trying to catch my breath as I rolled over on my back again, simply staying there this time, not daring myself to move.

I tried my hardest not to cry, more than overwhelmed by the mixture of physical and emotional pain that overtook me with each passing moment.

"So I see you changed your mind." Aldo stated, and I forced myself to look up at him, swallowing dryly. Just as I did, the white-hair man returned with a glass of water as though reading my thoughts and I accepted it gratefully, bringing the glass to my lips and downing it in a matter of seconds, reliving the dryness of my throat and soothing the burn.

"I…I had no choice." I gasped after I finished the entire glass, handing it over to the white-hair man who I deduced to be the doctor. He took it and walked away, presumably to refill it and I turned to Aldo, feeling slightly refreshed and rejuvenated from the essential liquid.

"Oh? Something else happen? I warned you we wouldn't be there to protect you." He muttered, pulling a thick case out of his pocket that looked like a cigarette case only larger. Opening it, he revealed several finely rolled cigars and pulled one out, snapping the case shut and sliding it back into his pocket. As he reached for a pack of matches I watched him carefully.

He did every single thing, made each movement with strange purpose and an intense passion that I couldn't help but notice. It impressed me, that a man could have such meaning in something as simple as lighting a cigar, flicking his wrist and inhaling as if he were seeing each and every part of the world. It was magnificent, and it dawned on me that perhaps I was not looking at a stereotypical incompetent American pig. Perhaps we had come across one another for some greater purpose, so I could see how to truly live life on a passionate plane such as his.

"The brothel caught fire, and I just ran. I didn't have anywhere else to go, then I found the location you gave me in my pocket and realized that perhaps there was a reason…" I trailed off honestly, ignoring the stifled chuckles and obvious exchanges between the guys at the mention of the word "brothel".

No matter what, they could chuckle and laugh but I held my head high, as high as I could through stiff and painful muscles. Every night when I went to bed, I may have slept with the very men I hated, but I also knew that in that, I was able to lie down beside my enemy, get closer than I knew anyone else could, and I was proud of that.

"I see. Well, here's what's going to happen…The Doc here says you need to rest up a bit, so I'm going to show you upstairs to a bedroom where you can get a little sleep, and we'll figure this out in the morning." Aldo said kindly, inhaling his cigar.

I nodded graciously as the doctor returned, handing me another glass of what that I sat up and accepted gratefully. Drinking it slower this time, I savored the cool beverage, letting it wash down my throat and still the heat beneath the skin of my face.

As I polished it off, Aldo mumbled something to the rest of the guys and I suddenly realized that my negligee clung to every part of my body, stopping just mid-thigh. The girl who dominated men and the girl who sat on that table were two different people, this girl concerned with modesty as I crossed my arms over my chest sitting up carefully so that my night garment did not ride up. In addition to the Francs in my coat pocket, I would have really appreciated the item of clothing at that moment.

When Aldo turned back to me, I mustered what I could of a smile and cleared my throat.

"Thank you for your kindness." I said softly, and Aldo nodded his head in return, rocking on his toes then spinning on his heel, departing and leaving me beneath the disapproving eyes of his fellow soldiers.

Ignoring their judgmental glances, I tried to stand once more and this time looked around the room, observing my surroundings.

It seemed I was in less of a room and more of a chamber. The floors, walls, and ceiling were stone, white concrete that screamed out with blandness, enough to drive a man mad after a few moments left alone. When I turned my head, I observed that the table I was sitting on was surrounded by several trays, each holding medical tools and instruments, some utterly horrifying with an all-too-clear purpose. A set of manacles rested near the top of the table, as well as suspended chains and cuffs that hug from the ceiling, dangling just above my head.

It was apparent that the room was meant for torture, torture that I had been approached for just earlier that night. While I glanced upon the gleaming instruments, a chill went up my spine as I wondered what it would feel like to use them.

Trapped in my thoughts, I barely noticed as the doctor walked over to my, grabbing my wrist tightly and checking my pulse, his face stern. After a minute he nodded, then looked right into my eyes for the first time.

"You can go. You'll need some help getting up to your room." He said and I shook my head, not wanting any of the men who stared at me as though I was gum beneath their shoe to be forced to put their hands on me. The thought of having to watch their discomfort as they approached me was too much to handle, especially in my extremely emotional state.

"I'm fine." I argued and stood up, leaning against the table for support as I tried to gain my strength and balance. As I did so, an extremely large man with dark hair and brown eyes came over to me, pink lips turned downward in a look of pity that repulsed me. I could not stand pity, the thought of someone feeling sorry for me made me feel weak.

"Here, let me help you." He said kindly, reaching out but I shrugged from his grip, taking my first steps on shaky legs and running right into the doctor. He grasped me by my forearms and sighed putting an arm around me carefully.

"Stubborn. I will take you, and you will not refuse me." He stated, and I didn't, more comfortable with him than any of the other guys, perhaps with the exception of Aldo.

Leaning into him, I allowed myself to rely on him for support as we made our way slowly and deliberately across the chamber, my feet screaming in pain beneath the bandages with each and every step. I tried in vain not to wince, not to show my weakness even as I made my way to the first step, whimpering under my breath from the pain.

"You'll do fine, stay off your feet and they will heal quickly." He assured me gently, and I silently hoped that my feet would not be the only part of me to heal quickly.

* * *

I studied Aldo's profile carefully as I sat across the table from him, eating a piece of bread with cheese as he sharpened his knife, a cigar tucked securely between his lips.

Nearly an entire day later, and here we were, just the two of us in the kitchen sitting down to talk about just what we were going to do with me. After hours alone able to sleep and finally just break down and cry-something I had not done in what seemed an eternity-I had been checked no by the doctor who demanded I eat something, concerned about my weight and pointed down to the kitchen.

I didn't have much of an appetite and was lucky the guys were going out to try and find something to eat in the wood surrounding the home, and without complaint, accepted the bread and cheese gratefully, along with a glass of milk and whiskey, given to me by Aldo himself.

"I don't mean to turn away someone in need kiddo, but we don't have room for someone who isn't going to work with us. Nothing personal, but that's just the way things are done around here. If I let you just stay in here all day and night, what are you going to do? You'll know everything about the things we are planning on doing, and I just can't have that."

His words were blunt, each and every one with a harshness that I knew simply came from the truth. I was no stranger to rejection or disappointment myself, after all I had experienced enough to last a lifetime, but at the moment, I was in a state where I felt absolutely alone in the world. Even living in a home full of guys who leered at me seemed better than walking out into the cold world where everywhere I turned I was faced with something else I could not handle.

In that though, I still wanted to maintain my neutrality. I wanted no direct involvement in the war, and I could tell Aldo knew that. I could see it in his grey eyes, which once in a while met my own as though searching for my decision before even _I _knew it.

"You're going to have to make a choice; work for The Basterds, or find another place. It's all I can tell you. It'd be a real shame to lose you, I'll tell you that." He continued to the glanced down at my half-eaten bread and cheese, reaching for the ice-cold milk and watching the liquor swirl in its milky color. Taking a sip, I set it down as I tried to weigh my options.

"What exactly would I be doing?" I found myself asking, just as surprised as Aldo looked when he turned to face me, putting his knife into a fine leather sheath and leaning forward on his elbows.

"Well I told you, you'd specialize in torture, just like you already do. We could really use you here, I ain't the type to grovel, but I can offer you a lot of things here. You've got this look in your eyes of a girl who ain't happy, you can see that from a mile away, and I ain't saying that I can change what you feel, but I promise you'll be a lot happier here." He explained sincerely.

"Yeah but…I torture guys for pleasure, not…to get things out of them." I spoke honestly, looking down. It couldn't possibly be the same thing. I went into a job with a goal of making a mean cry out, reaching the best orgasm he possibly could. With some, that was extreme pain. With others, it was little. Yes, I was forced to learn and understand the human body, a fact that I assumed was the reason Aldo thought I would be good for the task of extracting information. I knew what parts of the body were the most responsive, most easily stimulated, and most painful, and I also knew what not to go near, to ensure the safety of my client. That fundamental knowledge could make anyone an expert in torture, but the drive that lay behind it would separate who could really do it, and who could not.

And the question simply was, could I really do it?

"You're ruthless. It's the reason I came after you. Even more than that, we've got a German guy here, but language barriers are always a problem. No one speaks French, and we've got you, bilingual."

"I speak four languages." I interrupted and he gestured his hands with a smile.

"See? No one here can speak four languages. I don't see any reason for you to turn my offer down to be honest Elise."

It was true. I would be torturing the men who had dispensed so much misery on the human race, getting food, shelter, companionship, and would be serving my country. What reason did I really have to deny the opportunity besides my selfishness?

"I just want to-" I began before Aldo interrupted me.

"-You just want to be, I get it. But there comes a day when every person on this God-given planet have to decide if they want to do some good, or let the chance pass them by. Are you really going to let that chance pass you by Elise?" he tilted his head to the side and I forced myself to look away, his words worming into me.

As I sat across the table from Aldo, silently contemplating my fate, my thoughts went only to my father, and the night when everything I thought about him had changed. In was in that moment that my decision was made, and I looked up to Aldo, jaw clenched and fists curled up into small balls/

"Okay…I'll do it."


	4. The Monkey Gland

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds. **_**One review per chapter please. **

**The Monkey Gland**

"So, what do you think?"

I stood in the center of my new room, looking around carefully at the items which had once belonged to whoever previously owned the house. Turning around, I glanced at Aldo and smiled, an expression which was still slightly new to me and felt strange, as though someone was stretching my skin across my face, baring my teeth like I was some sort of court jester.

"It's nice." I replied honestly, walking into the center of the room and sitting down on a bed in the center, the mattress stiff, firm, and unfamiliar beneath my legs.

The room was furnished much more than the one I had stayed in the previous night, with faded floral print curtains over a small window in the left corner and a Victor-V phonograph in the corner.

I had always wanted a phonograph of my own, one of the many possessions I was forced to leave behind when I fled my home. As a child, each night my mother would come into my room and play a song for me, a beautiful composition by Tchaikovsky or a poignant piece from Beethovan. I absorbed each note with open ears, imaging myself dancing across the stage of the Bolshoi, spreading my wings like the beautiful Swan Princess before my court as I awaited the man who would free me from the curse of a wicked spell caster.

"I'm next door on the left, Donny's on the right. This room used to be The Doc's, but he moved out and just makes visits now. You're actually pretty lucky, he came in to check in on a gunshot wound one of the guys got the other day, and we just so happened to find you. Don't be afraid to run next door and visit any time you need me, and Donny's a pretty nice guy. I'm not here, you go see him and he'll help you out."

As Aldo addressed me, I couldn't help but wonder just why he was being so kind to me. We didn't even know each other, and beyond that I wasn't even American. I could not figure out just what reason he had for offering his hospitality, when I initially wasn't even sure if I would help him or not.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked frankly, ignoring the threat of sounding rude and simply stating my mind as I so often did these days. What point was there in beating around the bush?

"Man can't be nice without having an ulterior motive? It's called looking at for people. It's what Americans do."

At this I simply stared at him, unsure of what to make of what he had just said. From what I knew, the Americans were a selfish people who cared about absolutely nothing besides themselves. Was Aldo really telling me he was being so kind simply because it was the "right" thing to do? I had lived a life where people only did things for others if they personally benefited them, and I had a hard time believing in something for nothing.

Not wanted to press the issue further however and offend my host, I simply thanked Aldo, watching him depart as he shut the door behind him and left me alone to my thoughts.

As soon as the door shut, I made my way across the room to the phonograph, bending over the beautiful golden figure and glancing at the black record already atop the table. Bringing down the needle gently, I listened, unable to stop myself from smiling as the opening notes of Bach's _Toccata and Fugue in D Minor_ filled the room, bringing images of a world anew.

Bounding across the room, I sat down on the bed, feeling the sheets, slightly rough and nothing like the expensive fine-craft silk I had both grown up with and worked my way up to at the brothel.

The mattress was stiff, the pillows too thin, and the wood floors creaked with each and every step. It was not a bad place, just nothing I was used to, however how could I complain? Aldo had agreed to take me in when I had nowhere else to go, and he wasn't asking for much (just the degradation of my humanity, but what did that really even count for these days?).

Sitting on the bed, I glanced over at my coat, the only remaining possession that I had left. Come tomorrow, I would be forced to start an entirely new life. Luckily, the former woman of the house had a few things left behind, although I would have to alter them just to fit my bust and hips. Shivering in my nightgown, I pulled the covers up over myself tightly, hugging my knees to my chest and sinking down into the bed, just as several raps echoed against the sharply.

With a heavy sigh, I climbed out of bed, making my way across the room sorely and throwing open the door only to find the hulking brute who had offered to help me up to my room earlier, trying to put his arms around me tenderly which I brazenly refused.

This time, he stood before, leaning against my door frame like Clark Gable, arms crossed with a gentle smirk playing across his pink lips.

Crossing my arms over my body self-consciously, I stood stiffly, glancing the brute over with watchful eyes and wondering if he would be the first of the men in the house to crack wise about my previous profession, or even go so far as to ask if I would lay with them for a night.

"Hi, I'm Donny." He finally said, holding out his hand and I simply looked at it, making no move to shake it. I did not know this young man or his motive, and therefor remained cautious. Caution had become a big part of my life since living in the brothel, beginning with my first week there. You always had to remain guarded never able to tell just which men would get violent when something did not go their way. Even more than that, I had taken enough insults from unhappy men, perhaps over the price they had to pay for my pleasure, and refused to let yet another worm his way into me so that his harsh words could wring hurt.

When it became apparent that I was going to make no move to shake his hand, Donny dropped it, obvious offense written all over his face as he frowned slightly, smile disappearing and brows furrowing as though trying to figure out if he had done something wrong, or if it was me.

"Okay…well, a few of us are going out for drinks later, wondered if you might want to join us? There's a little place in town we hit, get a little tipsy, have fun and maybe play cards. It's a good time, and you get to know people in the house."

His offer immediately surprised me, and I silently argued in my mind, wondering if it were simply for fun or another reason. Either way, I would have felt better sticking to myself as I always had, that was the easiest way to remain safe.

"No thank you." I replied curtly, stepping backward into my room.

At this, it became apparent that he was offended by my frostiness, lip curling slightly as he raised his hands in the air.

"Alright then, sorry to bother you." Donny said, his tone colored with distaste before spinning on his heel and departing, leaving me be just as I asked.

Closing the door, I walked back to my bed without a word, climbing in and burying myself beneath the covers. I was here for one reason and one reason only: to help torture Nazi's into releasing information that could help The Basterds. Nowhere in my job description did Aldo say anything about going out of drinks, or getting to know the guys, therefor rendering me unable to feel guilt about my rejection of Donny's offer. The way I say it, the need for me to interact with anyone else in the house was nonexistent, and I planned to handle things the same way I did back at the brothel. A friendly exchange here and there, a good morning or goodnight, but outside of that, nothing.

It was better that way. I lived my life determined never to be hurt the way I had been when my father had Walter and his family sent away, and I planned to keep it that way. It was quite simple, I couldn't be hurt or disappointed if I didn't bother to know people, and if I trusted no one but myself, I could never be betrayed. Solitude was the only way to ensure survival, and for that I would apologize to no one.

Resting my head on the thing pillow I curled up, turning my head to the window and glancing out at the late-afternoon sun. Closing my eyes silently, I let my body relax, falling into a deep slumber like I did so often.

Whenever I was free or after being with a client, I used sleep as a mechanism of escape, falling into a world where Walter was still mine and I lived in a home with a loving father and mother, growing up like any normal teenage girl instead of the savage reality I had been dealt with.

My mind began to run wild, body sinking into a state as I drifted off to sleep, the one place where I could always be free.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!"

I was torn violently from good dreams as a blast of cold air hit my body, the sheets yanked from my grip unceremoniously letting light from outside assault my eyelids and rob me of the escape I so desperately longed for.

"What the hell?" I muttered in French, bringing my knees to my chest in the fetal position as a thick foreign accent assaulted my ears, and someone brought a hand down on my exposed thigh, slapping my harshly.

"Don't know what you just said but it's time for you to get your pretty ass out of bed, let's go!" the voice exclaimed, grabbing me by my ankles and dragging me forward slightly.

This shook my grogginess and I opened my eyes to find Aldo at the foot of my bed, tossing a handful of my bedding aside and leaving me cold and exposed, my nightgown ridden up so that it exposed the fact I had no underwear on beneath the thin garment. Pulling it down sharply I flushed, my face burning bright before glancing up at Aldo.

"What do you want?" I hissed sharply which caused him to chuckle, throwing his head back for a moment as though he found my anger humorous.

"We've got things to do." He stated, and I leaned forward, grabbing the sheets and attempting to pull them back up over myself. Again, Aldo leaned forward, yanking them from my grip and tossing them onto the floor so that I put my hands on my hips angrily, silently cursing him with every fiber of my bring.

"Things to do like _what_?" I snapped, wanting to do nothing more than rip his moustache from his face.

"I got one question for you. Can you take down a 300 pound man trained in 10 styles of combat that's just had his arm cut off and is rushing at you, crazy with adrenaline?" Aldo suddenly shouted, waving his hands around erratically and momentarily leaving me in stunned silence, forgetting my anger and wondering if he was all mentally "there".

Taking me silence for a "no", he nodded his head, crossing his arms sternly and mimicking me.

"Didn't think so. You've got combat training. Get dressed, there'll be pants and boots in that closet that should fit you. Be outside, on the back porch in ten minutes, no more."

With that, Aldo turned sharply on his heels, causing the floor to creak ominously beneath his combat boots and stomped out of the room, leaving the door wide open and me momentarily stunned at what I had just witnessed.

It would appear that the man was out of his mind, and as I sighed, lying back down on the bed I began to wonder just what the hell I had gotten myself into.

* * *

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead, a thin layer of sweat coating my skin and causing my chest to glisten, collarbone dotted with tiny droplets that told the story of a girl who had been outside for nearly three hours, learning how to fight with no combat skills except training in ballet as a child.

"Now, easiest way to get a man down is to go for the knees. That way you've got him going to the ground, and he'll need time to recover which gives you an opportunity." Aldo explained, circling me before demonstrating, squatting down in the grass.

As I pressed my feet into the ground, I silently longed to rip off the bandages so I could feel each blade of grass against my bare skin, tickling my toes and wetting my soles with morning dew, a feeling that I loved. As a child, during the early morning when I had recess from school I would run outside in my bare feet, twirling around in my nightgown much to my mother's dislike and my father's amusement. For me, feeling that close to nature was something truly beautiful, something I longed to hold and treasure in a world where people spoke on their telephones and listened to the radio rather than go outside and enjoy what life had to offer.

I suppose it was a bit hypocritical for me to say that, as I spent my freedom now in bed, neglecting the things I tried to urge others to relish and dreaming of them, rather than seeing them for myself. I dreamed of scaling tall trees, swimming deep beneath the ocean, and flying above the clouds with the birds. I took it for granted just like everyone else did, however I gave myself props for realizing that.

"Now, you get the back of the leg, behind the knees and a person buckles down on their face. Before they even get a chance to realize what's going on, head shot. Boom, you've just taken out a serious threat." Aldo's voice pulled me back from my thoughts and I forced myself to try and concentrate on his words.

Although I was supposed to be ripping off fingers and severing tongues, Aldo continued to stress the importance of learning combat skills, in the even that a guy came off the table at me, breaking his restraints with his "mouth foaming and claws extended like a vulture", his words, not mine.

Even through his over-dramatic words, I could see the importance of learning to defeat my opponent, especially after dealing with the things I had back in Paris. And so this was the reason that I found myself outside in the overgrown grass behind the house in ill-fitting men's pants, a large button-down shirt and my bare feet, hair tied up on top of my head.

For the past few hours we had gone over the basics, Aldo teaching me to master simple defensive skills before leading me into offensive strikes. Once again, I found myself wondering if perhaps fate had a plan to bring us together as I thought of the things I had been forced to learn back at the brothel in my early days when a client got a little too rough or tried to skip out without paying. Once again, I found myself sore, doing everything in my power to push the pain away so I would not be forced to ask Aldo for a break, showing weakness that he would certainly give me hell for.

"Come over here." Aldo said suddenly, beckoning me to move closer to him. As I did, he spun me around, sliding his hands around my waist.

Immediately I tensed up, inhaling sharply and rejecting his unexpected touch. Worming my way out of his grip I took a step back, putting my arms around myself where he had touched me as I tried to keep myself from screaming. The unexpected contact brought back too many memories of my first days at the brothel where I was a helpless young girl with nothing to do but lay there and take what was given to me. It was part of the reason I got into BDSM as I grew. My clients were not permitted to touch me unless I said so, and fear of being raped and left covered in semen and crumpled Francs was eliminated.

"You fuck and torture guys for a living but you get shy around someone teaching you to fight?" Aldo raised his eyebrows incredulously and I twitched slightly, anger brewing within me. He had no idea what I had been through, and if he had, I highly doubted he would have taken my behavior so lightly.

"I don't like being touched." I retorted angrily, inhaling so sharply that I half-expected a jet of fire to erupt from my nostrils like some powerful dragon.

Aldo responded with an indecipherable mumble under his breath which I was quite gracious not to understand and approached me again, this time grabbing me so roughly I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Clenching my waist so that I could not get away, I felt momentary panic, pulled back into the awful memory which I thought I had gotten rid of years ago. As I started to tremble slightly, Aldo loosened his grip, mouth next to my ear as his voice softened. Putting a hand on my stomach he spoke gently and quietly, guiding me into a pose.

"Hold in your core." He grunted, and I found myself relaxing into his touch, feeling strangely safe and secure in the arms of a man for the first time in a long time. Putting a hand on my thigh, Aldo patted it gently and I crouched, letting him adjust my position so that I assumed a correct fighting stance.

"Fighting is just like dancing. If you know how to dance, chances are you can kick a guy's ass." He commented, and I almost chuckled, thinking of taking out a guy with a _fouetté en tournant_.

"Okay…" he said, letting go of me and stepping away "now take a step forward, strong sized step so you don't end up too short or lose you balance. Good, just like that, remember that step size. Now I want to see a punch. Give me all you've got."

With that I threw out my fist sharply, with as much force as I could muster picturing the face of the man who had murdered the love of my life. Waiting for Aldo's response, I spun around as I received nothing but silence and found Aldo facing the other direction, back towards the house.

"Aldo-" I began but he cut me off with a wave of his hand, turning to me and bringing a finger to his lips.

"_Quiet_! You hear that?" he exclaimed, his voice barely clearing a whisper.

Focusing intently on my hearing I tried to pick who what he was hearing. Sure enough, the sound of voices carried on the wind and Aldo reached for his gun, freeing it from its holster before pulling back the hammer, causing me to inhale sharply. Perhaps my combat skills were going to be tested sooner than I thought.

The house was buried so deep within the woods I wasn't sure how anyone who didn't already know of its location could possibly find it, but the way Aldo stood with his hands on his gun, I worried if perhaps I had inadvertently led someone from the city. The soldier who I had come across while in the park crossed my mind suddenly, and my heartbeat quickened. There was no way I could have accidently betrayed their location, there was just no way!

Then, much to both my surprise and relief the back door to the house swung open and Donny emerged, absolutely soaked in blood, running towards the both of us.

"We got one!" he exclaimed, and Aldo turned to me, a slow smile crossing his face.

"Well kid, looks like you got your first job. Welcome to The Basterds."


	5. Death in the Afternoon

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**. One review per chapter please.**

**Death in the Afternoon**

I made my way down the stairs slowly, listening to the sound of my heels as they hit each and every step, heart thumping loudly in my chest and nerves crawling through my body like tiny ants, marching against my skin.

So here I was, in the biggest moment of my life thus far, the test that would essentially prove whether or not I was committed to this ordeal.

In the back of my mind though, a part of me was anxious, ready to stare into the eyes of a man who had done wrong.

While I was changing, I kept thinking over and over again that this could be the moment where I could get some sort of closure for Walter's death. It was entirely possible that as I stood before this man, whoever he was, I could finally get retribution for the death of the boy and his family who had meant so much to me, and who did not deserve to die the way they did.

As I continued down the stairs, I felt the skirt of my dress brush against my knees, stopping just below the caps and leaving my calves exposed, feet tucked into white patent pumps. The dress had been one of many in my closer, and with much struggle, I managed to wiggle myself into it, binding my breasts.

The dress was a light blue wonder, with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves, cinched at the waist to reveal my hourglass curves and flowing over my lower body, poufy with a thick skirt that made me feel truly elegant.

I did not have time to do my hair and had simply pulled it back and pinned it up, before adding rouge to my lips, a succulent deep red that brought about a hint of the most ruthless dominatrix in Paris. In fact, with each step down the stairs, I felt more and more like her, power and control within my grasp.

At the bottom of the steps Aldo waited dressed completely in uniform, face organized more sternly than I had ever seen. In that moment, wrinkles and cold eyes emerged, and I wondered just how old he truly was.

"Well don't you clean up nicely." He commented stiffly as I made my way to him, clasping my hands timidly in my lap and shifting my weight from foot to foot, the heels taking a toll on my still-healing wounds.

"Thank you." I tilted me head slightly.

"You look nervous." He sniffed, and this time I simply shrugged unable to completely deny it. Even in my mixture of excitement at the thought of retribution I was still nervous at the thought of what lie before me. What if I was too weak to carry out my task? What if I suddenly became overcome with faintness of the heart and passed out, making the rest of the guys look bad as well as proving that just maybe I couldn't do this job?

The "what if's" continued to tumble around within my mind, and I couldn't help but wring my wrists, trying to drive the thoughts out of my mind so that I could focus on the task at hand.

"You shouldn't be. Now, you and me are going to go down there, we're going to ask him some questions, and when he doesn't answer like I expect him to, you're going to do what you do best: torture the bastard."

_It's not that easy. _I wanted to say. _I don't know if I can do this._

But I didn't letting my doubts remain silent although I was certain they were plastered about my face the way Aldo glanced at me cautiously, as though expecting me to abandon ship and run at any moment.

"Why am I dressed like this?" I grasped at my skirt, trying to distract my mind from the inevitable. Much to my relief Aldo took the bait, responding eagerly and without suspicion.

"You look warm, comforting, beautiful. You look like an angel. At least, that's what you're going to look like to the guy chained up on the table, looking at the end of his life. Not only is he going to be more willing to divulge his dying secrets to a beautiful woman, but he'll look to you for mercy, and definitely be looking to please. It's all psychological sweetheart." Aldo explained, leaving me stunned. The answer was so well formulated, so much that it was a bit disturbing to me. In that moment, I realized the full extent of what I was getting myself into.

This was serious, more serious than I could have imagined up until that moment. I was meant to cause as much pain as possible, not only physically, but mentally as well, something that just seemed so extreme to me. It took things to another level I had not even dreamed of, a level that made me wonder just what would happen to me if I ever got on Aldo's bad side. I did not want to think about it.

Without another word, I followed Aldo quietly, making my way timidly down the steps. With each movement, my heels clacked loudly and my hands shook, anticipation and nervousness threatening to split me open. Taking a deep breath, I tried to still my shaking hands and pounding heart, praying I did not look as though I was going to break down any second, because that was exactly how I felt.

With my descent into the underground of the house, the temperature dropped as well, causing me to wrap my arms around myself, fighting off the chill that hit my bare arms and raised gooseflesh on my skin. Immediately, my nostrils were assaulted by the powerful stench of what could only be acid. The scent burned my nose, entering my lungs and glazing my dry throat which flared with irritation.

This time, I got a view of the full extent of the massive chamber surrounded by cool stone walls which seemed to say "you will not escape from this place". My eyes were guided to the center of the room where a body lay on a steel table, the same one I had found myself on upon awakening. Surrounding the long rectangle where trays upon trays of shiny silver tools of torture, none of which I wanted so see any closer.

As I finally hit the bottom step, I glanced up at the chains handing from the ceiling, noticing that the manacles on one set were caked with dried blood. Swallowing, I found my throat more dry than ever, however it was the harsh voice that barked in German which caused my heart to stop pounding, my blood going cold.

I knew the voice well, in fact, it was quite impossible to forget, as I had heard it from before I was even born. Looking across the room carefully, my eyes were steered towards the table and I found myself pulled slowly, as though by some invisible force towards the body that lay on it, strapped down and muttering obscenities in German.

The sound of my heels drew his attention, and as the man turned his head, I found myself looking into the eyes of none other than my father.

* * *

"Elise." He said softly, his voice so icy that it sent a chill down my spine. As I stood there, staring at my father through dumbfounded eyes, a small smirk crossed his face, no doubt relishing my evident shock and awe. With purpose, his thin lips parted to reveal white teeth, ever so slowly like a wolf stalking its prey. It stirred a silent horror inside of me, and I wanted to do nothing but turn around and sprint right back up those stairs, tearing from the house where the devil could not find me.

"You two know each other? Well, looks like we can skip the formal introductions then. Who is this guy Elise, one of your clients?"

At the word I cringed, blood rushing to my face and looked away in horror as my father's smile only grew, now knowing that the daughter who had defied him was forced to sell herself to men. Just in that simple moment, the tables were turned, and I found myself more tortured than I could ever physically instill upon another human being. I hurt from the inside out, and wanted to sink into the floor, disappearing from the very being of society and never returned.

"No, he's my father." I managed to choke out. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Aldo suddenly blanch and bring his hands to his face with a sigh. I shared his sentiments, because it was one thing for me to torture a man, but it was another when that man was my father. No matter what happened between us, I owed him my life, even if he had tried to take it. He had brought me into this world, and I would be forever indebted to him for that. But even past my birth, he had clothed, fed, sheltered, and educated me for the better part of my life. Yes, he had killed my boyfriend and his family, but what was that compared to the life he had given me?

"Daughter? No daughter stands before me, only a traitor to God. If only you had slid out of your mother's belly and onto the floor before she had gotten the chance to breath you ungrateful ingrate. No, I have no daughter."

The words stung like an assault from a thousand bees, each jabbing me where it hurt the most. I tried not to let my emotion show, I tried to let the words roll off of me, but in the end, all three of us knew that I had just been hurt beyond words, and my father took great satisfaction in it.

"Then that'll make it all the more easier for her to kill you." Aldo chuckled, coming to my rescue. Hands on his hips, he glanced at me and I turned around, my back facing my father like a coward. There was no way I could do this, there was simply no way in hell.

"Kill me?" he snorted "she couldn't kill me if I took the knife in her hand and guided her to my belly. Look at her, she's weak. She's pathetic. She's just like the rest of you inbred swine, the very shit beneath the boot of humanity."

At this I dared myself to spin around, more out of instinct than anything, turning to see Aldo's reaction. Against my predictions however, Aldo did not lunge forward and spit in his face, instead he simply laughed, a mighty roar tearing from his moustached lips.

"Well _compadre _in case you haven't noticed, an inbred pig has you right where he wants you. What, you think you gonna get out of this, because I'm pretty interested to hear your plan. And it's a shame you doubt your little girl, the person who holds your life in her hands."

"And it's slipping through her fingers. Look at her, the way she shakes like a fawn in a storm. This is the best you can offer me? A squeamish whore?" he spat the last word, sending a small flare of anger through me, enough to straighten my posture and knock some sense into my brain.

"You see that? You just made your girl mad friend. Might want to apologize to the little lady."

At this, my father turned his head toward me and simply stared for a moment, before opening his mouth and sending a jet of saliva towards my direction. After all he had done to me, and he dared insult me, spit at me even? Me, his own flesh and blood.

Suddenly, my trembling hands were no longer a result of nerves, but a result of anger as a fire seared in my belly. I would most certainly prove him wrong, and show him that this time, I was in control, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Clenching my jaw so harshly it hurt, I stepped over to the table, letting my fingertips graze a Heretic's Fork. Picking it up, I observed the twisted metal carefully then glanced at my father, staring right into his eyes coldly.

"Here's what's going to happen my friend. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and each time you refuse…Elise here is going to have a bit of fun with you, and judging by the looks of it, I think she's dying to teach you a little lesson in respect. Lord knows you need it."

"I will not give you anything! You think I am afraid of death?"

"Well good for you, 'cause you'll be begging for it in the end. You see, your daughter here has become a bit of a master in torture since you tossed her to the dogs, and she ain't gonna kill you until I tell her to. No, you're a long way from dying friend, trust me."

At this, my father looked at me with challenging eyes, his face full of arrogance that did nothing to appease my rage. So arrogant, so proud he was, it disgusted and sickened me. He believed nothing could touch him, he believed he was invincible. The crimes he had committed would simply go unpunished, and that could not happen, it would not happen if it were up to me.

And it _was_ up to me.

_Jeune Elise _may have been weak, she may have been empathetic and hesitant, but she was no longer here. Instead, she had been replaced with her ruthless counterpart, the woman who broke men with no remorse or control, and that Elise was full of a dominant desire for blood. That Elise took no insults and did not care who sat before her, knowing only the rage that coursed through her veins.

"You've got a reputation. Killing women, beating girls, and high up in the ranks. You're in league with someone I need information on, and you know exactly who that someone is. Hans Landa. Where is he?"

My father grew tense, but nevertheless remained silent, turning to Aldo ever so slowly with eyes that burned like coals.

"Silence won't get your nowhere, in the end, you'll talk. Think you're being loyal to your country but we all know that if the tables were turned, your men would be sitting here spilling the beans about everything from what you've done to what time you shit every day."

"I will never tell you anything, kike!" my father spat in German and Aldo turned to me.

"What he say?"

I interpreted, never taking my eyes off the man before me. I hated him, I hated every fiber of his being and I could think of absolutely nothing else as I stood there with the Heretic's Fork in my hand. Without control I slammed it down on the table, an animalistic snarl escaping my lips as images tore through my mind. I saw him with his hands around my neck, the smug smile he wore at dinner the night after Walter had been sent to a camp, the way he talked about the Jews each night at dinner.

"You asked for it then. Elise, take a finger." Aldo commanded, and I grabbed a small knife, stepping to the edge of the table and staring down at the man I once called father.

Turning his head toward me, for a moment, I clinched onto what remaining humanity I had, expecting him to apologize, expecting him to ask for his life, expecting _something_. What I did not expect however, were the words the exited his mouth in that moment.

"You know your mother died on her knees with my hands around her neck. She was so pathetic, the way she begged for me not to kill her, crying and telling me that she loved me even after everything I had done. I had my men take her, then I took her, so that she could not even walk after. And when I had her there, between my legs with a gun to her head, I couldn't even bear to pull the trigger, she was beneath a peaceful death. No, I laced my hands around your mother's neck and strangled the life out of her, until her eyes went dead and she breathed no more. I imagined you Elise, I imagined choking you and breaking your scrawny neck beneath my fingers. And I will, mark my words girl, I took care of your mother, and I will take care of you too."

In that moment, I knew nothing about myself anymore. I knew nothing of the world around me, where I was, or even who I was. All I knew, was the violent fury that reached its peak and exploded out of me with a roar, causing me to clench the knife in my hand tightly and drive it right down into the green eye of the monster who stood before me.

He screamed at the impact, and swiftly, I pulled the knife out, taking his eye along with it. The tiny orb released with a sickening _pop_, before I yanked it away, severing the optic nerve and tossing it onto the ground behind me.

Never before had I felt such fury that I could not control myself as I plunged into the other eye, this time stabbing repeatedly and going deeper and deeper with each drive. Beneath me, he thrashed and screamed in agony, each move even worsening his pain as I crushed his eye socket. Warm blood began to spatter me, coating my hands, my face, my neck, and I opened my mouth to let out a scream just as Aldo grasped my bloody wrist.

Yanking myself from his grasp, I put my hands around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could, before bringing his head and bashing it into the table.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed in French, slamming his head down harder and harder as his body grew limper and limper.

"MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I continued, even as his skull fractured beneath my hands. I continued to bash his head into the table, long after his body was still and his skull had been destroyed, coating my hands with warm sticky blood.

I breathed fire into my lungs, panting for breath as my arms burned and my vision swam. I simply stared at the limp form, truly pathetic and weak in its shell of skin, and turned to Aldo, who simply stared at me without a word.

His face said it all though, and as I slowly sank back into myself, I found my stomach churning dangerously, bile rising in my throat and harsh shudders wracking my body. I had just killed a man, brutally, savagely, and in cold-blood, but not just any man, my father.

I felt as though my soul was split into a million pieces, broken and disconnected from humanity. I had become the very thing I had loathed so much, and all over a few words. What disturbed me the most however was the fact that I had gotten so angry that I allowed myself to dive into murder with no reservations or apprehension. It was disgusting, and I knew that I had just condemned myself in the eyes of God.

"Oh my God." I breathed as I stared at what I had done, stepping backwards so that I stumbled and fell on my ass. Aldo rushed over, putting his hands around me and lifting me up tenderly. It was then that I realized my hands were covered in blood, my own father's blood. I was a monster, a sick and twisted monster.

"It's alright, come here." Aldo muttered in my ear and I let myself fall against him before leaning over and heaving violently, vomit spilling out onto the floor.

It was with tender hands and a gentle voice that Aldo scooped me up into his arms and carried me away, leaving me with the horrors of what I had just done.

* * *

My raw skin stung as I pounded down the hall, arms wrapped around myself in the thin robe that covered my freshly-washed skin. As I had done in the past when forced to take a client who made me want to crawl into a hole and die, I submersed myself in water so scalding it burned my skin and scrubbed myself raw, letting blood swirl down the drain along with the bad memories.

I felt strangely empty and hollow, as though I was missing a piece of myself, and it was true that I was. I was missing a part of my soul, something that would not be long gone with the murder I had committed. I could barely think about it, however at the same time, my body rose in excitement at the thought of the feel of it all, the rage that seeped out of me.

There would be no sleep for me tonight, not tonight, or for quite some time. There would be nothing but living with what I had just done.

As I continued towards my bedroom, the door next to mine swung open and Donny emerged, closing it behind him with a jacket slung over his shoulder. He offered me a small grin which I made no attempt to return, feeling sick to my stomach once more. Did he know what I was? Surely not by the way he so haphazardly offered such kindness.

"Hey you alright?" he asked as I made my way to my door and I stopped, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. His face held such concern that I wanted to fall into his arms and simply cry, but that was the last thing I could or would do. Instead, I simply tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and swallowed, offering what I could muster of a smile and nod.

I felt Donny's eyes on me, long after I disappeared into my room, closed the door and sat on my bed, bringing my knees to my chest and rocking until the sun came up the next morning.


	6. Corpse Reviver 2

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Sorry for the long wait once more, I should be back to weekly updates now. Upon writing this chapter I really found myself facing the small similarities between Elise here and Alex from _A Clockwork Orange_. Even though the book was written well after WWII, I'll have a few lines from the book. Whoever catches them gets a chapter dedicated to them, with whatever they want! One review per chapter please!  
**

**Corpse Reviver #2**

I sat on the back porch of the home, rocking slowly in a shabby chair.

The white peeling chair creaked beneath me with each moment, and as I crossed my legs made a noise so ominous that I was sure it would shatter beneath me within seconds.

The screen door was thrown open and I turned around to find Aldo, walking outside with a cigar in hand.

"Been looking for you." he said, pulling another rickety chair over me and sitting down, exhaling a plume of smoke.

I allowed myself a small smile and returned to rocking, looking into the vast and dark forest that lay behind the house.

Aldo cleared his throat, offering his cigar to me. I turned it down with a quick flick of my wrist before sighing.

"What's going on?" I asked, watching his eyes which were boring into me.

"Just wanted to check in on you. See how you were doin'."

At this I turned my head immediately.

It hadn't really hit me, what I had done, until I had awoken this morning.

I had taken life. Taken life that my God had given to someone, and to top that off the life I had taken was my fathers.

It wasn't the fact that until my rebellion he had raised, fed, and sheltered me. It wasn't even the fact that I had committed a crime that under any normal circumstances would have me thrown in jail. It really wasn't even the fact that I had directly disobeyed The Ten Commandments.

No, what upset me more than anything was the memory of it. The memory of how I had felt when I was murdering him.

I could remember it perfectly. Driving those shears into his eyes, listening to him scream and feeling the warm blood splash my body, running down my arms. I remember the blood, spattering my lips and absentmindedly licking them.

It was overwhelming. It was beautiful. Never in my life had I felt such fury. Such a beautiful and climactic release of emotion. It was better than an orgasm, it was better than anything I had ever felt in my life.

I couldn't stop thinking about it really, and felt hungry almost. Hungry at the thought of killing again, and embracing the gory violence as if it were a second skin.

"I'm fine." I replied sharply, sitting up so that the chair screamed in protest.

"Listen, I never make exceptions but I can understand. He was your father. Now I'm not saying I want you to break down in tears or anything, but if you want to talk to me about it that's fine too."

"I'm fine Aldo, really." I said, leaning in closer so that he could look directly into my eyes.

Aldo stared at me for what seemed to be an eternity and nodded, before standing up taking a look into the forest.

He opened the screen door, disappeared inside. As I looked down, I noticed that the grass was a beautiful green, velvety and rich.

The last time I had a yard was back when I still lived with my parents, and standing up carefully I kicked off my shoes, leaping off the porch and settling down on the grass.

I fell into the ground, closing my eyes instantly and smiling. It felt good, tickling my skin and lining every part of my body. Through the thin dress I wore, I could feel each and every soft blade brushing against my back.

A soft breeze brushed past me, moving the grass subtly and my thoughts immedately went back to the murder.

The blood. The feel of the blood. Warm, so warm. And that fury, flying through me.

Without even thinking, I moved down my hand, pulling up the bottom of my dress and rubbing myself over my panties.

It was sick. The thought of violence. Beautiful, ultra-violence.

As I continued to rub myself, I suddenly became aware of the subtle pounding, as arousal began to take over. Moving my hand I placed it inside of my panties, biting my lip and gasping as finger traveled over my bare mound.

Bliss. Beautiful bliss. The images played back in my head, the blood and carnage. The beautiful death. I knew such lovely pictures I did!

I was swollen, pounding, and wet. Wet beyond anything I had ever felt in my life.

Beyond the whips and chains, riding clients, getting fucked all sorts of ways.

And as of now I was more turned on than I ever had been in my entire life.

I plunged a finger inside of myself, brushing slick walls and gasping loudly,pleasure resonating throughout my entire body.

It felt like I was on fire, every single nerve in my body writhing with passion and pleasure.

"Woah!"

I sat up, gasping as the voice jerked me away from the surreal moment and looked up to find none other than Donny and another young man (who was bright red) looking down over me.

I sat there, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, sorry." Donny said, taking a step back and taking a leap up several stairs onto the porch. As I looked after there was blood on the bottom of his boots. He must have been on his way in, and here I was masturbating on the ground right in front of the door.

Standing up quickly I straightened my dress and walked up the stairs befoe grabbing my shoes.

Although, as I did so I couldn't help but giggle. Through all of that, I felt another rush of pleasure at the fact that I was being watched. Who would have known that voyeurism would be such a thrill for me.

Turned out I was learning a lot of things that day.

* * *

"Right there."

I held my arms up straight, looking at the target in front of me intently before pulling the trigger on the gun in my hands.

The blast was almost deafening, and I jumped back, bringing down the rifle as my arms shook.

"Five in a row. Well, safe to say you're a good shot."

I turned back to Aldo, stepping over several broken twigs on the ground and turning back to the targets.

After I was caught spending a little "alone time" with myself, naturally word traveled fast in a house full of men.

Aldo had come up to my bedroom, and something inside of me immediately though he was going to say something vulgar or inappropriate, but instead he simply asked if I wanted to do a little target practice.

I had agreed, hoping for something to get my mind off things and followed him outside and into the woods, where for the past hour or so Aldo had been teaching me everything there was to know about guns and how to really use them.

Indeed, it wasn't just shooting and aiming. Cleaning, reloading, and recovering from each shot was harder than it sounded.

"Can I ask you something Aldo?" I said, looking up at him.

For some reason, I found myself becoming more and more comfortable with Aldo each and every moment we spent together. I was not attracted to him (although there was no doubting how attractive him himself was) , but it really felt for once that I had something.

A friend.

"After you've killed someone...do you ever think about it?"

"You mean lie remorse?" he asked, snorting loudly.

"No actually. I mean...I can't stop thinking about it. I mean...it felt...good."

Aldo raised his eyebrows, before chuckling loudly.

"So that explains you touching yourself out in the backyard earlier."

I rolled my eyes, face heating up furiously.

"It's okay, we all get caught self-servicing. You just got caught by someone who would actually say something about it. For the record, you can walk in on my masturbating any time you want."

At that I had to chuckle. I looked up at him, before smiling. A real genuine smile. One of those ones that normal people did, not the fake ones I was used to.

"Well what a beautiful smile you have. Didn't know you could do that without being in pain."

I leaned in and punched him in the shoulder, and he winced slightly.

"I do pack a bit of a punch." I grinned.

"No kidding around. How about we do something?"

"Like what?"

"Shopping."

* * *

We had just arrived back at the house.

I was laden with brand new clothing from none other than Chanel, and Aldo was built with fury after we were in the store for several hours, which was incredible close to Nazi headquarters.

As much as I had lost respect for Coco Chanel after her dealings with the Germans, I still was hopelessly in love with her clothes.

Aldo had told me the better I did, the more I got. He promised to treat me with clothes, perfumes, paintings, you name it, although those weren't the things I wanted.

I wanted my mother back, I wanted a father, and I wanted someone to love. As anti-social as I was, I truly wanted to fall in love.

As we walked up the back steps of the porch, several people shouted from inside the house and Donny threw open the door, giving me a fleeting glance and looking at Aldo.

"We got someone." he breathed, almost panting.

Sweat and excitement covered his entire body, and he turned away so fast I was amazed it was possible with his size.

"Looks like you're back on duty." Aldo turned to me, before leading the way into the house.

I followed behind him, this time only aware of the excitement flooding my body.

The excitement of the kill.

* * *

**Corpse Reviver #2**

_1 part Gin_

_1 part Cointreau_

_1 part Lillet Blanc_

_1 part lemon juice_

_Dash Absinthe_

_Shake, strain, and serve.  
_


	7. B&B

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Sorry for the long wait, I've once again been too busy for it to even be legal. I also do not own Leonard van Masoch's _Venus in Furs_, definitely one of the best books I've ever read for all you S&M fans out there. Also, I just need people to bear with me here. I've never really written a character that's somewhat shy and not really aggressive when it comes to taking on Donny. I'm just taking it very slow. Usually I have a seven chapter limit then sex, but who knows how long with this story. **

**B&B**

_I saw sensuality as sacred, indeed the only sacredness, I saw woman and her beauty as divine since her calling is the most important task of existence: the propagation of the species. I saw woman as the personification of nature, as Isis, and man as her priest, her slave; and I pictured her treating him as cruelly as Nature, who, when she no longer needs something that has served her, tosses it away, while her abuses, indeed her killing it, are its lascivious bliss. _

I smiled as my eyes scanned over Severin's beautiful and poignant words. As a dommie, I had a bookcase stocked with erotic S&M novels. _Venus in Furs_ had long been one of my favorites, and when I thought about it, I longed to be Wanda.

I spent so much time, breaking and beating men, but there was nothing more sensual to me than the thought of being broken. I longed for a man who would strike me, throw me on the ground, and completely tear me apart.

Such thoughts were interrupted though, as there were three sharp knocks on my door.

Standing up, I walked over and opened it to find Donny, leaning against the frame casually.

"Yes?" I asked, clearing my throat and holding my head high. I prayed my face wasn't as red as it felt. I hadn't forgotten our encounter outside, and I was sure he hadn't either.

"Couple of the guys were getting together tonight to go out, and I wondered if you might want to come."

I opened my mouth, momentarily stunned. Because I usually kept to myself, I had never really been invited places before, but for a moment I really considered it.

For a moment.

"Um...thanks but I'll stay here." I nodded.

Donny said nothing, seemed somewhat taken aback for a moment before nodding as well.

"Yeah, just thought I'd ask. Okay, see you around." he shrugged, spinning on his heel and walking away.

I stared after him for a moment before sighing and closing the door behind me.

* * *

I trailed my fingers over one of the silver manacles in one of the interrogation rooms, feeling the rough silver against my skin.

It seemed like it had been so long since I had left my old life, and I was still having thoughts about what I had read this morning.

Working back at the brothel, there was a sort of thrill I got out of dominating in the beginning. Problems with my dad and his friends, it was nice to be able to take all my frustration out on men, but it only went so far.

I wanted more.

I hadn't been with a guy and meant it since my first boyfriend. I actually hadn't really been with a guy at all since them. Vaginal penetration didn't often happen with my job.

I felt dead almost. Dominating gave me so much, and now I only got a guy tossed my way every now and then.

None of the guys had come to me so far and asked for me to do a job (not that I expected them to) and I was almost aching for some sort of pleasure. Whether it be getting fucked violently, or having my back whipped.

More than anything I was curious. I wanted to know what it was like, and I wasn't quite sure I would find someone to who would do what I needed.

"Shoot." I whispered, looking down.

I had just run my finger over the edge of a scalpel rather roughly, and the skin had split.

Almost instantly, blood rushed to the wound, but not only that.

Exhilaration. Relief. I smiled, looking down at the small wound and wiping it on my pants.

I knew what I was going to do, and who exactly was going to do it.

* * *

"You said you needed to talk to me?"

I turned around, finding Donny in my doorway.

I nodded, beckoning him in.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and reconsidered what I was going to do. Of course, there was the chance he would refuse, tell the guys, and Aldo would think I had a serious problem. On the other hand, I could just lie and say I was trying to toughen up.

Looking at my freshly-made bed, I paid no mind to what was hidden beneath the sheets and turned to Donny, who was looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, there's something I needed to ask you. Kind of a favor." I said.

He nodded, urging me to continue, and I took another deep breath, hoping that if I said it fast and got it out, my heart would stop pounding.

"I was...I was thinking. I was wondering really, if-if you would do something for me. I would pay you of course! But, I was wondering if you would be interested in...coming in here sometimes at night and..."

I trailed off, unable to get the words out. I dared myself to look up at him, but he merely looked surprised and somewhat amused.

"And...?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Beat me."

There was a heavy silence, and I looked up at Donny again. This time, the amusement was completely gone from his face, replaced by an odd expression.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I wanted to know if I could pay you to-to beat me." I repeated, my face bright red.

"_Beat you_?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I mean, I just..." the words stopped coming out of my mouth as I caught side of his face.

His cheeks were bright red, and his fists had begun to ball up. As I looked down, small trickles of blood rolled down his fingers as he dug his nails sharply into his palms.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, asking me shit like that?" he exploded, visibly shaking, and I took a step back.

"I-I was just..." I trailed off.

"Fuck this." he spat, before turning around and slamming the door so fiercely that my mirror broke free from the wall and fell to the ground.

Shards of glass flew everywhere and I sighed, more confused than shocked. Donny had seemed more offended than anything, and the pure anger on his face frightened me. Had I said something I shouldn't have? Well, besides the general nature of the question."

Sighing, I sat back down, feeling the manacles resting beneath my sheets and laid back uncomfortably, feeling the uneven items dig into my back.

Well, so much for that.

* * *

I opened my eyes the next morning, hardly aware of where I was or what had happened the past few days.

Out of complete habit, I rolled out of bed with my eyes still closed, and walked across the room to where the bathroom had been in my previous place.

It was only when I unpleasantly ran right into the wall that I was completely awoken, she swore loudly as I stubbed my toe.

Limping back to the bed, I sat down and looked at my toe, which was throbbing but the skin had not broken.

Laying back in bed I sighed, ignoring the pain from my toe and stared up at the ceiling.

In my mind, things began to come back as I replayed the conversation from the previous day with Donny.

What the hell had I been thinking? Asking him to _beat_ me? I must have been off my rocker, even more than that. I had lost my fucking mind.

No wonder Donny had freaking so bad. When I had asked, he probably thought I was a psycho. Not that I could even blame him.

A knock on the door jolted me from my thoughts, and I sat up.

"Come in." I said, pulling the covers over my body, which was scantily-clad in one of the sheer negligee's I had found in the closet.

The door swung open, and Aldo walked inside.

"Morning." he chirped, closing it behind him and strolling casually over to the bed, sitting down as if I weren't essentially naked.

Clutching the covers tighter, I cleared my throat.

"Do you need something?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Heard about your little spat with Donny last night." he said.

I looked away quickly as my face burned, trying quickly to make up an excuse.

"Figured you might get like that. Overheard him telling some of the guys. Look, ain't no problem with what you like. I know that one of the guys likes to dress up as a horse, surprised he hasn't come up here and asked you yet."

"It's not like that, I just wanted to...get stronger or something..." I trailed off, lying horribly. We both knew it was a sexual thing, but I prayed that Aldo would say nothing else on it.

My prayers went unanswered, because he leaned back across my legs, looking up at me.

"Can I ask you something Elise?"

I said nothing. As if I really could.

"When was the last time you had sex? Back at that house?"

I hesitated for a moment, before answering.

"I didn't sleep with my clients, I just beat the crap out of them. Occasionally I'd do oral, but nothing more than that."

Aldo sat up, looking at me hard.

"Never? You never slept with any of them?"

I shook my head.

"So...you're a virgin?"

I blushed brightly at the word and shook my head.

"No, I had a boyfriend. He was Jewish, my dad killed him."

Aldo nodded, smirking for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just kind of a surprise to know that you've only been with one guy in your entire life."

"I'm only 18."

"Well in your profession, that's really saying something. Let me ask you something else. He ever make you climax?"

At that my face flushed bright red, and I looked away.

"That's too personal."

"Is it?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay, okay. Well, I originally came up here to tell you, I'd be more than willing to take you on."

"W-what?"

"I'm not sure about all that whipping and shit, but what you said earlier, you were on the right track. Now most of us don't believe in hitting girls, but baby, Nazi's ain't going to care. The only way to toughen you up is to rough you up a bit."

I looked up at him, leaning forward slightly.

"Wait...what?"

"Be downstairs. Outside in ten if you've got it in you."

With that he left, leaving me with the mess I had just gotten myself into.


	8. The Blenheim

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please, sorry for the wait! Those who have ready my stories, I keep finding myself unable to tear away from Aldo. Don't worry, no triangle this time. It will just be Aldo who gets Donny to really begin liking Elise. For now, a bit of fun ;). Any _Fight Club_ fans will recognize one of the lines during the sex scene!**

**The Blenheim**

"Get up."

I crawled to my knees, spitting out a mouthful of blood and standing up, pain screaming throughout my entire body.

Aldo was kicking my ass good, and I was learning all too well how it would be when I was actually fighting.

Before I knew it, his fist came out of nowhere, landing right into the center of my stomach.

I grunted, doubling over in pain and rolling just in time to dodge a hard kick.

"You've given up! This what you going to do when you're actually fighting them?" Aldo breathed, standing over me.

"Fuck." I swore, breathing oxygen into my lungs and panting. It felt like he had knocked my stomach right out of its original spot.

"Get the fuck up!" he said harshly.

I should have known Aldo had not been kidding when he talked to me in my room earlier, but for some reason a part of me still thought there was no way he would beat the shit out of me. No way that he would bring me out here, and batter me to the ground. He was no longer the Aldo I knew. Even his voice had become steely and harsh.

I rolled over, getting to my feet once more.

"This is all you have? You're weak!" Aldo spat.

I knew what he was trying to do, but he was right. He was trying to provoke me into anger, rage, but I really just felt empty. Yes I was on the verge of tears from getting my ass kicked, but I had found some crazy type of freedom from the pain.

Standing up again, I massaged the skin by my jaw which was sure to bruise soon, and lifted my fists, crouching.

Aldo chuckled, before rushing towards me.

I side-stepped, swiftly moving away from his swing and rolled onto the ground.

As Aldo lunged forward, I extended my leg, tripping him up unexpectedly. He fell to the ground, and I took the opportunity to roll him over, before getting on top of him and pulling my knife out.

Pressing it to the scarred skin of his neck, I gritted my teeth, pinning one of his arms down.

"Well well. Look what you can do." Aldo grinned.

I sat there for a moment, savoring the feel of being on top of a man before getting off and standing up. Aldo followed suit, wiping his hands on his pants before glancing at me.

"Come one. We need to get some ice on you before you start bruising."

I nodded without question, and followed him back into the house. I felt suddenly as though every single part of me had been beaten down. I was literally ready to simply collapse on the ground and sleep until the world ended.

"Go up to my bedroom. I'll meet you there." Aldo said, making his way to the fridge.

I did as told, marching up the creaking steps.

As he said the words, I felt a small chill go up my spine. This guy had just kicked my ass, and talked down to me. Could not deny it was very sexy.

Aldo had only told me once where his bedroom was, and I walked up the hall twice before settling on the one I was sure was his.

Opening the door, I was moderately surprised. The room was spic-and-span clean, everything folded and shiny from ceiling to floor. On the wall were posters of everything from baseball players to models, as well as a flag with the Star of David in the center.

On a desk by the bed was a framed picture of a man and a woman, smiling at one another happily. Beneath them was a small boy with all but two teeth, standing between the two and looking up at them. He grabbed the gown of the woman with one pudgy hand, and held something in the other.

"My ma's wedding."

I turned around and jumped, to find Aldo standing in the doorway with a rag and a bag of ice.

"Startled easily. Could have snuck up on you and wrung your neck. Get on the bed. On your stomach."

I rolled my eyes, turning to the bed which was made to perfection. Laying down on the comforter, I inhaled deeply, taking in Aldo's delicious scent.

"Take off your shirt." he commanded, in a way that told me this was purely for one reason.

I sat up, pulling my shirt up over my shoulder and wincing as it brushed the soft skin of my spine. When I was down, he had nailed me with a sharp kick that sent pain ringing all the way to my teeth.

Aldo sat down on the edge of the bed, and took the back of ice before setting it gently on my skin.

I winced at the cold, and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his hands as they traced my spine.

"Let me know where it hurts." he said gently, so gently that I barely even recognized it at his voice.

"Right there." I sighed, as his fingers brushed another sensitive spot.

His fingers moved away once more, replaced with a freezing cold cube of ice.

"Where else does you back hurt?" he asked.

"Lower." I lied quickly.

He moved his hands down to the arch of my back.

"Where?" he asked.

"Much lower." I replied, feeling myself flush with excitement.

My skin heated as his hand moved down. I continued to urge him lower until his hands was resting on my bottom.

"Don't remember hitting you there." Aldo chuckled, a hint of amusement in his voice.

I rolled over, ignoring the pain in my neck.

"You didn't." I replied, my voice sultry.

I suddenly found myself under the control of lust, and lunged forward, pressing my lips to his.

"Not...a good idea." Aldo muttered, pushing me away after a moment.

"Yes it is." I replied adamantly, moving in and kissing him again.

His lips were soft, warm and felt absolutely perfect against mine. I closed my eyes, moving my tongue slightly and prodding his closed lips with it.

"Elise." he muttered, after another long moment, pushing me back. I could hear his voice crack as he undeniably fought his arousal.

"What? You don't want to fuck me?" I asked, getting on my knees, replaced by the powerful woman that used to sit in that brothel in Paris.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I want to but-"

I stopped him, putting a finger on his lips.

"Let me suck your cock." I growled, biting my lip.

"Elise, stop." Aldo said, backing away.

I grabbed is arm, pulling him towards me.

"You want me to. You're getting hard. I can tell just looking."

Indeed he was, and he glanced down before clearing his throat.

"This just isn't a good idea." he choked, face red.

"C'mon Lieutenant. Let me serve you." I giggled coyly, pulling down the straps of my bra.

Aldo started to say something, but it was revealing my breasts that sealed the deal. He simply stared for a moment, before laying down on his back.

I grinned, crawling to the bottom of the bed and finding the first snap of his pants, letting it come undone.

Feeling around, I ran my hand over the hard bulge in his pants. Indeed, nice hard cock.

"That's nice." I breathed, looking up to meet his eyes and grinning coyly.

Aldo replied with a soft grunt, and I continued to unbutton his pants before making my way tot he fly.

Unzipping his trousers, I moved down and grabbed the hemline of his pants before pulling them down. As soon as I did so, I was greeted with his erect manhood.

Looking up, I saw Aldo looking down with me with a pained expression. Fuck now, deal with feelings later.

I leaned down, bending over him.

"Don't act like you don't want me to." I breathed, biting my lip as I looked down. His hard-on was staring me right in the face.

Aldo said nothing, only laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. I bent down, before running my tongue up the the side of his shaft.

Aldo responded with a groan, and I closed my eyes, covering him with my mouth and letting him slide down my throat.

I moved my head, feeling the tip of his head hit the narrow passage of my throat as I breathed through my nose. I could hear Aldo moaning loudly, before he laced his fingers in my hair.

Suddenly, there was a noise that did not belong. We both looked up to find Donny standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry." he muttered, stepping back in the hall. Aldo sat up and threw me off of him, and I rolled off the bed.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I landed on my back, which was still sore from our little training earlier.

"What do you want Donowitz?" Aldo growled, pulling his pants back on.

"We're going out for a drink. Guys wondered if you wanted to come."

I stood up, and immediately Donny's eyes flew to me.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I attempted to cover myself (without success I must admit) and looked away.

"No, I got work to do." Aldo replied.

Donny opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it before looking at me. He nodded back at Aldo, then turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

Aldo looked back at me, zipping up his pants.

"Aldo, wait." I said, crawling back on the bed and silently inviting him back.

"I have work to do. Ice those bruises, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

And with that, he slammed the door behind him, leaving me a half-naked and horny mess left behind.

* * *

**The Blenheim**

_3 Parts Brandy_

_2 Parts Yellow Chartreuse_

_1 Part Lillet_

_1 Part OJ (Minute Maid)_

_1 Part Dubonnet  
_


	9. Brandy Alexander

**A/N: I do not own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please!**

**Brandy Alexander**

I walked into my bedroom from my trip to the shower, tossing my towel onto the bed and sighing.

Once again it was pouring outside, the rain slashing against the smeared panes, leaving a loud echo behind.

I sighed, before standing up and walking to my dresser, throwing open the thin curtains.

I looked out of the window, my eyes instantly drawn to motion. Squinting, I watched as Donny emerged from the forest, wearing a stained wife-beater and carrying his baseball bat over his shoulder.

His hair clung to his face and the nape of his neck. He was actually in desperate need of a haircut.

Behind him came Aldo, cracking his knuckles and tossing a baseball in his hand. He was soaked as well, and I grinned slightly. They both looked like kids.

I opened my mouth, breathing on the window until it created a patch of condensation. Using my finger, I drew a small X before looking down again.

Donny was staring right up at me, standing in the middle of the yard. It was only then, that I remembered that I was naked.

I quickly stepped from the window, shutting the curtains and moving back to my bed quickly, grabbing clothes to put on.

As I pulled them on as quickly as possible, there was a knock on the door after about ten minutes had gone by.

Pulling my hair up into a bun, I opened it to find Aldo, standing in the doorway in soaked clothing still.

"Aldo." I breathed, feeling my cheeks burn as I thought about our encounter from the previous day.

Thought about it. Yeah, that was a laugh.

In all honestly, I had awoken at five in the morning to find myself writhing in pleasure in wet panties.

"We gotta talk." he said, pushing his way into my room without so much as an invitation.

I closed the door cautiously behind him, before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Aldo stood at the edge of the bed with his hands behind his back.

"We need to talk about last night." he said, his face completely void of emotion.

As soon as he said it, I felt my face blossom with blood, my cheeks flushing wildly. The powerful nympho from last night was gone, replaced with just me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Don't apologize. Elise, you are beautiful. Got that body, don't think you've gone unnoticed in this house. Just last night, I walked into the kitchen and all the guys were talking about just what they'd like to do to that tight little body of yours, including me. But you gotta keep in mind why you're here. I can't have you getting caught up in no relationship or anything."

"It wasn't like that Aldo, I was just...I don't know. I got carried away. It's been so long for me, and I had me shirt off and you were touching me and I just...lost it..." I trailed off, my voice becoming softer and softer with each word.

I dared myself to look up at Aldo, and lifted my head to find him looking down at me.

"How long did you say it was since you last had actual sex?" he asked.

"Awhile." I shrugged.

"And you never climaxed?"

I had never answered his question before, but this time I was left unable to do anything but tell the truth.

"No."

He nodded, before sighing, pursing his lips.

"I didn't just come here to talk about last night." he said finally, after what seemed to be an eternity.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I'm not done training you, but something came up. There's a guy, pretty high up official. If we can get him, we can get an entire battalion, along with locations, information, everything. That's where you come in. We managed to get another woman on our team, but we couldn't get her down here for this."

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Seduce him. I'm not talking one-night thing, this might take awhile. I need you to get in good with this guy, start talking with him, start finding out things, you know."

"What makes you think that he would be interested in me?"

"He's got a thing for French women. Not to mention a woman with your reputation."

"He's heard of me?"

"You'd be hard pressed to find a man down here that hasn't. Because of that we need to be extremely careful."

"Meaning?"

"I'll let you know later. Get some food then come out in the woods with us."

"'Us''?"

"All the guys. We need to disguise the game plan and when we're going to leap into action."

With that he turned around, opening the door and leaving it open behind him after departing the room.

I looked down at the floor, biting my lip.

I had to know I would be doing something other than trying to get information out of guys. I suppose that it would only make sense.

A mission. That was what he had called it. I sort of felt like some kind of secret agent, A Parisian informant of sorts.

But how the heck was I supposed to seduce a man? They always came to me, not the other way around. Not to mention I hadn't really been intimate with a guy in so long. Perhaps that had been the reason Aldo asked me so much about my sex life.

I sighed, looking down at my pants and standing up. I wanted to not worry about it, but it was pretty hard not to.

Grabbing a binding, I put up my hair before walking to the door, neglecting to bring my weapons. I hardly doubted that Aldo was going to try and spar with me while the entire household was there.

I made my way down the stairs, not even watching where I was going. Before I knew what was happening, I skipped a step and felt myself thrown down the remaining steps painfully.

Every single movement jarred my body. I hit my shins, my elbows, my back, and all the parts of my body that had been bruised the previous day.

"Fuck!" I screamed, coming to rest on my back at the base of the staircase. I stared up at the ceiling, before I heard heavy footsteps.

"C'mon." a voice said, grabbing my by my arms and lifting me up.

I turned around to find Donny, brushing a bit of dirt from my shoulder and immediately I began to blush wildly.

"Thanks." I muttered, feeling my heart thump marvelously. So now I had offended him, flashed him, and falling in front of him. This was turning out well.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, and crossed my arms, stepping forward and limping slightly.

"If it your ankle?" he asked, putting a large hand on my shoulder.

"No it's my knee. Banged it up yesterday and today." I shrugged.

"Oh. Do you want some ice or something?"

"No I'm fine." I said, looking down again.

I walked in silence towards the front door, and Donny followed behind quickly. As we made our way out, he cleared his throat, before falling into step with me.

"I meant to tell you, I'm sorry about the other day. When you asked me about helping you toughen up, and I kind of snapped."

"Oh, it's alright." I replied, slightly surprised by his comment.

"I didn't really know what you meant at first, but later Aldo told me you just wanted to buck up. I didn't mean to jump down your throat, it's just when I was a kid my dad used to beat the shit out of my mom."

At this I swallowed. So now would definitely be the wrong time to tell him what I had really wanted him to do, and that wasn't toughening me up. I had say though, I was shocked Aldo had lied for me. He knew fully well what I meant, so why had he stuck his neck out for me?

The inquiries in my head silenced as we reached the forest behind the house. Donny stepped past the line of trees first, and I followed.

Immediately, the gray light outside disappeared, and it was almost impossible to see. The smallest amounts of light trickled through the thick trees, but on a bright side the ground was for the most part dry.

"You alright?" Donny asked as I grunted, tripping over an unseen branch.

I grasped his arm to steady myself, and to my surprise he stopped, putting an arm around my waist and grabbing one of my hands.

"Takes some getting used to. Even when it's sunny our you can barely see in here." he said.

I didn't say anything as I felt my face heat up, and was eternally grateful that he couldn't see just ho badly I was blushing right now.

"Slow." he muttered, pulling me back slightly as I began to quicken my pace.

I did as told, slowing my footsteps as we moved over several large branches. I leaned closer into Donny, loving the feel of having his arm around me.

As we continued deeper into the forest, a small amber glow shone through a couple of trees. As we retreated further, the thick smell of smoke hit my nostrils. We came closer, and the temperature rose immensely.

To my dismay, Donny removed his arm as the light brightened and it became easier to see. Stepping into a clearing, a majority of the guys in th house were sitting around a large fire, Aldo pacing around its center.

Donny walked away from me, moving to the other side and I cautiously stepped into the clearing, ignoring the looks I could feel coming from the guys.

I moved and sat down just close enough I could feel the heat of the fire but it wasn't searing.

"Everybody here?" Aldo asked.

There was no response, which we all assumed to mean yes.

"Alright. Got something here. I know y'all heard of Officer Walter Janussein. We got confirmation that he's in Paris now. Now, getting this guy, would probably be our best capture besides Hitler. He's got information. Names, places, plans, everything."

"So how you want to do this?" one of the guys asked, sitting up.

"Well Omar, that's where our newest addition to the team comes in."

Aldo turned,looking at me head-on, and I felt the heat of a dozen stares upon me. I focused my attention directly on Aldo, ignoring the other stares.

"Elise here, is a perfect example of the kind of girl Janussein would be interested in. Young, French, really good looking. There's this thing coming up in two days. Those fuckers love having a party. Elise and Donny, you two are going to show up together, pretending to be husband and wife."

"Wait, I thought she was supposed to be seducing him." Donny said, stepping forward.

"Pretend you're a man of power Donowitz. You want an easily accessible girl, or a beauty that you get to chase after?"

Donny nodded in understanding, before urging Aldo to continue.

"Elise, it shouldn't be too hard for you to get under this guy. Right under his skin. You need to make sure that whatever you do, he calls you the next morning for a visit."

'Wait, how's that going to work out? I mean, he's just going to come here?" I asked.

"No, no, no. Got that taken care of. Buddy of mine has got a place up in France you two could stay. Take a couple of the other guys with you, I'll be coming up to check on things. Now, Elise I need you to get as much information as you can from this guy. Once we feel like we've gotten everything we need, we take him out."

"And how do you do that?"

"Leave that up to me. Now, we'll get the details inside. Donny and Elise, I got profiles for you. You'll be going by Marion and Gilles DeGoad. I'll brief you inside, same with everyone else. Any questions?"

No one said anything, and Aldo put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, time to start Nazi hunting."

* * *

"Okay, Donowitz, your new name is Gilles DeGoad. Your father was a farmer, you're a self-made man. Owner of a wine company. When you were 23, you met Marion here, a student at an all-girls school. You two married right as soon as she graduated, two kids. Marion, you come from an aristocratic family, dating back to relations to Louis XVI. As of now, your parents are dead, making you and your siblings the heirs of the family. You live in Paris, and your sisters and brothers are scattered all over Europe. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where did you come up with these aliases?" I asked.

"Used to belong to someone who's dead. Great thing is, no one knows. Any relevant questions?" Aldo asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked between Donny and I.

I didn't say anything, blushing as he basically implied my question was worthless. Donny said nothing either, only sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"I want you two to get up to the house tomorrow." Aldo replied.

"Sounds good." Donny said, looking over at me and giving me a small smile.

I replied by lowering my head, giving him a sly glance.

"Bastards, good will hunting."

* * *

**Brandy Alexander**

_One part Cognac_

_One part brown Creme de Cocoa_

_One part Half-and-Half Cream_

_*Shaken*_

_Served straight up with a sprinkle of nutmeg  
_


	10. Brandy Manhattan

**A/N: I DO NOT own the rights to Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please! Thoughts on Catherine Middleton's gown at The Royal Wedding?**

**Brandy Manhattan**

"So, you and Aldo huh?"

I turned my head sharply, looking over at Donny as the car went through deserted country roads.

They were on their way to what would be their new home, belongings in the backseat.

Buried beneath expensive dresses and makeup that Elise would use to fit in, was nothing short of a complete artillery. Once the rest of the Basterds arrived at the home, new weapons would be delivered and the house would become the last place any Nazi would want to be.

"What?" I asked, looking up from the book I had been reading.

"Any other time we've had a girl working with us Aldo always said that he swore on his honor he would never go after her. The whole house had a bet on it actually."

"...There's nothing going on between Aldo and I." I said, feeling my face burn.

Donny glanced at me, and I noticed his grasp on the steering wheel had tightened slightly.

"What? I walked in on you two-"

"There's nothing going on between us." I repeated sternly, not quite wanting to explain that Aldo had been taking care of my bruises and I myself had been extremely horny. That would do nothing but make me seem like a whore. Despite the fact that I was.

"Oh. Fooled me." he chuckled.

So far we had been riding for about 25 minutes in complete silence, although this was not really the conversation I had envisioned having.

I turned my head, looking out the window again and trying to let my face cool before Donny said something again.

"So. You got a boyfriend or something?" he asked.

"Um...no." I replied, turning and looking at him.

I studied his profile. He had a long nose, pointed at the tip. I followed his arms, covered by a leather jacket to his hands, which grasped onto the steering wheel tightly.

"Brothers? Sisters?" he continued.

"No." I replied again, staring at the veins which protruded from the skin on his hands. He had very strong hands, large enough that I envisioned he could strangle a man without much trouble. As I stared at his hands, I could not help but imagine them on my own neck.

My face burned fiercely, and I leaned forward, hoping that my hair would shield my flaming cheeks from his sight.

"We haven't really gotten to talk a lot. Tell me about yourself." he said, slowing down as we barreled along a hill.

I turned back, sighing before looking up at the ceiling of the car.

"Well...I was born in France. My father fought in the first war when he was a teenager, came back a hero, then moved to France and married my mother. Couple of years later they had me." I shrugged, surprised at how easily the words were escaping from my mouth.

"That's it?" Donny chuckled.

"Yeah. I had school...now I'm here?"

"So...I mean, begging my pardon, but when did the whole dominatrix thing come in?"

I prepared for my face to flame, but to my surprise it did not.

"I ran away a few years ago. I had Jewish boyfriend, and my father had already joined the Nazi Party. As you can imagine it didn't go over well with him. My dad had the guy arrested, couple of days later I found out his family had been too."

"Have you heard from them since?" Donny asked, his voice suddenly becoming stern.

I shook my head.

"Auschwitz." I replied softly.

"So you've got a real ax to grind." Donny said.

"Not really, I mean I-"

"Aldo told us. That guy we got was your dad. I love my old man to death, not sure I could even do it if he did half the things yours did. Not sure anyone could."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

"Ugh, slightly." he said honestly, turning and looking at me.

So the guys in the house thought I was some sort of daring cold-hearted murderer. Even better.

"What about you?" I asked, wanting to push the subject away from myself.

"Well, grew up in Boston with my parents. Used to want to be a baseball player, then I enlisted when I turned 18. At first it was just to impress my pops, but then I realized that I really wanted to do something for my country. Then all this Nazi shit started happening, and Aldo and I met up. Decided we would make a group of Jews that would make those fuckers pay for everything they'd done."

"Oh." I replied shortly, because asking the question that had stumped me. "What's baseball?"

At that point I thought that he just might crash. Donny's hands twitched on the wheel, and the car swerved for a moment before he whipped his head around at me.

"_'What's baseball?'" _he exclaimed wildly.

"Well...yeah?" I said, suddenly feeling stupid.

"You don't know what baseball is?" he exclaimed again.

"No." I said again, this time slightly agitated.

"Well it's only the greatest game in the world. I mean, do you know any sports?"

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid! I know soccer, tennis, diving, croquet and polo."

"What the hell is croquet?" Donny asked.

"What is baseball?" I shot back, allowing myself to smile this time.

Donny chuckled, before explaining.

"Okay, baseball is a type of spot with nine members on each team. Baseball has this special field, with different positions. Now, each guy plays a different position."

"What's the object of them game?" I asked, mildly interested.

"Well, there's a guy called a pitcher from one team. He throws the ball, and a player from the other team tries to hit it and get from one base to the next and all the way back where he started without getting out. The pitcher's most important job is to try and throw the ball so fast that the guy from the other team doesn't even get to hit it. That's called a strike."

"Huh. And you played?"

"Yeah, used to. Still do when I get the chance." he shrugged.

"Well...that's nice. Are you married?" I asked, glancing at his empty ring finger.

At this Donny chuckled loudly.

"No, no, no. Not ready for that yet. None of the guys are. Aldo used to be. His wife died after we got over here."

At this I did not know what to say, and looked around, silently fishing for something else.

"I almost did once. There was this girl. We dated through all of high school, you know, first love and everything. I thought she was The One."

"What happened?" I asked, my heart sinking. Would I ever be able to compare to that girl? Wait, why did I even give a damn?

"We just grew apart. See, I mean, the way I was raised...over where I live, women still don't really have a place yet. Of course I'd like to come home to a hot meal every night and have a girl that will take care of the kids, but I want one that will do more than that. I wanted a girl who actually wanted to do something other than mosey around the house. Become a doctor or lawyer or something."

I absorbed his words. In my entire life, I had never heard any man say anything remotely like that. My father wouldn't even allow my mother to speak without his permission, and here was a guy who basically wanted a wife that would have a status only slightly lessened than his own.

"Wow." I breathed, staring at him.

"Yeah." he chuckled. "What about you, what do you look for in a guy?"

I was slightly taken aback by his question, and took a moment to consider before answering.

"I've never really given it much thought. I guess just someone who is kind, loving and respects me. That's all you can really ask for no?"

"Smart girl." Donny nodded, before hitting the brakes.

A flock of sheep were being herded across the street slowly, loudly bahhing. I smiled. I had always loved animals of all sorts.

I rolled down the window, before sticking out my hand as the sheep turned, surrounding the car on both sides.

One of them moved past me, stopping to smell my fingers.

_Vont! Vont! _a voice cried out loudly as several sheep stopped around out door.

**(Go! Go!)**

One of the sheep refused to budge, sounding off loudly before sticking out it's long tongue and licking my finger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Donny asked.

The sheep flocked around the car, and their owner suddenly emerged, trying to get them to move faster.

Some did, but the one that become interested in me simply stood there, continuing to lick and smell my finger.

_Viennent. _the Shepard suddenly appeared beside the car, picking up the sheep.

**(Come on.)**

It protested, turning it's hand as he grasped it's fluffy wool.

_Paresseux et têtu celui-ci est. _he said in a deep voice, chuckling as he looked at me.

**(Lazy and stubborn this one is.)**

_Il est très beau. ! _I exclaimed, smiling.

**(He is very handsome.)**

The Shepard bowed his head in thanks, before shooing several more sheep down the dirt road.

We waited about another 10 minutes before they all cleared out, then Donny started forward.

"So you like animals?" Donny asked.

"Love them. I have always wanted a farm or something when I was older."

"Well, the mansion we're staying in has a lot of farmland. I know Aldo said there used to be some horses around. Maybe we can get some." he said.

I smiled, sitting back in my seat and thinking about everything Donny had said. After getting over my initial discomfort, he was really easy to talk to. Usually when I got nervous I had problems with my English, but for the first time it seemed like I had gotten through everything fine.

Seemed like things were really looking up for me.

* * *

_Mon dieu._I whispered as I opened the door to what would be our bedroom.

The house itself was beyond lavish. Every single centimeter of the place was covered in beautiful lush carpet and no part of the walls were bare. They were covered in expensive replications of paintings from The Louvre and mirrors.

Beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceilings, and the home was seemed like anything but. It was a castle.

We had taken a quick tour, trying to remember where everything was before making our way tot he second floor. It was located in the country, with several other mansions dotting the countryside. Each was spread apart so far one would have to drive just to visit their neighbor. The only reason we were able to see the other homes from our windows was because we sat atop one of the hills.

"So, I can take that guest room down the hall, you can sleep in here." Donny said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"What?" I said, turning around.

"I could sleep in that guest room down the hall." he repeated.

I hadn't even thought about our sleeping arrangements. Of course, there was nothing I would love more than sleeping in the arms of a hunk, but we had only just gotten to know one another.

"You don't have to. I mean, I don't mind sharing the bed..." I said quietly, feeling my face heat up.

Donny paused for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Um, no the guest room is fine. We've got about a million of them anyway. It's the closest to, so come down if you need anything."

With that, he bent down and grabbed his suitcases before leaving the room. I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the firm bed, running my fingers over the finely stitched gold bedspread.

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Donny's bedroom, taking a deep breath.

In my hand was a bottle of bourbon I had found in the liquor cabinet in the kitchen.

I had willed away the last two hours unpacking. Tomorrow would be the part where I would introduce myself to our newest sought-after target.

Before leaving, Aldo had given me all the information I needed on the aliases Donny and I would assume. Other than that, we hit Paris so I could do one of my favorite things: shop.

I had still been squeezing into the clothes I had found in the closet back the hideout, so Aldo had taken me to buy some clothes that would help be fit in with the aristocratic crowd.

The door opened, and Donny stood before me wearing nothing but a pair of pants, his broad muscles gleaming before me.

I myself had on one of Aldo's shirts I had lifted from the hideout, and a brassiere and panties underneath. I hadn't really been so much on a mission here, I just wanted to get comfortable.

Donny looked down, glancing at my legs before shaking his head.

"Hey." he said, grinning slightly.

"Um, I found this downstairs. I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink or something." I said nervously, toying with the bottle.

I tilted my head slightly so that my hair fell forward and I would be prepared to hide beneath it at any hint of the word "NO".

"Sure." he replied with raised eyebrows, opening the door wider to let me in.

Stepping inside, I looked around the room. It had not been quite as luxurious as the master bedroom, but it really was still something.

In the corner there was a chair, facing the television on top of one of the dressers. His legendary baseball bat (which I now knew it's true purpose) was propped against the chair.

He closed the door behind us, and I stood there for a moment.

"Oh, you can sit wherever." he shrugged.

I nodded, moving to the bed before uncapping the bottle.

As I did so, the handsome scent wafted from inside, and I closed my eyes, inhaling its warmth.

I placed it around my lips, taking a long swig before swallowing down the fiery liquid. I held out my arm, offering the bottle to Donny.

He grasped it, and sat down on the bed beside me before taking a drink as well.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, after swallowing.

"Yeah." I nodded, taking the bottle back.

"I remember my first job. I wasn't nervous so much as excited. It's weird though, pretending to be someone else."

"Well, I do that every day." I shrugged, taking another drink and handing the bottle off.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pausing and staring at me quizzically.

"Well, I mean...with what I used to do. I'd have to break men, and that's not really who I am deep down."

"Did you...sleep with them?"

I looked away, focusing on my feet.

"No. Even if I did, it wouldn't have been meaningful. The only guy I've ever actually had intercourse with was my first boyfriend. With my clients it was just...maybe I'd rub myself up against him but that was the most."

"Wow." Donny said, suddenly looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

Setting the bottle down on a dresser beside the bed, he moved over slowly, his dark eyes boring into my own.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, feeling my heart pound in my chest as I zeroed in on his lips.

He said nothing, but moved in before putting a hand on my cheek and giving me the softest of kisses.

My eyes fluttered open, and I stared at him.

"I wanted to do that for awhile." he chuckled, before standing up.

"Wait..." I trailed off softly, feeling my stomach leap inside of me. He kissed me. He _kissed _me!

And now, he was going to fuck me.

"I really wanted to do that, but I shouldn't have. This is the first actual conversation we've had." he sighed.

"But-but-"

"Calm down." he chuckled, giving me a sly smile.

I sat up, and began to unbutton the shirt, throwing my hair out of my face as my shy personality was replaced by the cougar as I had deemed her.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Donny asked.

I said nothing, and opened the shirt, revealing lacy undergarments. Donny simply stared, his eyes roving up and down my body. He walked over, before grabbing the shirt and closing it up over me.

"You don't want to?" I asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"No...I do. I really do I just...I dunno, shouldn't we actually get to know each other before we jump into bed. I shouldn't have even kissed you yet."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I replied, leaning forward so that my legs were spread on either side of him.

"Elise...I've fucked girls back home. I've even banged a few here, but I'm starting to like you. I just think we should really take things slow."

I listened to his words, trying to absorb, although the cougar wanted other things.

"Okay..." I trailed off, nodding softly.

"Why don't you head off to bed. We should get up early tomorrow." he said quietly.

I stood up, not even looking at him before making my way towards the door. As soon as I reached it though, he grabbed me and spun me around, proceeding to dive for my mouth.

This time, the kiss lasted longer, and I felt as though I was Ilsa Lund from _Casablanca_. I threw my arms around Donny, and he parted my mouth timidly with his tongue, just brushing my lips before pulling away.

"Well then...good night." he said, panting a little.

"Night." I smiled, walking backward right into the wall.

Embarrassed, I turned around as Donny chuckled and opened the door before slamming it and walking back down the hall towards my room.

Cue the orchestra.

* * *

**Brandy Manhattan**

_5 cl Rye_

_2 cl Sweet red Vermouth_

_1 Dash Angostura bitters_

_Maraschino Cherries  
_


	11. Brandy Sour

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please! Has anyone heard any news on _Sin City 2_? I know it's based on the next two comic books which I've read, and obviously there were some problems what with Brittany Murphy dying, the it was supposed to come out in '09. Then they said this year. Does anyone know if it's ever coming out?**

**Brandy Sour**

I opened my eyes, feeling as rays of sun hit the bare skin of my arms from an open window nearby.

Moaning, I sat up, pushing back the plush comforter before taking a moment to look around the room and really remember where I actually was.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, feeling them hit the floor before standing up slowly.

Moving to the window, I opened the curtains, taking a moment to look out at the rolling hills.

Tiny mansions dotted the distance, and up above the sun peeked between white clouds.

In the corner of my room was a door leading to the master bathroom suite. Feeling the plush carpet beneath my feet, as opened the door, almost gasping as I entered.

When I had lived with my parents, we had a manor in the country, but that was nothing compared to this place. The bathroom was massive, with a tub large enough to fit not one, but several people.

Candles sat around the room, along with various soaps and jars of rose petals.

I turned on the faucet, letting hot water begin to fill the tub before walking back to the bedroom.

Organization had always been one of my top priorities, so the first thing I had done was unpacked all of my things.

On the dresser were several piles of books. So far I had to find a place to put them, there was probably a library somewhere, my the new clothes I had gotten were all in the closet.

We had only bought things for the next few days, but Aldo told me once things had officially gotten settled, we would go get some more.

I had specifically bought something for the party. A black dress, which flared at the waist into a massive gown made of beautiful yards of tulle and silk.

Shifting it aside, I picked out some simple clothes I could wear around the house and tossed them onto the bed, turning around when there was a knock on my door.

I quickly padded across the room, quickly trying to tame my hair and grabbing a robe off the bed, slipping it on.

I opened the door, adjusting the bathrobe t find Aldo standing there.

He blew a plume of cigar smoke at me, and I shook my head with the unexpected surprise.

"Hi." I said, waving my hand and trying to clear the smoke. Aldo chuckled, pulling the fat cigar from his mouth.

"Morning. It's nearly three, didn't think you'd ever get up."

I blushed, tilting my head and shrugging.

"Anyway, get down to the basement after you get dressed. The rest of the guys will be down there, we need to start planning."

"Okay." I said.

Aldo lingered for a moment, his eyes straying to my cleavage before turning and walking down the hall.

I slammed the door behind him, making my way back to the bathroom and turning the water off.

Dropping the robe, I sank into the tub and closed my eyes, sighing. I hadn't felt anything so nice in so long.

The warm water covered my body, penetrating my skin and I sank further into the tub, closing my eyes and completely submersing myself.

In that one instant, everything else seemed to just shut off, and the entire world around me shut up. I wasn't a killer. I wasn't a whore.

I was nothing, floating on nothing. It felt beautiful.

Beautiful.

* * *

I put one of my legs up, letting my dress fall back as one of my bare thighs was exposed.

Glancing up quickly, I noticed that Donny had given me a quick look, his eyes moving up my legs for an instant before meeting my eyes.

I blushed quickly, turning and letting my wet hair fall against my flaming cheeks, and tried to tune back into what Aldo was saying.

"...We get one, we get 'em all. These guys travel in packs, stick close together like nothing you've ever seen before. We're talking an entire battalion here."

I looked up once more, and this time caught Donny staring at me.

He had one arm thrown over the luxe couch, another resting comfortably in his lap.

His eyes moved up and down my legs unabashedly, and this time, not only did the blood rush to my face, but other parts of me as well.

I shifted in my seat, sitting up straight and crossing my legs tightly. Donny gave me the smallest of smirks, before returning his attention to Aldo.

Looking down once more, I turned my head slightly and tired to focus my attention on the things he was saying, but all I could think about was Donny reaching up and grabbing my breasts, squeezing them tightly before flicking out his tongue and sucking on my-

"Elise?"

My eyes adjusted from their blank gaze, and I looked up at Aldo, feeling my cheeks burn magnificently.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

"I said, did your daddy ever tell you about any of his friends?"

I realized now that nearly every guy in the room was staring at me, and cleared my throat for a minute.

"Um, they came to house but I did not know them by name at the time." I replied, grimacing as I stumbled on a proper noun.

"But you'd know them by face?" Omar asked.

I shrugged.

"Okay. Well, either you two are going to have to pretend to know a lot, or none at all. The minute either of you slips up at that party, there's nothing that I can do for you, you'll be in a home full of Nazi's." Aldo said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"I need to see you." he said, nodding at me.

I stood up, following him out of the room and we made our way into the kitchen.

Aldo closed the door behind us, and I sat down at a small table in the corner.

"Yes?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"So far you've really pulled through for us, but I just want to be sure you can do this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

Aldo's eyes bored into me deeply, and I shifted momentarily.

"What I mean, is that what needs to be done, needs to be done. Depending on how long it take you two to hit it off, we could be here as long as a year. That's a year of sleeping with a guy who kills off Jews. Sleeping with a guy who probably killed that boyfriend of yours."

He was right. This was one time that I couldn't afford to fuck up. I couldn't back out. How long could I really continue going at this before I completely lost it.

Standing up, I crossed my arms over my chest before pursing my lips.

"Don't worry about me, I can do this." I said, keeping my face completely devoid of emotion.

Aldo stared at me for a moment, before nodding.

"Good. You got the rest of the day and tomorrow morning to keep on memorizing your alias details. I need to take care of some things, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Aldo walked to the door before throwing it open, and leaving me free to do what I needed to: lose my fucking mind.

* * *

I sat in front of the mirror, watching carefully as I stuck a Cartier chandelier earring through one of my ears.

Turning my head, I smiled, grabbing a bottle of parfume and spritzing my neck. There was a light tapping on the door, and I turned my head.

"Come in." I said.

I watched in the reflection of my mirror as the door opened, and Donny stepped inside, looking nothing short of incredible in his tuxedo.

"Hi." I said, feeling my cheeks burn beneath a thin layer of rouge.

"Hey. You look nice." Donny grinned, standing by the door.

I turned my head, blushing bashfully and blinked through a heavy coat of what the American girls back at the brothel called mascara.

"You do as well." I replied, standing up.

The skirt of my dress brushed my feet, the heavy fabric trailing on the ground. Grabbing a pair of black satin elbow-length gloves, I slid them onto my arms before sighing.

"You ready to go?" Donny asked.

I nodded, before grabbing my purse.

Donny opened the door, extending a hand for me to go. I smiled, stepping past him and out into the hall.

Under all the makeup, I looked nothing like myself. My usually young albeit strict exterior had been replaced by one of false glamour.

Around my ears, neck, and wrist, diamonds hung, sparkling beneath the large chandeliers in the mansion.

I followed Donny down the steps. The house was eerily quite, all the guys were either elsewhere, or back at the other house.

Donny opened the front door, and I stepped into the night.

Showtime.

* * *

**Brandy Sour**

_2 OZ. Brandy_

_1 Part Lemon Juice_

_1/2 Tsp Confectioner's Sugar_

_1 Lemon Slice_

_1 Cherry for garnish  
_


	12. Brandy Daisy

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Sorry for the eternity between updates, I've been extremely busy. I'm done with school now though, which is just rad and gives me more time for writing.**

**Brandy Daisy**

I clutched Donny's muscular arm as we moved from the car and up the steps of the magnificent mansion of our host.

_Bonsoir Monsieur. Madame._ the doorman said, bowing his head at us.

**(Good evening sir. Mrs.)**

I nodded back, giving him a smile before grabbing the bottom of my dress.

The biggest flaw in the plan was the fact that Donny obviously didn't speak French. I had taught him the little I could in the time we had left, but by no means would he be able to hold a conversation.

Leaning over, I whispered into his ear.

"Let me do all of the talking."

He gave a small nod, and we walked into the manor.

The sounds of drinking and socializing reached my ears. Glasses clinking, raucous chuckles and shrill tones echoed throughout the walls and I suddenly became aware of every little sound.

My heart was pounding. My heels, clicking against the floor. Loud noises and boisterous tones, all inter-mingled with one another.

The sitting room came into view, where prominent men and their younger wives and mistresses sat around laughing and acting as though the very men in the room weren't out murdering people during the day.

Several of the men were in uniform, others in tuxedos. The women all were dressed in various evening gowns, each more extravagant than the last.

Cigarette smoke floated across the air, making the room hazy. It seeped into my lungs, relaxing me almost immediately and I smiled.

_Ah regardez, des nouveaux visages. _a woman said, putting her cigarette down In a nearby ashtray.

**(Ah look, new faces.)**

_Oui, et vous seriaz? _I asked, raising my eyebrow.

**(Yes, and you would be?)**

The room settled into quiet as all eyes turned to the two of us, to see who were these newcomers that dared challenge what I assumed to be a woman of importance.

_Frau Wünnenberg, mais je crois que c'est Moi qui devrait demander cette question. _she replied, crossing her legs.

**(Mrs. Wünnenberg, but I believe it is I that should be asking this question.)**

_Mademoiselle Gilles DeGoad si vous devez savez._ I replied sharply.

**(Mrs. Gilles DeGoad.)**

_Ah, DeGoad. J'ai ÉtÉ attente rÉpondre pour certain temps. _another woman spoke up, leaning forward on the couch.

**(Ah DeGoad. I have been waiting to meet you for some time.)**

I turned to Donny, hoping he would realize that her comment was directed towards him. He simply smiled awkwardly.

_Je suis dÉsolÉ, mon mari est vient dÉmarrer plus une maladie. Son voix n'a pas encore de retour. _I said quickly, hoping my skin was not heating up.

**(I am sorry, my husband is just getting over an illness, his voice has not yet returned.)**

_Vous pauvrez homme. Asseyez-vous, s'il vois plaÎt. _another woman said, scooting over and making room.

**(Oh you poor man. Sit, please.)**

The women all cooed at once, and their dates exchanged chuckles. The woman I know knew as Madame Wünnenberg scowled over her glass of wine (which I presumed to be made by "our" company), and sat back in her seat.

_Je suis Madame Brunner. C'est mon mari Alois._a bright blonde woman said, flashing a dazzling smile to the two of us and pointing across the room to another couch, where a handsome brown-haired man was sitting.

**(I am Mrs. Brunner. That's my husband Alois.)**

I smiled, and he replied with a slight twitch of the lip, nodding at me. I noticed though, that his eyes lingered on my face, as if studying my features.

Mrs. Brunner began introducing us to everyone around the room, before offering me a cigarette.

I took it gratefully, leaning across Donny and brushing my arm against his lap.

He glanced at me but I pretended nothing had happened, before leaning back and taking a long inhale from the filtered smoke.

_Alors, vous Êtes Marion je prÉsume? _she asked me, smiling.

**(So, you are Marion I presume.)**

_Oui. _I nodded, taking a drag from my cigarette.

**(Yes.)**

_C'est merveilleux finalement recontre les gens qui ont a apportez vous ces merveilleuz vin. _

**(It's wonderful to finally meet the people who have brought us such wonderful wine.)**

_Vous Êtes beaucoup top genereuse. _I replied.

**(You are far too kind.)**

It came as a delightful surprise that despite being the wife of a mass murderer, Mrs. Brunner was incredibly kind, as were most of the other women besides Mrs. Wünnenberg.

Donny had declined to go smoke with the other men, and after they left it was just the rest of us women and him. I knew that we would have to start working on his French, for now he stuck to short conversational tidbits.

Hours went by without a sight or even mention of Walter Janussein, until around one in the morning.

We were laughing loudly over a joke a Madame Vallet had told, when the sounds of heavy boots sounded through the hall.

A man entered the room through all of the smoke, standing tall and thin as he came into sight.

Green eyes bored beneath thick blonde eyebrows.

"WALTER!" all of the women cried at once, and it was apparent that he had a somewhat casual relationship with them despite his demeanor.

Hands behind his back, he bowed his head.

_Mesdames. _he said through a thick German accent.

**(Ladies.)**

His eyes slowly moved to focus on Donny and I.

_Qui devez-vous ici? _he asked, eyes settling on me.

**(Who do we have here?)**

_Marion DeGoad. C'est mon mari Gilles. _I said, sitting up slightly. Donny sat up beside me as well, surveying Janussein.

**(Marion DeGoad. This is my husband Gilles.)**

_Vous faites tout son parle pour lui? _he asked sharply, looking back and forth between the two of us.

**(You do all his talking for him?)**

_Non Monsieur, il a perdu son voix. _I replied.

**(No sir,he has lost his voice.)**

He stared at the two of us before continuing on.

_DeGoad dites-vous? Comme les vignerons? _

**(DeGoad you say? Like the winemakers?)**

_Nous sommes des vignerons. _

**(We are the winemakers.)**

He stared for another solid moment before turning to the other women.

_Je voudrais je pouvit rester mon belles dames, mais il y a affaires je dois assister à. Je vous offre bonsoir._ He said before bowing his head and departing the room.

**(I wish I could stay my beautiful ladies, but there is business I must attend to. I bid you a good evening.)**

As he left, his heavy footsteps continued to echo throughout the walls before fading away completely.

I turned to Donny and we exchanged a quick glance before I took another glass of wine, downing it as my heart pounded.

So that was him. The man we were after.

Janussein stood tall. Maybe a bit over 6'5'' with brushed back blonde hair and an extremely stern face. He was not particularly handsome, but he was not hideous either.

I could tell from the way his boots glinted beneath the firelight that he was one who take care of his uniform. My father was one of those guys. He would spend every morning before he went out, neatly polishing his badges and medals, and making sure every little crease was neatly pressed and straight.

I settled back into my seat. The way he had stared at me made me slightly uneasy, his eyes burning holes inside of me as if he knew. As if he knew I was not who I said I was.

I took another sip of wine, closing my eyes and resting my head back on the sofa. Donny whispered something to me but I ignored him, feeling the light airiness come to my head after a night of drinking.

Turning my head, I looked at the rest of the women, most drunk out of their minds. I fit in great.

Donny put a hand on his arm and I smacked it away.

Several of the women laughed loudly and I sat up, suddenly aware of the enormous pressure on my bladder.

I pushed Donny away, standing up and grabbing my dress as I swayed dangerously.

_OÙ est la toilette? I slurred, blinking rapidly. _

**(Where is the bathroom?)**

The women all spoke at once, and I gave up trying to hear what they were saying as the words ran together.

I made my way through the sitting room and climbed up a nearby staircase, grasping my dress and trying not to trip up the stairs.

My vision was hazy, clouds floating across my eyes and blurring every single thing I saw.

Each stair seemed higher than the last, and I closed my eyes, resting my face against the cool banister before lowering myself down onto the carpeted steps.

_Un peu de vin peut vait un grand chemin. _a voice said, coming to my ears in waves.

**(A little wine can go a long way.)**

I looked up, to find startling green eyes looking down into my own.

_Qui?_ I whispered.

**(Who?)**

Before I could say anything else he grabbed me by my arms, pulling me up onto my feet.

_J'ai utlise la toilette. _I whispered, clinging onto him as my legs threatened to give way beneath me.

**(I have to use the WC)**

_Venez sur. _he whispered softly, putting an arm around my waist and leading me down the hall.

**(Come on.)**

I stumbled dramatically, feeling my heart pound and thoughts swarm in my head as I tried to blink away the alcohol. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I had him.

_Voici. _he said, stopping in front of a gorgeous mahogany door.

**(Here.)**

I moved my hand to open it but he grabbed me, slamming my body against the wall violently.

_Qu'est ce-que vous faites? _I asked, suddenly aware of my surroundings.

**(What are you doing?)**

_Vous pensez je ne reconnaÎtrait pas votre visage? _he asked, his grip digging sharply into my wrists.

**(You think I would not recognize your face?)**

_Je ne sais pas que vous parlez. _I said, trying to pull my arms from his steely grip unsuccessfully.

**(I do not know what you speak of.)**

_Jeune Elise. _he said, chuckling darkly.

**(Young Elise.)**

My old name, back at the brothel.

I could not remember having ever had him as a customer. The nights I spent hoping things would be over though, I had tried to put my mind elsewhere. It would not be a surprise if I actually had him as a client.

_Que pense votre mari? Ayant une pute pour une femme? _he hissed.

**(What does your husband think? Having a whore for a wife?)**

At this I felt my mind shift gears. Immediately, I had assumed my entire cover was blown, but if he still thought Donny and I were actually married things might work out to my advantage.

_Je ne suis pas une pute. _I said, throwing back my head and pressing my lower body against him.

**(I am not a whore.)**

He stared at me for a moment, before grabbing me and throwing me violently into the restroom door.

Without saying anything else, he left, and I gasped, feeling wetness trickle down my temple where the door had scraped off some of my skin.

Standing up, I opened the door and tumbled in.

That did not go as well as I expected.


	13. Cafe Zurich

**A/N: I DO NOT own the rights to Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Happy 4th to all my fellow yanks, and happy Bastille Day to my French pals if I don't update by then! Shoutout to my French editor _angel-la-mordue_! Thanks so much for your help!  
**

**Cafe Zürich**

I turned my head, moaning slightly as the light bored through the windows into my brain.

"You're awake."

Aldo's head just about drilled into my brain and I groaned, rolling over and hiding myself from the sun.

"I would grill into you about drinking on the job, but you managed to blend in with the rest of the women there by doing so. You were about the fifth to hit the floor."

I pulled the covers over my head, squeezing my eyes shut as my head pounded like nothing I had ever felt before.

Aldo ripped the covers from my head, and I screamed, curling up into the fetal position.

"You got a visitor." Aldo said, standing up.

"What? Who?" I groaned, covering my eyes.

"Go downstairs and see." he replied before stomping out the room.

I noticed as he did he had a gun tucked beneath his waistband. We were in a house in the middle of the country. Why the hell did he need that?

As he left he purposefully slammed the door, causing me to swear loudly in French before stumbling across the room over to my closet.

My hair was a tangled mess all over my head and I had slight makeup stains on my face but I didn't care. I slipped on a thin robe and tied it tightly around my waist, before making my way slowly out of the room.

I noticed as I walked down the long halls that everyone seemed to be gone. It was empty. Just as I reached the top of the staircase, Donny came sprinting towards me.

"Good you're up." he said, breathing hard.

"What's going on? Aldo said someone was here to see me?" I asked.

"Janussein is here." he said.

"...What? What is this?" I asked, suddenly feeling my heart beat in a frenzy.

"He said he came to see you. Omar opened the door, he's posing as a butler around here I guess."

"What does want?" I asked, ignoring my broken English.

"I dunno!" Donny exclaimed, in a way that made me nervous.

I shook my head rapidly before turning around and running back to my room.

"Where are you going?" he asked beind me.

Throwing open my door, I made a beeline for the dresser, tossing various cosmetics around before finding some rouge and dusting my cheeks.

Donny entered my room, and I grabbed a container of mascara and began applying it quickly.

"What are you doing?" Donny asked.

"Get me some Aspirin. I must look good for him. If he has not shot up house yet, he is here for another reason." I said quickly.

Donny muttered something before leaving the room. I began to apply a light layer of lipstick before putting my hair up in a way that would look acceptable and spritzing my neck with parfum.

Donny returned with the Aspirin, which I took gratefully, then stood up and rushed to my closet to find something suitable.

As I tore through the clothes I quickly pulled out a yellow dress before shedding my robe right in front of Donny and slipping it on.

He said nothing, only hesitated for a moment.

"Are you just going to stand there staring?" I asked irritably, turning around so he could see the open zipper.

He stepped forward hesitantly, before grasping the zipper and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head slightly, biting my lip as a small flutter went through my heart. Donny began to pull the zipper up, running his index finger along the length of my back.

Closing my eyes, I sighed, before his voice broke me from my haze.

"You should get going." he said.

I turned around, and nodded before clearing my throat and stepping past him.

I grabbed a pair of white shoes and slipped them on before making my way to the door.

"Wait!" Donny exclaimed.

I turned around, to find him holding a string of pearls from my dresser.

I walked back, and he put them on me, letting his fingers linger on the skin of my neck for several seconds before stepping away for the second time.

"How do I look?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, before shrugging simply.

"Beautiful."

If words were able to clear a hangover, that one would have done it. I smiled, before walking to the door again and opening it, making my way down the hall.

If only.

* * *

As I made my way down the stairs, I gripped the banister harshly, Walter coming into view.

As my heels began to get louder he turned around, sitting up slightly before standing up.

Reaching the base of the stairs, I made my way to the sitting room, hands crossed properly in front of my body.

Bowing his head slightly, he stood tall in full uniform, medals hanging off his chest and shining beneath eh brilliant chandelier.

_Bonjour Madame. _he said.

**(Good morning Mrs.)**

_Et vous. _I replied, feeling the hair stand on the back of my neck as I looked into his cold eyes.

**(And you.)**

_Je suis desolé de venir l'improviste, mais vous avez oublié quelque chose hier soir. _he began.

**(I am sorry to come unannounced, but you forgot something last night.)**

I hesitated, trying to think of what I could have possibly forgotten. I had left nothing. Of course I had been pretty impaired last night, but the only things I had brought were my clutch and Donny, and I had returned with the both of them.

Besides that was the bigger and more obvious issue. How the heck did he know where I lived? The mansion was completely isolated, our neighbours a good half mile away on either side. Who could have possibly said something?

He must have been studying the look of confusion on my face, because after a moment, he turned around, before pulling something out of his pocket.

I watched intently before he opened his hand, a sparkling mass in the palm.

_Est-ce que c'est...? _I began.

**(Is that?)**

_Votre boucle d'orielle? _he cut me off.

**(Your earring?)**

_Oui. _I said breathlessly, reaching forward for it.

**(Yes.)**

As soon as I moved my arm, his hand clasped mine fiercely, leaning in close.

I exhaled roughly, surprised and startled by his swift motion.

His hand held mine so tightly that the earring began to dig into my palm, drawing blood.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais? _I asked, my lips next to his ear.

**(What are you doing?)**

He said nothing, only put his nose to my neck before inhaling deeply, blonde hair rubbing up against my cheek.

As suddenly as he moved in, he moved back, standing up and straightening the jacket of his uniform.

Completely breathless, I sat there, dazed and looked up at him.

_J'ai suis impatient de vous revoir bientôt. _he bowed his head, before turning around.

**(I look forward to seeing you soon.)**

His heavy boots rang throughout the sitting room, and I heard another set of footsteps as Omar shuffled down the stairs to open the door.

I suppressed a chuckle as I looked at him, dressed in a pair of pants and a crisp shirt, a fierce glare on his face.

After Walter left, he slammed the door and I stood up, looking around back down to the earring in my hand.

A small amount of blood trickled down, and I turned the earring over in my hand, replaying the scene in my mind.

I had so many questions. What exactly had happened last night? How did he come to know where I lived? How had he even known the earring was mine?

Walking through the sitting room, I pondered my thoughts before running into Donny.

"How's the headache?" he said, moving from the stairs to the landing.

"A little better." I said, surprisingly barely aware of the splitting pain in my head.

"What was that all about?"

"Um, apparently I lost my earring last night. He was just returning it." I said, opening my hand and showing Donny the diamond accessory.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" he asked.

As I looked down, I realised that it looked much worse than it actually was. A small hole, surrounded by smeared heavy blood.

"I should go clean this off. It's not as bad as it looks." I said.

"Here, let me."

I looked up at him and he grabbed my free hand, his thumb stroking my skin softly.

"Come on." he said in a soft tone.

I followed him up the stairs and we made our way to the bathroom, where I sat down on the toilet with the seat down,

Donny opened the cabinet above the seat, pulling out some bandages and iodine before turning to me.

I saw the earring down on the sink, and extended my hand carefully, watching Donny as he took it with care, applying the iodine as though my hand was fragile.

"You are very gentle." I mused, relaxing my hand in his.

"Taking care of mom." he shrugged, before looking at me and meeting my eyes.

We both stared at one another for a moment, and I found myself all but mesmerized in his brown eyes.

Leaning forward slowly, I hesitated, waiting for his reaction, before pressing my lips to his own.

To my surprise he jumped forward, putting his arms around my face and kissing me back so intensely that I let out a small whimper.

Donny pulled away immediately, removing his hands from my face.

"Sorry. Sorry." he breathed, looking away.

I smiled, standing up before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not say sorry." I whispered in his ear, pressing my lips to the back of his neck the way I had wanted to for so long

He chuckled, turning around.

"I wanted to do that last night. You looked beautiful."

At this I blushed furiously and found myself smiling.

"Thankyou." I whispered.

"You're welcome." he replied, before tracing his finger down the side of my jawline.

Carefully, I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his hard muscles beneath his shirt.

Gently, he placed his hands on my wrists, pushing them back towards me.

"Slow." he whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against my forehead.

Clearing my throat, I stepped back, sighing and grabbing several bandages.

"Where are you going?" Donny asked.

"My room." I replied, leaving the room quickly and making my way across the bathroom, leaving Donny confused, and my own brain even more muddled.


	14. Chicago Cocktail

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Bastards. One review per chapter please. I just rewatched the movie the other day so I could review all that sexiness. Oh I plan to have fun with this chapter ;). Sorry for the wait, I've been out of town.  
**

**Chicago Cocktail**

I grasped the sheets, moaning loudly as I furiously worked my clit, knees together and toes curling.

My entire body was on fire, every single nerve writhing in pleasure it seemed, as I touched myself, thinking of how it would feel for Donny's lips to be on me.

On my neck. My breasts. Gently in between my thighs, making their way ever so slowly to my wet and swollen pussy.

"Fuck." I moaned, writhing in the sheets before rolling onto my knees, getting on all fours before plunging two fingers inside of myself, thrusting slightly and imaging how it would feel.

Imagining his strong hands, running up my body. In between my thighs, softly touching me before plowing himself inside of me with all his might.

Hands around my throat, squeezing lightly. Pinning my body down, and just pounding me. Having Donny completely dominate me in a way I never even could, and making me scream his name.

I moaned loudly, driving my fingers deeper, and swearing loudly as my body got closer and closer to its epic climax.

Smiling, I rolled back onto my back, legs spread apart, fingers moving furiously before I screamed loudly, my entire body tensing wildly as I screamed loudly.

Sighing, I fell comfortably back into the bed, resting while I tried to catch my breath and closing my eyes, and mewing softly.

As I began to drift off to sleep though, I couldn't help but listen to the unmistakeable sound of muffled grunts next door.

Laying there, I tried to decide whether to go over to Donny's room or not. At this point, would he really be able to say no?

But a part of me decided against it, so instead, I settled into the sheets, closing my eyes with a smile, and leaving myself to dreams.

* * *

"You're up already?"

I turned around from where I stood in front of the stove, wearing nothing but a sheer nightgown with my hair up on top of my head and a skillet in my hand.

"Good morning." I smiled, turning back to the stove and flipping over a piece of bread, listening to the egg sizzle for a moment before turning it back over.

"What are you making?" Donny asked, walking behind me.

As he did so, I felt my face burn as I looked at his clothing. He was in a pair of pants with a white wife-beater, muscles and chest bulging and gleaming beneath the kitchen lights.

"Magic egg." I said, turning back around again.

"What's that?" Donny asked.

"You make toast then cut hole and put egg in the middle." I explained simply, before bending over to grab something from beneath the counter.

In all truth I did not really need anything, but in my see-through gown, I wanted to give Donny a show.

I heard his breath catch in his throat, and straightened, slamming a towel on the counter before turning and looking at him.

Clearing his throat, Donny's eyes met mine intently, as though he was doing everything in his power not to look anywhere else.

"Sleep well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. You?" he replied, insinuating the same exact thing. We had both heard each other masturbating. I wasn't going to outright bring it up though unless he did.

"Oui." I smiled, before turning around and removing a piece of bread from the skillet and placing it onto a plate.

I handed it to Donny, who looked at it for a moment.

"Go, sit!" I smiled, motioning to the table.

He did as told, walking to the table and sitting down, before grasping the still-hot piece of bread and biting into it timidly.

"Woah...this is really good." he said, looking at me.

I shrugged, turning around before I heard a third voice.

"Well good morning to you too."

I turned around as Aldo entered the kitchen, taking off his hat and unabashedly letting his eyes move up and down my body."

"Breakfast?" I asked, nodding towards the stove.

"Absolutely."

I handed Aldo a plate as well, and he walked over to the table beside Donny, sitting down and watching me as I moved back and forth, cleaning this up and removing food from the skillet.

"Been meaning to talk to you." Aldo said through a mouthful of toast and egg.

"About?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Seems you made quite the impression on our friend at his party the other night. Word is he's been asking around about you."

"How do you know this?" I asked, furrowing my brows. Was this a good or bad thing?

"I've got an informant in the area. Someone relatively close to him. Now, the thing is, he wants you, but he ain't just going to outright come out with it. Guys like that? Sneaky. They like to plan."

"So...?" I trailed off, hoping he would get to the point and not go on another of his spiels.

"Chances are he's gonna invite you and Donny to dinner or something. Another party. Something together, a few times. He wants to steal you, right from Donny. You need to work on his French and probably German, or else things could go real bad, real quick."

I nodded, glancing over at Donny. His eyes met mine for a moment, before he looked away.

I felt my lips tug at the ends, a smile forming. This was going to be just great.

* * *

"Wait, so every word is male or female?"

"Yes. Every single word is gender...um...how do you say?...Specific. Every word is gender specific. And depending on word you may add extra things to the end."

Donny simply stared at me for a minute, before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair with a loud sigh.

We were sitting in the study, me on a divan and Donny on the floor beneath me, surrounded by a stack of drawings and words I had made for him, to hopefully make things easier.

For the most part, he had been doing well, only struggling when it came to particular pronunciations.

It was when I began to the grammar though that things had become a bit more complicated. It did not take me long to see what kind of student Donny was. As soon as he got frustrated, that was all he could think about, and he quickly stopped trying.

The key would be keeping him on task, and trying to make him see past his initial frustration so that he knew he could do it.

"It's not that difficult. You just have to remember which words are male or female."

Donny sighed, opening his mouth to say something before I leaned forward, quickly changing the topic before he went off the deep end.

"Okay. Let's try something different."

"Like?" he growled.

"Words that you must use on regular basis." I said.

He said nothing, although I could see the frustration all but leaking out of his pores.

"We've already covered salutations...what are things you use on regular?"

Donny looked up at me, before shrugging.

"I don't know."

_ Je ne sais pas. _ I said.

**(I do not know.)**

"What?" he looked up at me.

_ Je ne sais pas. _ I repeated. "It means I do not know."

Donny mouthed the words, memorising them before letting out a loud moan and laying on his back.

"You need a break." I said, standing up and stretching my legs.

I stood for a moment, before sitting down beside Donny, crossing my legs.

He looked over at me, before lifting his arm and running his finger up the length of my shin.

"French stinks." he said.

I rolled my eyes, but allowed myself to crack a smile.

We both sat there in silence for a moment, as I thought about what else I could teach him in the next few moments.

"How do you say 'kiss' in French?" Donny asked, turning over on his stomach.

I flushed at the though, shaking my head as I tried to keep myself from zooming in on his own lips.

_ Embrasser. _ I said softly, smiling.

**(To kiss.)**

"What about...'fuck'?"

"Donny!" I exclaimed, giggling childishly, feeling my heart pound.

"What?" he asked innocently, sitting up on his knees and leaning over next to me.

The smile slowly slid off my face as I looked at his lips, surprisingly soft.

We both sat there for a moment before he leaned in and kissed me, putting a hand around my waist.

Without a word, I rolled over so that he was on his back and I straddled him, running my fingers through his hair as I kissed him forcefully. This time, there was no way in hell I was going to take "no" or "wait" for an answer.

Pulling up the bottom of my dress, I leaned over, going for the buttons to Donny's shirt.

"Wait wait." he breathed, sitting up and grabbing my arms.

"What nowww?" I whined, so shrilly that it caused me to shiver for a moment. Not attractive at all.

"Look, I want to do this the right way." he said.

"And what is that? How much longer are you going to make me wait?" I growled.

"Look, I know we both really want this, but I can't just sleep with you. How about this, you and I have dinner tonight."

"Okay..." I trailed off, not sure where he was headed.

"You know, wine and dine? We'll see where it goes from there."

"So you're saying that you'll have sex with me as long as a meal is included?" I pursed my lips.

He snorted, shaking his head.

"I just want the chance to get to know you better. Dinner, tonight. Then..." he trailed off.

Then... I smiled.


	15. Jack Rose

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. Sorry for the wait! Back in school, senior year, work, activities, you know. **

**Jack Rose**

I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing as I smoothed out my dress and tilted my head to the side.

I had my hair down, something that they absolutely forbid us to do at the brothel. Our mistress always said, a woman with her hair down looked like a vagrant. I wasn't sure what to do with it though. If I made Donny wait any longer, he'd probably get irritated.

I had spent all day waiting in anticipation of our dinner tonight. In the bath, while I was going over things with Aldo. Pretty much every waking moment of that day had been spent thinking of what would be in store for tonight.

The truth was, I was extremely nervous. If something were to actually happen tonight, there was still the fact that I had only ever been with one other person before. Of course I knew how to please a man, but still. Donny had to have been with scores of women. How would I compare?

Not to mention the fact that I would probably make a fool of myself, stumbling over my words. A part of me just wanted to call off the whole thing and go back to exchange wanting glances with him in the hallways of the manor.

Giving up, I gave myself one last inspection in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place.

I wore a tight black dress with a sweetheart neckline, which was tight in the bust gave me a large swell in the best. At the bottom the fabric tapered out, hiding a pair of silver heels.

Hair down, I wore a small silver necklace given to me by one of my clients and and tossed back my hair before leaving my bedroom.

I walked past Donny's room, to find the door closed. No light came from beneath, so I headed down the steps.

It seemed as though it took forever, each footstep echoing loudly as I made my way down the grand staircase.

Then, my heart stopped.

Looking more handsome than I could have possibly imagined, Donny was waiting at the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the wall and looking at something out of the front door.

"D-Donny?" I stammered.

He turned around, grinning handsomely.

"Wow, you look amazing." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks, you look good also." I said, silently kicking myself over my awkward sentence wording.

"Thanks." he grinned, before extending an arm.

I carefully made my way down the last remaining steps, careful not to trip before wrapping my arm around his.

Instantly I felt the urge to just jump into his strong arms, and bury myself in him. And he smelled, so good. Notes of tobacco and a cologne I was not familiar with.

Opening the door, we were greeted with a rather cool burst of air. Donny closed the door behind us, locking it before sliding an arm around my waist.

Immediately, my cheeks began to burn bright red and I was thankful I had worn my hair down.

Leading me to the car, he opened my door for me and helped me inside. As soon as he closed it to make way to the other side, I took a deep breath, willing my heart to stop pounding before Donny opened the door to the other side.

After he got in, he started the car, pulling out of the driveway quickly.

All around us, were the sounds of silence, the night air cool and calm.

"So, what do you think?" Donny asked after several minutes of silence.

"What of?" I replied.

"This...whole situation I guess. Espionage. Seducing a Nazi."

"I guess...I do not know really. What am I supposed to think of it?" I replied honestly.

"Well, I can't tell you what to think, but you have to think something of it."

"I suppose I am doing what is best for my country, although obviously in a different way."

"Obviously." Donny nodded his head, before looking over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really beautiful. My mother would like you." he grinned.

I smiled, blushing once again before leaning against the window the cool my face.

"You'd be a little too quiet for her liking, but she'd like you, I can tell."

Quiet was what I used to keep myself from saying things I shouldn't or making a fool out of myself. Not to mention how reserved I had become, working at the brothel.

"Can I ask you something a little personal?" Donny said.

"I guess." I replied. What option did I have at this point?

"What was it like, working...you know. With all those guys and stuff?"

"How do you mean?"

"Making men...you know. Everything with that."

I clenched my jaw for a moment. Was I supposed to tell him about how I was a whore? What exactly did he want to hear?

"Every man comes for something different. Some want a woman to act like their wife. Some just want someone to have fun with. I break men down, and give them the chance to let go of control. But whatever it is, it is a job and just that. The line between sex and love often gets blurred. Way I see it, sex is sex, and nothing more. The men I have been with mean nothing to me."

Donny nodded, furrowing his brows.

"So, you've never had feelings for any of the guys?"

At this moment, I found myself being completely honest, which not only surprised me, but made me somewhat happy. Somewhat glad to know that I did not have to leave walls up all of the time.

Hopefully tonight, things would finally work out.

* * *

"So, does that happen to you every time you go out?" Donny asked, closing the front door behind him as we reentered the house, around four hours later.

"Hmm?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and tossing my hair out of my face. I walked towards the staitrcase, tottering slightly after the consumption of several glasses of liquor.

After ingesting an incredible meal, Donny and I talked for a bit. Or at least, he tried.

Drinks were sent over to our table, and I was repeatedly approached by men all night, something that did not happen to me often. Usually they approached me with a mixture of lust and fear, breathing hard with red skin, pupils dilated and heart pounding.

But this time, it was different. Perhaps it was the dress. Perhaps it was my hair, the makeup. Perhaps it was that I was with another man.

Whatever it was, I took it all in with satisfaction. While I had gone after a man in quite some time, I still knew the tricks to being a woman. Having men come up to me, guarenteed Donny would realize just what a catch I was, and with just a wink and a smile, jealousy would flare.

Under any other circumstances, the truth was I would have sank back into my shell, accepting the drink gratefully and hoping that the attention would be drawn from me, but not tonight.

No, tonight, I was after something. And I was going to get it.

"Does what always happen?" I said, turning around and smirking at Donny playfully.

"Having guys fall all over you." he said, hands in his pockets as hair fell in front of his face handsomely.

I shrugged, batting my lashes at him, before leaning against the staircase.

"So..." I said, tilting my head.

Donny raised his eyebrows.

"Is this goodnight?" I asked.

Donny paused for a moment, and I watched as his eyes strayed to my chest, lingering for a moment before he spoke again.

"I guess it is. I had a really good time tonight." he smiled.

I took several steps towards him, pursing my lips.

"If I recall correctly, you and I were supposed to be doing some things tonight."

I put my hands on his chest, biting my lip seductively.

Donny cleared his throat, before grabbing my wrists, pushing them back towards me.

"You're a little inebriated." he chuckled.

"And?" I said, tilting my head.

"And, I want to do this right." he replied, before leaning in and giving him the softest of kisses.

I kissed him back ferociously, sticking my tongue into his mouth. He allowed me to for a few seconds, before pushgin me back and ending it with a peck on my mouth.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

I closed my eyes, staggering back to the staircase. When I opened them, he was gone. Catching my breath, I sighed. Tonight would be he night, no matter what.

* * *

Running a brush through my hair slowly, I hummed, putting it up with a clip before standing up, turning around to look at myself in the mirror.

I wore a red robe, which seemed to go well with my skin. Leaning forward, I pinched my cheeks quickly to give myself a rosy glow, before biting my bottom lip. No makeup needed.

Giving myself one last look-over, I took a deep breath before making my way to the door.

After two hours of solitude and a nap, I had awoken to a slightly-clearer head, with my mind set on one thing.

Throwing open my bedroom door, I closed it, walking down the hall to Donny's room, hesitating for a moment before knocking on the door.

The sounds of rustling came from inside and I heard Donny swear before the door flew open.

"Hey." he said, wearing a shirt and a pair of pants.

Before he could say anything else. I dropped the robe, revealing my naked body beneath.

He looked down, and I pushed him back into the room with all my strength closing the door behind me before pressing myself against him, kissing him fiercly.

Tonight.


	16. Four Score

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please!**

**Four Score**

I pushed Donny back towards his bed roughly, my hands on his chest before climbing on top of him.

"W-what are you doing?" he breathed as I broke apart from his mouth for air.

"What does it look like I am doing?" I retorted, leaning down and pressing my lips to his neck.

His entire body tense beneath me, and I could feel his pulse beat rapidly in his neck as I bit down, sucking gently on the skin.

"Elise, wait..." he said, so softly I could barely hear him.

I brought my lower body down so that I rubbed myself against his crotch. Donny moaned loudly, silently swearing.

"I don't...I don't..." he said, trying to push me off, but not nearly as hard as he should have if he really wanted me to stop.

"You do not want to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward so my breasts brushed against his arm.

His eyes wandered over my shoulders, and I could feel him get hard underneath me.

"We shouldn't...not like this."

Raising my hand, I did the only thing I knew to. I smacked him square across the face, before grabbing his face in my right hand, feeling the rough stubbled skin beneath it.

His eyes turned dark, and his face began to redden.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"You are going to fuck me tonight Donny, and that all there is to it." I hissed, biting my lip.

Immediately, I could tell he wasn't like those other guys. The weak men who needed to get off on my power. No, Donny was a man. A true man.

Putting a hand around my neck, he rolled over with such force I did not even have time to react. Pinning me down with one hand, he glared at me.

"So you think you can tell me what to do?" he growled, his eyes dark with lust.

"You tell me." I retorted, trying not to smile.

"You want me to fuck you. Okay, I'll fuck you." he said darkly, before shooting a hand down in between my legs and plunging it inside of me.

I nearly screamed, gasping as he slid two fingers in between my slick walls.

"Like that?" he whispered, his upper lip curled. There was no trace of the hesitant and seemingly polite Donny that had been frustrating me.

"Yes." I whispered, biting me lip.

"Do you want me in there?" he asked, moving his lips so they were right next to my ear.

"Yes." I said again, breathlessly as he began to move his fingers in and out slowly.

"Beg for it." he breathed, before pulling his fingers out and sitting up.

My heart pounded in my chest with pure excitement. Never before had a man completely taken me. Let me be his. With my first boyfriend, we were both young. Both nervous.

"Please." I said, spreading my legs wide up.

He licked his lips as he took off his pants, eyes never straying from my swollen and aroused sex.

I waited carefully, my entire body alive and alert as I watched him unzip his pants and pull them down, revealing the outline of his erection inside of his underwear.

It seemed to take an eternity for him to discard the garments, and I moaned quietly as I stared at his hardened member.

He was a good seven inches, not to mention thick. My pussy began to throb wildly, in a way that was almost painful.

Donny grabbed himself, stroking slowly as he watched me. I closed my legs, pressing them together involuntarily when he stopped.

"Open them." he said.

I did so, reaching down and slipping a finger into myself.

"You're really tight." he muttered, before crawling over and putting his hands on my thighs.

"I'm going to play with you for a little while." he said, grabbing himself and pulling my legs on either side of him.

Slowly, he ran his hard dick against my entrance. I grasped the bed coverings, whining loudly.

He grinned, running up and down slowly before placing the tip of his penis to my clit.

"FUCK!" I yelled, sitting up and gasping.

"You've got nice lips. I wonder how well you can suck a cock." he grinned, putting a finger on my bottom lip.

I moved my head, taking his finger in my mouth and sucking on it softly so he chuckled.

Biting down gently, my eyes met his.

"Can I?" I said.

"Can you what?" he replied.

"Suck it?"

For a moment the tough facade faded away was I watched him nearly moan aloud at the thought.

"Not tonight." he replied after moment, then moved his hand down. "Don't think I forgot about these." he whispered, grabbing one of my large breasts.

My nipples were about as hard as they could get, and I felt the palms of his hands run against them roughly, and grasped the sheets to keep myself from screaming.

"Nice." he whispered to himself, getting on me and bringing his tongue to my left breast.

He began sucking on my nipple roughly, letting his tongue toy every couple of seconds.

"Donny." I moaned, putting a hand in his hair.

His eyes looked at me, dominated by pupil. Against my inner thigh, his manhood rested, about as close to my pussy as possible without actually touching it. He was teasing and torturing me more than I ever could.

Biting down quickly, he grabbed my head, bringing my mouth to him.

I kissed him harshly, shoving my tongue into his mouth and he attacked right back.

"I'm going to fucking destroy you." he growled, his lips traveling to my neck.

He began sucking and biting on the skin of my neck, and I dug my toes into the bed, feeling as though I was on the verge of implosion.

I moved my lower body slightly so that his erection rubbed against my swollen sex. This time he moaned aloud, swearing softly again.

Moving quickly, he sat up and grabbed himself, sliding into me softly.

In that instant, every single thing I knew about pleasure was erased, and I let out a noise I had never made in my entire life.

"Oh my God." Donny grasped, pushing all of himself inside of me. "You're so fucking tight."

"Fuck please." I keened.

Unable to help himself any longer, he put one hand around my neck, and grabbed one of my legs with the other before thrusting into me.

I put a hand on his wrist, tilting my head back and feeling his own squeeze around my neck as he began to pump in and out of me.

A mixture of French and German poured out of my mouth as I moaned,

"Do you like that?" Donny mumbled, moving a bit faster.

"Harder." I pleaded.

He obliged, slamming into me all the way, before pulling out as far as he could and entering me again. With each sharp thrust, my nails dug into his back.

There was a rapid knock on the door, and Donny yelled irritably.

"Busy!"

Instead of caring I only closed my eyes, raking my fingernails across his back.

Sweat began to glisten on his shoulders, and I felt my toes curl as I neared my climax.

"Don't go until I tell you to." he whispered, moving his hand from my neck as grasping my free hand.

Our fingers interlaced, and I nodded, squeezing his hand as I fought off my impending orgasm.

"SHIT!" Donny screamed, before letting out a loud roar.

Unable to contain myself any longer I gasped as he released himself inside of me, before my entire body clenched.

Arching my back, waves of pleasure seemed to move throughout my body for an eternity and I yelled loudly. Then, it was all over.

I fell on my back, gasping for air. Donny collapsed on top of me, nearly forcing the air out of my lungs but I adjusted my body slightly so it was more comfortable. Despite being unable to breath, I liked it.

"Guess I am glad I didn't wait any longer." he chuckled into my ear.

I hummed in content, pressing my lips to his shoulder before realizing out hands were still clenched together.

I lifted my hand lightly just to let him know and he released his grip, much to my disappointment.

Trailing my fingers up and down his back, I smiled, closing my eyes.

Finally, I had gotten what I wanted.

**H**

I smiled, listening to the soft voice of Edith Piaf as I cut a block of cheese into fine shreds.

Swaying, I stood on the toes of my bare feet, closing my eyes and letting everything else go away.

I had left Donny in the middle of the night to avoid waking up in the morning to what could be an awkward situation.

There was no denying though, last night had been great.

"Hey."

The voice was loud enough to scare me from my peaceful moment of thought over the music of the radio, and I screamed, jumping up and turning around to find Donny standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"It is fine." I replied, my hand on my chest. I flushed brightly in embarrassment.

We both stood in awkward silence, before Donny stepped further in.

"You look nice." he said, pointing to my dress.

I looked down, and smiled. I wore a beautiful Chanel green dress with white polka dots. Something picked up on my little fashion spree with Aldo.

The neckline was tailored just for my bust, to show the slightest bit of cleavage without being too obscene, and the bottom stopped just below my knee. It was cinhed at the waist, so that I did not even need a corset to enhance my figure.

"Thankyou." I smiled, wishing I had hair in front of my face.

Donny looked behind him, checking the hall before walking up to me and putting his hands around me waist.

"Last night..." he grinned.

I blushed, but could not help smiling.

"Was it good for you?" he asked, with actual worry in his voice.

"It was amazing." I said honestly, feeling my heartbeat speed up as his lips were only but an inch or so away from mine.

I had to put on makeup to cover the bruises around my neck, although it gave me a small thrill when I had looked at myself in the mirror that morning. He had marked me. I was _his_. The thought was girlish and foolish, but it made me happier than anything.

"I was thinking, maybe tonight we could..." he trailed off with a small shrug.

"Yes. Yes tonight." I smiled.

We both stood there before Donny leaned in and kissed me softly this time, nothing like he had last night. Putting a hand beneath my chin, he let his tongue graze my lips before cupping my face with one of his hands.

The other one slid to my bottom, and to my surprise Donny gave my backside a squeeze.

I gasped into his mouth, and he chuckled.

"That okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I moaned into his mouth, before diving in and kissing him again.

"Am I interrupting something?"

We both broke apart to find Aldo, standing in the doorway.

"Aldo." Donny said, straightening his clothes.

Aldo simply looked at the two of us, before pulling a small white envelope out of his pocket.

"This is for you." he said, nodding at me.

I took it, opening the envelope before pulling out a small card from inside, embellished with beautiful gold print.

"What is that?" Donny asked, looking over my shoulder.

My eyes moved over the words carefully, and I reread it several times over again before chuckling.

"It's an invitation." I said, before looking up only to find that Aldo had left.

"Invitation for what?" Donny replied.

I turned around, before grinning.

"Our friend Walter is throwing a party."


	17. French 75

**A/N: I DO NOT own _Inglourious Basterds. _One review per chapter please! **

**French 75**

I arched my back, rolling over onto my stomach and putting my feet in the air as I listened to heavy rain hit glass and wind rattle the panes.

It was one of those dark, rainy afternoons, with nothing to do but lay about the house.

Isolated in my room, I lay in bed with the lights off, twisting and turning every which way wrapped in the sheets as I tried to take a nap.

Donny was gone with Aldo, planning out what to do for the upcoming dinner party the two of us had been invited to. Now that we were in, our identities were more important than ever. Well really, his indentity. Donny had to be able to pass as a French expert winemaker, and I needed to at least be able to hold my own in front of the men.

Now that they knew my face, I would simply have to pretend to be an aristocrat in front of the women, and make up some story about leaving the brothel in front of the men. This did make things a bit muddled up though. Anyone who looked closely would know exactly when I left and why, and would find it did not match up with my story at all.

Hopefully no one would look.

The dinner party was in two days, and Aldo told me my personal plan was to just get alone with Walter at some time, and spend a little time with him that would hopefully leave a huge impact.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, listening to the rain hit my windowpane and feeling my body sink into the state where you're never quite asleep, but not fully awake. It was like I was floating, barely there.

Then, a knock on the door.

"Enter!" I shouted irritably, almost having gotten to sleep.

The door opened slowly, and I looked up to find Donny.

Sitting up quickly, I smoothed down my hair and straightened my clothes, feeling as though my entire body had jumped on alert, like a tabby cat sensing a storm in the air.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Donny asked sheepishly, standing in the doorway.

His clothes were absolutely soaked, clinging to his muscles and dripping from his dark skin. I couldn't help but shiver as I looked at him, my mind immediately going back to the night before.

Of course I hadn't taken a second to stop thinking about it. It had by far been the most incredible night of my life. Donny was better than I had imagined, and feeling his hands, lips and fingers inside and against me, left me feeling as though I had entered heaven.

His mouth was so warm, his fingers rough against my soft skin, but it felt amazing.

"No, no. I did not sleep." I choked, feeling my face flush brightly.

Donny shifted his weight, shaking wet hair out of his face. It was growing longer and longer by the day, he needed to cut it soon. And by soon, immediately. He was beginning to look a bit uncouth, but nevertheless sexy.

Sitting on my knees, I got out of the bed, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ear and walking over to him. Carefully, I put my hands on his chest, feeling my heart beat.

Donny grabbed my wrists, grinning before leaning in and kissing me softly before turning his head and whispering in my ear.

"I haven't stopped thinking about last night." he said.

I shivered as his lips brushed my cheek, pressing my body against him and feeling his wet clothes seep right through mine.

"Neither have I." I smiled, looking up at him.

Touching my cheek, his fingers ran across my lips and I felt my heartbeat rush several paces.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

"No." I grinned, biting my lip. My face was completely devoid of any kind of makeup, my skin lifeless, my eyes plain. And my hair was all over my face.

"Yes you do." he replied, putting his hands on either side of my face and kissing me once more.

I kissed him back, pressing my body against his. He chuckled into my mouth.

"What?" I breathed, rubbing my nose against his.

"Is that because my shirt is wet or am I doing something to you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

At first I did not know what he was talking about, but moving my hands down his chest they brushed against my own and I could feel how hard my nipples were.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise, my face burning bright red. Immediately I crossed my arms over my chest.

Donny chuckled again, prying them away gently before placing his hands over my breasts, squeezing lightly.

A gasp escaped my lips and I closed my eyes, tilting my head back.

With no warning, Donny leaned over, before grabbing me and scooping me up into his arms, cradling me gently. I put my arms around his neck as he carried me over to the bed, setting me down ever so gently, ever so romantically.

He went and closed the door, before returning to me, taking off his jacket and boots.

I laid there, watching his every movement carefully. Studying the way his body moved. The way his muscles flexed. The veins standing against his arms. He looked like a God.

Bending down, he pressed his lips to mine, before grabbing my shirt and pulling it up over my head.

The rest of my clothes followed suit until I lay naked before him, completely ready for him.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he moved his hand along the length of my body, from my shoulder to my thigh, raising goosebumps on my skin.

Leaning over, he kissed me once more, ever so softly. Nothing like last night. This time was soft, timid and gentle.

I put a hand around his neck, pulling him down towards me.

Moving my hands down, I tugged at his belt, silently urging him to take his pants off. He looked down, before grabbing his belt and undoing it, before pausing for a moment.

"Here." he said, getting on top of me, his legs on either side of me. Stretching the belt out, he put it around my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my body tense as my vision was obscured.

He shushed me softly, tighting the belt around my eyes so that I couldn't see a thing.

Immediately the rest of my body adapted, my other senses as on alert as possible, and my breath hitching in my throat.

I felt the weight of the mattress shift, as the sound of clothes falling to the ground. After a few minutes, Donny got back on top of me, his wet skin rubbing against mine. His wet, naked skin.

It felt like sparks were flying as our flesh rubbed up against each other. Leaning down, Donny pressed his lips to my jaw, brushing the skin lightly with his tongue.

I arched my back in please, and he moved, giving me no warning before his mouth met my sternum.

I moaned softly, putting my hands on and grasping the bars of my bedpost. Donny moved his lips over, blowing softly towards one of my nipples.

Moving his hand, he grabbed one of my breasts, his rough palms rubbing against my hard nipples.

I keened, tossing back my head and arching my back. The belt pressed against my cheekbones, and I yearned to know where he would go next.

For several minutes, his hands and body were gone before he returned, and I felt his hand running gently against my entrance.

Gasping loudly, I turned my head, seeking him out and opening my mouth. My tongue ran against my lips, and I stuck out one of my hands.

"What are you looking for?" Donny whispered softly.

As soon as he leaned in close, I sought him out with my mouth. To my frustration, he pulled back, teasing me harshly so that I whined.

Moving his hand, I felt the bed shift before he spread my legs apart, grasping my thighs.

Without warning, Donny dove forward, trailing kisses down my thighs so that I mewed and moaned excitedly.


	18. French Connection

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. I know I've updated _a lot _in the past few days, but don't expect it to become a regular occurance. I haven't been getting many reviews lately, and I just had a few chapters sitting around that I wanted to upload. Sorry if anyone is disappointed. **

**French Connection**

"You keep holding out on my man, and I'm going to have to get a little bit nasty." Aldo drawled as he leaned back on two legs of his chair, resting his hands beneath his head.

I grabbed a towel, wiping the blood from the pliers in my hand. Tossing them aside next to a bowl full of teeth, I grabbed a stronger set, a set that would be able crush through bone.

"I…..I….I t-t-told you e-everything I-I know." The soldier cried from the table, blood running from the corners of his mouth as he tried to talk without his teeth.

"I-I-I-duh-duh-duh." One of the guys said, mocking him.

The air around us was surrounded with loud and raucous laughter. Aldo held up his hand and cleared his throat.

"You mean to tell me that none of y'all got any dignity. You gonna make fun of a man's stutter. Everyone out, except Elise."

There was several mumurs of argument, but no one dare speak up in front of a prisoner. The echoes of footsteps, shuffling up the stairs was heard and I put a hand on my hip, tapping my heel on the floor impatiently.

"Now, look at that. Got our girl here a little annoyed. You wouldn't want to irritate a beautiful woman such as Elise here would you Alfred?" Aldo asked, gesturing to me.

I looked down in disgust.

We had been here for nearly an hour now. So far, after removing nearly all his teeth, the young soldier continued to insist that he knew nothing, although it was obvious he was going to break soon. He was young, inexperienced and from the looks of it, simply unlucky.

A face no older than 21 or 22, covered in tears and blood. Part of me felt guilty. It was obvious he wasn't one of the bastards out there shooting people in concentration camps and herding them into gas showers, but he had chosen this. He had signed up for it. He had made his bed, and now had to sleep in it.

As I turned around, I felt a tug on my dress, and turned around to find him looking at me through wide and watery eyes.

_Bitte bitte sagen Sie ihm, lassen mich gehen. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. _he whimpered, hands shaking violently.

**(Please, please, tell him to let me go. I've done nothing wrong.)**

I yanked my skirt from his grip, grabbing one of his hands and looking over at Aldo.

Surprisingly enough, by the time I had gotten the tools in my hand, my nerves sank away, and I was back. The most ruthless dominatrix in all of Paris was back, this time causing pain for pain, not pleasure.

Aldo stood up, sighing before pulling a box out of his pocket. I watched as he pulled out a cigar, before fishing around for matches and lighting it.

He took a drag, closing his eyes before walking over to the other side of our prisoner and bending over, blowing the smoke in his face.

The young lad coughed, wincing as the pain in his mouth shot through his body. I held back a smirk. Such expressions pain caused.

"Listen, things are about to get real bad for you, you hear? Now, I don't want Elise here to have to take your fingers, but you're makin' this extremely difficult. Now, anyone with a brain could tell you're hiding something from us. Why don't you make this easier for all of us and just tell us what it is, and you might live to see another day." Aldo whispered with a blanket of faux kindness. I knew he couldn't care less whether or not the young man lived, but that he was actually able to pretend he did certainly was impressive.

"N-no! I'm not lying I s-swear!"

Aldo shook his head before nodding at me. Grasping his hand tightly, I held the pliers, looking down.

_Verabschieden Sie sich mit Ihrem Finger. _I growled quietly.

**(Say goodbye to your finger.)**

Grabbing his index finger, I placed the pliers around it, before pressing down as hard as I could.

The echoing sound of bones breaking echoed through the room, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. I continued to press down, feeling his blood as it ran down my hands until I removed the finger completely.

Tossing it in the bowl along with his teeth, I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So Donny, what's that noise I heard last night?"

I looked up from where I was sitting in front of the door, head between my knees. I was dead tired, and slightly concerned about Elise. She and Aldo had been down there for over an hour now, Hugo having come back upstairs. I had no idea what they were doing. All three could be dead for all I knew.

"What noise?" I replied back to Archie, who leaned against the banister of the staircase, working on a cigarette.

"You know. That _Oooh Donny harder_!"

I felt my blood pressure rise, and stood up as several of the guys laughed.

"What?" I asked, my jaw clenched.

"You're fucking the broad." Archie said simply.

I looked around, only to find myself surrounded by knowing stares. I didn't know what to say.

"Wait, what?" Omar asked, stepping forward.

"Nothing." I snapped, but Archie interrupted.

"Our boy Donny here is doing the dommie! Does she tie you up? Didn't know you liked it that way."

"You best watch what you say." I growled, not in the mood to deal with the guys. So what if I was fucking her? They brought girls around all the time! Even hookers! Sometimes we shared.

"Oh, did I offend you? I'm sorry old chap. Don't want your little girl to whip and chain me." Archie smirked.

"What does it matter if I'm sleeping with her? It's none of your business who I fuck or how? Why don't you worry about your own damn life. Or are you too busy fucking fat pigs with bad teeth?"

I don't know what exactly made me say it. Something about the whole topic just set me off.

"What did you just say?" Archie asked, narrowing his eyes as the laughter suddenly died and everything became silent. We all knew I had gone too far, including me. Here was a British man, fighting with a group of American soldiers. Fighting for something he was not even a part of, and I had just insulted him.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, backing down.

"Damn right you shouldn't have." Archie snapped, stepping forward and shoving me.

"Hey man, I said I'm sorry." I replied, taking a step back. Did he really just push me?

"Yeah? Well sorry don't cut it. Just because you've got some bimbo with big breasts and a nice ass doesn't mean you get to fucking insult my girl or my country."

"I didn't mean it alright."

"What, you think you're better than me now? Huh?"

At this, he raised a hand, tapping my face lightly and in that moment I lost it.

I lunged forward, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. All around us there were screams, and I found myself throwing punches like I did back in the schoolyard when I was a kid.

I don't know just how long we were on the ground, before I was pulled back forcefully and thrown across the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I heard Aldo scream.

I looked up. Standing behind him was Elise, covered in blood and looking between the two of us like she was watching two aliens.

Pulling myself up to my feet I blinked, feeling something warm before realizing there was blood trickling down my face. Archie had managed to get me in the eye and forehead.

I myself have bloody knuckles, but at least took satisfaction as I watched him on the ground panting after repeatedly being socked in the stomach.

I could feel Elise's eyes boring into me, and struggled not to look at her. I could only imagine what she thought right now.

"Look I don't know what's going on but I'm not going to have my own men fighting. You got a problem with someone in this house, you deal with it you hit the road. I ain't no babysitter, I don't have time to go breaking up fights between y'all."

We all stood in silence, unsure of what to say. I saw Archie shift out of the corner of my eye, before walking over to the front door and throwing it open, before leaving. Whether he just wanted to get some air, or was just plain leaving, I didn't know. All I knew was that Elise was staring at me like some sort of creature or space alien, and I didn't like it.

When I turned around, I saw Elise and Aldo exchanging whispers. He nodded at something she said before she turned around and began to make her way up the steps. She tossed one last glance at me, in that beautiful blood-stained dress, before disappearing from view.

And leaving me, looking like a total and complete fool.

* * *

I knocked on Donny's door timidly, praying that I looked presentable.

There was a long pause before he opened the door, his face tense. His voice ever moreso.

"Hey." I said.

I watched his face soften just a bit, and he nodded.

"Can I come in?"

He said nothing, only opened the door wider.

I stepped past him carefully, feeling my heart beat in my chest rapidly.

After killing the soldier I became so overcome with lust all I could think about was just going upstairs and pushing him onto his back, then taking him. That was until I saw the ruckus going on.

I did not know what had happened, all I knew was that I felt like I was a part of it. I saw the looks on the guys faces when I came up the stairs. I had something to do with it, and that, I did not know what to do about.

Donny closed the door behind him, and I held up the small box in my hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"To treat your wounds." I replied.

"Uh…I splashed some water on them."

I smiled.

"You could get an infection. Here, let me take care of this." I replied.

Instead of protesting like I thought he would, Donny said nothing, and allowed me to take his hand and lead him over to the bed.

Sitting down, I opened the small First-Aid Kit that I had found in one of the dressers.

Taking Donny's hand, I rested it gently on my lap, before searching for some antiseptic. As I looked up at him, our eyes met and he gave me a small grin. I smiled back, my heart soaring to the heavens.

Pouring some of the liquid on a small cloth, I dabbed his bloody knuckles gently, feeling his hand tense momentarily beneath my own. Ever so gently, I wiped the blood away, holding his hand before grabbing some gauze and tape, wrapping his hand tenderly.

I was just about to move to the other hand when he stopped me, grabbing my wrist and holding it firmly.

"What is it?" I whispered quietly, my eyes zooming in on his soft pink lips.

He said nothing, sliding his hand around my waist before pressing his lips to mine.

I replied by kissing him back eagerly, nibbling at his bottom lip gently before pulling away for a moment.

Donny took my hand, pushing me down on my back and adjusting some pillows so I could get comfortable. I pulled back the covers, pulling him on top of me and throwing my arms around him, holding his body tightly as he kissed me.

Donny pushed my hair out of my face, before grabbing the straps of the negligee I wore and pulling them down past my shoulders.

I slid the garment down my legs, kicking it off quickly before grabbing one of Donny's hands, kissing his knuckles lightly.

Getting on top of me, he brought his mouth to my own, and I closed my eyes, forgetting about everything, and everyone else.


	19. Hayride

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Hope all you Americans out there had a great Thanksgiving. Happy Hanukkah, and get ready for Christmas everyone else ! A few racial slurs, warning, all in the time period. **

**Hayride**

I rolled over on my side, rubbing my eyes as I reached across the bed and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the nightstand beside the bed.

Donny snored loudly beside me, sleeping on his stomach, head turned slightly. I couldn't help but chuckle as I listened to the rain patter outside of my window, and watched his sleeping frame.

Grabbing a match, I quickly lit it before climbing out of the bed slowly and walking over to the window, taking a drag and gazing at the early morning rain outside.

After the events of last night, Donny and I had retreated to my bed room, where we passionately spent the hours twisted in the sheets, sweaty and panting.

It was as though all of our sexual desire and frustration slipped away with the perspiration created from hours in bed. After weeks of abstaining and awkward encounters, we were finally one. We finally experienced that which we wanted and needed to most.

There was just no way to explain, how it felt. Laying on her back, feeling Donny pumping inside of her like some kind of wild animal. All manners and kindness gone, replaced by simple animalistic lust.

His hands, travelling across my skin, squeezing my body roughly. It was heaven. It was the release I finally needed. A break from reality that felt oh so good.

Exhaling a plume of smoke I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and humming happily.

"Hey."

I turned my head as I heard the groggy voice to find Donny squinting at me, hair messed up on top of his head, sheets falling around his muscular frame.

I smiled, turning around and walking over to the bed. Donny rolled over on his back, rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat.

Even through sleep-swollen eyes and sweat-matted hair, he looked handsome as ever. I climbed atop the bed, straddling him before leaning over so that our faces were mere centimeters apart.

The greatest thing about sex with Donny? Being a submissive, it gave me confidence. Quite odd I know, but it made me feel as though I was desirable. It made me feel like I was invincible.

I took another drag from my cigarette, exhaling the smoke right into Donny's open mouth. He grinned, before leaning in and grabbing my face, kissing me roughly.

_Bonjour_. I smiled.

**(Good day.)**

"What time is it?" Donny mumbled.

I leaned over, grabbing his watch and checked the face, trying to quickly decipher the time the American way.

"The short hand is on the four, the other one is on the six." I said, looking at him.

"Four thirty." Donny nodded, before moving his hand down towards my breasts.

I smiled, before rolling off of him and making my way to the bathroom.

"What the hell where are you going?" he groaned.

I tossed him a grin, tossing my hair over my shoulder before closing the door behind me and sighing, walking over to the bathtub.

The rest of my day would be spent in preparation for the dinner party. I had to make sure my physical appearance and performance were nothing short of flawless if I was going to try and seduce Walter.

Looking in the mirror, and chuckled. After the night we spent together, I looked an absolute wild wreck. Nothing like my usual, put-together self.

My hair sat wildly atop my head, locks falling in front of my face and tumbling down my shoulders, my face showing only the remnants of makeup.

I turned the water on in the bathtub, looking around for oil and soap before lounging on the side of the tub, finishing off the last of my cigarette.

Sighing, I closed my eyes before slipping into the tub, grabbing another from the back that sat on its edge and lighting up, taking a deep breath and setting my mind for the task at hand.

So here I was. My task to seduce a high-ranking Nazi, despite the fact that he knew I once worked in a whorehouse.

Sinking into the tub I sighed, before closing my eyes and submersing myself into warm water.

Here we go.

* * *

"You're up mighty early Donowitz."

I turned around, clutching my glass of milk tightly before putting it down as Aldo walked into the kitchen, fully dressed at five in the morning.

"You too." I commented.

He chuckled, before walking over and grabbing my glass of milk, taking a long gulp.

I said nothing. Sure the guy took whatever he wanted and got away with it. But, he had risked his life more than anyone else for our beautiful country, and no matter how much I wanted to nail the bastard, I had to remember that fact.

"Where's your girl?" Aldo asked, slamming my glass down on the counter, nearly empty.

"She's taking a bath." I replied.

He nodded.

"Good. Tell her to get down her when she's done. We got work to do."

* * *

"Do you remember what I told you?" I whispered, adjusting my shrug carefully as Donny and I walked up to steps of Walter's grande mansion for the second time.

I smoothed out the black dress I wore, adjusting my hat to make sure that it was tilted properly before turning to Donny.

"Yes." He replied irritably.

The entire day had been spent going over French, and trying to shove as much into his brain as possible before the night arrived. I know that he would be rocky, and prayed that none of the other men would slip into German, and that Donny would simply keep his composure.

"How do I look?" I asked as we reached the front step.

I wore a black cocktail dress, cut to fit my curves and stopping just below the knee complete with a beautiful pair of silver heels, black gloves and a fitted hat.

He simply glared, all irritation and frustration from the day written all over his face. I flushed, turning to face to door before lifting my hand and knocking lightly.

The door swung open in a matter of seconds and I found myself facing the same butler from the first night we had come.

_Bonsoir monsieur, madame. _he said, nodding at both of us.

**(Good evening sir, Mrs.)**

Immediately I inhaled, putting on an air of importance and self-adoration. Taking off my shrug I handed it to him, stepping past without a word and into the magnificent home.

He bowed his head, disappearing before a shrill voice announced where our hostess was.

"Ah, is it the winemakers?"

Immediately I smiled, listening to her heels before she entered the hall.

If my life had depended on it, I could not remember her name.

_Bonsoir. _I smiled, leaning forward and kissing her on both cheeks before stepping back.

She wore a beautiful red gown, sparkling like the blinking stars up above with blonde hair pulled back and extremely becoming lipstick.

Red lips framed perfect white teeth and she smiled.

"English is the language of the night darling, Walter plans to take me to America!" she exclaimed, before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the sitting room.

Turning her head to Donny, she grinned.

"Let me borrow your lovely wife you will? The men are drinking in the back."

To my relief and I know Donny's, he turned, walking away. I silently prayed that he would not mess up the entire night, and let the woman lead me over to the sitting room where company sat once more.

As we entered the room, I was bombarded with shrieks of laughter amidst a haze of cigarette smoke and tinkling of ice in glasses.

"Agnes you must see this! Helène was just telling us about her encounter with a Negro man when she went to America!" said the woman I remembered as Frau Wünnenberg.

At this I realized my hosts name was Agnes, and silently reminded myself to save her name in my mind.

She turned to me, leaning forward and whispering in my ear.

"Do not believe a word she says, Helène has a tact for exaggeration."

I replied with a grin, walking over to one of the sofas and sitting down, crossing my legs and listening as Helène carried on with her story.

Sitting up slightly, I scanned the room, looking for Walter before laying back and tuning in to the women's conversation.

"…He was quite handsome really. I dropped my things and he picked them up for me. Nothing like they're portrayed in the pictures. Then, he walked me home. The poor thing was soak and wet from the rain, with no coat so I invited him to dry off."

"And then what?" one of the women exclaimed, leaning forward. Even I had to admit, I was intrigued.

It wasn't so much that there were not Negroes in Paris, they usually just kept to themselves. While most had no problems with their race, since the war started, they had become a target of harassment from German officers.

"Well…I got him inside, Frederick was out for the night mind you. And his shirt, it was absolutely drenched, sticking to his muscles. So, I helped him out of it, offered him something dry."

"And then?" one of the women squealed.

Helène looked around mischievously, taking a drag from her cigarette before exhaling with a grin.

"As the Americans say….I _fucked_ him!" she screamed.

The room exploded in shrieks and laughter, and immediately I was pulled back to the brothel, remembering the days where I would walk into the kitchen we shared to find the girls eating breakfast, sharing secrets of the men they had slept with and laughing loudly.

"Niggers, kikes, what's next Helène,, Chinks?" a woman said from the back sourly. A few of the women groaned at her explicit language, but Helène simply shrugged.

"Maybe. The thing is ladies, when you look past the skin colours, names, and countries, it all comes down to one thing…the pecker!"

The room exploded in laughter, and Agnes gasped.

"Helène, do not have Madame DeGoad here thinking we are all adulterous harlots!" she exclaimed with a tone of amusement.

"Oh I bet she knows more than we all think. Wife of a wine-maker? Tell me dear, how is your sex life?"

"_Helène!" _ one of the women exclaimed as all eyes turned towards me. I felt myself flush, before sitting up rigidly and clearing my throat.

"I am sorry I…" trailed off, unsure what to say.

"It's okay dear, not all of us are comfortable with talking about our indiscretions openly." Agnes said, putting a hand on my thigh before crossing her legs.

"You speak very good English. Have you been to America?" one of the other women asked, looking at me from where she stood in the corner.

I seized the opportunity, remembering the information I had read up on the life of the DeGoad's.

"My uncle went to America to start his own vineyard. The funny thing was, he did not know how make wine. Sometimes father and I would go over to America to spend days with my uncle."

"That's fascinating!" one of the women exclaimed, before the entire atmosphere of the room changed.

"Oh Walter dear, I was beginning to wonder where you were." Agnes stood, turning around and walking across the room.

I felt my heart beat wildly, and turned around slowly, to find Walter in the doorframe.

Our eyes met for a fraction of a second and I turned around quickly, silently planning out what to do.

"How are my ladies?" he asked, walking into the room further.

"Oh Walter, you look quite handsome tonight!" Helène smiled, batting her lashes flirtatiously.

"And she is still at it." Agnes chuckled, before putting a hand on her husband's chest. "Dear, you remember Marion don't you?"

I stood up, turning around and putting one leg in front of the other, in a pose I hoped was effortlessly seductive.

"Ah, Madame DeGoad. Yes, I do remember the lady." Walter replied, staring at me with a small smirk.

I looked down, before glancing at him from beneath my lashes.

"Good evening." I said quietly.

"And to you too." He replied, before turning to his wife. "I just came to check on you all."

"Oh we're fine dear, you go back to your friends. I am imagining supper will be ready any minute."

"Very well. Ladies." He bowed his head, before walking away slowly.

I began to walk towards the door.

"Marion, where are you going?" Agnes asked.

"I just want freshening up." I smiled.

"Oh. Well, the water closet is up the stairs and down the hall."

I nodded in thanks before stepping out of the room, looking around carefully.

I had no idea where Walter went, and walked up the grand staircase slowly, making my way up to the staircase.

The sound of light footsteps caused me to stop in my tracks, and I looked down to find Walter, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

We both stood in silence, before he began to walk up the stairs slowly, the medals on his uniform clinking together and slicing through the tension-filled air.

I remained where I was until he reached the step beneath me, cold eyes glaring furiously into the very depths of my soul.

"Madame." He said quietly.

"Monsieur." I bowed my head.

He moved up another stair, leaning in close and pushing me up against the wall.

Putting a hand on my face, he put a finger on my bottom lip before inhaling deeply, closing his eyes.

_Ihr Duft... _He trailed off, switching to German.

**(Your scent…)**

I closed my eyes, feeling my heart beat rapidly in my chest as he traced around my lips.

He pulled away, before staring at me with those cold eyes. I remained frozen against the wall, unable to do anything else.

_Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie kommen würde_. He said quietly.

**(I had hoped you would come.) **

_Also könnten Sie mich wieder spreche?_ I shot back, hoping my words would not anger him. To my relief, he smiled.

**(So you could accost me again?)**

_Wir waren alle betrunkenen in dieser Nacht_. He replied.

**(We were all inebriated that night.)**

I swallowed, turning my head and posing in a position I hoped he would find irresistible.

_Werden Sie mir? _He asked, startling me slightly.

**(Will you join me?)**

_Wo?_

**(Where?)**

_Folgen und Sie werden herausfinden. _He said, before grasping my arm violently.

**(Follow and you will find out.) **

I tensed beneath him, and he retracted his hand slowly, several emotions flitting across his face before composing himself.

He chuckled lightly.

_Ich entschuldige mich. Manchmal rutscht es meiner Meinung bin ich nicht mehr bei der Arbeit._

**(I apologize. It sometimes slips my mind that I am no longer at work.)**

I nodded as if I understood, but knew that deep down, the man was probably as violent with prisoners as he was with lovers. The sadistic were always sadistic, no matter who they were with or where.

He extended his hand, and I took it cautiously, before he began to lead me up the steps.

I let him, my hand moving down to the hunter's blade sheathed in between my thighs. What if he knew? Where were we going?

I was about to find out.


	20. Horse's Neck

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds. **_**I'm back! I'm currently in the process of rewriting the first chapters 1-4 are up, but I wanted to try and get out the update I promised you all! So, without further ado, we return to **_**Herrschaft**_**. I'll be backing this up on Tumblr too since I know FanFiction is going Gestapo (no pun intended) with rated M stories. Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy!  
**

**Horse's Neck**

I watched the back of Walter's head carefully as we made our way through the second floor of the house, stepping over plush carpet and past beautifully framed paintings.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, racing as the blood rushed through my body fiercely along with adrenaline. My body was on edge, ready to strike if the moment arose.

Finally, we stopped in front of a room, and Walter grasped the brass door handle, pulling it down sharply before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Come." He spoke in a thick German accent. I followed without hesitation, stepping into the pitch-black darkness as the hairs on the back of my head began to stand up straight.

Suddenly, a light switch flicked on, and I heard a gasp escape my lips as I found myself staring at a collection of toys and tools for domination that rivaled my own back at the brothel. From the walls, hung chains and whips, suits, and harnesses. On a table were several things I could not even identify. The room itself caused a slight chill to go down my spine as I turned to Walter, glancing into his cold eyes and wondering if I had been brought here to do the job that I thought I had left.

As I gazed in a mixture of awe and horror at the room around me, Walter slammed the door shut causing me to jump, my heart racing and my hands flying to my chest as a gasp slipped out between my lips.

"You know Elise…you certainly take after your father." Walter said and I stopped, frozen in my spot as I tried to figure out if I had just heard him correctly.

The words rooted me to the spot, panic rising in my chest like a massive inferno, filling me up until it threatened to break free. Feeling my face brush brightly, I tried to come up with a quick lie, but found myself tongue-tied, unable to even blink at his words.

All I could do was stand there, even as Walter chuckled coldly, stepping in front of me with a Cheshire-grin that made my skin crawl.

Never in my life had I felt such frenzied emotion. If Walter knew who I was, who I _truly _was, who was to say he didn't know who I was working for? Who was to say he didn't know what I was there for to begin with?

If my cover was blown, then Donny's undoubtedly was as well. I had no choice but to try and get him out of there alive, I was certain Aldo would be less upset with me if I came back and revealed that Walter had known about us, than if I returned with a dead Donny, or didn't return at all.

"The shock on your face is an image I could capture and watch again and again. You must have realized that your absence from Paris would have drawn some attention. Anyone could see that the number of bodies recovered and the number missing did not add up, and no one seemed to have seen you." He began, circling me like a vulture. As he did so, I silently wracked my brain, trying to think of a way out, fists clenched tightly so that I dug crescent-moons into my palms.

"Yes, _how much does he know _you wonder? I can see it at work in that brain of yours, beneath the dark hair done up to make you look like some elegant high-society woman. I would not be doing my job very well allowing two strangers into my home would I? Oh no, of course not. You and your friend, your…Basterd. The Americans are not quite as clever as they think."

Each word stabbed me like a shard of glass, piercing my flushed skin and invading the recesses of my mind. Taking a step backward slowly, I tried to head for the door, wondering just how quickly I could run without my heels. Donny did have a gun tucked safely beneath his pants, if I could get to him, we might have stood a chance of getting out of there.

Just as I reached the door however, Walter flew at me with pronounced speed, his lanky frame towering over me as he slammed me against the door, pinning me before grabbing my harshly by my upper arm and yanking me back into the room. His spindly fingers pressed into my flesh, squeezing so tightly that I cried out in pain.

With swift movement, he dug into his pocket with a free hand and produced a small pistol, pulling back the hammer and letting the barrel come to rest against my temple threateningly, a finger hovering just over the small trigger. Tensing up immediately, my arms flew to his wrist, attempting to pry his iron grip away but failing miserably, even as he laughed coldly, sending cool breath down the back of my neck.

"Where are you going, we were just getting to know one another." He leered, jamming the gun into my temple once more so that I winced, my arm still clenched in his ferocious grip.

"I just want to talk to you Elise, just a chat. I promise…if I let you go, will you behave for me?" he pressed his lips to the shell of my ear and I swallowed, repulsion rising within me as his thin mouth scraped against my sensitive skin. Without any other option though, I nodded, letting him release me and quickly brought a hand to my arm, rubbing the tender skin gently.

Glancing up at Walter, I watched as he raised the gun in the air, before setting it down on a small stool at the foot of a magnificent four-poster bed. Raising his eyebrows, he sauntered back over to me in an air of casual familiarity, as though he had not just threatened my life.

I wanted to reach out and grab his neck, wrapping my hands around him and squeezing the life out of him but I knew that wasn't possible. Even for a man of his size, he was surprisingly strong as I had just found out, and impressively quick. The fact was, I didn't stand a chance, so now I had no option but to play things his way, and just pray that Donny and I would walk out of there alive.

"So…what where you sent to do? Kill me? No, I think that would have been done already. You need me for something, perhaps…information, hm?" he began, and I said nothing, remaining firm in my silence even as he let out yet another one of those cold chuckles, a forced sound that spoke of a man who simply thrived in situations where he brought out fear in his enemies. He had control over me and he knew it, a control that seemed to delight him savagely and sadistically.

"Well, the smart thing to do would have been to take me hostage from my home. I suppose you were sent to…seduce me?"

Again, I remained silent and this time some of the amusement fell away from Walter's tone, replaced with a frigid iciness, his smile becoming cold and frozen on his face.

"Well it's rude not to spoke when you've been spoken to. I thought your father taught you better than that." He said, and this time, I felt my lips move in spite of my mind telling me not to speak the words that began to pour from my mouth.

"My father isn't here. In fact he's resting comfortably in Hell with the rest of the murderers and proclaimed soldiers who have fancied themselves above others."

At this, Walter cocked his head to the side curiously, staring at me intently.

"And I suppose your American friends killed him?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No, _I _killed him. Savagely and brutally." I said boldly, forgetting my situation and taking pride as unmistakable surprise clouded Walter's face. I was not the prim and proper bred daughter of a Nazi soldier, but a girl who was able to take her father's life without a hint of regret. I did not need atonement or forgiveness from God, because in my animalistic behavior and cold-hearted fury, I had saved the lives of others, and proved to myself that I truly not weak.

I was no longer a girl who had to hide behind volumes of makeup to mask the hatred I felt for my life. I was strong, independent, and most of all, _free_. I was free from the tyranny of a man whose simple genetics gave him cause to rule over me, free from the guilt I felt for the loss of the boy I had once been in love with, and most of all, free from being forced to take orders from people blindly, regardless of my feelings.

"Well…you _are _just like your father. Cold-hearted, brutal, although it's safe to say he did not have your beauty."

"I have a soul. I am _nothing _like my father." I hissed.

"Oh but you are. For the soul you may have you took the life of the man who by very nature you were completely devoted to, body and soul, the man who gave you the gift of life and wiped the tears from your eyes in your moments of complete helplessness. You may convince yourself that you have done it for the good, but dear girl, you are just as soulless as the rest of us."

I found myself unable to respond to Walter's words as they impacted me deeply. He was right, he was simply right. In all his cruelty and sheer savage nature he was totally and completely right, and that revelation was more painful than anything he could have done to me. It dug into me with razor-sharp talons, moving through my body and raking away every inch of me with it, dragging its sharp appendages across my already damaged humanity and tearing it to shreds.

In essence, I, was the very thing I was fighting against. I was willing to kill without a second thought, even those who had not personally harmed me. While I could justify my actions though, I knew in the eyes of God I was just as condemned as those I sent to their deaths.

"You see it now. You and I Elise, we are not so very different. We both feed ourselves the delusion that we are doing the right thing, but deep down, we know the truth. We know we are as twisted and damned as our enemies."

Wanting to hear no more, I looked up at Walter sharply, trying to keep myself from crumbling to the ground and screaming at the top of my lungs in angst for my soul.

"What do you want from me? If you're going to kill me just do it." I shook my head, and this time, Walter laughed once more, a sound that almost brought tears to my eyes, sending me to my emotional breaking point.

"Kill you? No dear girl, I will not kill you…so long as you help _me. _I'm willing to play your little game. I'll call you Marion, your American friend Gilles. I'll treat you to my fine wine and feed you my food, perhaps I will even give you secrets to take back to your American friends, so long as you help me."

"What do you mean help you?" I asked through gritted teeth, wondering what kind of deal a man of his caliber could possibly want me to agree to.

"This room you see here Elise, it is my haven, yet I have no one to share it with. My wife is too…too delicate, for the fantasies that run through my mind but you…you Elise…" he trailed off.

"What, you want me to _dominate_ you?" I asked, taken aback.

"Oh no no no. You see Elise, submission is for men who cannot handle the power they have in their lives. It is for the weakest of the weak, those who long to kneel beneath a woman and have her heel driven into their back. But a strong man…a strong man knows not submission, but the constant need to dominate others. I can see the look in your eyes, the way you sit and the way you speak: you long to be broken. You fantasize about having a man take you violently who will do the things to you that you yourself have done with great form. You simply…_yearn _to become the slave of a powerful man who can liberate you with pain."

"You're sick." I replied in a shaky voice, knowing very well that he was telling the truth, however he was the very last man on earth I wanted to be submissive to.

"Do not lie to yourself Elise, you know it and I know it. I am offering you the opportunity to have the things you have longed for, but have never been able to profess aloud. If you agree to be mine, I will forsake your true business here and spare your life, and that of your friend's."

"And if I don't agree?" I raised my head.

"Well…you have experienced but a fraction of the pain and fear I can instill within your body and heart. If you don't agree then I will sorrowfully be forced to take care of you in a manner I see fit, and I promise you it will not be pleasant."

With each of his words, my stomach clenched in knots, twisting in agony and writhing as I felt true fear for the first time in my life. My blood turned to ice, hands shaking so noticeably that I clasped them in my lap tightly, determined not to have Walter note my apparent fright. I was not sure why or how, but the man got right under my very skin, clawing away at me and pulling apart every fiber of my composure so that when he was through, he left behind nothing more than a scared girl.

And what choice did I have but to play his little game? If I said yes, it would be a breakthrough in the mission, the exact thing Aldo had been aiming for: a relationship between the two of us, although I highly doubted he had anticipated one where I would essentially become his slave. If I said no, I knew there was no way Donny and I would make it out of there alive, and even if he gave me the slightest bit of information, there was a chance it could backfire on him.

"Fine, on one condition." I finally said, lowering my head shamefully, unable to even look into his eyes.

"And that would be…?" Walter trailed off.

"Donny. My-my friend. Promise me you won't hurt him, no matter what. No matter what your friends do, or what happens, please don't hurt him." I pleaded weakly, forsaking the rest of the guys.

I was a fool, a fool who had let her emotion get the better of her, because now, all I could think about was saving Donny over myself. I did not love him, but I cared about him a great deal, and I would have much liked to see him get on a plane and fly back to America, living out the rest of his life than be gunned down by Nazi's if the guys were every captured. If I had to bargain one life, it would have to be his. He still have so much left to do, so many things to experience, and I couldn't bear the thought of him being gone.

"I cannot promise you the actions of others, but I suppose that is a fair request. Infatuation, I see it in your eyes, and it brings me a certain amount of joy to an extent to know that I have taken you from someone else. Yes, at my hand I will spare your lover, so long as he does not cross me, do you understand?"

It was the best that I was going to get, I could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes when I dared myself to look up. So, I swallowed harshly, building up the courage to say the words that I knew must be said.

"Okay…I agree."

* * *

"You know, you haven't said a word the entire ride. Something wrong?"

I turned away from Donny, resting my head on the cool glass windowpane of the car and watching as trees and shrubs flew by in a green blur, blending into the night with the distinct flash of lightning bugs and the twinkle of stars above.

As I sat there, I found myself unable to speak, unable to open my mouth and reveal to Donny what had just transpired. I knew it was of the utmost importance that I tell him the situation, but found myself choking on words every time I began to open my mouth.

I felt like I had betrayed him, but even worse, I couldn't tell him about it. In fact, I planned on telling no one that I now belonged to Walter, a footstool for his sadomasochistic fantasies and violent perversions. The thought of even letting the man gaze upon my naked flesh, drove me to tears, and made me want to scream at the top of my lungs and retch violently. I did not want to belong to him, I only wanted to belong to Donny.

"I'm just tired." I lied, refusing to look over his way as we continued to drive, sensing that he could tell I was lying, but decided against prying further, only making me all the more guilty.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to plea for Donny to take me away, where we could ride off into the sunset together and find a place far away from it all, where we could be together without any of the war or the shit. For the first time, I had someone to make me feel safe, someone to hold me at night, and more of all, someone I could actually connect with. I had opened up enough to let Donny in, that I now did not want to let him go, and would do anything to keep it that way.

As if sensing my inner anguish, Donny reached over across the seat and grabbed one of my hands, squeezing it tightly. Without thinking, I jerked away from him, bringing my hand away from his touch, unable to bear the thought of him touching me after Walter had.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, bottom lip quivering dangerously as I tried to hold in my emotion. Donny said nothing, and for the rest of the drive, we rode in silence.

When we finally arrived back at the home, I made a beeline for my bedroom, shedding my clothes quickly and drawing a bath with steaming hot water that would scald my skin, leaving me red and raw, and also free from Walter's touch.

Stepping into the tub, I yelped as the water burned my skin, steam rising and taking with it my bad memories from that evening. Standing in the heated tub, I simply let the pain take over, clearing my head and washing away my harsh touch of the man I now belonged to.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Donny walked in, glancing from me to the steamy tub, rushing over and turning on the cold tap.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to burn yourself I could hear you scream from the next room!" he exclaimed, brows furrowed incredulously as he stared at me with concern that finally brought me to my breaking point.

As I stared at his face, so kind and gently, I could not help as the tears suddenly pricked the back of my eyes, one escaping and falling free, streaking my heated cheek, quickly followed by others. Before I knew it, my legs were shaking beneath me and I fell to the tub, the water splashing around me and scalding my skin as I began to sob uncontrollably, completely unable to help myself.

"What's wrong?" Donny asked immediately, lunging forward and kneeling down on the ground. Feeling his eyes on me, I looked away, shaking my head in shame as I thought of the things that Walter might do to me, the things that lay in store for me and how it would be the see the disgust in Donny's eyes.

I refused to answer, shaking my head as snot ran down my nose and big salty tears rolled down my face. Bending over, I brought my knees to my chest and rocked steadily, shutting my eyes tightly and wishing it all away.

I wished that the war had never happened, that I was living happily with Walter, the Walter whose very name had been soiled by the Nazi who shared him name. He was now tarnished in my mind, the innocent Jewish boy I had fallen in love with replaced with a torture-driven mass murderer who would bring me intolerable pain, in exchange for the life of someone I barely even knew. All for the sake of helping my country.

I felt Donny's arms around me, holding me tightly and pulling me to his chest in my heaving cries, and before I knew it, every detail about that night began to pour forth from my mouth, every deranged secret I did not want him to discover and the deal I had made with the devil, who knew where we lived, and could very easily wipe us out if I so much as reneged on our deal, a deal that caused my stomach to churn every time I thought about it.

And out of all things I had expected from Donny, he simply held me and told me it was going to be alright. He said he would speak to Aldo, whispering into my scalp tenderly and pulling me tighter into his arms each time I cried for me life.

Forty-five minutes later he picked me up out of the tub, carrying me to my bed and setting me down gently before climbing in with me, pressing my naked body against his and making no attempt to sex, like a true-gentleman. Instead, he did the one thing that almost made my heart melt: he simply held me, telling me everything was going to be okay. With each word whispered in my ear, I wondered just if it would be, and even more, I wondered if what I had here, was the start of something new.


	21. Moloko Plus

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds.**_** I hope you all are enjoying the Olympics as much as I am! Shoutout to all my international readers, especially those in GB and France! Thanks also for the welcome back guys! One review per chapter please, and enjoy!**

**Moloko Plus **

I opened my eyes during the early morning hours, the sun just preparing to rise over the horizon and announce a new day. Swallowing, I reached a hand up to rub the sleep from my eyes, aware of the massive frame that surrounded me, entangling me in its arms. Donny slumbered with his hands around me, pulling me in tightly and I longed to remain in the position, for the first time in my life feeling as though absolutely nothing could harm me.

Not only did I feel protected though, but the simple feeling of waking up beside someone was more intimate than anything I could have imagined. Walter always had to leave so that our sexual escapades could remain hidden from both our parents, but this, it felt so much more mature, and so much more connected both physically and emotionally.

Slowly, I sat up so as not to disturb Donny, taking his hand and placing it gently on his hip, which was covered by the sheet. The moment I lifted myself out of the bed he stirred, opening his eyes slowly and looking up at me.

"Hey." He mumbled, pink lips parting into a sleepy smile that made my heart flutter. Pushing a strand of hair out of my face, I suddenly became conscious of how I must look with sleep-swollen eyes and tangled hair that tumbled around my face like an unruly mane.

Standing up, I pushed the sheets away and scratched the back of my thigh, just as Donny leaned over and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Where are you going?" he asked, and I turned around, looking down so that he would not have to look upon my face.

"I look a fright." I shook my head softly, trying to move again but this time, Donny yanked me back so that I fell onto the bed on my back, the put his arms around me and pressed his lips to my cheek affectionately.

"You could never look anything less than stunning." He said, and I couldn't help but smile, giddiness taking over. It had been so long since I had felt this feeling, and it was truly something to behold, the way Donny's words made me melt like butter. Just a simple touch put me at ease, forgetting everything in the world from my vanity to the traumatic night I had experienced before. Right now, nothing mattered except the hulking brute in my bed.

With that, Donny maneuvered so that he lay beside me, before propping himself up on his elbow. With a gentle hand, he pushed a strand of hair out of my face and brought his index finger down the length of my jawline, eyes staring intently into my own. His touch was so delicate, and I felt myself sink into him, closing my eyes and savoring the feel of his finger against my skin. Leaning down, he placed the softest of kisses on my lips then pull away, returning to his side.

"How are you feeling?" Donny asked softly, his brown eyes shining with concern that truly made me feel better.

"Better with you." I replied honestly, silently reprimanding myself for the comment. I was making myself appear so desperate for him, but much to my surprise, his lips parted in a gaping smile and he leaned over and kissed me once more, before grunting and pulling away. As he did so, he rolled on his back and threw an arm over his face, the other resting on his groin.

"What is wrong?" I asked, and he said nothing, shaking his head under his arm. Following the line of his hand, I observed a pronounced bulge in his pants, outlining the thick shape of his hardened shaft.

Just the simple sight was enough to send blood flooding to my womanhood and my nipples, my face and chest becoming heated instantly. My body was suddenly alive and on fire, desire pulsating within me, desire and an undeniable need to have him touching me, kissing me, and caressing me.

Slowly, I moved my hand over, letting it come to rest on Donny's groin. He jumped, sitting up quickly and looking down at me, mouth open and face full of surprise.

"Woah what are you doing?" he breathed, and I sat up on my knees, crawling over to his waist before leaning down and taking the button of his pants, undoing it without a word. I could feel his eyes on me, quietly questioning my movements however I knew my intentions. I would please him, like nothing he had ever felt before. I wanted to give him nothing he had ever imagined or felt, and show him how much I longed to be his.

I pulled his pants off with ease, yanking them down his muscular legs then tossing them onto the floor, revealing nothing but Donny's erection beneath. Getting on my knees, I leaned over so that I was perpendicular to his body before taking him in my hands and stroking him softly. He tensed beneath me with a soft moan, hips tilting upward.

In a job where I had seen all shapes, all sizes of men, by far I had to say that Donny was the best. Perhaps it was simply because I had feelings for him, but I found his penis to be absolutely perfect. Not only was he gifted in length with a nice seven inches, but his shaft was also thick, with a mushroom-shaped head and definitive balls that I longed to take in my mouth. More than that, he knew how to use it, and men with both of those qualities were a rare gem, that I knew.

With my fingers, I traced Donny lightly, listening to him moan beneath me before leaning down and ever so slowly, running my tongue up the side of his shaft. I received a loud groan of pleasure in this, and continued my ministrations, blowing lightly on his head so that he bucked fiercely beneath me. Inhaling deeply, I lunged forward and took Donny in my mouth, relaxing my throat and taking him all the way to the hilt.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, and I massaged him with my throat, breathing through my nose before coming back up with a gasp and returning to him, this time letting him thrust into my mouth. His movements were excited and erratic, each thrust carrying him deeper and deeper into my mouth, and I took every single inch of him, loving the feel of his smooth skin against my tongue.

He continued to grow harder and harder, veins standing out against his shaft and his balls becoming tighter to his body. As his excitement grew, so did mine, and I found myself facing a subtle throbbing between my legs as I continued to work Donny with my mouth.

Reaching back, I slid my hand between my thighs and began to rub myself lightly, my fingers just grazing my swollen clitoris which ached to be touched.

"Come here." Donny said, and I lifted my head, lips swollen before crawling up to him. Taking my face in his large hands, he pulled my mouth to his, kissing me firmly and sliding his tongue into my mouth without warning. Grasping a handful of my hair, Donny kissed me aggressively, causing a gasp to escape my lips as my body screamed for him.

Grabbing one of my breasts, he squeezed roughly, thumb brushing over my hardened nipple so that I arched my back, pleasure racing through my body. Without a word, he took me into mouth, biting down and sucking on my breasts so that I cried out each time, spreading my legs involuntarily with the resounding ache and heat that blossomed from my core.

With that, Donny sat up, leaning back onto a pillow and pulled me into his lap, hands around the small of my back. As I leaned in to kiss him, he let his mouth venture to my neck, taking my skin between his teeth and marking me as his own.

Looking into my eyes, Donny grabbed himself, and I sat up, slowly lowering myself onto him and letting out a sigh of both relief and pleasure as he entered me, driving himself in as far as he could go.

Putting his hands on the small of my back, Donny pulled me in and hugged my body into his own before thrusting into me slowly his lips grazing my own. Tilting my head back, I stuck out my chest and let myself go, along with everything else in the world.

* * *

Resting comfortably under a thin sheet, I turned the page of Tolstoy's _Anna Karenina_, sinking lower into the bed as I focused on the words of the great Russian author, absorbed deeply in the whiles of the beautiful princess Anna and her romantic trials.

Stretching my legs out, I rolled over onto my belly, quickly glancing over at the pillow beside me with a dent, a pillow which held the scent of the man who had slept there for the night and well into the day. Setting the book down with a smile, I leaned over and inhaled the aroma of Donny, a scent that shot down my nostrils and wrapped around my nerves, calming me in a way nothing else could.

Hugging the pillow to my body tightly, I opened my eyes, silently thinking about how he had furiously made love to me in these very sheets only a few hours ago, bringing me to a magnificent climax that scent pleasure exploding through each and every part of my body. Each time was more and more incredible, nothing I had ever experienced before and everything I had ever wanted.

A part of me felt guilty, for I had once pledged my heart to Walter. In no way shape or form was I in love with Donny, but I could remember experiencing the same feelings in the beginning of my relationship with Walter, and it simply felt wrong.

I could not decide if I was being foolish, or reasonable. If perhaps Walter had lived, we would be together right now, in this very moment working on a family and living in the beautiful home his father had built from the ground up. But then, I wondered if it was my youth speaking. Who was to say we would even make it out of our teenage years? Perhaps I was looking forward to a future that was quite improbable, leaving me now to worry about offending a dead man.

Deep down though, I knew what Walter would want. Being the sweet boy he was, he would want nothing but my happiness, and part of that would be moving on. But in moving on, what exactly did I want? What I had with Donny was…it was exhilarating, it was strange, but I could not quite identify it. The way he looked at and spoke to me seemed as though he really cared for me, and I certainly cared for him, but in the end, how much did we know of one another?

We had gotten the solid facts out of the way, the childhood stories, but outside of that how much could you possibly know about a person over the course of a few weeks? Enough to pursue a relationship that surpassed simple sexual relations? Because right now, that was what we had, and I was uncertain if or when I would be ready to move onto the next stage, and that was assuming Donny did.

My musings were cut short with several sharp raps on my door, and standing up, I strode across the room in a white silk robe that cascaded down my body and stopped at my toes. With my waves up on top of my head, I opened the door to find Omar, looking quite flustered.

"Yes?" I asked, and he swallowed.

"There's a message here for you. From the Nazi."

"What is it?" I asked with sudden dread.

"I don't know, his messenger won't tell me, he said he needed to deliver it to you personally."

So, my nightmare was very much real. The previous night had not in fact been a hellish dream, but a harsh truth that I was now forced to face. Donny had said he would speak to Aldo but what would that do? We both knew that when I came down to it, I had agreed to do this, and there was no way I could back out now. Not for all the pain or discomfort in the world. It was a sacrifice that I would have to make.

Just the thought made my stomach churn, the simple image in my head of being in Walter Janussein with his arms around me, touching me with hands that had killed and kissing me with lips that had commanded a thousand deaths. But that was the least of it because I knew what he wanted. He wanted to cause me pain in all the places Donny had given me pleasure, he wanted to destroy every last inch of me. It was terrifying, sickening, and worst of all, it was something I had once done.

The degree of my ministrations often varied from simple play, to sheer and willful cruelty. Some men wanted the experience as best they could handle, and I appeased them, using small whips made of tassels that could not hurt a fly. I would step on their back in my heels, perhaps assault them with a cunning tongue, but that was it.

Then there were the others, those that needed extreme pain to get off, those that I drew blood and screams from, giving them what many would consider to be a nightmare, and I knew deep down, that this is what Walter would do to me. It would not be simple harsh words, but physical violence with the tools I had once caressed in my hands carefully.

"Alright." I nodded, stepping past Omar on weak knees. The journey from my bedroom to the staircase seemed to take forever, and simply down the winding stairs was an eternity. I was however relieved to see that Walter was nowhere in sight, for I was not certain that I would be able to face him after last night. Not yet.

His messenger was as equally cold and calculating as he was, a boy in his late 20's perhaps with brown dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. His nose was slightly crooked, with boyish looks battling his harsh demeanor. As I descended the steps he turned towards me, staring at my every movement in a fine suit, his hat resting in his hands.

"Mrs. DeGoad." He said in French with a bow, and I crossed my hands in front of my body stepping towards him steadily. From the small smirk that played no his pink lips and the way he said it, it was evident that he very well knew that was not my name, however I elected to play along. There was no reason for anyone else to know that my cover was essentially blown, and I even neglected to tell Donny that Walter knew who I was working for. In fact, the details I left out were small, but seemed huge now as I thought about them. I did not tell him that Walter knew my true identity, and wished to keep it that way.

"How do you do." I replied with a small curtsey, before extending a hand to my "home". "Would you like a seat?"

"No, I simply am here to deliver a message from Mr. Janussein. He requests your presence tomorrow afternoon at his home, and asks that you remember the deal."

I could barely keep from lashing out and throwing the boy to the ground, raking my nails across his face violently as I let the tears stream down my face, however I was forced to remind myself that no matter how much the young man basked in my obvious discomfort, he was still the messenger, not Walter himself.

"Well it seems I do not have much of a choice. Tell him I will be there." I responded dryly, clutching my fist and digging my nails into my palm as I tried to maintain my composure in front of the young man.

"As expected. Now, Mr. Janussein asks that you wear this when you arrive tomorrow. A car will arrive here at two, sharply, I expect your husband will not be home then. You will tell him whatever you must, and you will return two hours later. Here is the piece that Mr. Janussein expects you to wear, and here is your contract." He said, digging into his pockets. Out of one, he handed me a piece of folder paper that I took with shaky hands. A contract? Just the simple mention of the word was enough to tear my nerves to bits. I wondered what hellish words could possibly be on it.

With the other hand, he gave me a small rectangular box and I took it, lifting the lid carefully to find myself looking at a diamond studded collar with a small W hanging off the end. W, for Walter no doubt. W, signifying that I belonged to him.

"Will that be all?" I raised my eyebrows, and the messenger nodded, bowing slightly.

"Yes, good day to you."

"And to you." I bade him, watching him walk out of my door and close it behind him. The minute he was gone I let out a loud gasp, the world suddenly caving in on me. I couldn't breathe, and my heart pounded in my chest rapidly, so much that it hurt. Grabbing my things, I raced up the steps to my room as quickly as I could, my breath so constricted that each inhale was physically painful. It felt as though I was truly dying, and shoving my things under the bed quickly, I finally collapsed onto the floor, with a final choking breath and fell limp as the darkness took over.

* * *

The Doctor called it an "anxiety attack", a term that was foreign to me, and in concept, made me feel nothing short of pathetic. Essentially, I failed to remain in control of my emotions, and in that, fell into such a panicked state that it trigged an episode, leading my body to experience all that had overcome me.

I was uncertain which was more humiliating, the fact that I had allowed my emotions to spiral completely out of control that way. I was beginning to lose my grip, and in that, was slowly destroying myself.

They kept asking me questions. What had happened to lead to this, what I was thinking about, and I lied my way through it effortlessly as I did every day, yet Aldo had a way of seeing right through me with eyes that appeared to read my mind, and while he said nothing, I had a feeling that he knew I was hiding something. Donny had been gone when it happened but when he returned several hours later, I was forced to face the worst of it as he paced back and forth in my bedroom, insisting that I could not keep up what I was doing.

But for the sake of my unraveling sanity, I had to. Knowing that I would help take the Nazi's down was the only thing keeping me from blowing my brains out, that and having Donny near. It frightened me just how dependent I was becoming on him, how needy his presence was to me. It was unhealthy and disturbing, however I kept telling myself that because I acknowledged it, perhaps it wasn't that bad.

And all of that, hours later led to that night where I sat in my bed, holding the folded sheet of paper carefully with shaky hands, behind the closed and locked doors of my bedroom. A contract, meaning that I was in this, and obligated to hold up my end of the bargain.

For a moment, I considered telling Aldo the full truth, wondering if just perhaps he would be understanding and pull the mission altogether, but the idea remained little more than a fantasy, and with a deep breath, I tried to steady myself as I unfolded the crisp paper.

The handwriting was elegant, stunning German script written with a light hand. With a swallow, I scanned down the page, a list of sentences followed by a statement at the bottom. Studying the writing carefully, I glanced down the paper and took each word in carefully.

_1.) In my presence, you shall henceforth be known as _E.

_2.) For each meeting, you shall wear the attire provided, and the diamond collar which has been gifted to you._

_3.) The dissolution of this contract means the dissolution of any deals made between the two parties._

_4.) The arrangement shall be kept secret. _

_5.) You will arrive three days a week for two hours, and five hours on Saturdays._

_6.) You will give yourself over, body and soul and obey each and every command given without question._

Crumpling the paper in my hand I lowered my head, bringing it down to my knees. I simply could go no further, I could not read anymore of the dictated words that floated before my very eyes, running together as tears pricked.

I had never felt more lost than I did now, and I knew that come tomorrow morning, I would be going to a place where I just may not return.

* * *

_I laid in Walter's arms, resting my head against his chest and running my fingertips along one of his pectorials slowly, feeling his warm breath on my forehead. With each exhale, he tickled a stray lock of hair in my face, and I cuddled up beside him, hugging his body to mine. _

_Looking up, I carefully observed his youthful face, those large brown eyes under thick brows and his prominent nose. As I sat up, he glanced down at me and smiled, that familiar crooked smile that was always made butterflies flutter in my stomach wildly._

"_I've missed you." I breathed, sitting up and pushing myself even closer to him. The warmth that radiating off of his body was comforting, and its absence made me feel as though I was missing a part of myself. So many nights ago had we laid exactly in this position in his room, holding each other after a passionate and inexperienced bout of lovemaking that was pleasurable for the both of us, no matter the technique. It was the simple feeling of being so close to him, being connected as one that truly brought pleasure, not the way that he moved or felt inside of me. _

"_I know. I've missed you too." He said, before coughing into his fist. As he did so, I noticed a small white speck fall from his mouth and tumble into the air, floating for a moment then falling onto the bed. Walter turned back to me and sat up, his small frame looking suddenly harsh and skeletal under the light. He was pale, gaunt, with sunken eyes that boasted dark circles and chapped lips._

"_I'm so sorry about what happened. If I could do it all over again-"_

"_You can't." he interrupted me, licking hid dry, cracked lips. "You can't do it over again Lise. In fact, you have to move forward. Donny is a great guy, and he cares about you. You know that. Stop worrying about me and let yourself be happy."_

"_But…I don't know what happiness is anymore Walt."_

"_You do, you've felt it. Let him make you happy. I'm dead, I'm gone, and I'm not going to come back. I love you Lise, and I want you to be happy. You want you to be happy, and you don't even know it. The way to look at him, the way it feels when he's with you, it makes you happy."_

"_What if I can't fall in love again? What if it was just you?"_

"_You won't know unless you try."_

_Suddenly, the door was thrown open and we both looked across Walter's room to find none other than my father, standing in the doorway with a missing eye and blood covering his face. As he opened his mouth, a stream of blood spilled out and he cleared his throat before talking, panic rising within my body. _

"_It's time to visit your Master, E." he rasped, and fear began to creep into my chest, wrapping around me and squeezing my heart tightly so that my breath quickened._

"_No." I shook my head, and my father stormed across the room, grabbing me by arm tightly and yanking me out of the bed. Turning back to Walter, I pleaded furiously for his help but he only gazed at me sadly, his body now more emaciated than ever. _

"_I can't help you now Lise. I'm dead." He croaked, before disintegrating before my very eyes into a pile of ashes. The moment his remains hit the floor I let out a loud cry, my body being violently dragged across the floor so that the wooden boards scraped the backs of my thighs, splinters catching in my skin. As blood trickled and smeared down my legs, I looked up at my father whose face was composed into a sneer, his missing eye leaving nothing but a gaping dark, bloody hole behind. _

"_Daddy please, please don't make me!" I begged, my voice suddenly rising several octaves so that I sounded as if I were 7 years old. My father looked down at me then opened his mouth into a smile, blood dripping from his lips. Then, I found myself in Walter Janussein's room of torture. _

_Dropping me onto the ground, my father disappeared, and I looked up to find a pair of shiny leather boots in front of me, leading up to long legs and a rail-thin frame belonging to the man who now owned me, body and soul. _

"_E." he said, and a chill went up my spine, causing me to twitch. It was now that I realized I was completely naked, and in humiliation, crouched down, covering myself with my arms and wrapping them around my body. _

"_You have been very bad Elise. You killed your father. You must be punished."_

"_No, he deserved it." I looked up, tears shining in my eyes as my innards threatened to break free in a tidal wave of fire. My stomach burned like hell, my skin crawling as though there were dozens of ants prowling my flesh. _

"_Yet you still killed him. Assume the position."_

_My back straightened on its own accord and I found myself sitting up on my knees, in the position that I was used to looking down at clients doing. With eyes glued to the floor, I watched as Walter's boots stepped lightly around me in a circle, as though observing and studying me. _

"_What are you going to do to me?" I asked in a timid voice that seemed to be far away. _

"_You have taken another life, you know the punishment."_

"_No, no please, he killed so many!"_

"_Thou shalt not kill Elise." He said, and I looked up, my entire body shaking violently as Walter stood above me brandishing a torch. Without so much as a word, he dropped it and it fell onto my body, fire taking hold of my flesh and travelling across my form, setting me ablaze. _

_The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before and I fell back on the ground, writhing in agony as my flesh was torn from my muscles by the yellow flames. Opening my mouth, I did the only thing I could, I let out a scream that ripped through my body as every inch of me was taken over by flame. _

"ELISE!"

I felt hands on my shoulder, shaking me violently as my skin tingled, perspiration dripping down my face. The scent of burning flesh- _my _burning flesh- lingered in my nostrils as I kicked violently, gasping for air and fighting through the horrific nightmare which had felt more real than life itself.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking straight into Donny's shining with concern, but as I lay there, it wasn't Donny I thought about. It was everything I had just felt, seen, smelled, tasted, and experienced. It the terrifying images that were so detailed that I looked around the room wildly, before remembering I was safe in my bed, and nowhere else.

And then, I cried. Without warning, I fell forward and screamed into the night, screaming for Walter, screaming for what I had done, and screaming for what I had agreed to do. I screamed until nothing came out, I screamed until my throat was sore and my palms sported bloody crescent moons. I screamed, screamed, and screamed, as Donny took me in his arms and held me so tightly that it hurt, his massive frame squeezing me against his chest and assuring me that it was fine, it was a dream.

And when I was done screaming, I was no longer weak. I was no longer afraid, I was no longer a slave to the emotions that drove me.

I was reborn, and ready to conquer. No matter what I had promised Walter Janussein, I would make certain that he faced his death on his knees before me with no mercy, no compromise. He may have thought he controlled me, but in the end, he would be mine, and I would make sure that he saw his end.

They all would, each and every last one of them. They would pay, because I no longer cared about my humanity, I no longer gave a damn about the remorse and the guilt. I was going to be strong, I was going to be me, and I would apologize to no one.

* * *

**A/N: When I was reading this, of course it rang a little **_**Fifty Shades**_**-y. I haven't even read the books, and I honestly always intended for there to be a bit of BDSM heavy material in here, so I really hope you guys don't mind where I'm headed with there. Here is the link to the Tumblr page for the story. There you can find updates, character photos, video, and posts just to back the story up in case it gets deleted. I've rewritten the first 5 chapters of this story so I'll be posting those weekly. The link will be on my profile page. **


	22. Kir Royal

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**. One review per chapter please. I sincerely apologize for the wait, I've begun classes and have been more than busy, I've barely even had time to blink! Luckily I'm home for a few days for Fall Break, so I thought I'd try and get this out to you as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

**Kir Royal**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away a glossy haze and sitting up slowly. Glancing over, I peeked at the clock which read 13:00, and came back to rest against my elbows, staring up at the ceiling.

Today was the day. In a few hours, I would find myself slave to Walter's whiles. I would be on my knees, completely submissive to his each and every desire, a prisoner of my own mind as well as I remembered what I was doing to Donny.

Last night I had gone into his room, expressing my rage and frustration in an intense lovemaking session that caused me to climax three times in a row, and left me panting in Donny's arms, unable to think of anything but how powerful I felt.

I had ridden him ferociously, and he let me, grabbing at my thighs and digging his nails into my behind as I ground my hips into him. Rocking quickly, he let his hands travel up to my breasts, squeezing them tightly and playing with my nipples, oblivious to my rage and anger.

Even when I raked my nails down his chest, drawing swollen claw marks and pulling hairs from his skin. Roaring beneath me, he pulled me down and bit my lip so hard it drew blood, before putting a hand around my neck forcefully.

It was with that thought that I swung me legs round the bed, setting my feet on the floor and standing up. Bounding across my room, I opened my curtains to allow the afternoon sunlight to shine through and illuminate the walls and ceilings.

As I turned my head, I winced slightly, arm brushing my sensitive nipples. The sound of a sharp rap caught my attention when I glanced down to find Donny standing beneath my window, pitching a small pebble. As it scratched the glass, he jumped up and waved his arms, pink lips parted in a small.

Feeling my stomach rumble with warmth, I opened the window and leaned out, letting my nude body bask in the sunlight.

Smiling, I let my hair tumble down my shoulders and fall past my arms, loose strands surrounding my face wildly.

"You should greet me like that more often. Come down here and get dressed I've got something to show you."

Beckoning me with his hand, I nodded, leaning back in and striding across the room. Dressing myself quickly, I covered my frame in a pink blouse and a dark skirt, which I was certain Walter would like. Sliding my feet into pumps, I trudged down the steps, pinning my hair up as I went.

The minute I stepped outside I was immediately surrounded by warmth, and knew I would have to come back and change into something a bit cooler. As of now though, I needed to see what lie in store for me.

Walking around the corner, I found Donny still beneath my window, looking up at the sky with a hand over his eye. As I approached, he looked up and smiled, then grabbed me by my hand and kissed me on the cheek lightly.

"I got a surprise for you." He said, before grabbing me by my hand and pulling me before I even had a chance to respond.

I let him yank me forcefully, led blindly through the vibrant green grass without a word. All I could do was savor the way he clutched my hand tightly in his own, almost crushing it obliviously.

As a cool breeze whipped through my hair, I watched as we rushed towards the barn, my curiosity climaxing.

"Bring him out Omar!" Donny screamed, and I looked towards the direction of the barn, as the door swung open and Omar appeared from the darkness, tugging a reign sharply. The moment my eyes settled upon the creature on the other end of the reign I stopped short, jaw dropping in a mixture of awe and churning emotion, the most prominent being ecstatic joy.

The beautiful white horse emerged proudly, tossing his head back fantastically and stamping his feet, before rearing up wildly in a way that caused Omar to swear in frustration, and Donny to drop my hand, rushing forward.

Perhaps it was his wildness which made him all the more beautiful, the sheer refusal to be tamed. Roaring whinnies echoed across the rolling hills, his beautiful frame standing against the horizon and mesmerizing me in a haze of speechless wonder.

I could not think, I could not breathe, I could do nothing but continue to stare at this beautiful creature, pronouncing its freedom and stubbornness violently and protesting a life of domestication. Giving no concern to my own safety, I strode forward slowly, a hand outstretched as both Donny and Omar wrestled with the reigns to get the animal under control.

"Stay back Elise!" Donny grunted, but I ignored him, continuing my path forward with an arm outstretched. As I neared, he reared once more, and completely fearless, full of such incredible love that I could not have ever imagined it, I leaned forward and put a hand on his neck, leaning in for his ear as she flinched away from me, neighing loudly.

"Shhh, shhh. It is alright, it is alright my beautiful one." I whispered in French, and in one of his eyes met my own, as if peering into the depths of my very soul. Turning his head sharply, he reared once again, this time breaking free from Donny and Omar and galloping away from the three of us, stopping hesitantly then turning around.

"Stubborn son of a bitch." Donny said, placing his hands on his hips and leaning over to catch his breath. A panting Omar simply nodded in agreement, but I tilted my head, continuing to stare at the majestic beast before me.

He could have run off into the hills, disappearing into the countryside once more to return to wherever he had roamed before, however he simply stood there, staring at me as though observing my character.

"Do you have any food?" I asked, glancing at Donny and he turned to Omar. Muttering something indecipherable, Omar jogged into the barn, then emerged several seconds later with a brown sack. Dropping it at my feet several apples tumbled out.

The minute the red orbs were exposed to his view, the horse snorted, pacing lightly as though trying to decide whether or not the promise of food was a trap. Bending down and picking up an apple, I grasped it in my hand, drawing his attention.

"Would you like this apple?" I asked, still in French, slowly approaching. He jumped back nervously, running his hooves into the ground and I stopped, my eyes never leaving his own.

"We've got fucking Snow White over here." Omar said, and Donny breathed something to him that again I could not understand. Ignoring them both, I continued to approach the horse slowly, even as he backed away from me.

The passage of time seemed an eternity as we moved towards one another, as if magnetically drawn until finally, we stood but a meter apart, nervously waiting for the other to make the first move.

Presenting the apple, I stood completely still, holding the fruit in my hand. Sniffing, the horse bent down, then ever so gingerly took the apple between his teeth and bit down.

And then, with each bite he seemed to become oblivious of his surroundings, even as I reached forward and began to stroke his mane deftly. The moment the core fell to the ground, he looked up at me, and I put both hands on either side of his head, looking into his eyes.

"Leroux. Such a beautiful creature deserves a beautiful name. Leroux I will call you." I whispered.

At this, his ears pricked, immediately catching onto his new name with such pronounced intelligence I couldn't help but laugh. We so often forget the intellect of creatures, and just how smart they could be, letting our clouded view of humanity fog our perception of animal intellect.

Leroux. The name rolled off my tongue in such a way that I shivered. He was simply gorgeous, grey specks dotting his white hair. It was more than I could have ever dreamed, the way my heart leapt at the sight of him, body flooded with raging devotion. I felt a love for him, so strong that I would do anything for him. I would shelter him from the storm, shield him from the rain, and care for him as a mother would care for any child. I was connected to him, in such a strong way that nothing could come between this bond.

And so, even as I faced what was bound to be hell, for the first time I felt extreme ecstasy. I had Donny, I had something to care about, I had a purpose. I felt…whole. For the first time since losing Walter, I felt complete again.

And nothing would take that away from me this time.

* * *

"I trust that you have kept your arrangement with my employer discreet? It would be a breach in the contract otherwise, and I would hate to have to tell him that you wish to dissolve the agreement already."

I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry as I looked stared at Walter's errand boy, a sly smirk playing egotistically on his pale face. In that moment, I wanted to do nothing but spit on him, but as a part of my duty, I had indeed kept up my half of the bargain.

Donny had gone back to the house with Aldo, leaving me free to not have to think up an excuse. My only worry was that if Leroux began to act up once more, and no one was there to deal with him but Omar my presence would be dully noted. What choice did I have though? None, except to go on with what I had to do, and pray that it would be over soon.

Clad in a simple dress and light scarf, I stared up at Walter's servant through my sunglasses, the W around my neck all but sinking into my chest.

"I have kept up my end of the deal. I know that Mr. Janussein will do the same. May we go now?" I said coolly and politely.

"Yes, yes of course." He responded, before opening the backseat door of the sleek black automobile for me.

Stepping inside, I crossed my legs as he closed the door then got into the driver's seat, turning over the engine. As the hills and green grass began to move by, I found myself staring out the window, wondering what lie in store for me.

The ride to Walter's home had always been about 45 minutes, leaving me ample time to try and contain my blossoming panic. Would I return home with bruises to explain away to Donny? Would I return home at all? What if he had planned to betray me all along, leading to the betrayal of the entire house, resting on my shoulders?

Resting my head against the cool window, I tried to calm myself. Anything that was done to me would only be worse with nerves, that I had learned. When the body was tense, muscles clenched anxiously pain often was felt much worse than it would have been in a relaxed state.

What could I do though, besides pretend I was not going into the arms of a man who wanted to cause me as much pain as possible? What could I do _but _be anxious and tense?

And so, for the entire ride there I found myself almost shaking in my seat, moving my legs nervously and feeling my stomach all but leap into my throat as we pulled into the winding drive that lead to Walter's mansion.

As the house grew larger, my heart began to pound faster and I wondered if perhaps I might vomit. I did not get the opportunity to further think about it before Walter's servant opened my door, extending an arm to help me out.

After a moment of hesitation, I took it, stepping outside into the warm air that suddenly seemed to envelop me, wrapping around my skin and pulling the oxygen from my lungs.

"Come, now, we cannot keep Mr. Janussein waiting." He said, picking up the pace and I followed as we approached the steps of the manor. Lifting a hand, he gently knocked and I took a moment to study the boy. He looked so young, but cunning. He was something that wanted to get along in the world, and would do anything, including working under a man who was a monster to get there.

As the front doors swung open, I found myself looking into the eyes of the cold butler who had always been there, on each occasion I had arrived at the house. Regarding me with an emotionless face, as though completely unsurprised by the fact that I had arrived there unannounced and alone. Had this been done before? I couldn't help but wonder. Perhaps Walter had an insatiable appetite for domination, which caused him to run through women one after the other.

And what had happened to those before me? Had he killed them? Would the same happen to me?

"Ah, you have arrived just on time. David, if you could get E here dressed in the outfit I picked out for her, that would be wonderful, and then bring her to my room. And please, do not touch." Walter spoke from the top of the staircase as we entered his home. Loudly, the front doors slammed behind me and my breath hitched in my throat, the inescapable feeling of being trapped rising within me.

"Come on." David said, grabbing me by my upper arm and pulling me up the staircase. Silently, I tripped behind him, attempting to keep up with his pace as he squeezed his hand so tightly around my arm that I winced slightly.

With each step my heart began to pound faster and faster, threatening to burst free from my chest. Remembering the familiar path of my previous trips, took in my scenery and mentally stored each and every detail as David led me to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he pushed me inside then pulled me towards the large Jack and Jill sink, in front of a large mirror.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded, before leaving without a word. Hesitantly, I stood for a moment before doing as told. Slowly, I began to shed out of my things, letting them pile onto the floor haphazardly. By the time I had gotten down to my underwear, David threw open the door, holding a box in his hands. Immediately, I crossed my arms over my chest in modesty, which caused a sharp glare from David.

"You work at a brothel and cover yourself in front of a lowly household servant? How….interesting." David said, and I fought the flush that crept its way into my cheeks, for he was certainly right. Before I even had the chance to admit my fault however, he tore my arms from my breast and set the box down on the counter, opening it gently.

"Take off your underthings." He commanded.

For a moment, I considered throwing him against the wall, stunning him so that I could escape the house and hopefully return home. I considered breaking our deal, and going to tell Aldo that there was no way I could do this, regardless of the stakes.

But I had made my bed, and had to sleep in it. From the beginning, I insisted that I wanted no part in this, and now I had no choice. I was going to have to deal with what came my way.

So, I let my arms fall to my sides, reaching back to undo my brassiere then let it fall free from my body, revealing my breasts. The moment I bared myself, I was caught between a mixture of both excitement, and sheer bashfulness. I could feel David's eyes on me, raking over my body hungrily and shamelessly.

What was I to do, besides stand there and allow him to? Of course I could cover myself, but that did not stop the feeling of excitement that further sped up my heartbeat and sent warmth to my loins. Immediately, I could think of nothing but Donny's own eyes, gazing at my savagely.

"Those too." He said quietly, eyes flitting to my panties and I grasped them, pulling them down ever so slowly, naturally teasing as my body came alight with sexual fire and desire. I wanted Donny here, I wanted him to throw me against the wall and ravage me, from the inside out.

Turning my head slightly, I glanced at David coyly, letting my lashes flutter slightly. Reaching up, I made a move to take down my hair but David stopped me, before reaching for the box. Rummaging through tissue paper, he pulled out an ivory white corset that seemed to stop under the bust, leaving my breasts completely revealed.

Holding up the encasing, David stood close, pulling it around my body before grabbing the laces. In an instant, I was jolted out of the sensuous moment as he pulled the laces so tight that they drew the breath right out of me.

Grasping the counter, I moaned, attempting to draw in a deep breath and found myself unable to do so. I rarely wore corsets, so rarely in fact that the last time had been months ago.

"Mr. Janussien requests these be laced specifically to his liking. Take as deep breaths as you can, evenly."

"I know how to wear a corset." I snapped, clutching my stomach and closing my eyes with each sharp tug. Finally, he finished and took a step back, the handed me a pair of stockings and a garter belt.

"What, you won't put these on me?" I said wryly, only to receive a glare from David.

Noting his response, I slid it on, along with the stockings, fastening them before looking up at myself in the mirror.

I was young again. The white seemed to glow, giving me appearance of false innocence marked by extremely flushed cheeks. Swallowing, I wondered what Donny would say about my new costume. A costume, that was exactly what it was. I was hiding behind the appearance of false innocence.

No matter how much I tried to deny it, the fact was that I was a whore. I had no innocence left to speak of. Not only had I give myself to men, I had also killed. If that did not mark the absence of any soul to speak of I did not know what did.

"Good. Let's go." He barked harshly, picking up my clothes and folding them before gesturing a hand for me to leave. Doing as told, I headed towards the bathroom door, barely aware of the fact that I was bottomless and topless. I was only aware of what was about to happen, and that I had a job to do.

So, I did as I was told. I followed, body exposed, to what I knew to be Walter's chamber of torture. Lifting a hand, David knocked three times, and almost immediately the door swung open and I found myself looking up into the cold eyes of none other than Walter himself.

The moment he saw me, his jaw clenched in a way that seemed downright unhealthy. Staring, he simply looked at me, eyes moving down my exposed body before he inhaled, crossing his hands in front of his thin frame.

"Thank you David. You are dismissed." Walter said softly, eyes never leaving me. Beside me, David shifted slightly, bowing his head before departing and leaving Walter and I alone. The moment the door slammed shut I jumped, muscles tensing involuntarily.

"Each time you arrive here, you will assume the position there, by that chair in the corner." He pointed, and I let my eyes slide in the direction of his finger before returning to him. "I assume you know the position, you have forced men to take it yourself. You will do as told, and refer to me as Master. Do you understanding?"

"Yes Master." I hissed, stalking over to the foot of the chair and getting down on my knees, bowing my head respectively. Naked, exposed, I felt humiliated, without even my hair to cover me. All I could do was sit there and take his commands, despite the embarrassment clawing through my belly.

"Stand up." He suddenly spoke, as though emphasizing the fact that he had the power to control everything and anything he wanted. I hated him for it, respected him, and was terrified of him all at once. The conflicted emotions that raged within me only brought forth thoughts of the significant other who remained unaware of my whereabouts at this point and time, leaving me guilty as well as slightly excited.

Even in the midst of my emotional chaos, I could not stop envisioning that each thing I experienced, was experienced with Donny. What if it was him, commanding me to stand. Him, letting his eyes rove over my exposed body with pronounced desire that made me ache for him.

As I stood straight, Walter circled me slowly, studying each and every part of me intently. I could feel his fingers brush my bottom as he passed, the way his face tilted downward and his mouth opened each time he passed my breasts. Despite his commanding presence, the clear and present fact was that he desired me. I had made him my slave, sexually, and he did not even know it.

And with this, I took great satisfaction, particularly as I watched his pants grow tighter and tighter, each time he drew closer to my body. Who was really the master here? Who _really _had control?

My mind flew, wondering what things Walter could possibly dream up for me, and how I would explain away the welts and bruises to Donny. How would I tell him that the flesh I so eagerly called his own now belonged to another man, without my even telling him?

"Assume the position." He said, shoving past me without a word and walking over to the chair in the corner of the room. Sitting down, I furrowed my brow. The way he had circled me made it seem as though something was about to happen. What was this now?

"DOWN!" he then barked harshly in French, switching from German and I obeyed, falling to my knees before him.

My body was tense, alive with the prospect of what might befall me. With my neck tilted downward, I waited, slightly antsy but much to my surprise, Walter did not touch me. In fact, he did not even come near me.

Daring myself to look up, I shifted my gaze to find him reading a book, paying no attention whatsoever to my hunched frame. Looking down slowly, I returned to my posture, and continued that way for what seemed an eternity, nothing but the sound of Walter turning the pages of his book to fill the silent air.

"Put on your clothes and go." Walter suddenly said, slamming his book shut and standing up. Stepping past me, he stormed across the room and threw open the door, disappearing into the hall. Turning my head in confusion, I found David standing at the door. Silently, he beckoned me and I shifted from my position, walking over to him.

"Why did he leave?" I asked.

"Your time is up. Come, put on your things."

In astonishment, I followed him to the bathroom where I got dressed once more under his watchful eye, and found myself astonished in what had just happened. Even though it seemed so long, the time had passed quicker than I thought.

And now, all I could think of was returning home, where I would find Donny, and that prospect was truly exciting.

* * *

I banged on Donny's bedroom door, my fist slamming against the polished wood ferociously.

"God damn I'm coming!" he screamed from the other side of the door, before it swung open. Immediately, his face softened and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Geez I thought you were one of the guys banging like that. What's all the commotion about?" he grinned.

Wordlessly, I humped forward and threw my arms around him, pressing my lips against his own. He let out an exclamation of surprise and put his hands on my upper arms in response, pushing me back ever so slightly.

"Woah, what's going on?"

"Shut up and fuck me." I murmured, leaning in and kissing him again. An entire day of sexual frustration and anticipation had culminated into such a moment where I found myself completely unable to control my sexual desire. My body acted on its own accord, and my body needed the presence of Donny's like the lungs needed oxygen.

Much to my surprise, he did not argue and instead grabbed my backside, squeezing it firmly. I was reminded of our first time, when like this, I had arrived in front of his door set on becoming his. And again, my fantasy was going to come true.

Putting his hands on my face, Donny let his tongue probe dominantly past my lips and into my mouth, grasping me firmly. I let my hands wander inside of his shirt, tracing his stomach and feeling the thick curls of hair on his broad chest, just skimming the necklace which constantly found itself around his thick neck.

"Come here." He murmured, grasping at one of my legs and hooking it around his waist. Letting my hands rake at the skin of his back, I hoisted myself up, wrapping both my legs around him and clung tightly, feeling his hard member against my body.

Holding me tightly, he carried me over to the bed before setting me down and reaching for his shirt, yanking it over his head quickly and leaning down to once more attend to me. Spreading my legs, I let Donny's hands travel up my inner thigh as his teeth and tongue marked my neck, signifying me as his. I was E to him, not Walter. I belonged to no one but him. Not my father, not Walter, not my madame, not even God.

Only him.


	23. Lime Ricky

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**. One review per chapter please. Seeing as to how I'm struggling to get time in for writing, I decided what's a better opportunity than an 8-hour train ride home? Nothing I tell you, nothing. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends, I missed Guy Fawkes Day for all you Brits, Diwali, and so on and so forth. **

**Lime Ricky **

As I lay on my stomach, a gentle sensation tore me from the wisps of a quickly forgotten dream. Gentle fingertips, soft as silk moving ever so slowly and lightly up the small of my back jolted me from sleep, and immediately I melted, my body and mind finally getting used to waking up in someone's arms.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Donny breathed beside me, and I shook my head, eyes still closed with a tangle of hair in front of my face.

"You look so pretty when you're sleeping. You're finally relaxed." He murmured beside me, leaning down and kissing my jawline softly. I smiled, letting my eyes flutter open slowly, still filled with the last dregs of sleep.

"What time is it?" I groaned, my body heavy and still tired.

"A little after seven. You know I was thinking that you and I could do a little something today. Have some fun, you really need it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I furrowed my brow, suddenly awake.

"Exactly what I said. You're always so serious, and you're in desperate need of some fun. You're not even 20, and I rarely see you crack a smile. I'm taking you out. Besides, what's the point of having a girl if I can't show her off?"

My momentary offense in Donny's accusation of me being too "serious" was put on halt, as I found myself instantly replaying the words he had just said over and over again.

"_What's the point of having a girl?" A girl…A girl…._

He had just referred to me as his "girl", the first term of endearment that had been used by either of us since the beginning of this questionable thing neither wanted to address as a relationship.

It was far from an "I love you", or even being addressed as his legitimate girlfriend, but that was more than enough for me. I knew that I wanted Donny, but had he moved faster, I knew that I would have found myself incredibly overwhelmed with the lingering devotion I still felt towards the late Walter.

"What kind of fun?" I sat up, brushing curly locks out of my face. As I did so, I noticed Donny's eyes flit towards my bare breasts and fought back a smile. Knowing that I was irresistible to him perhaps made his sentiments all the more meaningful.

"Well I'm not going to give away the surprise. Why don't you get back to sleep, I know you don't like being up this early."

"I don't want to sleep." I said stubbornly, getting on my knees. Sitting up, I reached my arms up and let a long stretch reach through my body, my muscles tensing and releasing gloriously and leaving my body completely at ease. I reminded myself so much of a feline, with wide glittering eyes and a penchant for eternal rest.

Emitting a soft sigh, I contracted and leaned back onto my shins, looking down at Donny who simply rested on his side, staring up at me with a dark look in his eyes. Raising his hand, he let it fall against my hip, resting on the flesh of my leg. Taking his hand, I slowly dragged it over, letting it come to rest on sex.

The minute he touched me, my body began to rumble with excitement, blood pulsing and heart beating rapidly. I found it strange and exhilarating, the way my body so naturally responded to Donny. Just his touch and feel were enough to excite me in ways I never thought possible.

"You wet?" he grumbled darkly, his hand lingering where I placed it and I spread my legs further, urging him to penetrate me with his fingers. Never taking my eyes off his own, I let my hands explore my body slowly, caressing my breasts, brushing my nipples, and grazing my smooth skin which tingled with anticipation.

Sitting up, Donny let his lips brush my jawline, tongue just glancing my skin. With a shiver, I tensed slightly, heat pooling in both my breasts and my increasingly wet pussy so that I began to throb dully.

Leaning in, his lips brushed my earlobe and I pressed myself against his body, grinding my hips back and forth slowly so that Donny's fingers brushed my swollen clitoris.

"I want to watch you." He whispered in my ear, before placing his lips on my neck and exhaling a warm jet of air that made me whimper the slightest bit, tilting my and arching my back.

Leaning back, I took a pillow, letting it come to rest beneath my shoulders so that I could rest comfortably. Spreading my legs, I watched Donny, my own eyes never leaving his own. He returned my gaze with a stare full of dark passion and lust that sent my desire raging.

I loved the way he looked at me, through dark eyes, biting his bottom lip the way he often did when he began to get hard.

Reaching a hand down, I watched as Donny grabbed his half-hardened member, stroking it slowly with his eyes focused on my body. I could almost feel him inside of me, thrusting so hard that I bit my lip caught between both pleasure and pain. He was so big and the way he felt inside of me was astounding. When he was hard and his dick throbbed slightly before he came, but nothing was better than the way he roared and shot himself inside of me, shuddering and groaning in a way that often set me off.

I slowly began to rub my clit, entire body pulsating with both heat and pleasure. Tossing back my head I spread my legs wide and began to thrust slowly into my fingers, arching my back and imagining every glorious inch of Donny inside of me. Glancing over I watched as he stroked himself, eyes never leaving my hands.

"I'm thinking about you." I murmured, working my fingers faster. With one hand I pumped in and out of myself, with another I played with my clit in a circular motion, moving quicker and quicker.

"What are you thinking about?" he croaked, and I glanced at his now erect-shaft, licking my lips intentionally. Bringing one of my wet hands to one of my breasts I toyed with my hard nipple, biting my lip. I could feel the way Donny's eyes burned into me and that made it all the more intense.

"You touching my body and your prick inside of me." I replied with a moan then reached over to Donny and grabbed his free hand. Without a word I placed it on one of my breasts and leaned into the touch of his rough palm against my erect nipple. He took the hint then began to run his thumb over the soft fleshy pebble. Immediately, the area heated up with an electric fire and I mewed softly, pressing down on my clit that that I gasped.

Leaning forward Donny continued his assault, this time bringing my nipple into his mouth and sucking on it roughly. Forgetting about everything I let my hand weave through his dark hair and plunged two fingers inside of myself once more, pumping in and out quickly.

I began to move my fingers faster, rocking my hips back and forth as Donny flicked his tongue out at my nipple aggressively which became completely stiff. Before I knew it I found myself on the brink of pleasure, my cries getting louder and louder until finally, I arched my back and my body tense, euphoria exploding throughout my body.

Reaching a hand out with my eyes closed I clenched Donny's shoulder and rode out my orgasm, sinking down onto my back and writhing in pleasure with my muscles clenched around my fingers. Finally, my body relaxed draining me of energy and I pulled my fingers out of myself, panting and glanced at Donny.

He was shaking, clutching himself tightly as the veins stood out against his shaft and his balls hung taut to his body.

"Why don't you let me finish you off?" I whispered, crawling over and he opened his mouth as if trying to say something but couldn't. Getting on my knees I leaned over and blew on his head gently, taking pleasure as he tensed beneath me, clenching his strong hamstrings.

Without reserve I took him in my mouth, a tradition which French women did well. Letting him slide down my throat I moved my head up and down, massaging him with my mouth and tongue. I was rewarded with the sounds of pleasure, before Donny began to thrust into my mouth, holding my head down with one of his strong hands.

I took him deeper and deeper, before pulling away and taking one of his large balls into my mouth, sucking on it loudly.

"Christ Elise." He choked, grasping a lock of my hair. Wincing slightly I continued my ministrations and listened as Donny's moans got louder, and as he tightened his grasp on my hair until I was certain he would rip it out.

I let my hand wrap around him, moving up and down along with my mouth until Donny let out loud groan and flooded my mouth. Eagerly, I swallowed every last bit of him down then trailed soft kisses up and down his length before sitting up and collapsing beside him.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Donny looked over at me and I grinned.

"Working in a Parisian whorehouse teaches you things that most men would never even dream of." I replied, then snuggled against Donny's frame. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his cheek on my forehead.

"Paris…how about it. We could go get some food, maybe go dancing?" he whispered and I looked up at him, a slow smile creeping over my face before I could stop it.

"Okay."

"Good. I'll go make sure Aldo doesn't need me today. Why don't you hop in the shower? I know you don't like being up early but we should probably get going while we can if we want to make a day out of it."

"Alright." I said excitedly then stood up, bounding across the room. Stopping at the door to my bathroom I glanced back at Donny and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to join me?" I cooed, shaking my backside teasingly. Donny with a chuckle but shook his head, much to both my disappointment and relief. God knew how I would be able to take him around like that a second time.

"If I get in there with you we'll be here I day. Besides I've gotta go take care of some stuff." He responded then sat up and walked across the room, sliding his arms around my waist.

Leaning in, he kissed me gently, nibbling at my lip before unexpectedly giving my bare bottom a firm squeeze. I jumped with surprised which caused him to chuckle into my mouth.

"You know you're a one of a kind girl." He whispered before taking a step back and grabbing his clothes. I continued to watch him, observing him in all his naked splendor until he finally made his way towards the door and closed it behind him, leaving me alone. Without any particular rush I made my way into the bathroom and ran a hot shower, stepping in and letting the water soothe my muscles.

Just being under dripping water was enough to put me in a state of bliss. I joyously played in it, letting it run down my face and caress my skin, flooding my feet and submersing me. As my curly hair matted in straight locks against my face I pictured myself for the millionth time as a mermaid, frolicking about day and night beneath the sea.

After about an hour I emerged from the steam-filled bathroom and dressed myself a robe, favoring the let my hair dry naturally and grab something to calm my rumbling stomach. Bounding down the carpeted hall in bare feet. As I made my way into the kitchen I found Aldo sitting at the table in the center of the sunlit room, staring at the table.

"Good morning Aldo!" I exclaimed cheerfully, crossing the room and giving him a peck on the cheek. Much to my surprise he did not respond, in fact he barely even acknowledged my presence. Shrugging it off I opened the icebox and pulled out a hunk of brie and some bread, taking it over to the table.

Grabbing a knife I dug into the cheese, putting my feet up on the chair and spread the soft cheese over my bread then glanced across at Aldo who was still sitting quietly. After several moments he looked up at me cleared his throat.

"I just want you to know you're really proving yourself kid. Doing a great job. In the beginning I had my doubts but you've really proved me wrong, and you've proved to the rest of the guys that you definitely have a place here."

I responded with a smile then tilted my head to the side. Something was wrong here, something was very wrong. The tone of Aldo's voice, the way he sat with his head bent down. It was all wrong. He was acting very strangely and I wondered if something had happened that I should know about.

"Is everything fine Aldo?" I asked and he glanced at me before standing up, straightening his uniform.

"Donny said you two were going to Paris. Have a good time and be careful." He simply replied before the leaving the room, and leaving me completely stunned.

* * *

I laughed wildly as a man spun me around on the dance floor, the music of the band all but coursing through my veins. Sliding a hand around my waist he dipped me then pulled me back up, spinning me around once more until I bumped into none other than Donny himself who was dancing with the man's wife.

"Your husband is a lousy dancer!" the woman exclaimed, leaning over to me and I laughed, glancing at Donny who simply shrugged.

"We might have to trade then because I simply can't get enough of yours!" I replied the turned back to the fat man who whisked me across the dance floor, his legs moving impossibly fast for a man of his size and age. Pulling me into his sweaty frame we continued to trot across the dance floor to a fast-paced jazz piece played by the band in the corner of the lounge.

Grabbing me by my waist he leaned back and grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby tray, downing it before slamming it down and spinning me around once more, causing me to throw my head back in genuine laughter.

After a night at the cinema and a nice dinner, I convinced Donny to take me out to a lounge for a few drinks and perhaps a little dancing. While he continued to insist that he did no such thing, it only took a little liquor to get him out on the floor (although that did not quite stop him from being bad at it).

"Enough!" I finally exclaimed as the music died down in preparation for the next song. I patted my kind stranger on his broad chest, leaning over as I attempted to catch my breath. Within minutes of being on the dance floor the man and his wife cut in and took Donny and I for a spin on the floor.

After losing myself in the sounds of lively brass I was a sweaty mess, my throat completely parched and my body weak. Staggering through the crowd I managed to make it to the bar and asked for a glass of water, sitting down on an empty stool. Turning to speak to my partner I found him nowhere to be seen and shrugged, grabbing my glass of water and quickly downing it.

Watching the couples twist about happily on the dance floor surrounded by cigarette smoke and boisterous laughter put me in a place I had never felt before. Under normal circumstance I would have been uncomfortable in such a predicament, but for some reason I was having the time of my life.

The heat of two eyes on me drew my attention and I looked up to find a raven-haired gentleman with broad shoulders and icy blue eyes staring at me three seats down. Clutching a glass his eyes tore into me, studying my face both intently and uncomfortably.

Shifting in my seat I took another sip of ice water, feeling suddenly hot. It was nothing, lots of women attracted the attention of men. Especially German soldiers away from home. They were away from their wives and girlfriends, and liked to boast of conquests abroad, that I knew from my previous job.

I so desperately wanted to shrug it off, after all I was hardly sober but something in my gut told me this was nothing to be nonchalant about. The way his eyes studied me intently, as though trying to read the thoughts in my mind sent my stomach a queasy knot which rocked back and forth like a boat on stormy seas. Furrowing my brow, I lowered my eyes and diverted my.

I could have just been imagining it all. After all, I had quite a few glasses of champagne that night. What if my drunken mind was playing tricks on me?

The heat that continued to radiate from his eyes told me otherwise however, and I remained where I was seated unsure of what to do exactly. Perhaps if I pretended nothing was out of the ordinary I could grab Donny and disappear into the crowd, where we could make our way out to the car unseen.

Just as I stood up Donny came barreling towards me, leaning over the bar and putting his arms around my waist joyfully.

"That was a little too much. I need a drink." He panted heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead and matting locks of his dark hair. Waving the bartender down he requested a glass of whiskey on ice then took a swig, leaning over and moving in close to me.

"Let's say we go back home and have a good time?" he whispered into my ear, lips brushing my neck. Swaying slightly, Donny's hand landed on my hip and I looked over his shoulder only to find the mystery man still staring at me.

"Okay but I freshen up first. Why don't you stay here and get a drink?" I replied, not bothering to mind my English. Instead I stepped away, my mind stunningly clear as adrenaline raced throughout my body. There was no way that man could take Donny in public, drunk or not. Maybe if I got him alone I could find out who he was and what he wanted from me.

Weaving through the smoke-filled lounge I tried to find the water closet, resisting the temptation to look over my shoulder and see if I was being followed. I couldn't let him know that I was onto him. So, I walked slowly, stumbling slightly to make it appear as though I was vulnerable.

In my small purse was a large hunting knife that I usually kept holstered on my thigh. I had not expected any trouble coming to Paris, but the knife had remained in my purse after my last venture. I supposed I was simply lucky I had elected to keep it. Clutching my purse firmly in my hands, I turned into a dark hall the made my way to the ladies room, which I prayed would be unoccupied.

Knocking on the door daintily I waited, pulling a gem-studded mirror. Flipping it open I turned to the side, holding it up and fluffing out my hair then checking behind me. Surely enough my follower appeared in the hall, and without lowering my compact so that it appeared I was oblivious. Reaching a hand forward I opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind me.

Standing in front of the mirror I waited, listened to the muffled sounds of music and laughter coming from the outside. Turning on the water I pulled out a tube of lipstick and began to touch up my makeup. Eyeing the door, I noticed a shadow on the other side.

Several sharp raps echoed throughout the room menacingly, and I dug into my purse and pulled out the knife, pushing my arm behind my back.

"Just a second." I called out, sliding off my shoes slowly and quietly. Again, the knocks persisted more aggressively this time.

"Just a second!" I called out once more, wishing I had brought a gun instead. Walking towards the door slowly I listened as the knocking grew louder and more persistent then grasped the doorknob, sighing aloud and bracing myself.

Clutching the knife handle in my hand tightly I swung the door open, looking into the cold blue eyes of my would-be attacker. We both stared at one another before I batted my eyelashes drunkenly and looked out into the hall behind him.

"Do you need something?" I slurred purposefully, and he simply stood there, complete silent before pushing the door open and stepping inside, slamming it behind him.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, backing against a wall as he grabbed a chair and propped it under the doorknob, trapping us both inside. Making my lip quiver I attempted to look as innocent as possible.

"W-what do you want?" I pleaded in French as he stepped towards me, medals gleaming on his broad chest. Reaching a hand forward he clutched my neck, pinning me against the wall then leaned in.

"Thought I would not recognize you did you little slut? Thought I wouldn't recognize the traitor that killed her father?" he growled in harsh German and I knew that there was no getting out of this. I could not plead innocent, I could not pretend I didn't know what he was talking about. He had obviously recognized me although I did not recognize him.

He knew my father, he knew I had killed him, which meant that word had gotten out. How? I did not know. Was there a mole in the house? Aldo had insisted on taking the body however. Did he reveal the murderer of my father? And if so, why?

"My father deserved what he got." I hissed in German, tensing the muscles in my neck to lessen the strain on my windpipe. My assailant growled, before grabbing me by my forearms and swinging me around violently.

I managed to catch my fall and bounce off the sink, pulling the knife from behind my back and aimed it for his chest. His reflexes were quicker than I thought however and clenched my wrist just as the tip of the blade reached his heart. Squeezing tightly he curled up a fist and aimed it for my gut, knocking the air clean out of me.

I doubled over in pain, feeling the entire contents of my stomach jump and threaten to spill forth from my mouth. Remembering my situation I jumped out of the way just as he threw a punch towards my face.

I did not know what he wanted, to kill me or the catch me but neither would suit. With all my strength I leapt onto my toes and took a running start, screaming as my body collided into his own and sent both of us crashing to the ground.

Raising the knife once more I attempted to bring it down only to be kicked off violently and slammed onto the hard ground. Grabbing my hair he slammed my head into the floor harshly and I screamed, pain radiating through my skull before reaching up and raking my fingernails across his face. He roared in pain as blood rushed to the wounds, eyes darkening in a way that let me know I was in real trouble…


	24. Amber Moon

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**. One review per chapter please. Probably my last update before Christmas so Happy Holidays! I'm very glad to be home for the next few weeks, hopefully I can get a few updates in before I go back to school. Enjoy!**

**Amber Moon**

"I'LL KILL YOU CUNT!" my assailant screamed, and I managed to roll over just as he aimed a fist at my head. I had just managed to escape his large hands when they found their way around my neck. Even in the seriousness of the moment, I had him right where I wanted him.

With each moment he pressed his hands into my windpipe and I knew I had to act quickly. Without so much as a second thought I clutched the hilt of my knife tightly then plunged it into the gut of my attacker as hard as I possibly could, listening to him scream above me in shock and pain.

He released me and I quickly rolled from beneath him, struggling to move quickly in my dress. Holding the bloody knife in my hand, I seized my opportunity as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I had no choice but to kill or to be killed. Running across the bathroom I managed to whip myself around him as he remained clutching his stomach before dragging the edge of my knife across his neck, opening up a red smile that spurted blood violently.

He gurgled and gagged disgustingly, the blood shooting from the gaping wound as he slid onto the ground. As his knees crumpled I became aware of the red sticky blood spattered across my arm and glanced down at my disheveled clothing.

How the hell was I going to get out of this? My dress was tattered, my hair and makeup a mess. Even more, several bruises had begun to form and I was certain in no time there would be a telling ring around my neck. I could not go through the front, not in a room full of soldiers who at any time could turn around and recognize me as he had. But what other choice did I have? If I lost Donny, I was just as fucked.

Leaning down, I glanced at the dead man before bending down to remove his jacket. The white material was stained and splattered, but what choice did I have? Turning it inside out I held it over my arm to conceal the blood then quickly made my way out of the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind me. Thankfully no one stood in the hall meaning our commotion had been masked by the sounds of revelry outside.

I spotted Donny at the bar right where I left him and grabbed his arm, digging my nails into his jacket so that he narrowed his glassy eyes and looked at me, the smile disappearing from his lips.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, a bit too loudly for my liking. Without a word I pulled at his arm, yanking him up much to the suspicion of the bartender he had been talking to. Thinking quickly I leaned in, talking just loudly enough for any within earshot to hear.

"I have to get back to my _husband._ And your wife will wonder where you have been will she not? I do not think that Alfred will be happy to know I have been carrying on with an American tourist. Take me home before he sobers up and wonders where I am."

Donny opened his mouth in confusion but I leaned up and kissed him, before grabbing his hand and all but dragging him out of the crowded building. Weaving through flailing bodies we managed to make it outside and I clung to Donny, praying that my bizarre appearance would go unnoted. He himself was so tipsy I was not sure he had even noticed himself.

Finally we made it outside and I headed for the car, breaking out into a sprint. Getting in on the driver's side I waited impatiently for Donny, tossing the jacket into the backseat. Finally, he opened the door and fell in, leaning over and kissing my neck sloppily.

"You wanted to fuck all you had to do was say so. Come here." He slurred.

Grimacing, I pushed him back before reaching for his pocket in search of the keys. Digging through Donny's jacket I found them, my hands sharking before putting them in the ignition and started the car with as much haste as my trembling hands would allow.

"What's wrong?" he grunted as I peeled out of the parking space and into traffic in a matter of seconds with my foot on the gas. The faster I went the further I felt from the entire nightmare. Clutching the steering wheel tightly I reached for a cigarette from the dashboard and placed one in my mouth.

"I need a light." I spoke coldly, not even glancing at Donny as I sped through the Paris night like Daisy in _The Great Gatsby_. The sooner we got home the safer I would feel, away from the horrific scene I had just experienced and far from the nightmare that was sure to follow.

"Elise what the hell is going on?" Donny suddenly demanded, sounding only slightly more sober. Without answering I ripped the cigarette from my mouth and threw it out the window, trying in vain not to let the scream that was boiling within me rip its way out of my throat. I simply had to get as far away as I could so that I could take a moment to come to grips with what had just happened.

Looking up I checked the rearview mirror to make certain we were not being followed. It did not seem so, but one could never be too careful. It was a long ride back to the house and at any point a car full of Nazis could appear ready to blow me to high heaven.

"PULL OVER THE DAMN CAR!" Donny finally screamed, reaching over and clenching my wrist in a way that told me if I didn't do as he said, he would do it for me. Getting into a crash would cause too much attention, my only option was to pull over into an alleyway and shut off the lights, sighing and leaning back against the seat. Spinning around, I checked one more time to see that we were alone before leaning forward and resting my throbbing head against the steering wheel.

When would I get used to this killing thing? I did not feel guilty for what I had done, but there was something in taking a life that sucked the life right out of me myself. Perhaps it was my soul. Nothing was worse than knowing that I had no remorse, and even more than that, knowing that the kill had excited me. What had happened to my heart? What had happened to my soul? It frightened and terrified me more than anything I could think of.

"What the hell is going on? Something happened." Donny said, his face bright red and his voice still slightly slurred. I could see him fighting through the liquor as he tried to make sense of the situation. The way his dark eyes glared at me told me that no matter how much alcohol was in his system his mind was clearer than I thought. Donny was more aware than I had assumed.

"I killed someone." I swallowed, looking down at the blood spattered on my arm. Why hadn't I washed it off instead of leaving the red streaks on my bare skin?

"_What?!_" he exclaimed, and I dared myself to look at him, showing him my arms.

"There was a soldier. He followed me into the bathroom."

"And you _killed_ him? What the fuck were you thinking Elise do you know what this means? A soldier?"

"He attacked me he was trying to kill me. He recognized me, one of my father's friends. Donny if I had not done something he would have killed me. I just…I just reacted, I did not think about it. If I had told you he would have gotten friends and followed us outside."

"Then you should've let me deal with it. Do you know what this fucking means? They're going to be after us now, and you walked through the fucking bar with blood on your arms! Christ Elise did you even take time to fucking think?!"

For the first time, I felt myself become angry with Donny's criticisms. I had fought back a man twice my size, who was set on killing me. What more did he want?

"And what was I supposed to do Donny? Die on the floor of a powder room with that man's hands around my neck? There was no time to think. I did what I had to do to live. If I longed to die that easily I simply would have burned to death in the brothel."

My fury banished all worry and concern about how Donny felt at the moment. All I cared about was the fact that I had just lost my life and I was being condemned for me actions. The Basterds killed without reservation, why should I have been any different?

Incapacitation was not an option. He would have come to, asked around, and learned Donny and I had come together. He could have learned the true identity of Donny which would in turn lead him to The Basterds. If Walter knew how many others did? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had done the right thing in killing him for us all, not just myself.

"I could have killed you all." I said quietly, admitting my thoughts aloud. Turning to Donny I found that his face had softened, but his thick eyebrows still turned downward. His eyes were alight with fury but something told me I had gotten to him in some way.

"You're right just,…we could've lost you…I-I could've lost you Elise. You know you're really important to….us."

The hesitation leading up to the word "us" let me know that by "us", Donny really meant "me". Suddenly, things made sense. He was upset with the thought of losing me. It was chivalrous, romantic, and more than anything made me want to get out of the car and head sprinting in the other direction. This wasn't what I wanted. Not yet. Not when Walter still lingered on the fringes of my mind. Why couldn't Donny have just stuck to chastising me?

I couldn't look at him. I felt horrifyingly guilty. How could I insult Walter's memory like this? It was one thing to carry on with Donny but it was another to get emotionally attached. The entire time I had deluded myself into thinking we were just having fun and that I craved the companionship, but could I really come to terms with this when the death of my lost love was still so near? I supposed I had never really gotten over him no matter how hard I tried.

The two of us sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, neither sure what to say. I was certain Donny knew his statement had made me uncomfortable even as much as he tried to disguise its true intent. What could he do at this point? The words couldn't be taken back, and if he tried to argue about it then it would only mean he had confirmed its meaning.

Finally, he opened his pink lips, not bothering to look at me as he slumped down in his seat.

"You've got to tell Aldo when we get back. What happened?"

The sheer thought sent a chill down my spine. Letting Aldo know I had gotten myself into a situation where I was forced to kill without any prior planning or consent was guaranteed to subject me to his anger. Even more, the fact that it was in a public place where I had no choice but to leave the body and run.

"Why?" I dared to ask feebly, knowing there was no way out of it.

"Because this means we might have to be on our guard. I know it stinks but it's something you've gotta do. Aldo probably won't get too angry with you he likes you." Donny responded with a hint of bitterness in his voice. What was it? Jealousy? And of what?

For another few moments we sat, having a silent conversation that neither could bring themselves to speak aloud. Finally, I turned the car back on and put it into reverse, backing out of the alleyway and glancing at the sullen Donny next to me out of the corner of my eye.

A part of me wanted to stop the car, lean over and jump into his arms. I wanted to accept that fact that I did hold some importance to him. Another part of me wanted to scream, open the door, and go running into the night. Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to change things?

I continued to think on the way back to the house, electing a shorter route. Either way, it was still a bit of a drive which was just what I needed to clear my head even with Donny beside me. I had feelings for him, there was no denying that and I had all but jumped out of my skin with excitement when he called me his girl. What was different now? He had not even directly said I was important to him after all, it was in passing. Why was this such a big deal to me?

I couldn't hang onto Walter forever. I had acknowledged that, and thought I was starting to get over him. But something in Donny's statement seemed to grip around my wrists tightly like steel manacles, holding me down so that no matter how hard I writhed and rubbed my skin raw I could not escape. Why? Why was I suddenly so weary of letting a dead boy go? A dead boy who had been the only guy of significance in my life, and could have very well been forgotten by now if he was still alive. There was no telling what would have happened between us if David had survived, if none of this had ever happened.

If none of this had ever happened. Had Hitler never rose to power and begun spreading words of hate I would not have watched my father change before my very eyes. I would have continued my life as a spoiled and empty girl with expectations of marriage and children at a very young age. I would not have come to the realization of just how harsh the world was, or learned to appreciate what I had. More than anything, I would not have so quickly lost my innocence.

When I lost my virginity to Walter, it was a passionate night when I first began to associate sexuality with love. I thought the two were intertwined and could not exist one without the other. It was when I first started working in the brothel that I learned I was very wrong. Yes, there was an enjoyment I got out of having sex with men, for the sheer reason that in rare times it wasn't tender, it wasn't gentle, and that was what I had wanted all along. There were always those times with johns where I would simply lay on my back and feel them inside of me, experiencing nothing but the filling of an orifices, but the ones who decided to do with me what they would were the ones that almost made me enjoy my job. After I began dominating, for the most part I strayed from intercourse so when Donny and I had sex for the first time, it was the first time I was with someone I cared about again.

And now that I was more experienced, I knew both how to pleasure a man and how to enjoy my own body. Donny was some sort of hybrid between dominant and caring. I could always see the flicker in his eyes whenever I gasped or cried out in pain, yet he knew it was what I wanted. Nothing made me feel more complete than the way he fucked me and cared for me after. He knew what I wanted, yet still did not want to hurt me.

We drove the entire way back in silence, and by the time I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off I was ready to fling myself into Donny's arms unwilling to let him go no matter what he said or how he felt. Before I could find a way to express my sentiments however, Donny opened the door and got out of the car walking towards the back door of the house where the drive ended. I sighed and followed him, the warm night air sticking to my skin. It was getting warmer out with late spring's arrival. It made me wonder just how long this war would last.

After the attack by the Japanese the Americans had been quick to flood Europe in droves. Although I had never grown up prejudiced against Americans, it angered me how long it took them to become involved in the war. Since the invasion in 1939 dozens died each day, and they saw no need for involvement until the war was on their doorstep, two years after it had already begun. What would have happened if the Japanese didn't attack? Would we simply have been left alone to face our own battles?

The walk into the house seemed to take a thousand years. Without much ado I headed up to my bedroom and slipped out of my dress, quickly shedding into a nightgown. Sliding a robe over myself I took a deep breath, preparing to make for Aldo's room when my when several familiar raps on my door gave me a moment of respite.

Bounding across the room my heart fluttered as I opened the door to find Donny, looking more sober than before. I was both relieved and weary of his presence. I wanted to get my debriefing with Aldo out of the way as quickly as possible. Reaching up I let my hair down and gestured for Donny to come in, strolling across the room to set the hairpins down on my dresser. Glimpsing at myself in the mirror I watched as lavish waves tumbled around my face. It saddened me that I could not wear my hair down more often, but it would have been viewed as unkempt.

"Look, I'm sorry about that mess back in the car okay? You were right, if you hadn't killed that guy it might've ended up bad. This is a bad situation, but it would've been much worse. And you're the most important person around here to be honest, losing you would probably deal a blow to the team."

The way he said these words cautiously told me that he had noticed my reaction earlier. Standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets and shoulders tense, I bit my lip the sat down on the bed, crossing my legs. Reaching up I clutched Donny's hand for a moment before dropping it.

"I am sorry. I just…I am still trying to…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say before standing up and making my way towards the door resolutely before I could bear my soul.

"I have to go speak with Aldo." I said before departing, leaving Donny in tense silence behind me.

Padding down the hall I crossed into the other side of the floor, never having gone there often to find Aldo's room. From what I knew he stayed at the other house mostly, so it was only on occasion he would occupy a room in this house.

As I neared the room my footsteps slowed, the sounds of crashes and yells hitting my ears. Nearing the door the ruckus only got louder and louder until there was no other possibility than the noises coming from Aldo's room.

It sounded like there was some sort of fight going on, and without thinking I grasped the door handles and swung the doors open, rushing into the room just in time to watch Aldo upheave and entire table violently.

"My God!" I exclaimed under my breath in French, and somehow amidst all the noise he heard me. Turning around I froze in my steps, catching the look on his face. His skin was bright red, eyes swimming in a mixture of what seemed to be tears and blood-hot anger. His bloodshot eyes glared into me with what could only be described as loathing, teeth gritted and jaw clenched dangerously. His usually-perfected hair was a mess about his head, and his strong hands were squeezed into shaking fists, knuckles as white as the moon.

"Aldo?" I said quietly, only to be cut off as he grabbed a lamp and aimed it at me.

"GET OUT!" he screamed, and I ducked just in time before backing away.

Just as I took a step back, my bare heel caught something that crunched loudly, sharp pain shooting through my body. Glancing down, I stared with gruesome horror at the broken glass picture frame which was now lodged in my foot. Beneath the blood-speckled shards was a very misplaced picture of a woman. She was Asian, perhaps Japanese with long black hair and piercing dark eyes. She could not have been more than 20 or so, and her lips were parted in a wide smile revealing straight white teeth.

I did not get much more time to study the strange object as another object sailed past me violently accompanied by Aldo's roars. Limping out on the ball of my foot I moved as fast as I could, trying not to let the tiny pieces of glass sink any further into my heel as I tried to make sense of what the hell had just happened.

* * *

"Christ you're on a roll today." Donny muttered as he clutched my ankle in his lap, gingerly removing small pieces of glass as I winced in pain. Even as I sat with my leg up I could think of nothing but the picture beneath the frame I had stepped on. Who was the oriental woman and what was she doing in Aldo's room?

The sting of glass in flesh made itself more pronounced as Donny ripped yet another piece from my skin, unleashing a small trickle of warm blood. Each time I tensed, my leg twitched so that Donny was forced to hold me down.

Sighing, I laid back and tried not to move as he cleaned my wounds.

"It was terrifying Donny, you should have seen his face. I thought he was going to kill me. I don't understand. And the picture I stepped on…it was this woman. It seemed so out of place. She was Japanese I think, with this long hair. I wonder where it came from. Do you think it could have been the people here before us?"

At this Donny stopped then sighed, shaking his head. Grabbing a bottle of iodine he spread the liquid across my foot then tenderly bandaged it, speaking as he did so.

"It was his wife Saaya. I think that was her name."

I recalled once upon a time Donny's mention of Aldo having a wife, but the thought of his marrying a non-American woman was strange to me. Americans were prejudice against just about everyone. Even in their own country they would not allow Negroes to marry whites. It was both despicable and ridiculous, and never quite made sense to me. Even here in France, there were some who disliked the idea of intermarriage but it was not entirely uncommon to see it. Especially now that more French-speaking Africans were coming to the country.

"That was his _wife_?" I asked incredulously as Donny tied a bandage around my ankle then patted it gently. Standing up, he gathered the shards of bloody glass which had been discarded in a napkin and went to discard it. After several moments he returned, sitting down on the bed beside me. Quietly, I laid back on my pillow on my side, glancing at Donny in a way that asked him to join me.

Despite all that had happened that day he obliged, cuddling up beside me and wrapping his arm around my waist, his lips brushing my ear. Clutching me tightly he kissed the back of my neck, pushing my hair out of the way then resting his head against me softly.

"This is about the time Aldo's wife died." He said quietly.

"What happened to her?" I breathed, sinking further into his body.

"Polio. She and her family moved to the United States when she was just a kid. I never found out exactly how she and Aldo met, but I know it was one of those first love whirlwind kinds of things. They got engaged within a couple days, married within a couple weeks. I know Aldo doesn't seem like the sweet and cuddly type, but Aldo in love was a completely different human being from Aldo as you know him. He loved her more than anything in this world. He wanted kids. Lots of them. But as you can imagine not many liked the whole interracial thing.

So they were together for a few years before she got sick. Turned out she was pregnant at the time too so Aldo lost both her and the baby. I met him two days after up at a bar in Manhattan. He had just gotten thrown out on the street, he was an absolute disaster. It sounds cliché but I took him back to my hotel and got him cleaned up. We talked, both got even more drunk and I passed out. When I came to the next day he was gone and I honestly thought I'd never see him again.

Found him about two months later when I went off to fight. He was completely different than the guy I had met and we became friends. Got back to the States, and wrote each other until he came up with the idea for The Basterds. Something must've gotten to him this year."

"Wow." Was all I could say. I wasn't sure I could have ever even envisioned Aldo being that much in love with someone. When I had originally heard Aldo once had and lost a wife, I had never really given it much thought. But now, simply hearing that he had experienced a pain to rival my own, I felt differently.

I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to pull him into my arms and hold him tightly, letting him know that I understood. More than anything I wanted someone beside me to weather the same storm I was still trying to get through. Aldo knew, and I felt a little less alone in the world. I suddenly felt as though I had a crutch to lean on, a crutch that would help me accept Walter's death and perhaps ensue the relationship with Donny that I longed to.

"I want to talk to him." I breathed, sitting him.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. The guy threw a lamp at you. If he wasn't fucked up I probably would go rough him up myself. You need to give him some time to come back to himself." Donny said.

"You never come back to yourself after you have lost your first love." I said quietly, before glancing back at Donny. His face shifted with indescribably, as though trying to comprehend what I had just said. Furrowing his brow he sat up and looked down at me, grasping one of my hands tightly in his own.

"You can talk about him to me, you know that right? I mean I know it's weird but people can't walk around with shit like that for the rest of their lives. I'll be honest with you Elise and I know you won't like it, but I care about you. I do. And someday soon I'd like you to be my girlfriend. The only reason I haven't moved any faster is because I know you don't want that. You're the most…incredible, beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met. I don't think I've ever wanted someone as much as I want you. And I hope someday you can feel the same way but you won't get there if you don't…deal with it. I know that sounds harsh but-"

"-But you're right. I…I keep thinking I've gotten over it but I get reminded that I'm not. I like you Donny. I do more than I want to admit. Maybe I don't want to like you but I do. I keep feeling this guilt that perhaps I'm betraying him. I always wonder if he had lived if we would still be together."

"That's something you'll never know. But…this war is going to be over soon. I'll be headed back home I've got family there. And I'll leave it up to you to decide what you want. I don't know if we'll fall in love but either way I think life in America would be good for you."

It was something I had never thought about, but the hope of someday becoming Donny's girlfriend was enough for me, so much that sitting up, I grabbed Donny's hand and pressed my lips to his knuckles, feeling as though I was finally letting Walter go forever.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Donny. Here and now."

And with that he kissed me gently, putting a hand on the back of my neck and suddenly, I felt as if I was finally becoming human again. After the long years of loss, prostituting myself, and now murder, I was surfacing back to the world of humanity and I had never felt better.


	25. Ruby Dutchess

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**. Some of you may not like this chapter. Heavy BDSM, spanking, bondage, and anal play involved. Then again, I'm not even sure if anyone is even reading this anymore. **

**Ruby Dutchess**

The moonlight seemed to cool my skin as I stalked through the house in a silken bathrobe and bare feet, my hair pulled up on top of my head and my eyes burning for the sleep that would not come in the middle of the night.

I had been unable to stop thinking about Aldo, about the pain that radiated off his very being when I encountered him in his room, and even more, the hurt that never quite buried itself rushed back for me as thoughts of Walter surfaced once more, this time stronger than ever.

There was no way I could look into Donny's eyes, the eyes of a man who now considered himself my beau and describe to him that I still had feelings for a dead man. Not only could he not understand, but my guilt would be enough to ruin me. I would like sabotage our newly-formed relationship and find myself more alone than I ever had.

There was only one man in the house that could understand how I felt on that sleepless night, and I knew he was more than likely just as awake as I.

Opening the door to Aldo's bedroom slowly, I glanced down at the broken glass on the floor which still remained. He had made no efforts, curled in bed with his back facing the door as he looked into darkness.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't certain I needed do as I closed the door behind me and crossed the room carefully, before climbing into bed with him and wrapping my arms around him tenderly as Donny did when she slept together at night.

Aldo made no sound, but I could tell him his breathing that he was very much awake, so I let my lips graze his hair and sighed, reaching up to run my fingers through his dark locks.

"I felt cheated. I wondered what kind of God would take my love so young. He was just a child he had done nothing wrong. He was as good as a person could be, he bore no ill will to any person. And each day, I feel more and more guilty from the way I look at Donny because I wonder, what would happen in future? Would we be together today? Would I have ever met you and your Basterds? I want so much to give Donny everything, but a part of me is holding back because I cannot let go of Walter. We cannot let go Aldo, and we should not completely, but we need to move on, you and I. We are simply giving more hurt to ourselves." I shook my head, closing my eyes as I bore the thoughts I couldn't bring myself to tell Donny.

Aldo said nothing, but squeezed my hand and I held him tighter, unable to keep to myself the things I had feeling.

"I am betraying him now with our Nazi. He beats me and I let him. We have a agreement and I know it is for the sake of undercover, but it does not stop how I feel when with him. He excites me, and I try my hardest not to let him. I think it is because I believe I need his punishment, or maybe I am just a terrible person."

"You're not terrible." Aldo said, so softly that I could barely hear him.

"Yes, I am. I get aroused, I get excited Aldo. Each day I both dread and look forward to our next meeting, I cannot describe the way it hurts me so. And I could never tell that to Donny. It makes me hate myself." I breathed, my nose becoming stuffy as my eyes pricked with tears.

"You remind me of my wife. Beautiful, strong-willed. The woman was feisty as hell. Long hair down her back."

"And you did not care of her race?" I asked softly.

"Course not. Other people did but I didn't see that. Mom didn't want me dating an "oriental" as she called it. People couldn't even deal with blacks and whites, let alone an Asian girl."

"It is different here. As the times of changed now, there is more of hesitation to mix races but before it never mattered. I could never understand your country, your oppression. Your constant need to be above someone. In the end we are all human, no? "

"Yeah…human." Aldo trailed off.

He fell silent, and I ceased talking, closing my eyes as he breathed beside me and together we drifted off into sleep, afraid of what dreams may come of lost loved ones, yet comforted by each other's presence to know we would have a person to wake up beside.

* * *

I closed the door to Aldo's room, tucking a strand of hair behind my head and looking up sharply as someone made a noise from the other side of the floor, separated by a large gap in the floor. Looking across the railing I squinted as Donny emerged from the shadows, his face dark.

"Good morning." I muttered, my voice echoing as I made my way towards him. Desperately needing his comfort I fell into his arms, only to have him push me back, holding me firmly.

"What are you doing coming out of there?" he demanded sharply and I looked up at his face for the first time, noticing his clenched jaw and narrowed eyes, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"I went to comfort him last night is something wrong?"

"Comfort him? What does that mean, like you fucked him?" Donny spat and immediately my stomach dropped, as I realized I had failed to think ahead of time about how my actions would have been interpreted.

I went in with the purest intentions, the comfort Aldo in his time of need. Perhaps it was because I did not want to think Donny might find my holding another man wrong that I didn't think about it. Of course now, I realized how my behavior had been interpreted and stood stupidly, unsure of what to say and horrified in Donny's anger.

"I-it was not like that. I just went to talk with him about his wife."

"And you spent the night with him? Let me guess, in his bed?"

Donny's words stung, the worst part being that they were the truth. I had wronged Donny. I had the right intentions, but had done things the entirely wrong way, there was no getting out of the argument without an apology.

Hanging my head, I did all I could to stop the tears from pricking my eyes as tried to find my voice which found itself suddenly stuck within my throat. I wasn't certain which hurt me more, the fact that he was upset with me, or the fact that he was right.

"I'm sorry." I managed to squeak, not able to look up at him. All the strength I had gathered over the past few days sunk away and I found myself weaker than I could remember, completely at the mercy of the only person that seemed to care about me.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't think about it before I-"

"That's right! Damn it Elise you didn't think!" he exclaimed angrily, and I flinched slightly, before he sighed.

"I…I need to be alone for a while." He finally said, then stormed off leaving me behind to collapse against the wall as the sobs began to wrack my body.

* * *

"You seem to be lacking your general flippancy today. The Monsieur will be hard-pressed to find reasons to punish you. A shame, because he spoke so earnestly of his plans for you today."

I glanced in the mirror as David laced up the back of my corset tightly, yanking the strings tightly so that I could barely breathe.

I said nothing, replaying the seen with Donny in my mind as I had done over and over throughout the duration of the day. Indeed, David was right. I was not my usual self, and just as he had suggested, I took refuge in the illicit thought that what Walter may dish out might have been just the thing to get my mind of my fight with Donny.

One question remained however the nature the human desire was not unknown to me, and I knew the services I would be exchanging were supposedly beneficial to us both, but why would Walter give me accurate information to deliver to The Basterds, as well as maintain their secrecy. What did he get out of it, besides a little sexual release? It simply did not make sense.

Turning my head slightly, I glanced at David as he bent down to fix my garters and stockings, his face flushing noticeably. As cold and calculating as he tried to appear, he still seemed like a young boy, one who did not quite fill the shoes as the man he portrayed himself as.

"Why is he helping me?" I said aloud, and David stopped, putting his hands on my waist and straightening up so that we looked at one another in the mirror.

"You think he's helping you? He's helping himself. He gives you information to get those higher out of the way so eventually he himself can step up. The man's really a genius."

"And naturally being his lapdog means you get in on that rise to power. What makes you think he won't just toss you aside, you are just a servant?" I spat truthfully, although the statement was nastier than it sounded. Half expecting David's face to cloud with anger as it so often did, I was surprised to find him smile, before he pressed himself against me and grabbed one of my bare breasts, squeezing it tightly.

"Because I'm the only one that gets to do things like this, that's why." He whispered provocatively in my ear then stepped away before I could yank my body from his grip. Grabbing my collar, he put it on me, this time his breathing noticeably heavy and I silently made a note of the fact that I could use my sexuality as a tool of manipulation against him. I was not quite sure how just yet, but the way he leaned, upper half forward and let his hands continuously drift in front of his zipper, I knew just touching me had aroused him.

I said nothing. I couldn't find the will within me, just as David had mentioned before. I had no fight in me, I simply wanted to get this over with, then return home and try and find some way to make it up to Donny.

Letting him know where I had been and what I had been doing probably wouldn't help. We had both agreed, for the sake of our relationship we would not mention anything about the current situation. There would be no references to such, and neither would acknowledge it in front of the other. It was simpler that way, especially if Donny were to know exactly what interests our Nazi friend had in mind.

It would certainly become more difficult, say if I returned home with bruises or lashes. I silently hoped to avoid such an event altogether. There was no pleasure in beating someone who did not respond, I had learned that first-hand.

"You're ready. Come on." David said after fussing over my hair for several moments then grabbing me by my upper arm and shuffling me into the hall. As he did so, I caught sight of a slim figure, extraordinarily familiar and froze as I connected eyes with Frau Janussein.

She stared at me for a moment, before turning around and continuing down the hall as if it were nothing and I glanced back at David in both confusion and fright, wondering what this meant. The woman I had shared drinks and laughter with, had given me such a cold and calculating stare that I was certain she would inflict more torture upon me than her husband if ever given the chance.

"Frau Janussein is aware of her husband's…activities, shall we say? She cannot satisfy him, nor can she stop him from finding one that will, not that it's any of your business what goes on between the two. Now, come." He gave me a jerk and I followed, my eyes still straying down the hall until David knocked on the door to Walter's Room of Torture and it flew open.

He stood, clad in nothing but a pair of pants, revealing a lean frame spattered with freckles. He had some muscle, though he was still wiry, veins standing against his lanky arms as he walked to his chair and sat down, placing his hands on his thighs and looking at me with a small smile.

"Hello there E. Come, assume the position. David, close the door, as promised you will be rewarded for your services last night."

I spun around quickly, my stomach sinking in humiliation. I had already gotten over David seeing me naked. What did Walter mean? Was he going to watch my torture now?

"Thank you sir." David bowed his head and I shook my head.

"What do you mean he will be rewarded?" I frowned, chest rising and falling as my face reddened.

"I believe I commanded you to assume the position, and I do not remember giving you permission to speak."

"I'm not letting him do…what you think! That was not in the deal!" I exclaimed angrily, twitching as I felt David laugh behind me. Suddenly, I remembered how exposed I was and attempted to cover myself, covering my breasts with one arm and placing a hand over the V between my legs.

"The deal was for the time being, you would do exactly as I told you. Unless you wish to forfeit it, I suggest you do as I told you."

"I can't! I won't! I will not-"

He flew across the room so quickly that I was unable to prepare myself as he got up and walked over before raising his hand and striking me across the face so hard I took several steps back, slightly losing my balance as my lip began to swell.

"You do not speak without my command! I know you do not wish to dissolve our agreement, for I must remind you if you do you forfeit the lives of your friends, as well as yourself, therefor making your complaints a show of insolence. If you forgot, you are _mine_ to do with as I wish. Now, ASSUME THE POSITION!"

I jumped at his words, hanging my head in shame as my lip throbbed then walked to his chair and got down on my knees, face burning hotly as tears pricked the back of my eyes. Licking the corner of my mouth, my tongue flecked at the smallest bit of blood and I glanced realized Walter had been wearing a ring, making his slap a lot more damaging.

It certainly did not make it any less painful. Without it, the blow was still enough to send me back, reminding me of Walter's cruelty and malice. His words echoed in my head over and over again, and I knew he was right. If I was to try and back out of the agreement, I am certain I would be dead long before I could warn the guys at the house and it wouldn't be soon before they were too. I couldn't let that happen.

"You will be punished. But today, you belong to David. A gift I promised to him. Just like me, David here is a man. He loves power, an aspiring gentleman I have high hopes for. David, are you ready for her?"

"I am sir." David said from behind me and I did everything I could not to turn and look at him, knowing it would make matters worse.

"Good. E, stand." Walter commanded, sitting in his chair casually and crossing his hands in his lap. I hesitated for a moment, then did as told, my hands immediately falling in front of my body though I could feel David's eyes on my from behind, taking in my body as he never had before.

"Bind her arms like I taught you David, then there, at the table in the center."

David said something I could not hear for the pounding in my ear then approached me. Willfully, I turned around and forced myself to look into his eyes which no longer sported his trademark playful spark. Now they were cold, just like those of his master. They were icy and promised no mercy, only sheer domination and I found myself unable to look any longer.

"Turn around." He demanded, his voice harsh and I did so as he yanked his arms behind me, then bound my wrists together tightly so that I stuck out of chest, unable to move. Then, his lips on my shoulder softly, traveling up the crook of my neck as he smelled me then bit down on the skin of my flesh, causing me to shudder involuntarily.

"Yes, her body betrays her. I must say E, you are so far my favorite. Your skin, smooth, I know you shall bruise easily. And the way your form responds. Touch her nipples David, feel her cunt. I can assure you despite her front you will find a wetness between her legs."

I blushed scarlet, David's fingers flying to one of my nipples which had indeed hardened embarrassingly. Walter was right. No matter how I protested, my body told a different story.

I knew of girls back at the brothel, who perhaps in another time, or if a client got too rough were forced totally and completely. And in their rape, they found shame when without their consent, their body responded naturally making them feel as though perhaps they wanted it.

It would have perhaps made me feel better if this was the case. If I knew, with every part of me I did not want it, but that was just the thing: _I did_. Even in his roughness, Donny refused to ever go as far as I wanted him to, even if I asked. For the first time, I was to be taken by two men who spared no mercy. It was thrilling and arousing, and more than anything, it was wrong. I was doing it for my beau, for my country, for my friends, but that did not make the betrayal (while Donny knew in part of it) any more right.

It also did not help assuage my guilt, which was quickly forgotten as David slipped two fingers inside of me, causing a gasp to escape my lips. Indeed, I was becoming more wet by the second, especially as David pressed himself against me so that I could feel his hardened shaft.

"You are wet." He murmured with a chuckle then removed his fingers and slid them between my lips forcibly. Without being told, I sucked myself off of him and he laughed, along with Walter then pulled his fingers from my mouth and grabbed me roughly.

Spinning me around, he marched me across the room with my hands behind my back then threw me onto my knees before a table.

"Bend over, all the way." He said, producing another bundle of ropes, then began to bind my ankles, spreading them apart so that I was exposed completely, then tying them to the legs of the table.

"Is that good Meister?" he asked.

"Yes David, quite good. Continue." Walter said across the room. I could feel his eyes on my body, and detected a subtle strain in his voice, the sound of a man who was becoming increasingly aroused and made no attempt to hide it.

Involuntarily, I twitched against the ropes and found myself completely unable to move my legs from the table. Bent over, I glanced up at David who bent down with a long black strip of cloth, before covering my mouth and trying it around the back of my head, behind my hair.

"Lay down flat on your stomach." He breathed, and I did as told, swaying on my knees occasionally as I arched my back, trying to find some way to become comfortable with my hands bound behind me. I knew there was in fact no way, as I had put many men in the very position I was now in, but it didn't stop me from trying.

Suddenly, I felt an unpleasant intrusion and gasped into the gag as David inserted something long and hard into my anus, brushing past the dry inner walls and causing me to shriek out in pain.

"Remember David, you must lubricate it first." Walter said across the room, and I found relief as the plug was removed momentarily, thankful I had no need to make a bowel movement, as that would have been more humiliating than all my torture combined.

This time I prepared myself, and was ready as the object slid into me once more, this time allowing my anus to contract pleasurably around the smooth object, just as a tingling between my legs alerted me of my blossoming arousal. Arching my back slightly I sighed, then rested my face against the cool wood table, closing my eyes.

"You like that don't you?" David whispered behind me in French, and I nodded, rocking my hips slightly in an effort to relieve the blood that rushed to my nether regions. Part of being bound meant denying a submissive the ability to address their arousal. It was cruel, frustrating, and only heightened the sensation.

"You're going to be a good girl for me. But first, you owe me." David breathed, and I furrowed my brow, trying to figure out what he meant until a firm hand landed on one of my buttocks, open palm and I yelped out in surprise, pain, and pleasure.

"For the attitude." David growled, than began to spank me, each blow harder than the last. Every time his hand landed on my flesh, I rocked forward and cried out softly as David gave ten spanks, five on each cheek until my skin stung hot and red.

"You do bruise quite nicely." He breathed, letting his had graze the irritated skin and I bent my knees inward on some foolish hope that perhaps I could rub myself with my thighs, but to no avail. I was bound so tightly I could not budge, and I found my attempts had been noticed as David chuckled behind me.

"Now, let's see just how much pain you can take. 100 lashes David, finish with the bull whip."

My face paled, my blood running cold with his words. The bullwhip, a tool created for driving cattle, one of the most harshest whips, one I myself never dared use for fear of injuring a client too much.

The whip cracked behind me and I stiffened, shrinking away in fear. Behind me, David bent down and placed a hand on my spine, pressing my lower back down so that it arched once more and so he would not get my spine. Biting onto the gag I squeezed my eyes shut as David took several steps back then conversed with Walter quietly.

After several tense moments I heard the air swish as the whip came down on my upper back and shoulders, just above the lining of my corset. The lash was enough to raise the skin swollen and leave behind a tingle but not cause significant pain, although I knew another 99 would not be quite as effortless.

* * *

I leaned over the sink, hands shaking as I doused them in cold water than attempted to wipe the semen that dripped down the back of my thighs away.

My face burned as I glanced in the mirror, immediately noticing my swollen lip for the first time. Spinning around, I dared myself to look at my back. The progression of whips left me with several sharp lashes which broke the skin. Blood trickled lightly from the wounds and streaked down my back, along with my thighs and legs which suffered the same fate once I had been stripped down.

My body screamed fire, stinging horribly as I sprinkled cold water onto myself, yet that was not the worst sensation. Perhaps the worst was the throbbing between my legs for a submissive forced to endure a long amount of torture without being permitted to touch herself.

Grasping the edge of the sink I let my hand snake between my legs and began to rub my swollen clit furiously, waves of pleasure and pain cascading through my body as I leaned over on shaky legs.

I could only wish it would have been Donny whipping me, whispering darkly into my ear. He would have had more strength than Donny could have possibly imagined, sending me over the edge of oblivion. The simple thought of it guided me as I bit my lip, rubbing my clit faster in circles as I came closer to the climax I had been held back from for so long.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open and a half-clothed David walked in. I wasn't aware he had shed his clothing until I heard him grunt and felt his semen on my leg. Perhaps I had been so absorbed in the searing pain dominating my body I lost touch with my other senses.

Shirtless, he glanced at me as I stood completely naked at the sink. I froze where I was, as he closed the door behind him then walked across the bathroom briskly, spinning me around then sitting me on the cold marble sink.

I gasped as the cool stone offered some relief to my wounds, yet had no time to appreciate it as David leaned in and pressed his lips to my neck, biting down harshly then letting two fingers slip inside of me.

I accepted him without protest, tilting my head back and running my fingers through his hair as he kissed my skin and pumped his hand in and out of me violently. With his other hand, he grasped one of my nipples and twisted it painfully causing me to arch my back as I reached my came.

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Donny ascended the staircase just as I closed the front door behind me. Immediately I stopped in my tracks, unprepared to be having the conversation I planned so carefully in the car the moment I walked through the front doors.

"Donny, I-"

"Listen, I'm sorry about early. I overreacted a little, I know you didn't mean it." He interrupted me, taking me into his arms and I struggled slightly, pulling myself from my chest then sighing.

"Donny I must talk with you about something." I shook, and he raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Look, I said I was sorry we don't have to talk about it again."

"No it is not that…Donny, I do not think we can be together any longer."

This finally caught his full attention and he looked down at me in confusion. I took a deep breath, then made my way to the grand staircase, sitting down and wincing as my bottom protested in pain. Donny sat beside me, leaning in closely and seemed to know what I would say next would mean something different for the both of us.

"You told me…you did not wish to speak of what happened when I was with Walter. But Donny, I can not stay sane and be with you, knowing what I am doing."

"Did you…sleep with him?" he asked quietly, his eyes more hurt than angry which made me deflate slightly.

"No…not yet, but it is only some time. I cannot-"

He cut me off, grabbing my face in his hand and turning it so he could examine my bruised lip and neck.

"What happened here? Did he hit you?" he hissed angrily and I pulled myself from his grip and stood.

"We said we would not speak of it."

"He's fucking _beating _you? Come on, we're going to Aldo right now!" he exclaimed then grabbed my arm, pulling me so harshly I screamed.

"Donny, _stop_! Listen to me!"

"You think I'm going to let some guy hit you for the sake of a little information? I told Aldo we shouldn't have done this, pimping you out. Well we're going to show up at his house and take that sick fuck out."

"He is not beating me Donny. Please, just listen. I can take care of self and hold own. I need you to not worry, but also you and I could not be together right. I would not be doing you well."

"Then what do you want? Us to not pretend nothing ever happened?" he asked incredulously, forgetting everything else.

"Well…what do you want?"

"I want you. I want you to be my girl."

"But you do not want me to sleep with other men? And I cannot without knowing I am hurting you."

"Well…what if we just…wait then? Until this is over to make it official. I mean we could still be together, but I guess it would make it easier for me to ignore whatever happens with you and him."

After. After what? The war? He would go home to the States, and I would remain here for…God knew what. There was no after for us, only the now, masquerading as a couple that would never really be.


	26. Matador

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds. **_**Glad to see you guys are still around!**

**Matador**

_I felt my muscles contract as the whip landed on my back, pain exploding from the skin and sending heated waves throughout my body. Clutching the ropes tightly that held up my wrists, I tilted my head back and danced on my toes, pressing my thighs together. _

"_That's pretty nice." Donny breathed in my ear, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. Putting his hands on my shoulders I pressed myself against him as he tongued my ear suggestively, his breath tickling the back of my neck. _

"_I love the way your body craves me." He whispered, letting a hand inch between my thighs, rubbing me lightly. With a moan I arched my back and let my head come to rest on his shoulder as his fingers entered me. Rocking my hips with his hand I moaned, turning my head to capture Donny's mouth with mine._

"_Yes, she truly is quite lovely is she not? You know Donny, I think she'd like more." A chilling voice spoke softly from the corner, and my eyes snapped open as a beam of light suddenly shown on Walter's face from where he sat in the corner, clad in full uniform. _

"_Come on over Walter. David and I were just getting her warmed up for you." Donny said, and I suddenly felt another pair of hands on my breasts and attempted to jerk myself around, snapped back in place by the binds. As Walter approached, he smiled, lending a hand to stroke my face before grinning wolfishly. _

"_You know you want it." He growled in German, then trailed a hand down between my breasts. Behind me, Donny and David continued to caress my body, dozens of hands running over my skin and holding me forcefully. _

_Shaking my head forcefully I found my mouth sealed shut, unable to speak as I began to throb painfully with desire between my legs. _

_Prying my legs apart, Walter dove between them, assaulting me with his mouth. I felt my entire frame convulse as Donny grabbed my breasts. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from my belly and I glanced down to find the hilt of a knife. _

"_Just like that. Tear her apart." Walter commanded, smiling again to reveal completely sharpened teeth. I gasped in horror as he bit down on my clitoris forcefully, sending pain so vile through my body that I screamed at the top of my lungs, just as Donny and Walter continued to stab me over and over again._

I shot up violently, the remnants of pain evaporating as I awoke to an aggressive pounding at my bedroom door. Running my hands through my hair, I shook my head, inhaling deeply as I tried to shake the nightmare from my mind. I only became aware that the knocking on my door was very real when a sudden bang sent me flying to the door.

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed, wondering if something had opened. Pulling on a robe, I threw open the door just as Donny all but collapsed inside, falling into my arms. One inhale was all it took to catch the heavy stench of booze on his breath and skin.

"Donny!" I exclaimed in surprise, trying not to fall from under his weight as I struggled to gain my balance. Putting his hands on my shoulders he wrapped his arms around me for a moment before pushing me aside, walking to my bed and sitting down sloppily so that he slid onto the floor.

Turning on the light, I closed the door to my bedroom. This was the first time I had talked to anyone in the house since my self-imposed exile following the desecration of the relationship that never was. Aldo was back at the headquarters with the other guys, working another mission that needed all the manpower he could get. That left Donny and I behind, and neither of us made any attempt to speak to one another since our talk.

I wrestled with the guilt. I couldn't stop hating myself, knowing I brought it on. Why couldn't I just control my body? Why couldn't I stop myself from being attracted to such a wretched man and the pain he liked to instill upon me. I didn't know, and though it was clear Donny was upset, he assured me it wasn't my fault. That didn't stop me from feeling—and knowing—that it was.

For the first time in my life since I lost the old Walter, I was finally letting someone in again. I could sleep beside Donny at night without having to get up and leave, unable to make myself vulnerable before another. It felt like I was finally whole, as Plato's _Myth of Aristophanes_. My drive to search for my other half was finally complete, and I was forgetting the past, embracing the future.

And now? Where was I? What did I have? With all the French women running around, baring their legs for American guys there was no guarantee Donny would be around after this was all over. Who was to say he wouldn't simply move on, having gotten over his momentary desire. After all, I was nothing particularly special. What reason did he really have to wait for me?

Attempting to piece my mind together as I glanced at Donny on the floor, I noticed for the first time that his face was flushed bright red, eyes swollen and cheeks tinted. Walking over to him, I knelt down carefully and he met my eyes for the first time, causing me to freeze in a moment of confusion, sadness, and concern.

His eyes were bright red, puffy, and watery. Instead of the normal glassiness that came with intoxication, it was abundantly clear that Donny had been crying, and pretty hand. Placing a hand on his cheek gently, my concern for him overshined any confused thought.

I knew Donny was an emotional man. Not one to break into tears, but enough that he was in touch with his feelings. Just like Aldo was, as well as my Walter. It only meant that crying signified something serious, and my heart pounded in my chest as I wondered if we had perhaps lost Aldo or one of the other guys.

"Donny? What is it?" I breathed, and he sniffled, then shook his head, face crumpling as he broke into heavy sobs and dropped his head. Getting on my knees I leaned in and put my hands on either side of his face and he pushed them away, then shoved a small crumpled piece of paper into them.

Looking down as he retracted his shaky hands and covered his face with them, I unfolded the paper which had seen better days, immediately catching sight of messy scrawl, dated a month back.

_Brother,_

_I know you told me not to write, but I though you needed to know. I'm not sure when you'll get this, but it's better I try and tell you before you come home and find out. Mom and dad died last night. A car accident, in the Ford. Their brakes failed on that curve and they spun right off into a ditch. Doctor said they died instantly. I'm planning the funeral for next week, you know where they wanted to be buried, and I talked to Martha. She and dad hadn't talked since he left her mom but she's going to help me out. Dad was really proud of you, said it every damn day. Hoping the chief can get this to you, I didn't leave any information that could be traced. I love you, and I'm begging you to come home. Even Martha's praying for you. If anything, mom and dad would want to see you get back after killing all those Nazi bastards. I love you big brother. Please come home soon._

_C_

I reread the letter two more times before looking up at Donny who continued to cry, shaking his head. Putting the letter on the floor, I did the only thing I could: I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him, rocking gently as he buried his face in my shoulder, tears streaming across my skin.

I had never been good at offering comfort. I'd never had the chance. Everyone so often if a girl at the brothel got sick I would make her soup, but that was the extent of my dealings in human compassion. Back before the war, any situation my old friends got into could be solved with a pat on the back and a night of chatting with boys from one of the other schools.

I could not help but feel uncomfortable as I wondered if I was doing the right thing. What if I did or said something wrong? What if I made things worse? With Aldo it seemed so simple, I suppose because his opinion wasn't of high importance to me. I cared for him of course, and did not wish him to be upset any longer, but if I spoke wrong and upset him further, it meant a lot less than it did with Donny.

I wasn't sure what to say exactly. Unlike Aldo, we had nothing in common with our situation. I killed my father, and had not talked to my mother in years. How could I share in his grief when I didn't know what he felt?

Besides that, I suddenly felt overwhelmingly irrelevant. The letter had revealed several things I knew nothing about in Donny's life. I thought we had gotten to know one another, but I was not even aware his had a brother or apparent half-sister. Those kinds of things were the basics, and they were things I didn't know. It made me wonder, did he want to let me into his life at all? Sure he had told me stories about friends, and experiences, but nothing major about family. All I knew was that he loved his parents, and it was apparent he had not yet envisioned a life without them.

"I'm so sorry." I finally choked out, rubbing Donny's back as we rocked on the floor awkwardly. After a series of sniffles he sat up, looking at the ceiling as he swayed drunkenly, leading me to wonder exactly how much he'd had to drink. He was a large man, meaning he had to have intentionally consumed a notable amount of liquor to get this drunk.

"It was my fault." He finally hiccupped after several moments and I shook my head in confusion, aware of the wet spots on my shoulder and chest from his mixture of tears, mucus, and saliva.

"Donny, how could it be your fault? You are here." I stated incredulously, and he shook his head again, letting out a soft whimper then bringing his hands to his face.

"That car. The asked me to fix it before I left and I never got around to it. They had another but something must of happened. If I'd just fixed those damn breaks this never would've happened. I killed my parents." He coughed, and my stomach churned coldly as I found myself in awkward silence.

Accidents happened. There was no doubt about that, but it seemed Donny was right. Of course, I did not believe it was as black and white as he made it, but I understood his guilt.

"But…you don't know that's what it was. Perhaps it was something else." I tried but he glanced up at me with a gaze of momentary anger.

"It says it in the goddamn letter! Their brakes failed, and it's all my damned fault! What's my brother gonna do now he's got a kid my parents took care of. I-" he suddenly stopped short, bending over as he heaved violently.

Much to my relief nothing came up as he continued to dry heave, and I stood up quickly, putting my arms around Donny as though I could actually lift him.

"Come on now. Let's go to the toilet." I coaxed him and he stood up, staggering dangerously, tripping over things and running into walls as we walked across the room. The moment I turned on the light to the bathroom, Donny lunged forward and grasped the toilet bowl, retching miserably into the toilet.

I reached down and put my arms on his shoulders, rubbing his back gently as he continued to vomit. In a brothel where every girl had at least three bottles of booze in her room, it was safe to say I had gotten used to it. That didn't make it any less disgusting, however.

Resting his head on the toilet seat, Donny panted with his eyes closed and I rushed to the sink, turning on the faucet to fill a glass with water I kept in case I got thirsty during the night. Getting on the ground beside him I handed the glass, prompting him to drink it.

As Donny tilted the glass back lazily I stood and retreated to my bedroom for just a moment of solace, preparing for what I knew would be a hellish night. Tomorrow I had to see Walter once more, and I was now fearful to leave Donny alone. He still looked as though he might vomit again, meaning he had drank more than I hoped.

Another experience from the brothel. Once or twice, a girl would drink so much she would vomit brown then become unresponsive, only to have to be taken to the hospital. It was not something I wished to happen tonight, particularly when I was unsure of where to go.

Opening one of the linen drawers, I grabbed a set of bedding and walked back into the bathroom where Donny lay on the floor with his eyes closed, more than likely blacked out.

Removing his sweaty and soiled undershirt, I wrapped him in the covering as best I could, knowing his would begin to shiver soon. Standing quickly, I rushed from the bathroom and threw open my bedroom door, rushing to Donny's room.

Opening his door carefully, I turned on the light then looked around, trying to figure out where he might keep his underthings. Selecting a dresser I began to sort through drawers, finally landing on the bottom one where I pulled forth a pair of socks, underwear, and a cotton undershirt. Clutching the items tightly in my hands I ran back to my room where I found him where I had left him.

Going around my room, I began arranging things so I could care for him during the night. As the alcohol moved through his system he would be cold, meaning I would be forced to sleep with more covers than I was used to. He would also undoubtedly awaken to a nightmare or too, and I would have to be there for him.

The sounds of heaving once more drew my attention, and I flew to the bathroom as Donny hunched over the toilet once more, proud to see he had not left a mess anywhere. As he finished getting sick and came back to rest on the floor I grabbed his hand, running a hand through his hair gently as I glanced down at his sad face.

I wanted to do anything and everything for him that I could, but there was only so much to be done. Reaching up weakly, Donny grasped my hand and opened his eyes, looking at me.

"You can't leave me. You're all I have left." He croaked.

* * *

"Donny?" I said quietly, shaking him as he twitched fitfully in his sleep. It was around six in the morning, the first rays of light floating through my curtains following a fitful night which promised me no sleep at all.

He jumped at my touch, and I heard his breath catch as he awoke, signifying I had been right. He'd been having a bad dream.

Reaching back, he grabbed my arm and wrapped it around himself and I kissed is shoulder softly, shushing him back to sleep. After about twenty minutes his breathing began to space and I crept out of the bed, going to the bathroom to quickly wash myself.

Scribbling a quick note in the event he awoke, I left it on my pillow then dressed in a simple skirt and blouse. Pinning my hair up, I added a bit of lipstick then grabbed a pair of heels, sneaking out of the room as quietly as I could.

Closing the door behind me, I first went to Aldo's room to find indeed, he wasn't there. Heading the other direction, I descended the staircase then slipped on my shoes, walking into the kitchen to grab the only remaining car keys left from the small table in the corner.

I was not accustomed to driving. In fact, my mother never even learned so the very thought of the journey I was about to take made me uneasy. I was good at remembering landmarks and directions, and prayed nervously I would not get stopped by any soldiers.

I could have called first. Perhaps I should have, but in my hectic moments of acting without thinking, I moved on impulse. The ideas which had popped into my head sent me on a venture that could very well blow up in my face. As I drove tight-knuckled down the country roads of Paris, I tried to think of what to say and where it would take me.

The drive to Walter's home was a long one, notably with the several wrong turns I took, causing me to backtrack as I tried to find my way. But eventually I did, the sun up and shining as I pulled into the long drive of the ominous House of Pain.

Turning off the car, I got out, slamming the door behind me as I straightened my hat with a gloved hand. As I strode to the front door, my stomach fluttered the way it did whenever I was in Walter's presence. Knowing that he was a corrupted and convoluted memory of my former lover. So tender and caring was the old Walter, harsh and masochistic was this one.

Making my way up the front steps carefully, I rang to beautiful pearl doorknob, set in brass. It was around eight in the morning, and all I could hope was that he would be awake and in good tempers.

After several moments, the door swung open and I found myself staring at none other than David himself, clad in a pair of loose pants, slippers, and a robe.

"David…hello, I'm sorry to-"

"You weren't supposed to be here until two." He interrupted me, and I twiddled my thumbs nervously, taking a step forward and straightening my hat.

"Yes well…I was hoping to speak with Walter." I said quietly, and David stared at me for a long moment, preparing to open his mouth before a cold voice called out behind him.

"Let her in David." Walter spoke, and I glanced through the door at Walter who stood in the foyer, completely dressed in uniform. David glanced back at him for a moment then nodded, stepping aside and gesturing for me to enter.

"David and I were just enjoying breakfast. Come, join me. David, why don't you go wake the servants? Something tells me Elise here will not be staying long." Walter demanded, and David hesitated before giving a curt nod and departing, leaving the two of us alone.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? I assume you come with a purpose? Please, sit." Walter spoke as we entered the dining room. Sitting down in a pulled out seat he grabbed a plate, spooning food onto it then placed it across from me, gesturing for me to sit there.

"Oh, I am not very hungry." I said in quick German as he dug into a cheese soufflé.

"Have a bite." He said once more, a command instead of a request. Pausing for a moment, I picked up a fork and knife and cut into my own soufflé apprehensively, taking a small bite to appease my host before setting it down. It was full of savory flavor, cooked by the best and I could taste nothing.

"Walter I…I need a favor." I finally said after several moments of awkward silence and he only stared at me, chewing his food before nodding to go on and returning his eyes to his plate.

"I need to go away. For a few days there's something I have to take care of. And the agreement-"

"-States you will be present for each of our meetings else it is null and void, yes. And what is this situation you must take care of?" he raised his eyebrows casually, taking a sip of his coffee as uneasiness sank within me.

"It's-personal." I breathed, feeling my face heat as he chuckled over his coffee, setting down the small cup delicately then heading for a link of sausage.

"Personal? Let me guess, something to do with your lover? But of course, I can see the way you blush. Now tell me something Elise, why should I oblige your little request? What exactly will you do for me?"

"Anything." I blurted desperately before I could fully think out the statement. The word was dangerous when used around a man like Walter.

"Anything? I thought you might say something like that. Well, I'll tell you what. I can be as kind as I am cruel. I'll give you leave. A week, at most, but you must repay the debt or you can say goodbye to your friends."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked wearily.

"Don't you worry about that now. That's another matter for when you return. For now, simply remember my generosity, and what will happen it is taken for granted."

* * *

"Where were you?" Donny asked as I climbed into bed beside him, still clothed from my impromptu trip to Walter's.

"There was something I needed to take care of. How are you feeling?" I asked, kicking off my shoes and tracing his arm gently as he lay on his side, back against me.

"You went to see him didn't you? You always dress up when you do." He spoke bitterly, and I sighed, rolling out of the bed and pulling off my gloves, slightly irritated. I understood that he was emotional, but after what I had just done, I could not help but wish him the slightest bit more appreciative, even without knowing what had happened.

"_Oui_, I went to visit Walter, but it is no concern to you. We need to get some food into you and you'll need to pack a few things, you and I will be leaving for a few days." I said, tossing my gloves onto the dresser as the dominatrix began to emerge once more, taking charge.

"Go where?"

"Away. You need time to grieve, but you won't be doing it in this bed or this house. Now go bathe yourself. There are a change of underthings on the sink counter for you." I stated, unzipping my skirt and letting it drop around my ankles. Yanking off my stockings, I felt Donny's eyes on me and turned to face him as I searched my drawers for something to wear around the house.

"Don't start with that grieving and feeling shit. I'm fine where I am." Donny growled, rolling over in the bed.

Suddenly, every bit of frustration I felt with Walter, my present situation, and even my life welled up inside of me, and I pulled out the dresser drawer violently, sending it crashing to the ground slammed my hands on the frame angrily. Turning to Donny I threw my hands up angrily.

"What in the hell do you want from me? To just go away? Is that what you want? You blame me for going to see him and for everything I've done. Maybe I should just stop trying!" I exclaimed angrily, storming across the room.

Perhaps it was the overwhelming emotion in the room. Perhaps it was jealousy that Donny had loving parents to lose. I was being selfish, stupid, and a complete horror to be around. I knew it, but it didn't stop the words from spilling out of my mouth, and the moment I said them I froze, unsure what else to say.

We both stared at one another for a long moment, before Donny frowned, sitting up in the bed.

"I-I'm sorry. I…" I trailed off but he shrugged.

"I know you're not good with this whole person-to-person thing. You're just trying to help." He finally said, though his tone was full of angry bitterness. Not wanting him to leave, I quickly made my way to the door, glancing at the overturned drawer on the floor, clothes strewn across the carpet.

"I…I'll be back." I finally said. "There's some clothing in there for you. I'll…make you something to eat." I finally managed awkwardly, then closed the door behind me, wondering if I had just made one of the smallest yet largest mistakes of my life.

* * *

"You want to jet off into the sunset for five days with your lover boy because his parents died? That's what I'm hearing right? You want to leave this house unattended, skip out on your duties, and disappear in Nazi-occupied France so that Donowitz can take some time to grieve?"

Aldo's words hit me like shrapnel, each one causing me to wince as he barked at me harshly, making me feel like a grade-school student being reprimanded.

"I know it sounds…well…erm…I will not see Walter again until next week. He will be away and he does not want me around his wife. Listen Aldo…I know-"

"That it's reckless? Stupid? Elise this isn't a job. It's war. We are an undercover rogue operation of the Allied Forces, not some nine-to-fivers at the office. This job doesn't come with vacation time."

"I know that. But what if…what if I can do something? Or both of us. We can scout the beaches. My family had a second house in Normandy. Or-"

"Why are you even asking me this? Donny's a strong guy, he'll get up. If I didn't think so I never would've given him the letter. Look, I know you're worried about him, but we're in war. Time to grieve and heal comes after."

"Like you've healed? Did you forget the other night? And what about me? Have I healed? How good a soldier can he be if he has not gotten over it? Besides, you have no idea what I-I…with Walter…" I trailed off, and Aldo furrowed his brow for a moment, eyes glancing towards the poorly concealed bruises on my exposed skin.

He opened his mouth for a moment, then seemed to decide against what he was going to say, straightening and clearing his throat.

"And what happens when you two run into trouble?" he finally said, crossing his arms behind his back.

"We won't. Just a couple on holiday." I continued, a heavy tension wavering in the air between us. I could hear the unasked questions churning in Aldo's head, his eyes that told me he knew what lay under my clothes was much worse than anything I tried to cover with cosmetics.

"You'll use a different phone each day. Each time I'll give you a different number to call, we're taking this one to the Brits. You'll scout the area, report back, information is crucial. You two can't interact with no one, _no one_, you understand me? But first, you gotta get him to agree." Aldo finally spoke after a pregnant pause.

Yes, I seemed to have forgotten that challenge.


	27. Savoy Affair

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**. Due to the amount of time it takes me to update, I'll be trying to update in chunks. That way if it takes me two months or so, at least you'll have a couple chapters. You can expect be to post 2-3 chapters within the space of two weeks or so. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Savoy Affair**

I glanced over at Donny who rested quietly with his head against the window of the car, going back and forth between a disturbed slumber and pathetic silence as we travelled through the country.

Gripping the steering wheel, I went over yet another impressive bump which seemed to shake the car down to its frame as the dirt road grew more aggressive. Glancing around, my eyes traveled to the dark grey sky and I sighed, turning slightly and pulling over onto the edge of a nearby field.

"What are you doing?" Donny asked, suddenly sitting up and I ignored him, grabbing a cigarette and lighter then opening the door. Slamming it behind me, I lit it carefully and inhaled the tobacco gratefully, stalking off as I crossed my arms over by body and began to walk carefully, trying to calm myself from the weight baring down on me.

Glancing up at the sky once more I took another drag from my cigarette and shook my head, glancing down at the grass as I exhaled. Turning my head, I watched Donny's ghostly face staring at me from the car and faced the other direction once more, running my hands through my hair then fingering the cigarette as I wondered if I was doing the right thing.

The truth was, I needed to get away. It didn't take much to convince Donny to come with me, but the further I got away from the reality of the other night, the better. The stinging pain on the backs of my legs, barely obscured by thick stockings was enough to remind me of that. I needed to take respite from any thought of Walter, David, and the whole ugly mess that was making my life a living hell.

It was damned near impossible to stop thinking about it. With every fleeting thought I wrangled my guilt and confusion as I tried to understand myself. Was I a horrible person? Did I even deserve Donny? I couldn't bear to think of the sickening thought of how good it felt to be punished like that, and taken afterward by a man so vile he generally disgusted me.

When David came to me in the bathroom, fingers pumping in and out of me aggressively I had forgotten all hope and objections, simply allowing him make me feel good. Of course Donny gave me pleasure. The first real pleasure I had known in a while. I couldn't forget however that the orgasms I experienced under the violent submission of men had always been my most intense.

Tossing my cigarette away I turned around and began to walk to the car slowly. This was certainly no time for me to admit the way I felt to Donny. The confusion that rumbled inside of me was not something I wanted to add to his influx of emotion. At least not until I felt he was properly dealing with the death of his parents.

Maybe the time away was exactly what I needed. I knew the beach house couldn't be occupied, it was the perfect place for the two of us to get away. I would nurse Donny back to health, and hopefully have a moment to breathe in my emotions and figure out exactly what I was feeling and what it meant.

Yet the ominous clouds overhead reminded me that I faced my own imminent danger. When I returned, the favor I now owed Walter, I had no doubt it would be something which exceeded all limits I had. But there was certainly no way to get out of it now. Especially when Donny, who usually remained level-headed was struggling to gain control of his spinning world just as I was.

Closing the car door I turned the ignition once more then put it into drive, pulling off into the road.

"How much longer do we have?" he asked, and I bit my lip.

"About an hour and half." I answered, and Donny leaned against the window once more leaving me to drive in painful silence.

* * *

"Alright, the place is clear. Get the bags, I'll show you to the bedroom." I sighed, navigating through the sizable small home. I had very little recollection of my time there, but as I glanced up and down the walls and inhaled the scent of the wind-swept sea mingled with my mother's old fragrance, what little memories I had came flooding back.

Running down the hall and into the cellar to help my father as a storm approached. Sitting with my mother and her Gypsy servants as they made dinner in the kitchen. Playing with the sons of my father's friends out on the beach then returning for a bath to soothe our sunburned skin. The last days of innocence and love in the Wiemar Republic.

Waiting by the door, I watched as Donny carried in our suitcases, his face intent as he made his way up the steps and into the house. Keeping him busy was a good way to begin distracting him and keeping his mind off his parents. It was also a good way to stop him from doing something stupid.

I figured five days would be enough to gather his senses. Tonight I would let him drink, cry, and destroy things if he needed to. I would let him curse God and give testament to the lives of his parents. But come tomorrow, I would have to teach him to do as I did. I had hardened myself long ago. It was something we learned to do here, regardless of loss—even if that loss was at your own hand.

I always wondered about my mother. Was she still alive? And now? Would she go on to remarry? Had she fallen for grace? Had my father's crazed ideologies driven him to complete insanity, enough to kill his own wife? After all, he had tried to kill me, his own daughter.

Stepping outside once more, I made my way to the car and began to pick up baskets with the food we had packed. As I made my way back in Donny stopped me at the door, taking the basket from me and I pointed out the kitchen to him, closing the front door behind me which would need a new lock after we had to break it.

"I have to put this stuff in the icebox. Then I can get us something fixed up for dinner."

"I think I just want to go to sleep if you don't mind." Donny said and I pursed my lips, closing the icebox and turning around.

"Well…that's fine I suppose. But you have to eat something. I'll put on some soup and bring it up to you." I offered, and Donny nodded, knowing better than to argue with me then headed out of the kitchen. The home was only one floor, still comfortable enough for four people and simply beamed with the superficial luxury my parents endorsed. And could I say I complained? These were the things I grew up with. Even at the brothel I was surrounded by sophistication and attempted eloquence that made living at the first house with the guys quite a change. It also made me wonder what awaited me after the war.

Donny suggested me coming to America, but it didn't sound like much of a reality. Would I really have a place in a country so different from my own? With loud, noisy, uncultured people who went to war with themselves over things so trivial as skin color? Their hatred of the Negroes and natives when those too were American citizens.

Would I be left the wander the streets of France as a beggar, forced to find a man to live off?

Lighting the stove, I set out a pot then retrieved some of the things I had packed in the icebox. There was plenty of fish in the sea of course, and I could always go into town if we needed anything else. For now as the chilly air blew past the windows soup would do. It was something easy I could give to Donny in his state.

Cutting vegetables and meat I prepared a hearty soup and after about an hour held a steaming bowl in my hand. Stepping into the bedroom I found Donny immersed in complete darkness, buried beneath the covers. Turning on a light, I crept into the room and set the soup down on the bedside nightstand of my parent's old master bedroom, a place I was once forbidden to enter. Sitting on the bed, I reached out and rubbed Donny's back gently and he stirred beneath my fingers, rolling over to reveal bright red eyes.

"Time to eat. You can go back to sleep after." I whispered and grabbed a spoon, blowing on the spoon and lifting it to his mouth. Stubbornly, Donny turned his head and I exhaled irritably.

"You have to eat." I said, this time more aggressively then grabbed a spoonful of soup and brought it to Donny's mouth. Tilting the hot liquid past his lips I made sure he swallowed before he sat up with a sigh and grabbed the bowl from me, bringing it to his own mouth through groggy eyes. Even in his depression he still fought to retain his masculinity, obviously a good place to start.

"This soup is good." He mumbled, and I reached forward with a napkin, dapping the corner of his mouth slightly then waiting anxiously for him to finish the bowl. After several more hearty sips and a tilt of the bowl, Donny lowered it and I scooped it from his hands, setting it on the nightstand and sighing quietly.

"You should not lay right back down now after that soup. You could make yourself sick. And you should change your clothes into something else." I whispered, daring myself to glance up at him and I found him staring back at me.

"I've never seen you like this…so controlling. Demanding."

"Yeah, well, I've never had to take care of someone I actually cared about before. Come on, get up. You must have a bath. I will turn on the hot water." I leaned forward and slapped Donny on his belly then stood up, extending a hand.

For a long moment he stared at it then began to climb out of the bed slowly. Shifting myself, I took the bowl and waited for him to stand up.

"Take off your clothes in here. I'll draw you a bath." I commanded, then left, quickly making my way to the kitchen to drop off the dishes. When I returned to the bedroom I found Donny naked, standing in the center of the room as if in hazy confusion and I grabbed his hand, leading him through the darkness and down the hall.

Making our way into the bathroom I ushered him into the tub then began to draw water, running it over my hands to be sure it did not get to hot. Gently, I sloshed the water around Donny's skin, grabbing a rag and softly washing his chest as he breathed, his eyes never leaving my face. I could feel them, burning into me darkly and looked up at him carefully, his handsome face elongated by sadness and the burden of the thoughts that plagued him.

"That feels good." He whispered, and I gave him a small smile, reaching up and stroking his face gently for a moment, before pushing his hair out of his face. He always seemed so boyish and carefree, but seeing him like this was just as devastating as the tragedy which had befallen him.

"Get in with me." He breathed, and I pursed my lips, standing up and slowly taking off my clothes. Stepping into the tub, I immediately felt my shoulders fall as the warm water lapped around me. Grasping my legs Donny turned me around so that my back was to him and I sat down so that we pressed against one another.

Leaning back, he rested his head against the wall behind the tub and I laid back against his chest, stroking his arm tenderly. Reaching up without warning Donny began to stoke my hair and I purred, sitting back and letting myself smile for what seemed to be the first time in a long time.

"You know my parents really would've liked you. You've got moxie. That's what my moms would've said. Guess you and I are together now. Adult orphans…"

I remained quiet, uncertain of what to say and submerged a hand beneath the water. Of course there was no way I could say to him I didn't know that my mother was dead. Or remind him I had killed my own father. Our situations were very different and mine would inspire absolutely no sympathy. Instead, I splashed the water around a bit then glanced back at Donny who looked at me.

"Sorry. I just want to say thanks for doing this. Bringing me out here, taking care of me, all of that stuff. This whole situation makes me realize how important it is to appreciate the people around me. I know the two of us haven't know each other long, but we're in a war. We could be gone any day now. I really like you."

"I like you too." I responded and he grabbed one of my hands.

"Will you come back with me? To America after this is all over?"

"Donny…please…I cannot think of that right now." I said, sitting up and he remained silent, before touching the skin of my back which made me twitch as his fingers grazed the angry red marks left behind by Walter's lash.

"He did this to you…didn't he?" he asked darkly and I didn't bother turning my head, simply nodding as I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"We all do things for our country." I replied softly, something I had repeatedly told myself as I tried to convince my conscious I was doing the right thing instead of silently satiating my lust for submission as it felt like I was doing.

"That's what Aldo says…but I'm the one who has to suffer knowing he's going to do this to you. I'm the one that has to see your skin like this. He marked you up. It feels like he took you from me." Donny spoke beside me.

"And who is to say I was yours to take? I belong to no one." I heard myself spit angrily, standing up quickly. Yes, I wanted to belong to Donny. But as long as Walter had his control over me I never truly would, and until that time, I needed to belong to no one but myself. I did not need pity or concern. Not from a man whose very affections drowned me in guilt.

"You know what I meant." He said and I grabbed a towel as I silently reminded myself that each time I went to Walter, I did in fact belong to him.

"I'm going to bed. Let the water our when you're done." I replied, then left the bathroom quickly before my lip could quiver as hot, angry tears peaked forth from my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes as Donny squeezed my waist tightly, pressing me against him. Grunting into my shoulder he whispered, mumbling quietly in his sleep and I sat up, tearing myself from his grip before rolling over to face him.

Immediately he brought his arms to his chest and I gazed towards the window, noting the purple sky as the sun prepared to rise. Not far off the deep blue waters of the ocean churned, crashing loudly enough to soothe my senses as I turned back to Donny who twitched, eyes moving quickly beneath his lids.

Reaching down, I placed a hand on his arm and shushed him gently, bringing his head to my chest as I took notice of his obvious nightmare. Immediately, he began to struggle against me and I rocked gently, whispering in his ear just as my mother would do as a child when she awoke me from a nightmare.

"Wake up. It's alright I'm here." I whispered, rocking him slightly and he opened his eyes, twitching then looking around wildly only to find himself locked beneath my arms. Glancing up at me his face reddened and I pushed his hair out of his face caringly, wiping several beads of sweat from his brow as he sunk into me, closing his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." He muttered.

"I know. Lay back down, the sun has not risen yet. Go back to sleep." I coaxed him, letting go and he shook his head, sitting up and running a hand through his hair which continued to become more unruly by the day. Resting a hand on his shoulder I began to rub his back then looked out the large window opposite the bed that offered a dazzling view of the beach.

After last night I had changed into my night things and climbed into bed only to find myself inexplicably exhausted. Only mere seconds after I fell into the mattress I found myself unable to move as I closed my eyes and sank into sleep where I explored half-remembered dreams peppered with Donny, Aldo, my father, my mother, and both Walters alike.

"No…I don't want to go to sleep. Just…lay here with me." He pleaded, and I nodded, slipping back between the sheets and wrapping my arms around Donny. He returned the gesture, holding me tightly and resting his head against my bare shoulder in an obvious fear of returning to his nightmare.

As I gently stroked his hair, I couldn't help but contemplate a question which had been bothering me for the past two days. My own mother, and what had become of her? Something told me despite all rational reasoning that she was still alive, but the question was where? With who? And what would she have to say to me after finding I had killed both my own father and her husband whom she had devoted herself to.

All these Nazi's wives reminded me of her in some way. Setting out glittering china and flashing a dazzling smile as the men spoke of murder and torture as if it were nothing. Did she listen to my father's tales at night, of the killing of millions of innocents? Did she cook his meals and press his clothes while he listened to Hitler's hateful broadcasts on the radio? Did she support the cause through inaction, like so many did?

She had saved me that night, after all. Giving me time to escape and tearfully pushing me out the door the night everything in my life changed for good. And I was forever indebted to her. The powerful maternal instinct that kept her from seeing her own child killed before her very eyes. But things were quite different now. I was quite different now, and something told me she was as well.

It didn't cease my curiosity. If she survived the wrath of my father that night. If his claims to offing her were true, instead of a sick method of playing with my head. I needed—_wanted_—to know. Either spying her through a window or seeing her headstone would offer the closure I needed. The only question that remained was where to start, and how.

I was certain in Donny's current state I couldn't mention it to him. He seemed to be doing better than he had been when he first got the news, but I could tell it would take time for him to fully come to grips with the death of his parents. It would be sadistic for me to ask him to help me in locating my own mother.

I couldn't be sure how Aldo would feel. As far as I could tell, he would view her the same way as I did: an accomplice to the murder of his people. And that left but one person who I knew would be able to come up with an answer:

Walter.

He had connections. He was more powerful than my father, and he, if anyone, knew who was doing what and where. He would know about my mother, and if he did not would more than likely find someone who did. But to get that information, I knew I would have to offer something to him, and as to what was a matter which concerned me more than any other.

And what if I went all that way to discover my mother had died just as my father said? Begging for her life on her knees before him after a brutal rape? The thought of coming across her grave or knowing the woman who held me to her own breast had died so thoughtlessly was unbearable.

I couldn't explain, but some sickening hope filled me, inspiring the possibilities of her being alive. Unfortunately, there were only a few ways to find out, and at the moment, I had no access to either of them. Instead, I would simply have to push the thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on aiding Donny in the rebuilding of his strength so we could return to business as usual.

"You're thinking about something. What is it?" Donny breathed beneath me and I glanced down at him.

"How did you know?" I responded with a furrowed brow and he rolled over on his back.

"You stopped playing with me hair." He shrugged simply.

Glancing down at him for a long moment, I leaned down and kissed him then looked into his dark eyes which searched my own completely. There was no hiding the thought from him. By my line of reasoning, perhaps it would be best to simply let him know what was on my mind instead of stepping around a thin dotted line, waiting to land on glass.

"Yes…my mother…I can't help but think of my mother…" I trailed off, waiting for his response. Against me, he tensed slightly then sat up, resting on one elbow as his necklace swung around his broad chest, tickling the hair. Pushing his thick dark hair from his face he bit his lip, evidently thinking back to his own mother as I knew he inevitably would.

"What about her?" he finally asked, urging me to continue and I watched him carefully, looking for any sign that his eyes betrayed him. I could still the hurt still so close to the surface, the very thought of his parents and the notion that their deaths were the fault of his own. Yet still he asked me to continue with what bothered me, showing genuine concern.

It was a complete change from the Donny who had come to me last night, drunken and full of raging pain. Falling about my room in tears, the state of a man close to doing something both drastic and terrifying. In all but 24 hours he seemed to have collected his wits about him proving he was much stronger than I thought. Perhaps much stronger than I myself could ever be.

"I just wonder if…if she is still alive. My father claimed to have killed her before he died but I need-"

"-Closure. You need closure. I understand. Are you thinking of trying to find her?" he continued, grabbing one of my hands and I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, trailing down the line of his jaw and nodding.

"_Oui_". I responded earnestly, unable to say it in English and Donny sat up, leaning against the headboard of the queen sized bed.

"You should have closure. Always."

"Do you have closure?" I asked honestly and he breathed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Almost. You have to understand something. All my life…I never appreciated my parents the way I should have. I told you my dad used to beat my mom. Drinking, the job, the stress. All of it. When I got older things got better for them both. I stopped having to scoop her up off the floor. I didn't have to stand on the inside of their bedroom door with my baseball bat, waiting for him to come home from the bar and tear her to pieces. The worst part was hearing her cry. And she'd put a hand over her face, trying to hide it. And when I pushed it away, I'd see her eye. Her nose. Her lip. Whatever mark he left on her.

I hated him for it. How he could hit a woman so kind and gentle. And I couldn't believe she'd stand for it. My mom was a strong woman. She'd hold her own with guys in the local bar. She was so strong around everyone except herself, the person she needed the most. Once my dad started getting better he tried making up for lost time, but I was getting older. Friends, work, school, girls. Those were the important things.

Then we found out my dad had another kid. Besides my brother and me. From some woman he knocked up and ditched. He knew, he knew about my sister didn't do the honorable thing. It was so hard for me to respect him but I still couldn't find it in myself to hate him like I wanted to. I still gave a damn and loved him, enough to now know I wasted any good time I could've had with him. I don't have closure completely. I probably never will. But I guess I'm realizing I'm accepting it. I'm a soldier. I've seen so much death it's second nature now. You mourn the loss, you respect the dead, and you grow stronger than before."

"I don't know I am as strong as you. Everything I've seen…it's still nothing new to me. It's horrifying. I don't want to see all the death and suffering. But we do. But I want to know. And if she is alive? Do I say something to her? Apologize for what I've done?" I shook my head, suddenly feeling nausea seep into my stomach. If my mother was still alive, there was the very simple fact that I had killed her husband.

She had every right and reason to hate me. I knew by the way she looked at my father she cared for him deeply, even despite his obvious flaws. Their elopement was not solely based upon financial gain or opportunity. The couple truly cared for one another, and with love came unfaltering loyalty.

Love for a husband or love for a child? Which was strongest? That, I could not say. I could say for myself, and myself only but no one else, not even my mother. She had saved me that night from my father's wrath. But not enough to run away with me. S

She had more than enough money to protect us both. We could have fled to the United States and made a home for ourselves in New York City as so many did. She didn't seem to love me enough to assure I didn't end up selling my body for a place to stay, working man after man until something more beneficial came along.

I was angry with her, frightened, aching, hoping, sorry, and many other emotions in regards to the woman who once sustained my life. And now? I couldn't even work up the courage to decide if I should further pursue her.

"You know…you're one of the strongest people I know. I don't know how you do it Elise, but you do. You're brilliant. You're also human. We both are. If she's still alive and if you want to find her, I'm here for you whenever you need me, as long as you'll have me. Even now. Don't be afraid to talk to me. I know how I reacted. I know it was unhealthy and you probably think I'll just resort to drinking and sleeping all day. But as long as you need me, I'm here. You're the only thing I've got now." He breathed, and I sighed deeply and feel into his body, hugging him tightly.

Squeezing me back Donny rested his chin on my head and we rocked slightly, this time he himself holding me and coaxing me back to sleep to face the nightmares that came so readily.

* * *

"That one right there."

I glanced behind me, following the line of Donny's finger as he pointed to a barely-noticeable dry log several paces behind me. Turning around, I bent down and picked it up then added it to the pile of drywood in his arms, wiping my hands no my pants as my feet sunk further into the sand.

"I think that should be enough. We can go back in now, I'm getting cold." I shivered as a chilling wind blew, tossing the waves along with it. Up ahead, dark clouds flew by at an unearthly pace, stirring up the waters as they threatened to spill forth the fury of Mother Nature.

Stepping up the porch and into the house I closed the door behind Donny and followed him into the sitting room. Adding several more pieces of drywood to the sitting room fire he poked it, then crouched down to fiddle with the fireplace as I rubbed my cold hands, content to be surrounded by warmth once more.

There was wood in the furnace as well, providing shelter against the impending storm with brought unseasonable warmth along with it, trapping Donny and I in the cabin for the remainder of the day. Thought it was only two in the afternoon, the dark clouds threatened to expel night as they masked the sun giving the appearance of evening on a winter's night.

"Come here, you're shivering." He said, walking over and putting his hands on my arms. Glancing up I tried to stop my teeth from chattering even as the warmth sunk into my bones. Walking over to the couch I sat down and poured a cup of tea from the tea set sitting on the table. Feeling the warm porcelain in my hands I took a quick drink, letting the fire blossom in my belly.

"I'll be fine. Tea?" I offered.

"No thanks. Now where did we leave off?" Donny sat down beside me.

In an effort to distract both our minds from the impending doom of the war and what it had done to our families, I decided to keep both of us busy throughout the day. After spending time on menial tasks such as straightening the house, Donny suggested trying to pick up a few more French words as he had what seemed an eternity ago.

And then, just as now, he struggled with the concept of grammar (which was difficult, I could admit) as I attempted to explain to him the different forms of verbs and their uses.

"The past tenses. Conditional passé, and the imparfait. Or imperfect I should say. Remember those two verbs I taught you earlier? The two basics to learn?"

"Yeah um…avoir? Avoir was it? And…entre?"

"Ȇtre. To have and to be, the two easiest words in French. Now, in English if you were to say you had already eaten, what would you say?" I prompted him, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling on it quickly as Donny sat across from me on the couch, his face already contorted with frustration and confusion.

"I ate I guess."

"Right. Well, it's a little more complicated than that in French. If you were to say 'I had eaten for instance. For past tenses, you must implement-"

"Okay stop, stop. Just stop. You know what Elise I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I just can't learn French. It's too hard!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up and I sighed, leaning back and resting my head on the back of the couch. Of course I would have liked him to learn. Perhaps a little German too. I couldn't see why it was so difficult for him. All of us had grown up speaking multiple languages while Americans refused to surround themselves with any but their own.

"What don't you understand?"

"Any of it! Look, it was a nice try but I can't even think about this right now. Let's just…do something else." He sighed, then stood up, looking around as though expecting the walls to fall away from the cottage at any moment.

"Donny, relax. Sit back down." I sighed, standing up and stepping over to him. Placing my hands on his shoulders I rubbed them gently, working them down to normal—albeit still tense—levels. Moving them down to his arms I frowned, and he turned around blinking his brown eyes for a moment. It would have been nice to go for a swim in the ocean or go into a nearby village, but the weather would make that most impossible.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and I tilted my head to the side, reaching up and cupping his face.

"For what?"

"For just…making this a horrible experience for you."

"Donny…" I shook my head "don't say things like that. This trip is for us to get away and for you to heal. You've ruined nothing for me. Now hush." I breathed, placing a finger over his lips then standing on my toes and kissing me gently.

And then, almost breaking me Donny wrapped his arms so tightly around me that I could barely breathe, burying his face in my neck and simply embracing me as the fire crackled behind us and the wind began to howl. Reaching up, I returned the favor as I silently noted it wasn't just he who was working on healing.

* * *

**A/N: As mentioned before, I'll be updating several chapters at a time since it takes so long. So you can expect chapters 28 and possibly 29 in the next two week frame. Thanks! Hope to hear from you!**


	28. Wolfram

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**. I was rereading some of the story and noticed some of the unedited chapters have some inconsistencies. I will get to work on those as soon as possible, for now, enjoy. Donny and Elise are a little overdue for some fun. As usual, one review per chapter would be nice. Inspiration taken from Corinne Bailey Rae's self-titled album.**

**Wolfram**

I stared at myself in the mirror, waving my body back and forth as I observed the angry red marks that had faded only a little in the past two days. The stinging flesh had lessened in pain, but I knew it would be some time before it healed, erasing the bite of Walter's ownership of me and assuaging my guilt for enjoying it.

Letting my nails graze a lash on my shoulder I sighed, before pushing my wet hair out of my face and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around my body. All around the cottage the wind blew ferociously, making it none the ominous clouds from early were not full of empty threats. The sky itself opened up as thunder crashed and I had to hope the sea did not rise too much. While we were a bit far in, once or twice the cottage had flooded when I was a child.

Opening the bathroom door, I walked down the hall to the bedroom and closed the door behind me. One of the lamps on Donny's side was on while he rested on his side and I sat down on the other end, grabbing a container of body crème and unscrewing the cap.

Rubbing the white crème between my hands I worked it into the skin of my legs, briefly looks up at one of the windows then down once more to my legs. Behind me, I heard Donny stir and clear his throat, causing me to turn around and find him wide awake unlike I had previously thought.

"I thought you were asleep." I said softly and Donny shook his head, sitting up and moving over to me.

"Couldn't sleep. Come here." He spoke, his voice a husky grunt and I leaned back as he pulled me towards him, pushing me onto the mattress and climbing on top of me. Legs on either side of my body Donny looked down at me, his necklace swinging and landing atop my own chest as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

Pressing his lips to my own, Donny immediately began to kiss me more forcefully, letting me know he had other intentions in mind. Placing a hand on my face gently he let his tongue venture into my mouth aggressively reaching down and grabbing my body.

"Are you sure?" I breathed as we broke apart and he squeezed me too him, reaching for the crease holding the towel together and ripping it apart.

"I need to feel you." He responded, then dove for my neck. Opening my mouth, I tried to say something but he silenced me as he began to drag his teeth across my skin, causing me to moan between my lips as I arched my back slightly. Feeling my legs open on their own accord I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, letting his hot breath tickle my skin.

"What do you want?" he breathed darkly, reaching down to let a hand squeeze one of my naked breasts. Immediately, my nipple tightened beneath his palm and he let his index and middle finger come on either side, squeezing together so that warm pleasure blossomed from the area.

"Bite me." I responded and he obliged, biting down on the skin of my neck while still toying with my nipple so that I opened my legs further, mewing softly as I did when I became aroused.

Reaching down, his hand moved between my legs as he began to rub me softly so that I thrust into him gently, urging him to penetrate me with his fingers. Parting my lips slightly, he let a finger circle my clit as it began to swell, pressing it gently so that I gave out a small yelp.

"Let me take care of you." He grumbled, kissing my neck one last time before shifting and moving down. Grabbing my thighs, Donny pried my legs apart and I arched my back as he breathed directly on me, suddenly aware of the throbbing between my legs. Opening me further, he bent down and gently let his tongue glide against my swollen lips.

Reaching back, I grabbed the headboard and closed my eyes as I allowed Donny to work me over with his mouth. It had only been once before that he had taken me orally, and I couldn't deny that while he was a great lover, it was perhaps not his best suit. Gently, I guided him back to me and the two of us found yet another means of passion.

But there time, there was something different. Donny teased me expertly, circling my clit with his tongue so that his breath tickled me, never giving me what I wanted completely. Throwing an arm over my head I bit my lip, inhaling sharply as he inserted two fingers inside of me then moved his tongue up and down my swollen pearl.

Crooking his fingers, he began to pump his arm in and out and I closed my legs involuntarily only to have them pried apart once more as Donny launched a full assault on my clitoris with his tongue. Writhing pleasurably, I gazed up at the ceiling as cries tore through my throat.

Mistress Elise made men her slave. She gazed down between her thighs as men did everything in their power to appease her. Oral ministrations were something I was quite used to, and while Donny was not the best I had ever had, it sure as hell still felt good.

Biting my lip, I swore in my native tongue, struggling against Donny's body as my thighs shook. Glancing up at me, he wiped his mouth, eyes darkened with dominating lust that made my heart flutter.

"You ready for me?" he asked, and I nodded, unable to form a word as I tingled in the absence of his tongue. Sitting up, Donny grabbed me and rolled me over so that I rested with my knees up, face pressed against a pillow as I offered my backside to him. Touching the back of my thigh, I leaned back into his hand silently urging him to do whatever it pleased with my buttocks only to hear him chuckle.

"I forgot what you're into. How about this?" he asked, then raised a hand and smacked my ass harshly, sending me rocking forward. The palm of his hand landed across one of the swollen lash marks from David and Walter's assault on my body and I whimpered, leaning back once more for more.

"Again." I breathed, and Donny obliged with another brutal slap that sent me forward. This time, the already-sensitive skin stung with the force of his strike and I heard him sigh, caressing one of my buttocks with his large hand.

Squeezing, he held the fatty skin then massaged the area he had spanked me. Moving back, he added another hand as he began to toy with my backside, squeezing and stroking quietly as I curved beneath his touch.

"You're got such a beautiful ass." He whispered, and I closed my eyes. Indeed, I had been told so more than once.

I was blessed with the gift of curves that graced many of the silver screen starlets. Large breasts, round and firm, a small waist, curved hips and a round, soft, bottom. My thighs were larger than some of the girls I worked with who could stand together without them touching. My dress size was a 40 and time spent wearing corsets had taught me to improve my posture and watch what I ate.

"Lay down." Donny then demanded and I did as told, sliding my arms under my pillow as I waited for what he would do to me. As his heavy weight fell down on me, I had no time to prepare as he quickly guided himself into my wet passage from behind, causing me to whine into the pillow as I took his impressive length and girth without warning.

"Sorry." He grunted on top of my and I turned my head, pressing against him slightly. Taking my sign, he began to push in and out of me slowly, lips against my shoulder as I inhaled him. Pointing my toes, I felt his breath against my skin as he thrust into me forcefully, each push demanded my submission just as I always wished from him.

The combination of his previous actions as well as my mounting frustration seemed to build up as I dug my toes into the bed, feeling myself near my climax. Biting down onto the pillow I tried to distract myself, unable to think of anything else as Donny continued to thrust into me. Suddenly, I could control myself no more and I screamed loudly, clutching the pillow tightly as I came. The explosion rattled through my muscles and I breathed a sigh of relief as I came down, barely aware of Donny who suddenly swore as released himself inside me.

"Sorry…when you went I couldn't…you felt so good." He mumbled into my shoulder and I reached back, grasping a handful of dark hair as a smile began to make its way across my face. Like a long lost friend I hummed as Donny began to stroke my hair deftly.

* * *

I glanced around, feeling the infinitely-pleasurable feeling as a shopping back swung around my wrist. Grabbing Donny's hand tightly, I gazed over the brim of my hat down the way of the village main street, full of boutiques, shops, and small area business brimming with pleasant folk.

"Would you like to eat now?" I asked, and Donny glanced down at me causing me to smile. I simply couldn't stop myself from doing so when I looked at him in his rolled up shirt, suspenders, and pants, jacket thrown over his shoulder. It was a change from the usual undershirt and military bottoms I knew, and seemed to bring out an entirely different Donny.

Perhaps it was the weather, a bright and sunny day which breathe the cool air of last night's storm. I myself wore a white dress with blue flowers, belted around my waist with my feet tucked into white pumps. For a day out in the village I had tucked my hair into the white sunhat I wore, feeling like the elegant wife of some business man. In truth, Donny and I were as far from the orthodox life as possible but it was nice to pretend.

As the pearls swung from my neck and flexed a glove hand as Donny looked up at the sun then nodded.

"Yeah sure baby. What did you want?" he asked, and I nodded my head to a small place across the street. Following my gaze Donny set his eyes on what appeared to be a Greek restaurant and pub and simply shrugged, taking a step into the street. Following with my hand linked in his own, we darted past parked cars as he opened the door for me.

Immediately upon entering the small establishment I was bombarded with not only the captivating scents of cook lamb and herbs, but a chorus of _"Opa!" _from a gathering of men around the restaurant and an angry looking woman who walked into the dining area.

"_Opa _does not mean hello, does it?" I asked curiously. I knew little to no Greek, but what I did know was that the world tangled itself in misuse all the time. The heavy woman walked to me, a squat and round thing with dark hair and piercing almond eyes, hair pulled back.

"Ah not one of these ignorant farmers then. You speak Greek?" she asked, revealing crooked teeth. I noted the crucifix around her neck and couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth come from her, a motherly pull that once again reminded me of the task I had been toying with for when we returned.

"No, that's about all I know." I replied, and she laughed, placing her hands on her belly covered by a floral print dress. Waving her hand, she pushed Donny and I towards a table and forced me down before Donny could even pull out my chair. Glancing up, I noted the way he looked back and forth between us, once more letting his inability to speak French silence him as it had all day.

It was a small village of course. Not a soldier of either French or German employ in sight. Still, I felt it best to stay under wraps, and that meant Donny revealing his American heritage to no one at all. At least until we prepared to leave.

Suddenly, our host screamed something to the men in the kitchen, causing Donny and I to both jump before she turned and smiled at us, waddling off and waving her hands in apparent displeasure at the hospitality of her fellow restaurant workers. Glancing across the table at Donny I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head with a small grin that then slid off his face.

"Reminds me of my mom." He commented, and I quickly sat up, thinking of something else to change the subject.

"I thought tomorrow we could go picnic on the beach. Or in the meadows, then perhaps come back here and see the cinema."

"Sure whatever you want." He shrugged, and I tilted my head and let the statement go, glancing up as the woman returned with two baskets full of pita and a bottle of wine.

Two hours later, Donny and I both staggered out giggling as we spat out quickly learned-Greek words and waved goodbye to our boisterous hosts, living in a world where freedom, beauty, and love still reigned dominant. Blowing a kiss to one of the cooks I grasped Donny's arm, leaning against him as we both reeled from the over-consumption of wine which had been pushed towards us at every turn.

We gorged ourselves on food and much-needed laughter, the restaurant a perfect representation of the Wiemar Republic. It was almost enough to forget there was a war going on, let alone the troubles that followed us both. As I hugged Donny, inhaling him softly I grasped his hand and pulled him into the street, towards the direction of a book shop I had seen earlier.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and I giggled, trying to steady myself as my fuzzy tongue struggled to find words.

"This book…store…" I managed to spit as the warm air pressed against my arms. Rushing up the steps I opened the door and Donny and I essentially fell inside, laughing and turning to face once another in our inebriated clumsiness. Our tipsy haze would soon wear off, bringing about the harsh realities of our worlds but for now, it was nice to simply escape to another time and place, where we could be a young couple with no worries or cares.

"Can I help you?" the man I presumed to be the owner asked and I jumped as he emerged from behind two shelves. Stepping with stealth he appeared to us in his late forties perhaps, black and silver peppered hair with a goatee to match. He was clad in a black sweater and grey pants, a cigarette tucked behind his ear in the epitome of French chic.

"We just saw the place earlier and wanted to come in." I sputtered, and Donny grasped my waist, breathing hard as he chuckled softly behind me. Leaning into him, I watched as the man studied us intently then brought the cigarette between his lips and nodded.

"Yes. Well, welcome. Allow me to assist you if you need anything." He bowed his head, then disappeared between the two shelves he had come from before and leaving us alone. Looking up at Donny I shrugged, then made my way further into the store which seemed a lot smaller outside than it really was.

The large shelves crowded with books lined every wall and seemed to swallow up the store. From leather-bound atlases to tattered copies of Voltaire, I became was surrounded by the brilliance of words that once captivated me as a child. The powerful volumes which had the ability to transport one to a different place and time, where you could be anyone and anyone.

A hero or villain, an urchin or king. The power of literature remained in its connection to the human soul, unmasking our greatest desires and fantasies. It was my favorite place to run away and disappear from the world, when I could open a book and pretend I was Circe, the powerful sorceress who brought Ulysses to his knees or Mina Murray, trying to evade the vampire Dracula's crutches.

Stepping to one of the shelves, I glanced at a copy of Dante's _Paradisio _then turned my head, slowing studying the titles of the books. Some were worn with time and use. Others in mint condition as though they had just been bought. As I quietly ran my fingers over the spines, my eyes were drawn to a soft light down the way.

Turning my head slightly, I began to walk towards what seemed to be an alcove and found myself staring up at a luxurious painting of a nude woman wearing nothing but a white feather boa.

Her dark eyes stared right into mine, her mouth turned in a slight smile like that of the Mona Lisa. Her soft lips beckoned an invitation as she lay in an empty bathtub, legs spread haplessly as she bared herself for her artist, gazing up seductively.

"Wow. I'm really glad you shave down there. Look at all that hair." Donny whispered beside me and I spun around and slapped him playfully, returning my attention to the painting. The silent temptresses' long hair fell down in curls as she tilted her head back, grasping a string of pearls around her neck.

In essence, it was beauty. Not just the woman, but the painting itself which seemed to capture voyeuristic sexuality down to its very core. The technical aspects were perhaps the most intriguing as I leaned in to study the subtle brushstrokes, barely noticeable against the canvas.

"I call that _Claudette_. I painted that four years ago in Munich, a woman I came across dancing at a pub. She was more than willing to pose, quite a desperate thing." A voice came behind us and I turned my head to face the shop owner.

"It's quite beautiful." I complimented him and he offered a small smile, sauntering over as he played with his now half-smoked cigarette between his lips. He replaced the one behind his ear and sighed, glancing up at the painting as well.

"Not my finest work, I will admit. Merely one of its kind. Art interests you?" he asked.

"Very much so. Your technique is so…detailed. I've never seen such light brushstrokes on something with so many colors."

"A lot of time and effort. This took a year to fully complete its subject is long forgotten. Would you like to see more?" he raised his eyebrows and I poked my head up, nodding silently as I reached up and removed my hat. Behind me, Donny let a hand rest on the back of my neck and I smiled as he tugged at several loose strands of my hair.

"I would." I replied, and noted as he glanced at Donny then opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it.

"Well lovely. Follow me upstairs, I live atop the book shop." He gestured, and I grabbed Donny's hand as he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Hope you're ready for more wine." He joked and I couldn't help but smile as we went up a set of back stairs hidden from public view.

Quietly, we made our way into the modest apartment of the shopkeeper and I gasped immediately as I seemingly stepped into the realm of some great mad artist. Sketches and discarded prints covered the floor, paint splatters across the ceiling with the scribbled words of a frantic genius sprawled across on of the walls. The furniture was antique, out of place and intended for stuffy Elizabethan guests, settling a stark contrast against the eclectic layout of the apartment.

"Would you like a drink? Absinthe perhaps?" he raised his eyebrows and I couldn't help but nod ecstatically, glancing up at Donny whose eyes widened.

"Ah, of course you would my pretty. Follow me. Into that room right there, that's right. Having a seat. That is my drawing room…a suitable pun of course. I do most of my work in my bedroom of course, but the lightning provides nice inspiration here. I shall return with drinks, have a look around. Let me know if you see anything you like." He clasped his hands together and left before Donny leaned down, whispering in my ear.

"Okay, let's get out of here before he kills us and stuffs our bodies or something like that. This guy is off his rocker."

"Oh Donny he's an artist. He's probably just desperate to sell some of his work to us. Look at these, they're stunning. Especially this one." I pointed to a painting of a Spanish woman, who like the one I had seen downstairs was nude, this time standing against a wall of dead and skinned chickens, staring bleakly into the distance through long lashes.

"Here we are. Sit now, sit. There you go. One for you, one for you, and two for me." He returned with a tray and began to dole out the drinks, already diluted with sugar and water. Accepting my glass gratefully I took a sip and nudged Donny as he stared at his as though preparing to be poisoned. Perhaps he could have been right, but at least one of us had to maintain decent manners.

"Well, I may start by introducing myself: Ivar Rigoletsky-Demain. I can assure you I rarely invite guests into my home, let alone guests from the book shop though I must admit straight forwardly, you are absolutely stunning." He pointed to me and took a sip from his drink casually. Feeling myself flush I bit my lip and took a sip then sat up straight.

"Well I'm Marion and this is my husband Gilles. Thank you for your kindness, though I can see you must have invited us here for something other than compliments." I responded and he grinned, taking a drink then glancing at Donny.

"And you're husband….he does not speak?" he asked and I glanced at Donny, tensing cautiously. After a moment of silence Ivar clucked then chuckled.

"Never fear. Your secret is safe with me though I would expect you to be a bit cleverer in keeping such a secret. Ours is a small village though, home to immigrants who have long hidden between the hills from the harsh world outside. My father was Vietnamese, my mother French. You are hard pressed to find someone here who can call themselves full Frenchmen. Now, the reason I have invited you into my home. Please, translate for your husband if you will."

Grasping Donny's hand I bit my lip nervously, uncertain which direction this would take us in. I was not armed, and I was certain Donny was not. It seemed the two of us could take him if need be, but I hoped it would not come to such.

"As you will see I have a number of paintings in my home, and the subjects are rather…" he trailed off as I translated and immediately Donny jumped forward.

"What, you want to draw her naked?" he asked incredulously, and Ivar raised his eyebrows and glanced at me.

"English?" he tilted his head, switching tongues and I lowered my head now that Donny had officially ruined our cover. Perhaps it would be best to get out as soon as possible while we still could.

"Shit. C'mon." he swore under his breath, reaching down and pulling me up quickly as we all but flew to the door. Behind us, Ivar called out but Donny whisked me away, tearing down the steps as though Satan was right behind us as he gripped me tightly.

"Donny wait!" I called as we stepped into the night. Up above a window slid open and I watched as Ivar leaned out, staring down at us.

"We've gotta get out of here let's go!" he exclaimed forcefully then started the car. Turning around, I glanced at Ivar who suddenly looked down, his arm moving frantically as he seemed to write something. Glancing back and forth between us and whatever he was doing I backed into the car as Donny roared at me, peeling into the night and leaving me to simply wonder.

* * *

"Well, you're back early. Trouble in paradise?"

I stood up, stretching my legs and glancing at the early morning sky through squinted eyes as Donny turned off the car. Before us, Aldo dragged a body out into the yard wrapped in a bloodied sheet, sweat beading on his brow as he panted from the exertion.

"Everything was fine we just came back early." Donny shrugged, then grabbed our suitcases, storming into the house and kicking the screen door open violently so that I jumped. Wrapping my arms around myself I closed my tired eyes which had not seen sleep due to my anxiety on the frantic ride back. I was afraid Donny would do something the way he drove with his hands clutched around the steering wheel, steering us violently to the safety of The Basterds.

After the book shop, barked orders and hissed voices steered us back to the house where Donny gathered our things making no note of my argument. How could we be found all the way out by the sea? Why would a simple bookkeep and artist turn us into Nazi's? Of course, there was money, however when he spoke Ivar reminded us there were not many French living there, including himself. Would he really risk his own safety for a few francs?

I had little time to question his motives as Donny drove us through the night, frightening in his mad intensity. After feeling relief I had brought him back from his angst-ridden darkness, he terrified me with a defining harshness. My every objection was met with a look I would expect more from Walter, a look signifying that if I dared speak against him, I would suffer a price.

"What's that look for?" Aldo asked as I looked up at him as he approached, reaching a blood-stained hand out and leaning against the car.

"What look?" I asked.

"The look that says you're wondering what in the hell is happening to the man. What happened?" he furrowed his brow and I sighed, shaking my head as I pursed my lips.

"Nothing I just…I've never seen him like this. Every time I tried to talk he looked…as though he might strike me. Of course he never would but…I don't understand I've never seen him so furious before. And I do not know why. He wouldn't even allow me to ask." I covered my mouth with my hand then glanced up at the pink sky as dawn approached.

"Long as I'm around the boy won't never lay a hand on you and live to see the day. Give him some time. Whatever happened he needs some time. And you look like you could use some sleep. Why don't you take yourself up to bed and settle in? Don't you go worrying about Donowitz I'll look after him."

Glancing up at the house I hesitated for a moment then shook my head, opening the driver's door to the car.

"I need to go…somewhere." I sighed, then turned the key in the ignition, putting the car in drive as Aldo leaned down into the window.

"Don't do nothing to get yourself killed. Get your ass back here before he knows you're gone." Was all he said before slapping a hand against the roof of the car and walking back over to the body. Bending down, he grabbed the legs and began dragging once more into the extensive shrubbery behind the house and I watched him then peeled out of the driveway, my foot weighing against the gas pedal heavily.

I drove. I drove and drove, turning as the sun arose and making my way through endless fields and hills. I drove fast, trying to flee my problems and steered no direction in particular, simply content to let my mind wander. And it was as I turned, watching a large mansion come into view that I realized with horror no such thing as coincidence existed. Approaching the mansion which had now become my prison, I wondered what cruel God saw fit to bring me to none other than Walter's home, a place I dreamed of in nightmares.

Stopping in the road I looked up at the place, a small whimper escaping my lips. Was this what God wanted from me? Was this my punishment? I had become a slave in every sense of the word, so trained that I went to my master without being called. I sat in front of the house with no recollection of how I knew to get there, or any intent of doing so. And as I sat there, I couldn't bring myself to turn around in the road, trying to find my way back home as I stared up at the gloomy home which sat in front of an angry group of storm clouds reminiscent of the previous night.

The sounds of a motor running captured my attention and I turned my head as a black car approached, stirring dirt from the road in the distance. Growing larger, my eyes flew to the grille as it slowed, David at the wheel with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What do we have here? Elise? I thought you were on holiday?" a voice came that was not his and I dared myself to look into the car as Walter leaned into the front seat.

"I'm back early. I was driving and I…" I trailed off, words failing me.

"Found yourself back here." David finished, grinning malevolently and I nodded with a swallow.

"How interesting. David, take Elise's car up to the house and stay there. She will accompany me on my errand without any objection I assume. What have you Elise? Care to follow an old man about his day?" Walter asked and I wavered, glancing back at the car. This was not what I had anticipated, and it was certainly not what Aldo would be expecting. He told me to be home before Donny became aware of my absence. It had now been an hour.

Gaping at his words I simply opened and closed my mouth in silent thought as David did the same, shock written all over his face at being so easily excused for my company. Getting out of the car, he opened the door and Walter moved to the driver's seat. Brushing past me, he cast one last look of contempt that suggested nothing of our previous encounter then got into my car, snatching the keys from my hands.

Still clad in my clothes from the previous dance (completely inappropriate for the time of day) I looked around. What more choice did I have? Particularly as David started the car and began to drive towards the mansion, leaving me alone in the middle of the street with the man who had become my owner in every sense of the word.

"Don't fret, we'll find you something a bit more suitable. Get in. You'll remember you still owe me for allowing you to miss our meeting, even though your holiday was shortened."

Even a suggestion sounded like a command that couldn't be refused. No matter what Walter said, his biting aggression forced my submission with each and every word. Though I knew him to be at ease, his shoulder relaxed and his tern face free of wrinkles I still feared him, knowing at any moment he could change and become the vicious monster I truly knew him to be.

"That's it E, a good girl. A good slave does as her master says, even when she objects. No matter how many arguments fly through her mind. I knew you would be an impressive submissive. You have your moments of course, but you're broken. Knowing that no matter how much you fight me you still enjoy it is almost as pleasurable as watching you squirm." He spoke at the wheel as the car began to move and I crossed my legs tightly, looking out the window as I often did when I was upset.

Of course, it was true. Every word he said. Deep down I enjoyed it. Why else would I be in the car beside him?

It occurred to me that whatever questions I had about God and the universe had been answered. I had been raised Catholic, taught the existence of God was everywhere, judging us and providing guidance. Though it was difficult to believe such a man would allow so much pain and suffering to grow in one place. It challenged me, leaving me consistently confused and disappointed with many answers no one could answer but myself.

But me, sitting in Walter's car beside him right now, proved something. Not the existence of God; but the existence of Satan. What other inexplicable force could have brought these events to pass? Who and why would I come to meet none other than Walter in the road when he was the very man I tried to run from? It was fate at its cruelest and most malevolent, it was evil, and it was Satan.

"Clothes first, then breakfast I know a wonderful place. I am sure you are no longer used to the finer things in life. Living in a whorehouse and then…wherever it is you are now. Let us use this fine opportunity to hone your etiquette."

At this I turned my head sharply, almost straining my neck as I puffed my chest out furiously.

"I have…_never_…!" I began, childishly insulted by the notion that I may be seen as lower class. No matter how much I hated the name my father had made for me, I could never deny my blood. I was the daughter of immensely wealthy French and German aristocrats, and foolishly refused to have my mannerisms questioned by anyone.

Of course I knew it was silly. I worked at a brothel, and now traipsed around with a group of Americans who would be considered buffoons by many. Still, I was forced to hold onto the small liver of arrogant dignity I had left as I brought a hand to my chest and continued to blink at Walter.

"Ah, the stifled cry of the wealthy woman. Bravo, you've proven yourself just as dense as the rest of your sisters. You know seeing your neck bare is such a shame. Of course I can forgive you for not wearing your collar as our meeting was by chance but still…something must yet be done. And what of this lover of yours? Does he buy you fine jewelry? Haute couture?"

I couldn't help but feel my mind wander. Very rarely had Walter brought up either my relationship or mission with The Basterds unless it was for a threat to all our safety in exchange for my submission. It struck me as odd that he would take it upon himself to care. Perhaps another way of silently manipulating me. He knew bringing Donny up would only remind me of the hell I brought upon myself and the inner torment from going back and forth between the men.

"Well…I suppose. Though as an undercover soldier he does not exactly have the ability to go gallivanting throughout France."

"Yes, true enough. I simply wonder what you have found in a silly American boy. The daughter of modern royalty. The Americans know nothing of luxury. They spoil themselves on unsightly riches only set on proving themselves to others. Their tall towers and bright lights it is all a battle of fools against fools.

"And what of the Germans? The French? Indulgence is part of life here. At least it used to be."

"Yes, though indulgence for whose sake? To grow fat and drunk off wine for your own benefit is more respectable than to seek out the gaudiest treasures to parade in front of others. They're childish. Ignorant. And perhaps most offensive of all unknowledgeable. What does this boy of yours know of Voltaire or Sartre?"

"I don't see why this is a topic of conversation. My relationship is of no importance to you." I snapped, glancing up at Walter angrily and he only cackled coldly, turning to face me.

"Ah my darling E. It is a matter of which I wish to speak of, and as my sub you are to do as I tell you. And how does he make love to you? Undoubtedly boyishly. Inexperienced, hastily? As he brought you to your climax?"

"He'd done a lot more than you have the gall to."

"And you say that out of what?...Spite? For I have not yet lain with you. I have refused to give you pleasure and instead sought out to torture you in the most humiliating way I can; denying what you want. Well, I can assure when the time comes, I will enjoy it…just as much as I'll enjoy torturing you." He spoke darkly, reaching down and grabbing my thigh. As he dug his nails into my skin I screamed, straightening as he drew blood. Smiling at his evident success in proving the consequences of me questioning him in such a manner Walter leaned back in his seat and continued to drive.

Glancing down at the crescent moons on my thigh I breathed through my nose trying to hold back the tears pricking my eyes. I was a prisoner and worst of all: I was prisoner to myself.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to note that Elise is now coming upon a difficult internal battle. No, she does not love Walter. She does not have feelings for him. Yet still, she finds herself attracted to his sadism which she's always needed to keep herself afloat. She was raised in command and lives in command. You'll see s growing turmoil with Donny in the upcoming chapters though I myself don't even know what's in store. As usual thanks for reading, leave a review! **


	29. Ti Punch

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds. **_**I'll be returning to school shortly, trying to squeeze more writing time in so I'll try and post bi-weekly, on the first and third week of the month. Setting a deadline seems like the best way to settle things. Music credit for this chapter goes to Frank Ocean and his album **_**Channel Orange**_**. For now, keep reviewing hopefully we can get to 100 soon !**

**Ti Punch**

"Do you have anything in white? Seems quite the color for my darling here. I'm sure you ladies can do something for her. Perhaps tailored right below the knee with a pair of heels to match."

I turned my head, glancing back at Walter as he spoke with the women in the shop. Trying to hold back a smile I bit my lip and glanced at myself in the mirror. Reaching down, I touched the hem of the pink Lanvin dress Walter had me dolled up in up on the podium as he flashed his German status about him.

I was so unused to being treated this way. Once upon a time as a child I was the princess of the ball. I lived like every girl wanted to, the spoiled daughter of Franco-German royalty with her desires set on everything she could possibly have. I gave up that dream long ago, even during the rise of the Wiemar Republic when desire and gluttony stood as a symbol of everything the motherland stood for.

I could not afford the luxurious. Of course I made a good deal of money as a prostitute, but never so great as this. Standing in the shop, prodded and poked by gentle ladies who whispered like a dream I found my childish fantasies coming to life as I spun around on the podium, letting my dress fan out beneath me.

"Of course. Luisa, fetch the dress Pierre brought in last week!" a woman exclaimed, and I stepped down from the podium, peeling white lacy gloves from my fingers as I stepped towards Walter, guilt pommelling its way into my stomach as I once again remembered the nature of the situation. I was supposed to be at home, beside Donny comforting him in his time of need. How had I gotten so haphazardly pulled into an outing with the man who was manipulating me into serving his sexual desire?

"Walter this is very kind and all, but I cannot accept these gifts. It is too much." I breathed and he turned his cold eyes on me, reaching down and letting his fingers slide across my jaw. What would have been a tender gesture to outsiders was menacing to me as he gripped my face, squeezing the bone of my jawline so that I winced. Inhaling at the pain.

"Don't ever think anything I do is for you. It's for me Elise. You'll wear my clothes and eat the food I pay for and do it all graciously because you're my little pet. Isn't that right?" he smiled.

I nodded slowly, swallowing as I found myself unable to answer before he let go, turning to face the ladies as they walked back into the room, a white dress on a hanger. Pushing me towards the podium once more they stripped me of my clothing, letting me step into the dress it slipped it over my body, tightening it with pins to mark alterations as they adjusted the fabric.

"She has a perfect figure, no corset needed! You are a lucky man!" one of the women exclaimed and Walter laughed heartily, a cold cackle that may have fooled others but certainly did not fool me.

"Oh believe me I know. And she is just as lucky to have me." He responded and my falter smiled as I felt my façade slip momentarily. Sensing my weakness Walter turned his eyes upon me, as though silently conveying the message that there was punishment in store for me should I not play the role of adoring wife well. Turning away I glanced in the mirror, barely recognizing the woman I saw. She was dressed in designer clothes, her face a porcelain image which threatened to break and expose her true self. Perhaps she was misleading to those that didn't know her, but to me, the augmented reality was an overwhelming and strange sight.

"Just as lovely as I thought. What do you think Elise?" Walter asked, stepping beside me and I continued to stare at the mirror, going to the darkness of my mind as I did when I first started at the brothel. It had been a long time since I had sought refuge there, but here and now I found myself crawling into the damp corner and hugging my knees to my chest as I escaped a crashing world. I suddenly wanted to hurt Walter. I wanted to turn around and grab the bottom of my heel, plunging it into his eye socket until the delightful squish sprayed blood onto my arms.

I wanted to feel the hot, sticky blood and listen to him scream before ripping his tongue out and squishing it between my fingers. I sat in my corner, listening to the damp echo of water as I thought the violent thoughts that told me indeed, I was my father's child.

"I agree. I think it's lovely. Can we buy it?" I asked, turning to Walter with a sugary grin that could only have come from the darkness. Smiling, he nodded as he reached up and placed a hand firmly on the small of my back.

"Of course we can. In fact, why don't you wear it out? Ladies can you tailor this for us we're due at breakfast and think this will be lovely for a sunny day."

"Of course, of course." They all nodded, exclaiming at each other in French, German, and Italian as the immediately went to work fitting the dress. Glancing at Walter I noted as he frowned slightly, evidently unhappy about something and I stepped down, placing a hand on his wrist tenderly like I never had before. The monster inside led me to coax men into thinking I loved them. The monster protected Juene Elise and now it protected me as well.

"What is it sir?" I asked eagerly, and he turned to me slowly, looking into my eyes with a furtive search.

"I see that look in your eyes. I recognize it, and you may fool every man on this earth except me. The deeper you sink into yourself, the more self-destruction you cause."

"Hm, so you care about my well-being? Or do you just want to hurt me all yourself?" I grinned and he twitched, not daring to strike me in public thought it would suit him well to show me a lesson.

"Just an observation. I expect better company during my meal also." He growled.

"Oh Walter, don't you know you're dining with the best?"

* * *

I fanned myself as I walked into the house, bags dangling from my wrists and arms. Setting the clothing and jewelry which I had claimed for my own during the day I closed the door behind me as Aldo stormed down the stairs, Donny behind them.

"Jesus where the hell have you been we've been looking everywhere for you!" Donny exclaimed, sweat beading on his forehead and I bent down as I began to collect my things, studying Donny as he hit the base of the stairs. Indeed, he looked a bit worse or the wear, his face full of staggering worry. Aldo wore an unreadable mask beside him and I couldn't find it within myself to care. I was still hidden in my corner, shrouded in unfeeling darkness that fed me nothing but anger and hurt for just about any man. I couldn't give a damn about how any of them felt. In fact, I wanted to hurt them all.

"Out, can't you see?" I responded sharply then headed for the stairs as Aldo swore under his breath.

"Whole lot of nerve." He mumbled, then stormed off leaving a cloud of fury behind him. Watching him go with mock interest I turned towards Donny and gestured towards the stairs.

"And you? Are you going to let me through?" I raised an eyebrow and he furrowed his own in obvious confusion for my attitude.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I've been here worried out of my goddamn mind that you're dead somewhere and you come in from _shopping_?! Where the hell did you even get the money for all this shit?!"

"What I do on my own time is none of your damned business! Or do you own me now? Like a piece of property? Well I hate to disappoint you _Monsieur_, but I belong to no one. Not you, not Walter, not Aldo, not anyone but myself!" I screeched, storming up the stairs as Donny remained behind, open mouthed. Barging into my room I threw the bags down and looked around, not knowing with the do with myself. A glance in the mirror only fanned my flaming fury and I reached up, ripping the dress violently as I listened to the fabric tear.

Cursing at the top of my lungs in French and German I picked up the fabric, straining my arms as I continued to rip apart the expensive dress which had been hand crafted and designed as a work of art. How could I care about anything? More importantly, why should I? When I had been thrust into the center of two warring parties and forced to sleep with my enemy all because I opened my heart to a man.

Falling to the floor, I grabbed a letter-opener from the vanity and brought the blade to my skin, dragging the sharp blade against my flesh as I hatefully cursed myself and everyone around me. I cursed France, Germany, and the war. I cursed God and his willingness to allow the world to go at it. I cursed Adolf Hitler for bringing this entire mess into our lives and robbing me of the life I should've had.

Gritting my teeth, I watched as droplets of blood beaded at the cut, red warmth spilling onto my flesh as stinging air brought me relief. I was destructive, a pulling force I had never felt so strongly and I pushed aside the tiny voice in the back of my head that told me I needed help.

The door flew open and I glanced up, frozen as Donny walked in. Immediately zeroing into my arm he simply stared, his eyes full of confusion and fear that embarrassed me. He stared at me as though I was crazed, a psychotic lunatic preparing to spring at any moment. I supposed the destructive forces that held me had already lashed out, and I could no longer be surprised by what I did.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed and rushed towards me, falling to the floor and ripping the letter opener from my hand. Tossing it aside he grabbed my arm and stared at it, observing the wound and the stinging pain that forced me to close my eyes as my mind swam with dozens of thoughts and feelings.

I wanted to feel something, instead of the numbing darkness which pulled at me like a sharp-talon demon. The darkness was a demon, and Walter was Satan, holding me tightly in his crutches no matter which way I pulled. He toyed with me, manipulating me like a puppet on strings so that I felt and thought exactly what he wanted.

I wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Before any of this, before the shit, the war, before my father became a bigoted murderer. I needed a distraction, and could think of nothing but having Donny violently take control of me as I grabbed his face, leaning in and kissing him so that our teeth scraped.

"Elise, stop!" he responded but I ignored him, placing my other hand on his face as well before kissing him again. Biting his lip I let my fingers run through his hair, pulling at it before reaching down to grab his shirt.

"Come on. Fuck me. Right here on the floor." I breathed as he struggled against me, pushing me away.

"Elise stop I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you need to stop. Look we need to bandage your arm." Donny resisted me, only furthering my frustration. Grabbing his shirt I looked into his eyes desperately as I felt myself slip.

"Please I need you. I need to feel you." I whispered, stroking his face. Kissing him I let my lips venture across his jaw then moved to his neck, biting roughly as I spread my legs on either side of him.

Still, he continued to push me away until I angrily cried up, pushing him away and standing up.

"What?! You don't want me now?!" I asked in crazed frustration and he moved his hand to his lip which bruised slightly from my aggressive bite.

"What the hell's the matter with you? We need to get you help!" he exclaimed, glancing at my arm which I knew to be much worse than it appeared. Tilting my head to the side I felt tears bud behind my eyes.

"Then help me." I whispered desperately, in need of a man to take away the feelings that consumed me. Stepping forward I pushed him against the wall, this time reaching down and grabbing Donny's crotch so that he gasped, twitching at the contact. Smiling I slipped a hand into his pants as he continued to protest, grabbing him as I began to stroke softly, letting him harden beneath my hand. Just as I anticipated, his attempts to push me away became less forceful as his erection grew.

"Damn it." He swore into my mouth, kissing me and I grabbed him by his shirt, spinning around and pushing him forcefully backwards onto the bed. Climbing on top of Donny I leaned down, kissing his neck like I never had before while I began to grind myself against him.

Reaching down, I unzipped his pants and pulled him forth, feeling his hard cock between my hands. Never before had I been so forceful, not since my days of dominating and for once it felt good to have control instead of surrendering it. I would take what I want instead of being taken. Bending down, I placed a hand on Donny's neck as I pushed my underwear aside, moving forward and letting him slide into me.

Pushing him down, I rode him furiously as the blood continued to trickle down my arm, pushing away my growing fury as I embraced my damaged self and basked in the feeling of power.

* * *

I let the wind whip past my face as I bounded through the hills on horseback, grasping at Leroux's mane as I silently cursed the horse's inability to wear a bridle yet. It was a miracle I had gotten a saddle on the wild creature after lots of coaxing and treats, and even more still it amazed me he allowed me to ride him.

Turning his head he shook his mane out as a silent signal to let go and I did, holding on as he continued to gather speed threatening to jump into the wind and carry us both off forever.

Kicking my heels into his sides I forced him to slow down only slightly as he shook his head once more in a sign of insubordination. Gaining speed again, I wondered if I would face my death by falling off the wild horse I had attempted to break in, certainly not what I had in mind.

With a sharp turn, Leroux suddenly whinnied, jumping up on his hind legs as he suddenly spooked. Attempting to hold on I grasped at him as he reared, before sliding from his body and crashing to the ground painfully. As every bone in my body jarred I gasped, inhaling as I looked up at the pink sky. Sitting up, I rubbed my body as I wondered if anything had been broken. Bringing myself to my feet slowly I turned towards the trees parallel to the mansion and the direction which caused Leroux's actions.

I caught sight of movement between the trees, a yellow flash that could not be a deer. Turning back to the horse I began towards the tree line, limping slightly as my hip ached from the fall. Behind me, Leroux inched forward behind me, almost protective if I could believe it. As I quietly crept towards the trees I watched as the yellow grew closer just as night came threatened to break free. Looking up at the sky the pink and orange dome lead the night.

As I came closer, the flash disappeared behind a tree trunk as I squinted my eyes to see better. I only had perhaps 10 more minutes of light left before and I still had to make it all the way to the house. There was a small toolshed about half the distance back though I knew venturing into the woods at night was risky in itself.

It could've been a scout or the entire German infantry waiting to take us all. I was unarmed, without protection, and had no one expecting me.

"Hello?" I called out as I neared the edge of the woods, watching the yellow spot move again. Stepping closer, I identified two pairs of eyes which peered from behind the tree as I realized I was staring at a small child, hidden tearfully in the darkness.

From where I stood it could have been either a boy or girl, caked in dirt and grime so that I could make out very little but the yellow shirt which came through dirty smudges.

"Oh my God." I breathed in disbelief. As I took another step the child gasped, clutching the tree tightly and I stopped.

"…Do you speak French? Or German?" I asked only to receive silence. Biting my lip, I tried again in German as it grew darker.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Elise I live in a big house over there. Will you come inside with me it's getting dark?" I whispered softly and the child only whimpered. Stepping forward again, I resolved myself and stepped as close as I could then bent down on one need, glancing up into the dim brown eyes of a little boy who had brown hair.

"I promise I won't hurt you…" I said again, then extended my hand and he stared at me, then began to speak in French.

"I haven't eaten in four days."

Standing where I was for a moment, I felt relief swell within me when he spoke then nodded, rising to my full height.

"Well we'll get you some food. Can I carry you?" I asked, and he nodded hesitantly before I leaned down and picked him up. He was small, before five or six years of age and extremely light. Walking towards Leroux I eyed the horse carefully then began towards the house, not wanting to put him on the wild creature. Snorting behind me, Leroux kept up with an easy trot and we walked back to the house as night fell, the little boy clutching me innocently in a way that made me feel for the first time. I could feel my heart beating with whirling sympathy as a foreign outpouring of whatever was left in my heart ached for him. I wanted to fix him and soothe away all the hurt and pain,

"I promise everything is going to be okay." I whispered, a promise to the both of us.

* * *

"What about his mother? Father? Anyone?" Aldo asked with his hands on his hips and I glanced back into my bedroom, watching the tiny boy fast asleep in my bed beneath clean sheets. A change of clothes, bath, a hot meal, and series of questions seemed to fittingly exhaust him beyond words.

"_I'm sleepy_." He said in a childish voice, and I nodded as I tucked him in carefully and watched over him as he likely fell into deep sleep for the first time since his ordeal. He felt safe now, and he was right; there was no way in hell I would let anything happen to him here.

"Gone. His whole family was taken before his eyes. Ever since the deportations he's been hiding out in abandoned villages. He was with a family in the country before they were caught and executed. He managed to survive, with another girl though he says she got away. Since then he's been living of the land. I know you have your reservations Aldo but we can't turn him away, he's a child!" I exclaimed, trying to persuade him.

I knew Aldo to be a kind and caring soul, which is why I couldn't understand his hesitation in allowing the child to stay. He was without home, family, and in constant risk of being captured by German soldiers. There was something cold and unfeeling in his eyes, a completely foreign expression that baffled me.

"We can't help him Elise. It's a difficult decision, but that's what this time is about making difficult decisions."

"Why?! What can hurt us having a child staying here? So you'll leave him for the camps? To be starved and gassed to death just like his parents?"

"He's not our concern. We have a job to do here, that doesn't involve playing caretaker. I'm not going to be responsible for the death of a child when something goes wrong."

"Isn't that what you're doing anyway?! I don't understand I know you don't believe any of it! You'd have that child stay under your care so you can watch over why now are you being so harsh?"

"This is a war! Don't think for a second you understand a damn thing. After tonight, that kid goes. I don't know where but he goes and I ain't hearing no more argument about it!" he shouted, face suddenly red and full of fury.

"I'm not leaving him Aldo…if he goes, I go. I can't leave him!" I heard myself exclaim without any thought of my words. As they left my mouth we both stared at one another, basking in realizations. I had found myself strangely attached to this boy whose name I did not even know.

Of course I long envisioned having children. Somewhere down the road, at the age of 21 or 22 when I was married to a man of equal or even higher status than my own. We would situate ourselves in a villa in the French countryside, just as I had grown up in.

So young had my mother married and given birth to me. In fact, so many French women were on their second or third child at 22 it was unheard of to plan just starting my life then. Had things worked out differently perhaps, had Walter survived and the war never happened there was a chance I would already be making my start as a mother now.

Things had changed, however, and it seemed fate had an interesting way of playing things out in her massive theatre. This child had come to me in the most unusual of circumstances, and I refused to let him go. This was my one chance to change something in this damned country that once was France.

"Look, I'm sorry but we ain't arguing about it anymore."

"…Then I guess it's settled. I'm leaving with him in the morning."

"Don't be stupid-" he began before Donny cut him off, appearing behind him in the hallway.

"Aldo, stop." He said, and Aldo glanced at him then walked off, muttering under his breath. The moment he disappeared from view Donny stepped past me, glancing into the bedroom to peek at the child fast asleep in my bed.

Stepping into the room, I sat down on the bed beside him, reaching over and touching him gently. He did not stir beneath my touch and breathed easily as I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair.

"You seem to have really taken to him." He said behind me and I nodded, tracing one of his soft cheeks as I marveled at how innocent and free he looked.

"He's like me. Without a home, without a country. Without anyone. Aldo wants to send him away tomorrow." I responded softly as I continued to stroke his hair, hoping my touch would still the inevitable nightmares from his ordeal. I wonder how long it had been since he had slept. The sunken eyes empty and without their youthful sparkle suggested sleep did not come easy when on the run.

"He has a point you know. What if something happens like we get discovered? I mean, the Nazi already knows where we are if he and his friends ever discovered what we have going here they could blow this place to bits before we even opened our eyes. You wouldn't want his death on your shoulders, would you?"

_Too bad Walter already knows everything. _I thought bitterly but quelled my thoughts.

"And what is better alternative? Sending him out so he can be slaughtered on sight or sent to the camps? He has a better chance here then he does on his own. I promised him Donny, I promised him everything was going to be alright."

"That's a promise we can't keep all the time. And it's not your fault it's the fucking war'. I'm sure he'll be alright. Aldo won't just send him out without anything, we'll give him enough food for a month probably."

Shaking my head I glanced up at Donny.

"No…I can't. I'll leave. I'll go with him."

"You know you can't do that. Look Elise, just try and keep a level head. Don't let your emotions get in the way of what's important. Now, Aldo is right in a sense. You have to remember where we are. Charity and kindness are no longer a priority we have to do everything we can for our country and our people."

"Well what about this one right here?!" I exclaimed, then bit my lip. Shaking my head, I finally took a deep breath then glanced up at Donny. I had no one. I knew no one. My only friends were in this very house with me and the only outsider I had to rely on worked for the very men we were trying to stop.

I was uncertain why Walter came into my head. Perhaps it was because I knew he, if anyone, had to power to keep this child alive. Not knowing whether he would or not. But perhaps it was my greatest chance. A previous conversation between the two of us ran through my mind, a man who had long wished for children but never got them.

And what did that mean for me? Turning this child over to the very men who had hunted him? But what if doing so meant saving his life? It was a difficult decision, and quietly I made a resolute promise to myself.

I told him everything would be alright, and it would be. No matter what, I would make certain of that.

* * *

"Elise? I must say I don't think we expected to see you so soon. You aren't due back until tomorrow, though I suppose a good slave comes crawling to her master even when she knows he is simply thinking of her."

"David…there's something…I need to speak with Walter. Please tell me he's in?" I said anxiously, glancing back at the car. Peering behind me curiously David's eyes studied me, moving down to the neckline of my dress which I had so hastily thrown on. It was a raggedy old thing, not even suitable for life in a brothel though I had paid no mind to what I was wearing. This visit was strictly out of necessity.

"And what do you have there?" he asked.

"Please, David. I need to speak with him. Is he here?"

"You know Elise-"

"I must say I'm surprised to see you so soon. I see the look in your eyes inquires about something, come in."

"I think Elise has brought along someone with her…" David interrupted and nodded towards the car. Feeling myself stiffen I glanced back in the car where a sleeping Henri (as I had learned his name to be) lay in the backseat, clad in the best clothes I could find for a little boy on such notice.

Walter stepped past me, dressed in his finest as his medals glinted beneath the moonlight. Walking past the fountain in the center of the courtyard he made his way to the car and stopped, peering into the window. Immediately, I watched as he spun around, face contorted in harrowing fury.

"What is this?!" he exclaimed and I rushed to him like a scorned lover, leaning against the door.

"Please, I need a favor!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" he repeated, reaching out and grabbing me by my arm violently. Spinning me around he wrenched me so that I fell to the floor and I glanced up into the window desperately, hoping he would not awaken Henri and frighten him further.

"Please, please I'm begging you! I need your help!" I exclaimed desperately, clinging to the hem of Walter's pants. Wide-eyed and opened-mouthed he stared at the sleeping boy through the window as I pawed at his leg. Clinging to the fabric I humbled myself before him without effort, truly willing to do what I must to find this boy a home.

Walter continued to stare, panting and after several long moment he looked down and placed his hands on my arms, pulling me to my feet. Gasping he took several shaky steps backwards, seemingly fearful and overwhelmed.

"Walter I need to find him a home. Please, just listen to me please just listen to what I have to say." I panted and he continued to stare down at the car.

"…W-where? What is this?"

"Please…just listen to me. Please will you just listen to me Walter?"

"Come inside. David! Here!" he exclaimed, voice still hollow as he suddenly spun around, beckoning David over. Following him as he powered towards the house quickly he stopped at David then pointed to the car.

"In the car, a child. Bring him inside, see that he is alright. Elise, come with me." He commanded and I followed, in awe of his actions which continued to surprise me to no end. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he would do. All I could see was a man as unreadable as the next day.

"Who is this child? Is he yours?" he asked as we entered the house. Glancing back I watched as David stood next to the car and continued to stare at us before Walter ushered me into the sitting room.

"No…I-I found him. He was hiding in the woods behind the mansion he was filthy."

"He's a Jew. Did you tell anyone?"

"No. Please, you can't send him to the camps! I hoped…if there's anyone who can protect him it's you. As a favor. I'll do anything you want, whatever you want jut please give me his safety." I pleaded, falling to the floor once more and placing my hands on Walter's knees.

"Why? Why should I?" he responded and made a move to stand but I grabbed his legs, pressing myself against him.

"I know you've longed for a child, please Walter I beg of you. I'll do _anything_. Anything you ask without another word. He's only a child he has nowhere he has no one!"

"And what of your…Basterds? Not a man amongst men willing to care for the child?"

"Not with the risk of falling prey to attack. What must I do for you to help me? Anything, anything at all I promise I give you my word."

Never before had I found myself so enshrouded in desperation. And for what? This boy I did not know in the middle of Nazi-occupied France. I could not say what made me feel such devotion to him. Perhaps it was the reminder of myself, wishing to give him a better future than I had. Perhaps it was some deep-delved maternal instinct that had unearthed itself when I held him in my arms. Maybe it was even my wish to change one life in the war, even if it was just one.

Whatever it may have been, as I fell to my knees before Walter I found myself full of pleading grace never before held. I was willing to do just about anything in the world I had to in order to make sure he was safe.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMING IN HERE!" a voice shrieked in rough German and I spun around as Walter's wife stormed into the room, her hair flying about her furiously. The elegant woman I had first met at that party which seemed many a lifetime ago was no more, replaced by an unkempt demon who sported deep circles beneath her eyes and a frightening expression of madness.

Walter quickly pushed me away, intercepting his wife as she made her way into the sitting room, followed by several frantic servants who attempted to control her. Standing up I brushed off my skirt as she spat at me, eyes wide with crazed anger.

"Control yourself woman!" Walter exclaimed and she only ignored him, staring at my wildly.

"First you take my husband then you come into my house you whore!" she screeched, and Walter pushed her back towards the door as several servants attempted to quell her. Turning my head I watched as David walked in, stopping in the doorway as he held Henri in his hands. Immediately, the boy wrenched himself to the floor and rushed towards me, arms extended.

"Elise!" he exclaimed in his childish voice and I picked him up, clutching him tightly. "I thought you'd left me." He whispered in my ear and I shook my head, feeling his soft cheek against my own as I clutched him tightly.

"I told you I wouldn't do that. I promised you didn't I?" I whispered and he turned his head as Walter's wife started up again despite her husband's attempts to calm her.

"YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BITCH!" she screamed, making a final attempt to lunge at me before Walter lifted his hand and struck her violently. She went crashing to the ground and Henri let out a small cry, burying his face in my shoulder as I looked on in horror. Cowering on the ground, Walter's wife lifted a hand to protect herself as he slapped her once more, bending down as he hissed in harsh German.

"You stay away from her." He breathed, and she shook, letting out a tangled sob as I took several steps back onto the run into David.

"…And now you know." Was all he said, nodding at the battered woman on the floor who continued to whimper fearfully. Turning to him I held Henri tightly as Walter walked over. Giving one last spiteful look at his wife he nodded as Henri flinched away from him, terrified of the monster we had all beheld.

"Let's discuss this in my study."

* * *

"I can't believe you! What the hell were you thinking bringing him to the very people he's running from?"

I clutched the phone tightly, nodding my head as Donny continued to scream through the other end of the phone. I made no attempt to argue with him, knowing that he was right and simply allowed him to express his anger as I sat down on the stiff bed.

"I know but…I didn't know what else to do. I told you I was coming here." I replied quietly, glancing across the unfamiliar room as I stared at a portrait of a German baroness sitting regally in an elegant gown. Her eyes watched me intently and I turned away, unable to look at the picture any longer.

"Well you didn't tell me you were going to stay there! Jesus what the hell am I supposed to tell Aldo? This isn't even for work do you have any idea what he'll do to you tonight? He'll probably cut you up and ship the kid off to the gas chambers. You must be out of your goddamn mind you take him right now and get the hell out of there. No, I'm coming. We're done with this, I'm telling Aldo you're done with the Kraut and all of this."

"He won't hurt him Donny. I offered to stay just in case but I know he won't hurt him. I can promise you that."

"Can you? And how is that? How can you promise me that a Nazi officer who has been rounding up our people isn't going to kill the Jewish kid under his roof? Do you know how you sound? Stop being so naïve!"

"I'm not. If anything I'm not naïve and you know that. This child is the only thing that may let itself into Walter's heart. He feels nothing but I saw the way he looks at him. He's always wanted a son, and he doesn't give a damn about him being Jewish. Besides, he doesn't give two shits about the Jews, he just wants power. Look, either way this is a good chance for me. I can look around the house, see if I find anything."

"No, DAMN IT ELISE I WANT YOU HOME!" he screamed and I sighed, standing up and glancing around the room.

The aristocratic suite had not seen a guest in quite some time it seemed, though it was no surprise with the number of rooms in the house. Next door Henri slept peacefully beneath my prying ears and I constantly wondered what I would be forced to offer Walter in exchange for his safety.

"We both know that's not an option. Not until I know that he's safe. And the moment you come here you compromise everything."

"Like it's not compromised already?! I'm talking to Aldo! We're pulling you out!"

"Fine, do so. And you know what he'll tell you? To shut up while he plans to have me crawl up beside Walter in his bed tonight!" I snapped then slammed the receiver down on the hook angrily. Turning back to the bed, I adjusted the sleeves of my shirt then bounded across the dark room, throwing open the door.

Looking around the hall, I ignored the servant posted at the end of the corridor and headed to the room next door, opening it slowly and peeking inside. Henri was asleep, just as I had left him and I left the door open as I slowly walked inside, kneeling down beside his bed.

Reaching up, I stroked his head and smiled as I watched him sleep. It never ceased to amaze me, how he had been through so many things yet still found a way to fall into a deep slumber with the aid of food and comfort. Despite his fear, regardless of the terror that haunted him he allowed the smallest bit of hope even when everything had the potential to go wrong.

I had done all I could to assure him that Walter was different from the other soldiers, when I didn't even believe it myself. I wanted to think with my broken heart that there was some kindness deep within the devil though he continued to prove nothing but cold fury existed inside of his black heart.

Still, the sad twinkle in his eye as he looked at Henri made me question I there was still some semblance of humanity within him. He truly wanted an heir so badly he was willing to overlook wherever he came from. He was even willing to forget the man he named his own—David.

Henri stirred, opening his eyes slightly and I smiled as I studied his face, looking into his angelic brown eyes which were kind enough to have once belonged to his mother.

"You're here." He breathed, and I nodded as I stroked his cheek.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you." I responded and he sighed, drifting off the sleep once more. Resting me head on the sheets beside him I closed my eyes as well as I listened to him breath, wondering what he dreamed about. Was it dreams of his mother? A child looking upon the face of a woman who would always be beautiful in his eyes? Or were the terrors of seeing those around him gunned down and wondering if he would be next?

There was no way to tell, however I found myself unable to think about it any longer as my own eyes shut on their own accord. Climbing into the bed beside him I buried myself beneath the covers as Donny's voice echoed in my ears, full of worrying resentment and undeniable anger. He was furious, and not without reason. I still was not sure if I would make it back to him, or whether Fate would prove to be just as cruel as she always had been.

I was uncertain of how long I was asleep, when I awoke to a sudden stifling feeling. Opening my eyes, I realized I couldn't breathe and attempted to inhale as I felt something press against my mouth and nose forcefully.

Kicking instinctively, I reached out and felt a shred of fabric as a voice rasped into my ear.

"Don't scream or I'll slit your fucking throat."

The angelic drawl was familiar, a cold and cocky tone that could only belong to a man who had been raised in the company of a monster. Inhaling as best I could, my nostrils were flooded with David's scent as I struggled against him, squirming beneath his weight as he pinned me down on the bed.

"You think, you can come in here and just ruin everything? Take everything away from me? You fucking cow." He hissed, spittle flying from his lips which smelled of scotch. Panting, he reached forward and placed a hand around my neck, squeezing tightly not up like the familiar clench of a man asserting his dominance, but down in a crushing-motion meant to deprive me of breath.

Looking over, I squeezed my neck as I closed my eyes, feeling myself slip. I jammed my knee into David, attempting to reach for his groin. Falling short I wrapped my leg around his calf and reached out for something—anything—that I could.

Slapping my hand away he pushing down on my windpipe again and the air flew from my eyed as my eyes rolled.

"You're not bringing that Jew in here and FUCKING UP EVERYTHING!" he roared, before reaching down and grasping at my pants. Still I continued to fight, reaching up and raking my hands down the side of his arms, pulling away fabric and flesh as David roared on top of me before knocking me across the face.

"First I'm going to take care of you, then the fucking kid." He hissed, reaching down once more for my pants. Kicking violently I head-butted him and he fell back, allowing me a brief respite from his attack. Launching off the bed I looked over at the empty spot which Henri previously rested in then glanced around the room looking for him, mistakenly giving David the time the launch a second assault.

"Now you're going to get it!" he exclaimed, pushing me onto the bed. Pinning me down on my stomach he tore through the air with a knife, freeing my legs from the baggy pants and tore them away before grabbing for my underpants and pushing them aside. Pressing my legs together in protest he forced them apart then wrapped his arm around my neck, placing me in a chokehold.

"If you want to die without getting your throat slit then you better not struggle." He warned me and I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever may come as I tried to find what fight I had left.

Suddenly, a strangled sound that did not come from my lips erupted on top of me and I suddenly found myself free of weight. Scrambling off the bed I turned around and watched as Walter threw David across the room, pushing him up against the wall as he punched him over and over again, screaming in German. As I sank down onto the floor Henri crawled from beneath the bed where he must have been hiding the whole time and ran to me, falling into my arms. Holding him tightly, I squeezed him until Walter finished David by slamming his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Turning back to glance at me, he shouted and several of the servants ran in, looking around the destroyed room.

"Get her some new clothes. Bring him downstairs." He barked, then left without another word, leaving his workers to clean up after his mess. I stared at David' body as Henri whispered several words in my ear that made my blood run cold.

"He saved you. He saved us."

* * *

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all wherever you are!**


End file.
